Fate In Piracy
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: read & review. Scythes. Oni. Slaves. Nightmares. A straw hat. Devil Fruits. Chapter 33:"Maybe I could find Little Foot if I looked hard enough..." Cliched girl falls into One Piece World! ZoroXOC currently in Little Garden ZXOC
1. Kisaki Soul

Fate in Piracy

**authors note- i know hundreds of people have done the 'girl from our world to one piece' but i think it's really good thing cos its so easy to do as they are from our world as well so we can put in our world stuff. its also kewlie to see how the straw hats react to the person and the parings that come form it...so tada! (the straw hats probably won't appear for a few chappies and i don't know when to start the one piece bit either so bare with my OC for a bit) XD**

_'__Heavens gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings i'm fallin''_

**1. Soul Kisaki**

_Almost there...almost._ I grabbed the branch above my head and pulled myself onto it. I sighed with satisfaction as I finally relaxed. I winced as the bark scraped the inside of my thighs. I adjusted myself and looked back down to the base of the large tree where my friend, Keigo, was waiting for me, holding my school bag.

"Hurry up, Soul!" he yelled up to me, twiddling with his short brown hair. "School starts in 10 minutes!". I blew a raspberry down at him and just climbed higher.

Big Tom had been planted just over a hundred years ago, on our school's back field, when it was first built. It was supposed to be a memorial thing to ...um..something ( I really don't pay attention in class. I can get distracted very easily by a pencil groove that I have to make deeper and longer. I have a very mild case of ADHD...sort of. At least my mom says I do)

Anyway Big Tom is ..well BIG. About 50ft and has loads if branches that you just love to climb on. Though we're not really allowed to because if you fall, it'll make a very big mess that the janitor will have to clean up and its a memorial so its meant to be seen as an insult or something. I've only climbed like halfway up in my first year at high school, before recieving a months worth of detentions from the principal. So now when the janitor was off sick, I finally convinced Keigo, who was still trying to get out of it as quickly as possible, to keep look out while I climbed all the way to the top. I have to do it this time. I have to!

I stood on the knarled second branch from the top and looked at the one above me. It was at least 10ft above me (and me being only 5ft 5 it'll be a very big jump). I gulped and looked for anything to help me on my way up, a knot on the trunk, another branch opposite to give me a leg up. Nothing. Abso-bloody-lutley nothing.

I stomped my foot on the branch with frustration, which made it jerk uncontrollably. I gripped the trunk of the tree, trying to stay on, but...well I have short arms and its a thick trunk. My arms couldn't reach. The knarled branch below my feet suddenly split from it's connection with the trunk. I tried to cling to the trunk like a money but, digging my nails deep into the bark which broke beneath my strength, I slipped...

I faintly heard Keigo scream my name before I fell between the branches. I blacked out...I couldn't see anything but I felt it. I felt the large hard pieces of wood hitting my head, my back, my chest and all of my limbs. My arms throbbed with pain, while my legs bent and went numb. I felt my skull crack and blood pour down my cheek. My hair and shirt were being pulled and ripped by the sharp branches, and the skin off my legs was being torn off. _I want to die,_ I thought frantically. _If this is pain, I don't wanna feel anymore. I wanna -_. With a final crack, I fell on the largest branch 10 ft from the ground with a crack as I felt my back break... I couldn't move...

"Soul!" Keigo cried, tearfully from just below me. "I'm gonna get help okay. J-J-J-JUST STAY THERE!". I dimly heard him run in the direction of the school.

I was breathing heavily, pain racking my body like biting, falling hard against my skin. My left leg was completley numb, the other bent at an angle. My arms spead-eagled and my fingers twitching. I felt warm blood dripping down the side of my face through my hair. I don't know how long I lay there. Seconds were minutes, minutes were hours. My body was screaming at me to fall unconcious, to delay the pain but my mind stayed awake. My clothes felt unbelievably heavy on my broken body. I opened my mouth to try to speak to beg Keigo, anyone to come help me, but...

"Mom..." I choked out.

**authors note - very short i know, they will be a lot longer than this and i'm gonna get the straw hats in it soon. i know the whole falling off Big Tom bit is random and the whole 'i have ADHD' is as well, but its mostly gonna be in one piece world where its important (cos shes like luffy!). but the big tom thing is important with you know..the injuries. i almost didn't write that that wasn't my original idea. but i tried to make it sound as painful as i can. i actually feel sorry for soul! i know souls a random name but i really like it!! its kewlie!! savin' Me is the property of NICKELBACK not me ;(**


	2. Injuries

**i'm gonna bring the straw hats in like the next chappie or the one after. and it'll probabaly be before the baratie arc when soul turns up...this chappie will be short, believe me...but i'll try to make it good. please review for this chappie and any others i do. i'll only say this once as well...I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, PLACES, WEAPONS AND DEVIL FRUTIS ETC, THEY ALL BELONG TO EIICHIRO ODA, THE GOD OF SHOUNEN MANGA!**

_'Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears i cry'_

**2. Injuries**

No-one had come yet. I didn't expect anyone to. No-one cared, or even knew who I was. The only one I could rely on was Keigo and he'd abandoned me. It _hurt!._

It had been so long since I had seen anyone...no teachers, students. Not even the principle looking for latecomers. No-one. I had pulled myself into a sitting position after a while, and I sat, gripping my elbows, ignoring the jolts of pain my arm and leg were giving me. I could deal with fracture pain, I could deal with the mottled bruises that will cover my neck and back. I could handle the horrible taste and sense of warmth of the blood that fell from my cuts and dripped down my face. I couldn't handle the pain that was tearing my heart apart from the inside. A feeling of numb pain swept through my whole body in waves, crippling me. A lone tear fell down my cheek.

"Mom" I sobbed. "Please...help me". _I'm alone._

_CRACK!_

I almost jumped out of my skin as a shock of thunder rumbled across the blue sky. Utterly bewildered by the strange abrupt change of weather on a day like this, I began to try and climb down the tree and screamed as the pain in my leg began to sharpen. My toes nudged against something at the base of the tree, making me squeal, but reaching down I could feel it was my school bag, which Keigo must have left behind. I picked it up and hugged it close to me as a flash of red lightening ripped the sky.

_Wait...red?_ I looked back to the sky standing at the base of the tree, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Suddenly I felt my feet give way and I stumbled onto the floor. I gasped as a strange feeling of being pulled apart from the inside erupted from deep within me. My blood began to boil, my heartbeat being the only thing I could hear, blac spots and strange lights flickering across my vision. And then as if a hook had been placed in my stomach I found myself being yanked down as the lightening cracked right through the ground beneath me, burning my retinas. I shrieked as I felt something burn my neck and I kept falling...

falling...

falling into the dark abyss.

**this chappie i don't think is as good as the first but the straw hats are coming soon so yay! its incredibly short this SHORT. they will be a lot longer than this i promise. i know i made it a bit weird, her sitting in a tree crying and feeling abandoned and then 'falling', but this one is better than my first version. that one was crap. stuff like she was in hospital then 'falling' and keigo being a git and a bigger character, i like this version better, even if it is incredibly SHORT. and i know in the first her injuries were really serious but i made it so she's just really hurt, cos if she had like fractures and broken bones she wouldn't be much help. BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES BELONGS TO KELLY CLARKSON**


	3. Dorys Pub

**This is like my second update in two days so ….worship me for it!!**

**Allo everyone! I'm gonna add some anime stuff like the bumps they get when they're hit and the sweat drops and like the tick marks when they're annoyed **

**enjoy!**

**'**_Look at me up in the sky_

_Watch the world just pass me by_

_I know my feelings give me away_

_It's happening more everyday'_

**3. Dory's Pub**

Light...

I opened my eyes. The sunlight burned through them leaving black spots on my vision. I rubbed them with my hands, my bag swinging from my left elbow and sat up, flinching as my back went into small, sharp spasms. I then froze when I noticed my surroundings.

A cornfield...

in a valley...

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!

I stood up quickly, my body aching slightly in protest and frantically looked around. I winced as my neck seared and put my hand where I remember the red bolt grazing near it. It was a long and crusted scar, which ran across half of my neck and kept searing. I sat back down slowly, taking my weight off my aching limbs. _WHERE AM I?! _ _One minute I was in the nice, clean, well-cut grass of the school grounds under a tree, the freaky storm started and then I'm here. IN A FIELD WHERE THE GRASS REACHES MY HIP AND HAS GOD KNOWS WHAT IN IT! What happened? Wait...I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming. _I took my left hand and pinched myself sharply on my right thigh, wincing as my nails pierced my skin.

"Okay not a dream!" I cried, pulling my hand away and rubbing the now inflamed area. It was then I noticed the sharp wind that blew through the valley and due to that I was freezing. The cold wind immediately attacked my skin as I began to fix my crumbled clothes. My black tank-top was barely covering most of my newly-formed bruises and as I was wearing a skirt I couldn't hide the dark bruise that covered most of my leg, and my leggings were so ripped I just threw them off and into the dirt.

When I was satisfied I stood up, but grimaced as I looked down. My clothes were slightly ripped and torn and had grass stains all over them and I was somehow missing my shoes. I smacked myself on the head in annoyance and looked around again.

"What way should I go?" I asked. "And why am I talking to myself?" I added, smacking myself again. I adjusted my long blood-red hair, where a few twigs and leaves had decided to bury themselves in, to cover the bloody cut on my temple and the scar on my neck and I walked straight ahead. _Hopefully I can find somewhere to clean up...WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF AGAIN?!_

It took me THREE HOURS to find other people. I was just about to collapse from the pain of my throbbing leg, which was making me limp, and the exhaustion that I gained from non-stop walking, and from not having food since breakfast, which I think was yesterday, when I stumbled onto a small village. It shocked me something fierce. The houses were mostly all constructed from wood, though there was the odd one here and there that was made out of concrete. A rank scent of alcohol erupted from everywhere, mixed with the smell of old fish. _Ew..._Thankfully, I didn't attract much attention as I limped here and there, looking for a place I could possibly stay, as most of the people seemed to be hurt somehow and in tattered clothing. I finally managed to ask a man with fishing gear if there was a place I could go.

"Ye want ol' Dory's up the ro'd there. The inn on ye right. Best one on this here Hana Island" he croaked, pointing to the next street. I thanked him with a smile and began to walk to where he had pointed. I had only passed about four buildings when I spotted the inn, a large dirty warehouse, which was dubbed _Dory's_. I pushed open the doors. My ears almost split from the amount of noise in the inn. Men and women, I even saw a few children, laughing and all drinking together. Women leaning on the men, out of their senses, and the men leering at them with nothing but bad vibes ebbing off them. The room seemed extremely dirty, and so where many of the people, and it stank of rancid alcohol. Most of the room was full of a jumble of chairs and to the left was a small platform for a stage, and at the back of the room was the bar, where a young black woman was serving an orange-haired girl.

I made my way over, limping and squeezing between the chairs, apologizing to people I bumped into and clasping my bag to my chest, ignoring the wolf-whistles and _very _inappropriate remarks that came my way. By the time I reached the bar the orange-haired girl was passing over her money for the four drinks, of obviously alcohol, she had in front of her.

"'Ello ducky" the woman said to me, in a broad Jamaican accent, as she turned to give the girl change. "Ye want a room?"

"Yeah" I replied, with a smile. The girl gave me a quick one-over before smiling at me with sympathy. I felt my face flush and was glad when the girl left with her drinks to a table in the far right-hand corner.

"I'm Dory," the woman explained. "And 'hoo are ye, ducky?" I gave her a quick once over myself. She was quite small, about my height, and her braids were thick and fell in different styles all over her head and fell to the small of her back. _Damn, I want mine like that now! _ Her dress was quite dirty, possibly once a cream colour but now looked like it had seen better days. It was of an old design you would probably find in the Elizabethan times, but now just looked like it was worn to emphasize her chest, as it was used for by the other women in the inn. This Dory seemed a bit terrifying to look at, personally, but she gave me a warm smile.

"I'm Soul" I replied. "How much are the rooms?"

"200 belli per night" Dory said. My smile fell. _I only have a 20 in my purse! What the hell is belli?_

_"_Um..." I murmured.

"Haven't got enough, ducky?" she asked, kindly. I nodded, not meeting her eyes. I saw her look at the scars on my head and neck and her eyes lingered on the large bruise on my arm.

"Been in the wars, ducky?" she whispered, so we wouldn't be overheard. I nodded again, flushing slightly. "Tell ye what. You know how to give drinks out, yea? How to clean?" I nodded again, enthusiastically like a little nodding dog. She smiled again. "Ye work here for a while, serving the folks and what not and I'll let ye stay and give ye some grub. What do say?"

"What do I do first?" I asked excitedly. Dory chuckled.

"First ye sit and I'll get ye some grub".

"Thank you, Dory-san!"

Dory let me sit down for at least an hour, gave me such lovely food I almost cried, helped me patch up my cuts and even lent me a small crutch for my aching leg, and then gave me an apron and asked me to help cleaning up spillages, though it didn't help make the inn any cleaner, and serving a few people. It was easy though most of these guys were obviously alcoholics, as they kept coming back for more grog and they were already out of it. I'd been just cleaning up a small spillage of what looked like oil from the end of the bar, when Dory called me over, a large pitcher of alcohol in her hands.

"Give dis to de pirates in the corner, will ye, ducky?" she asked, nodding to the corner, where the orange-haired girl had disappeared to earlier.

"Pirates?" I inquired, confused.

"You ain't from around here are ye?" Dory said. I shook my head, taking the pitcher.

"But I like it here" I said. She smiled and I made my way to the corner. At least a quarter of the occupants of the inn were grouped here, around a small group of four teenagers, including the orange-haired girl. They were all laughing at something, I think the youngest boy, with short black hair and a straw-hat had said. I wrinkled my nose, slightly as the straw-hat boy stuffed some meat, whole, into his mouth. _I'm sloppy but that's just...ewww_.

As I edged closer to the table and placed the pitcher on the table, leaning on my crutch, the girl looked up and spotted me.

"Hi" she said, kindly. I smiled back, picking up some empty plates to take back to Dory. "Do you work here?"

"Temporarily" I replied. She nodded, in understanding and I saw her gaze flicker to the scar on my neck. I moved my head slightly, using my hair to cover it.

"Well, well missy, how ye doing?" Before I could look to see who the question was asked to, something that felt like a mans hand, slapped me right on my butt! I froze clutching the plates and my crutch tighter to my body. The girl also froze, after seeing the look on my face. I turned my head, to see a man old enough to be my father, no my _grandfather!_ sitting there, laughing his face off with his friends. He looked back at me, grinning showing at least four missing teeth.

"Did you just spank me?" I asked, anger etched into every syllable I spoke. The surrounding customers all fell silent at the tone of my voice. The three men sitting closest to the girl, the straw-hat boy and another with a long nose with curly black hair were watching with slight confusion, while the third, a bored-looking boy a few years my senior, with green hair and three katana attached to his right hip watched with a small sign of amusmant as if hoping a fight would break out. _Well, I'll give him what he wants if this dude don't apologize. _

"Come on lassie, we're just having fun" the man laughed, slapping me on the top of my thigh this time. He and a few others burst into more laughter, while the rest watched me. I drew a small breath, placed the plates back onto the table and tightened my grip on my crutch. Then swinging it around with full force, I smashed the guy on the side of his face. His friends screamed as he fell to the floor, his eyes nothing but swirls and a large bump appearing on the side. The girl and her friends and many of the surrounding customers burst into laughter at the sight of the perv.

I crouched down beside him and pulled him up slightly by the collar.

"Now, what do you say?" I asked, like someone would ask a child, but holding my crutch up high, showing that I would hit him again.

"S-S-S-Sorry!" he mumbled, still dizzy.

"Good boy" I said, smirking with enjoyment. I stood back up and picked up the plates off the table.

"That was cool!". I looked up to see the straw-hat boy looking at me in slight awe. His long-nosed friend nodded in agreement.

"Thanks?" I said.

The boy held out his hand as if to shake mine. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy".

"Kisaki Soul" I told him, shaking his hand.

"I'm Nami" the girl said, with a smile. "And this is Usopp-" she gestured to the long-nosed boy who held out his hand. "And Zoro" The green-haired boy just grunted.

"Can I have more meat?" Luffy asked, excited. Nami hit him hard on the back of his head, making him hit the table and bounce back up. I flinched slightly for him.

"YOU'VE EATEN ENOUGH!" she yelled at him, and he just pouted, not fazed by her attack at all.

"I have to go" I said, turning away. "See ya!"

By the time I got back to the bar, Dory was shaking her head as if stressed, her braids swinging around her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, placing the plates on the counter.

"Me entertainer hasn't showed up ducky" she explained, agitated. "De punters are gonna be peeved".

"Oh" I said, not knowing what to really say.

"Can ye sing, ducky?" she asked me. "Tell jokes? Anything?".

"I can sing a little" I muttered, nervously knowing what she was gonna ask.

"Good" Dory said, with a slightly pleading look. "Can ye sing for them, ducky? Ye can take the rest of de night off after. I just need ye help".

I started twiddling my thumbs, a nervous habit of mine. "Do they listen?" I whispered, timidly.

"Just one song ducky. Dat's all I'm asking" she implored. I looked around at the punters; apart from the pirates in the back, everyone else seemed to be out of it. I looked back at Dory's pleading face and nodded.

**I'm gonna leave the singing till the next chapter... she finally met the strawhats! yay! I made it so she didn't know who they were so everything that happens will be a surprise cos she hasn't read the manga. I also know the whole singing bit was random but I want her to be the singer of the group cos its the one job the strawhats want and don't get till Brooke. there's gonna be a few more chappies till we get onto mostly cannon so sanji is a while away :( oh I was watching pirates of the Caribbean when I did this so I made Dory a bit like Tia Dalma ... I don't know why I just had a vision of her as Dory and it seemed cool. and the bar is meant to be similar to the ones from Tortuga as well...I don't think it was that obvious though. hehe Soul beat up a perv. XD WHY IS THE PROPERTY OF BUSTED**


	4. Straw Hats

**ENJOY!**

'I'll be there for you

When the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you

Like I've been there before

I'll be there for you

Cos your there for me too'

**4. Mugiwaras**

"Hello, me duckies" Dory said to the occupants of the inn, through the microphone on the stage. I stood just before the stage, where no one could see me and twiddled my thumbs and biting my lip in nervousness. "Now our normal entertainer couldn't be here-" The crowd groaned in annoyance. "But a new waitress of mine has been talked into singing for ye drunks. So here is Kisaki Soul". She walked off the stage to a few claps and gestured for me to go on. I stepped on, my legs shaking and walked to the mike. _OHMYGODOHMYGOD they're all looking at me!!!!!!!!. _Looking to the musicians standing behind me, I whispered to them the tune and what they needed to play for the song. They nodded in acknowledgement and got ready to play. I turned back to the crowd. They were still all looking at me expectantly. I gulped and remembered I was doing this for Dory and the musicians began to play the intro and I began to sing with him.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Cause your prescence still lingers here**_

_**and it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**Theres just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**You still had all of me**_

My mom's face suddenly burned into my mind but I closed my eyes and continued to sing.

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the love you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**Theres just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**You still had all of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though your still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**You still had all of me**_

I opened my eyes to be blessed with the sight of the entire inn clapping and cheering their heads off. I also saw Dory standing at the edge of the stage with a smile on her face. I just gaped at the crowd. In my head I was doing a little victory dance. _They liked my depressing song! WHOO-HOO!_

"Another!" I heard a few cry and soon the whole pub was demanding an encore. I looked at Dory.

"Go ahead ducky" she cried to me. I smiled, enjoying myself, and turned to the musicians again.

A few minutes later we were ready for another. The musicians began the instrumental and I joined in after a while.

_**Oooooo deary me**_

_**My little brothers in his bedroom smoking weed**_

_**I tell him he should get up cos its nearly half past three**_

_**He can't be bothered cos he's high on THC**_

_**I ask him very nicley if he'd like a cup of tea **_

_**I can't even see you cos the room is so smokey**_

_**Don't understand how one can watch so much TV**_

_**My baby brother Alfie how I wish that you could see**_

_**Oooooo I only say it cos i care**_

_**So please can you stop pulling my hair**_

_**Now, now theres no need ot swear**_

_**Please don't despair my dear mon frere**_

_**Oooooo Alfie get up its a brand new day**_

_**I just can't sit back and watch you waste your life away**_

_**You need to get a job because the bills need to get paid**_

_**Get off your lazy arse**_

_**Alfie please use your brain**_

_**Surely there's some walls you can go and spray**_

_**I'm feeling guilty for leading you astray**_

_**Now how the hell do you ever expect that you'll get laid**_

_**When all you do is stay and play on your computer games**_

_**Oooooo I only say it cos I care**_

_**So please can you stop pulling my hair**_

_**Now, now there's no need ot swear**_

_**Please don't despair my dear mon frere**_

_**Oh little brother please refrain from doing that**_

_**I'm trying to help you out so can you stop being a twat**_

_**It's time you and I sat back and had a little chat**_

_**Just look me in the eyes take off that stupid thick cap**_

_**Oooooo I only say it cos I care**_

_**So please can you stop pulling my hair**_

_**Now, now there's no need ot swear**_

_**Please don't despair my dear mon frere**_

Once again I stopped to many cheers, but this time I just smiled and limped off the stage towards Dory.

"Oh ducky, ye were wondeful" she exclaimed. I blushed as she pulled me into a hug. "Ye have a voice of an angel" she continued, pulling me over to the bar.

"That was so much fun" I cried, excitedly. "But I'm not doing it again" I added quickly, which made her chuckle as she passed me a glass of water.

"Dey'll want ye to ducky" she said, smiling crookedly. "Dey loved ye".

I just blushed, and tried to bury myself in my drink.

"Sugei!" Luffy cried, shoving more meat into his mouth. Zoro paused in drinking his grog and looked at him.

"What?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Her singing!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I agree she was good" Usopp said, nodding.

"I guess" Zoro muttered, shrugging. He surveyed the small red-haired girl at the bar, who was sipping some water and who seemed to be trying to melt into the bar, to avoid the gazes of the crowd. She seemed about Luffy's age, maybe a year or two younger. And he had to admit, in spite of himself, she was a pretty good singer. _Hmmm..._

"I should ask her to join the crew!" Luffy cried, in such excitement that Zoro, Usopp and Nami jumped.

"You think?" Nami said.

"Yeah, she could be our singer!" Luffy said, hopping up and down on his stool. "I'm gonna ask her!". He jumped off and began to squeeze through the chairs to get to the red-haired girl.

"Oi, Luffy wait" Zoro yelled, him, Nami and Usopp running after the boy.

I only just finished my drink as was about to ask Dory if I could go to my room, when the straw-hat boy _I think he's called Luffy or something, _came running up to me with a big grin on his face, his friends following not long after.

I looked at him warily, as he kept grinning at me. "What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"Join my crew" he said loudly. I jumped slightly, _That I was not expecting. _

"What?" I asked. Nami smacked Luffy on the back of the head making me jump again.

"Sorry" she said. "He's an idiot. But we want you to join our crew".

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're cool and we need a singer" Luffy said, bluntly.

I looked blankly at them all. Usopp had a similar look to Luffy's on his face, while Nami was slightly happy about it. Zoro looked like he wouldn't be bothered whether I said yes or not.

"Okay" I muttered, still confused. "No" I said bluntly.

"What?! Why?!" Luffy yelled.

"I don't know you" I explained. "You don't anything about me. You're pretty stupid, aren't you?". Zoro snickered at this while the others seemed shocked that I rejected them.

"I don't want to be pirate. Sorry" I added.

"I don't take no for an answer" Luffy said, pouting.

"Well, you're gonna have to. Sorry". I turned away from them to look for Dory, leaving the baffled pirates.

"Why did she say no?" Luffy whined. The Straw-hat pirates had left not long after Soul had rejected them, and Luffy was making their journey back to their ship one of annoyance as he was trying to figure out exactly why she turned them down.

"Probably, because you asked when you don't know her" Nami snapped. "She could be anyone. Did you see all of her injuries? She looked like she's been in a war".

Usopp froze and he began to shake dramatically, his knees knocking together. "She could be so dangerous!".

"Shut up Usopp" Zoro muttered. "Luffy, if you want her to join so bad, keep asking her". Luffy thought for a moment before grinning.

Nami scowled at the swordsman. "Now look at what you've done".

P**OOR STRAW-HATS! oh and when Zoro went 'hmmm' he was checking soul out! i just don't think i made it clear enough! I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU BELONGS TO THE REMBRAMDTS, ALFIE BELONGS TO LILY ALLEN AND MY IMMORTAL BELONGS TO EVANESCENCE**


	5. Swordsmen and Dreams

**ENJOY! oh and someone mentioned that the whole me changing the point of view was confusing...I'll try not to do it that much, but its just a bit easier, but i'll try to make it an infrequent thing. But I think it's cos it didn't show the different paragraphs so I put exclamation points where it changes so**

**so ENJOY!**

**disclaimer (randomness took over me) - i'm a young female, born and raised in london, and I'm not old enough to blow shit up yet, how the hell could i own One piece? i only have enough money to buy zoro....**

_**'**__I have a dream_

_A song to sing_

_To help me cope_

_with anything'_

**5. Swordsmen & Dreams!**

I've only been staying and working at Dory's for a week, and the pirates had come back EVERYDAY asking me to go with them. They kept giving me reasons why they wanted me to go with them but they didn't give me a reason why I would want to go with THEM!! _Bakas. You think they could take the hint...For three cute people they are very and completely stupid. As you can tell, the girl does not count...Only two people really because that Usopp isn't that cute either!!_

Dory's great though. She lets me work a few hours a day here and there. She even introduced me to her doctor for my injuries, which are healing very well and are just minor bruises, though the one on my leg was something called 'a bone bruise' and would take slightly longer to heal... I don't know what to make of something with a name like that. I really don't.

It's been bad as well, though. I can't get home. I have no idea how I got here or how to get back. This place...is nowhere in my world.

All the stuff I've heard the punters and pirates say... I'm crap at school, but I would remember things like a Pirate King who had a treasure called One Piece and practically everything else in the world before he was executed. It's interesting, I would remember!!

And the oceans!! They're called East Blue, where I am now, and West Blue, North, South etc. There's also the one where the pirates are begging me to go: The Grand Line, the Pirates Ocean, where One Piece is hidden. Its so confusing. My brain is near melting point!

I just wanna go home....

I miss Keigo and my friends...

I want my mom....

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh, ducky" Dory said, the second I had stepped behind the bar, during the lunch rush. "Could ye run over and give dis to Doc at his surgery?". She passed me a bottle of...some sort of alcohol in a brown bag. I looked questioningly at her. "For sedatives and his medicines and what not" she explained. I nodded and said I would deliver it.

As I stepped out of the inn and stretched cat-like, I looked down at the new clothes Dory had given me. They were pretty simple, just some new jeans and a small blue t-shirt. I smiled and began my walk to the docs on the other side of the village.

After delivering the doc the disgusting alcohol that stunk something fierce when he opened it, grinning toothlessly, I took the quick shortcut back to the inn through the docks. I really hate the docks. Rank fish and old trade was thrown carelessly everywhere, leering old men trying to sell only god knows what and strange ships...I paused as I saw one of the said ships. I tilted my head, squinting. It was ... a sheep? Ram? Ewe? _Wait....aren't they the same thing? Eh...who cares._

The hull of the ship and the aft seemed normal, except for the large tangerine grove. A sheeps head was the prow, which really confused me. _What kind of person would have that? _Then I saw the sail and flags which were covered in a painting a skull and crossbones wearing a straw-hat, the trademark of the young captain, Luffy. _Oh, the idiot kind._ A smile flickered across my face as I walked closer to inspect the ship. It seemed newly made, the wood glossy underneath my fingers as I walked down its length, feeling the texture. It was big, I had to admit, though it was the first I've seen. _Apart from that Cutty Sark...and that burnt down, the day before I saw it. _I saw a rope ladder, hanging from the edge of the ship. I made my way towards it.

"What are you doing?". I jumped at the voice and turned to see the green-haired pirate standing behind me, many sacks of probably supplies hanging from his shoulder.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Why?" I lied, quickly, stepping away from the ladder. He just looked at me strangely and moved towards the ladder himself, his swords clinking together.

"You joining us then?" he asked.

"Nope" I said bluntly. He glanced at me again and shrugged.

"Just as well. You're not pirate material" he said, grabbing the end of the ladder and pulling himself up. I stood there for a minute with my mouth open. _What was that?! _Scowling, I grabbed the ladder and began to climb it.

I stood on the deck, my hands on my hips and glared at the swordsman. He threw the bags to the side and looked at me expectantly, his arms crossed.

"What does that mean?" I asked, annoyed.

"You just don't seem the type" he said, in a bored voice.

"It's 'cause I'm a girl, innit?" I asked. He shrugged, which made me scowl harder. "You know what, Marimo?". It was now his turn to scowl at me which just made me grin, evily. "I bet I could take ya".

"I doubt it" he muttered.

"Come on" I said to him, beckoning to him with my hands.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Now get off my ship". He strode towards me and put his hand on my shoulder as if to lead me off the ship. I grabbed his hand and twisted it, kicking his leg simultaneously, making him fall onto his back. _I REALLY surprise even myself sometimes. _

_Crap! _He had grabbed my bruised leg and pulled me onto the floor. I fell with a thump right onto my butt. _Shit! _I winced and grabbed his muscular arm, wrapping my legs around it and grabbed his hand with my own and twisted it, so he couldn't move, due to his entire shoulder twisting, almost near dislocation. _SCORE!!_

"Get off!" he yelled, trying to pull his arm free.

"Take it back" I shouted back.

"No" he muttered, his face turning slightly red from trying escape my clutches.

"Dude, I've really REALLY hurt my leg, so this is hurting both of us so just take it back!" I shouted, wincing from the pain in my leg and the throbs in my whole body.

"Fine, I take it back" he admitted. I let go of him, reluctantly, and he sat up, rubbing his shoulder and glaring at me, irritated. _If looks could kill....I'd have died the second I got on the ship, probably._

"What?" I asked, gingerly stretching out my leg.

"Did you eat a Devils Fruit or something?" he interrogated.

"A whattie-what?" I said, giving him a blank look.

"You don't know what they are?" he looked shocked at my ignorance, which made me flush.

"What? I have a very short attention span" I protested. "What are they?"

"Fruits that give you different abilities. Make you strong" he explained. "But you can't swim after you've eaten one. You become an anchor, so you just sink".

_Someone would give up something as good as swimming for something like that?! _"Only an idiot would eat one" I muttered under my breath.

He nodded. "Luffy did".

"I. Rest. My. Case". He laughed at that and stood up, holding out his hand to help me up. I took it, hesitantly.

"So, how did you get hurt?" he asked, his eyes scanning my injuries.

"I fell out of a tree" I replied, nonchalantly. He snorted. _What? I slipped._

"So, why won't you join our crew of misfits?" he wondered, walking over to the discarded sacks.

"I have no reason to" I replied, following him, straightening my clothes at the same time. "Why did you join?".

"Because I have a dream" he replied, shortly.

"Well, Martin Luther King, what is that dream?" I said, with a smirk on my face.

He gave me the kind of look that meant he thought I was crazy. "Well, first of all my name is Roronoa Zoro. And my dream is nothing to do with you" he said, picking up the sacks and walking into the depths of the ship. I frowned, following him again.

The room he had entered was easily recognisable as the kitchen, with glistening silver worktops and cutlery. A refridgerator stood to the left of it and in the center of the room lay a table and a number of chairs placed jumbled around it. Zoro deposited the sacks on the table and looked back at me.

"You didn't answer my question" I said. "You never know. I may be interested".

"To be the worlds greatest swordsman" he explained.

"Why?" I asked, excitedly. I was intrigued now. _I love swords! Blades, anything of that sort!! Anything that cuts!....I may have some sadistic issues. I'll have to check._

"To fufill a promise to a friend of mine" he said, his arms crossed again and a frown on his face. "We promised that either one of us would become the greatest".

"Wow" I muttered. "The biggest thing I promised my friend was that I'd climb a 50ft tree. And that was a bad promise" I added.

"Do you have a dream?" he asked. My eyes widened slightly in shock. _This guy was interested in me? Why?_

"Not really. I just want to see the entire world. Everything. Loads of islands...different buildings...architecture...animals...plants. My mom wanted to do stuff like that and like document everything...like a book or something" I replied. _Damn, too much information! Should stop talking to cute swordsman! So hard though!! No!! Must resist teemmppttaattiiiioooon!!_

"Oh" he said, in understanding. He then began to rub the back of his head, as if embarrassed. "You know, if you join us you could see the entire world...if you join the crew...".

"Are trying to trick me into joining you, Zoro?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

"Luffy said that if any of us saw you, we should try to get you to join" he admitted. "Will you?".

"Sorry, no" I mumbled. "I have to get back to my family...wherever they are". He remained silent. "I should go" I added. "Dory-san is waiting for me". I turned and began to walk out the door.

"You could look for them". I looked back at him. He was sitting lazily on one of the chairs. "Your family...we could help you find them on our journeys".

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because you're nice, you need money and a job and you're a little crazy. And we wanna help".

"That's so sweet" I said, tearfully, putting my face in my right hand, while my left was on my hip. _Damn me for being so emotional when cute boys talk to me!_

"Just to let you know, crying women make me very uncomfortable" Zoro explained, looking embarrassed.

"Then you're not gonna like what's coming" I said, rubbing my eyes quickly. I looked back at him and he stood again, pulling at his green haramaki slightly.

"So, will you?" he asked again. I really thought now. I _really_ did. _I could see the world. Not my boring world either, This cool one with pirates and cute marimo swordsmen and lots of treasure!!!!!!...And I could write that book Mom wanted to write...And I could look for a way to get home...back to Mom. Mmmmmm..._

"Will you teach me how to use swords? Blades of any kind?" I asked him.

"Eh?" he said, quite shocked and narrowing his eyes, suspiciously. "Maybe. Will you join?".

"Maybe" I said, with a smirk, walking towards the door.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Zoro wondered, frowning slightly.

"Maybe" I grinned and I left the kitchen.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Baka. _

Zoro yawned and threw himself back down onto the stool. He still didn't know whether or not Soul was joining. But he knew he had added more reasons for her to. He thought how funny it was she wanted to learn how to use blades. She seemed too dainty for something like that. But the grip she had put on his arm even though she was slightly injured was amazing. He flexed his shoulder, to ease the faint throb of pain. _She's strong. _With the way she was, he wondered about her sanity, but then again she was like Luffy....

Zoro grinned. _If she joins...things will become very interesting._

**authors note; yay they met properly! an okay chappie...she's thinking of joining now so canon should start on chappie 7 or 8 and then Sanji will be fighting for Soul's love YAY!. I LOVE SANJI (BUT I LOVE ZORO MORE) and sorry if zoro's a bit Ooc...its hard to do emotional scenes with him cos he's got the emotional range of a bloody teaspoon. i know her dream is random but it's all i could think of for her because every straw hat needs to have a dream. it was sort of a flirty banter between zoro and soul as well...XD I HAVE A DREAM IS PROPERTY OF MAMMA MIA**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Ask questions if you want and I'm gonna answer them as quick as i can.**

**Oh and please tell me how you put polls up please!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Leaving Hana Island

**Luffy; yosh, where is the meat?**

**HB; I know you've all heard it before characters coming to talk but...I haven't done it yet so screw what you think.**

**Usopp; author-san, be careful we don't want them to riot -shaking-**

**Zoro; shut up**

**HB; 2****nd**** update in one day...yup so yay -throws confetti over annoyed crew-**

**Soul; you're weird**

**HB; tell me something I don't know**

**Soul; ...the average 14 year old only reads two books a year**

**HB;....okay less smart talks, more watching Disney channel with me! anyway I'm gonna put fan art of soul and zoro and probably the others as well on my deviant ART so there is links on my user page thing on this so...you know...**

**Soul; enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

_**'I'll be there**_

_**By your side**_

_**In your light**_

_**Of twilight**_

_**In your dreams**_

_**I will go'**_

**6. Leaving Hana Island**

"Ye leaving with dem, aren't ye ducky?". I looked up at Dory in confusion, ceasing my cleaning of the bar. _Well, I'm ATTEMPTING. _The inn's bar had just opened and the alkies had all poured in for their nightly booze up, the Straw-Hats among them. They had settled in their usual corner, and I kept glancing at them....probably every two minutes. Didn't know Dory had noticed. Thought I was being discreet. _Forgive me. I failed._

"No" I said. She looked at me, her eyebrows raised. "Ok, I don't know if I am" I admitted. I told her about meeting Zoro at the ship earlier, and how he had given me a few reasons to go and how I was thinking about it. When I had finished, I kept my gaze on her. She was very quiet while I was talking, only nodding at certain intervals, not a good sign for someone like Dory.

"Go, ducky". _EH?! _I looked at her dumbfounded. She smiled her crooked trademark smile, her face glowing. "Ye want to go. I can't stop ye. Ye deserve to go and have de fun dey'll have on the Grand Line". When I continued to gape at her, my mouth wide-open, she just laughed. "Ye a good 'un ducky. Ye do what ye told, even though ye don't pay much attention. Ye good with people. Ye a wonderful person. Dey'll be lucky to have ye".

"Thank you, Dory-san" I cried, giving her a big hug.

She chuckled again, giving me a pat on the back. "But ye have to do something for me ducky".

I let go of her, quickly looking at her warily. "What?".

"Sing" she said, simply. She then got a strange look on her face as if she was sad or something. _Dory-san... _"If ye leaving de island...to go for de Grand Line, ye need to leave something behind for de people to remember ye ducky. Dey need to hear ye sing, just once more. So dis island will be known for housing a great pirate, even if only for a little while".

_...__.Eh.....?_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hello again!" I called to the crowd, who cheered. It was not long after Dory had asked me to sing. I think she waited until the pub was more full. _Damn her_. Though I felt really sad about what she said to me. _I think she's gonna miss me!_ The Straw-Hats, after seeing I was going to sing, had actually moved nearer to the front. I think they're _very_ keen on making me join their crew. "I'm gonna sing a bit more tonight for all ya Hana Islanders! So enjoy!". I quickly told the musicians, three very cute boys,_ too bad I don't really like musicians,_ what to play and turned to the crowd, grasping the microphone. I began to sing.

_**'I just can't believe you're gone**_

_**Still waiting for morning to come**_

_**Wanna see if the sun will rise**_

_**even without you by my side**_

_**When we had so much in store**_

_**Tell me what is it I'm reaching for**_

_**When we're through building memories**_

_**I'll hold yesterday in my heart**_

_**In my heart**_

_**They can take tomorrow**_

_**and the plans we made**_

_**They can take the music**_

_**that we'll never play**_

_**All the broken dreams take everything**_

_**just take it away**_

_**but they can never have yesterday**_

_**They can take the future**_

_**that we'll never know**_

_**They can take the places**_

_**that we said we would go**_

_**All the broken dreams take everything**_

_**Just take it away**_

_**But they can never have yesterday**_

_**You always used to say I should be**_

_**thankful for everyday**_

_**heaven knows what the future holds**_

_**or at least how the story goes**_

_**But I never believed it till now**_

_**I know I'll see you again I'm sure**_

_**no its not selfish to ask for more**_

_**one more night one more day**_

_**one more smile on your face**_

_**but they can't take yesterday**_

_**They can take tomorrow**_

_**and the plans we made**_

_**They can take the music**_

_**that we'll never play**_

_**All the broken dreams take everything**_

_**just take it away**_

_**but they can never have yesterday**_

_**They can take the future**_

_**that we'll never know**_

_**They can take the places**_

_**that we said we would go**_

_**All the broken dreams take everything**_

_**Just take it away**_

_**But they can never have yesterday**_

_**I thought our days would last forever**_

_**but it wasn't our destiny**_

_**'cause in my mind we had so much time**_

_**but I was so wrong**_

_**now I can believe that I can still find the**_

_**strength in the moments we made**_

_**I'm looking back on yesterday**_

_**They can take tomorrow**_

_**and the plans we made**_

_**They can take the music**_

_**that we'll never play**_

_**All the broken dreams take everything**_

_**just take it away**_

_**but they can never have yesterday**_

_**They can take the future**_

_**that we'll never know**_

_**They can take the places**_

_**that we said we would go**_

_**All the broken dreams take everything**_

_**Just take it away**_

_**But they can never have yesterday**_

_**All the broken dreams take everything**_

_**But they can never have yesterday'**_

I stopped to _very_ appreciated applause. I curtsied to the crowd, gracefully, making them laugh. "Okay" I said through the mike. "I'm gonna do one more for you bozo's, you're gonna have to let the alcohol entertain you after this one". They laughed again, me with them, and I turned back to the musicians. "A fast one now" I added, and they grinned. I turned back to the crowd.

"1...2...3...4". They immediately began to play and I began to sing with a smirk on my face.

_**'Sha....sha...sha I probably shouldn't say this**_

_**But at times I get so scared**_

_**When I think about the previous**_

_**relationship we shared**_

_**It was awesome but we lost it**_

_**it's not possible for me not to care**_

_**and now we're standing in the rain**_

_**but nothings ever gonna change until you hear, my dear**_

_**The 7 things I hate about you**_

_**The 7 things I hate about you oh you**_

_**you're vain, your games, you're insecure**_

_**you love me, you like her**_

_**you make me laugh, you make me cry**_

_**I don't know which side to buy**_

_**you're friends, they're jerks**_

_**when you act like them, just know it hurts**_

_**I wanna be with the one I know**_

_**and the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**_

_**you make me love you**_

_**It's awkward and it's silent**_

_**as I wait for you to say**_

_**what I need to hear now**_

_**your sincere apology**_

_**when you mean it, I'll believe it**_

_**if you text it I'll delete it**_

_**let's be clear**_

_**oh I'm not coming back**_

_**you're taking 7 steps here.**_

_**The 7 things I hate about you oh you**_

_**you're vain, your games, you're insecure**_

_**you love me, you like her**_

_**you make me laugh, you make me cry**_

_**I don't know which side to buy**_

_**you're friends, they're jerks**_

_**when you act like them, just know it hurts**_

_**I wanna be with the one I know**_

_**and the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**_

_**you make me love you**_

_**And compared to all the great things**_

_**that would take too long to write**_

_**I probably should mention the 7 that I like...**_

_**the 7 things I like about you**_

_**your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**_

_**when we kiss I'm hypnotized**_

_**you make me laugh, you make me cry**_

_**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**_

_**your hand in mine**_

_**when we're intertwined, everything's alright**_

_**I wanna be, with the one I know**_

_**and the 7th thing I like the most that you do ooh**_

_**you make me love you sha sha**_

_**you do'**_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Is it just me or does she keep getting better?" Nami asked her companions. Luffy and Usopp nodded, while Zoro just stared at the singing girl. She had just started her second song, and she was slightly dancing along to it. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her shining red hair was falling out of her ponytail and moving around her face, her body was moving from side to side, in a slight dance sequence. He couldn't stop looking at her, following her movements...

"Oh, I see Zoro". He turned his head to see Nami looking at him, with an evil look in her eye. "You like Soul, don't you?".

"WHAT?!" Zoro yelled, as Luffy and Usopp burst into laughter. The surrounding customers shushed them and they fell silent, Zoro gritting his teeth. _Yeah, I like a sixteen year old barmaid who I met a week before....wait...do I?! Damn you Nami! _Zoro snarled slightly.

The customers all applauded and cheered loudly as Soul finished her second song and she curtsied again, bringing slight wolf-whistles from the drunken crowd. She glared slightly before walking haughtily off the stage.

"Luffy" Nami said, turning to her excited captain, who had risen from his stool. He paused. "If you're gonna ask her to join, this will have to be the last time you try".

"Why?!" Luffy asked, shocked.

"She's been saying no all week, and we have to leave tomorrow. We have to" she said, sternly at the pout on his face. "So we're leaving whether she's on the ship or not". Luffy pouted again. But before any of the pirates could say anything else, Soul had approached them. She seemed nervous, in Zoro's opinion, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Hi!" Luffy said, excitedly. Soul smiled toothily at him, concluding Zoro's opinion of her nervousness. He snorted, and finished the rest of his grog. _She's joining..._he thought, triumphantly. His companions looked expectantly at the young girl, who just flushed more at their gazes.

She remained silent for a few moments, before twisting her hands together. "I wouldn't have to sleep in the galley, would I?" she asked, finally. The pirates burst into laughter, and Luffy jumped up and hugged the girl, who staggered slighty, seeming shocked at his reaction.

"Yay! New crew member!" he cried, letting go of her. She looked at him quite warily before smiling, her eyes glittering. Zoro closed his eyes and grinned.

_Baka..._

**HB: yay she joined -throws confetti on crew and blows party poppers-**

**zoro;...what?**

**HB: its very late zoro-kun i'm tired, I have school tomorrow...life sucks. anyway canon will be starting as soon as my brother can get me the English versions of the manga...he's lazy...like zoro-kun.**

**zoro: OI!**

**soul: new characters soon?**

**HB: yup the lovable ero-cook, Sanjino!. who will fight for Nami and souls love. luffy will love him too. he's such a good cook, I want to be on the crew just to smell it! though I would glomp him...and everyone else for that matter. I would die from over-glomping...so would you guys**

**luffy: -offstage- I found the meat!**

**Usopp:-offstage- WHOO-HOO!.**

**All: Bakas**

**HB:...oh yeah, a little ZoroXSoul in this chappie.**

**soul: what?!**

**HB: yup zoro-kun thinks you're sexy! - stops after looking at Zoro's murderous face- anyway they'll leave the island next chappie, and sanji-SAMA will appear at either the end of the next chapter or the beginning of the one after he will appear soon I promise you I WANT TO SEE HIM. oh and I think I made Dory a bit weird but its just that she's gonna miss soul because she's such a lovely person...sorry if I did make her weird. Songs are 'Liminality' by .hack Liminality, 'Yesterday' by Leona Lewis, and '7 Things' by Miley Cyrus! see you soon! PLEASE REVIEW!! Ask questions if you want and I'm gonna answer them as quick as I can.**


	7. The Going Merry

**HB:....ugh...tired....late.....**

**nami: just hurry up!  
**

**HB: kay kay...god...chappie 7...will take a while...i have a lot of tests at skool..my brain is melting...i hate maths and spanish...so blame my teachers.**

**soul: excuses.**

**HB; Anyway enjoy!**

**7-Going Merry!**

_''Save your tears cos I'll come back'_

_I can hear that you whisper_

_as you walk through that door'_

I yawned, stretching cat-like. I'd woken up on my small (slightly dirty) bed in Dory's pub, for the last-time. From today onwards, I was a Straw-Hat pirate! _MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _I grinned and did something I haven't done in so long: jump CRAZILY on my bed!

I squealed and began to jump up and down, whooping. The bed creaked, in annoyance, and I stopped as I felt it sag slightly and my leg gave a slight throb. Sighing, I jumped off the bed and sat on it instead. I rubbed my leg, my brow furrowing in thought.

I was leaving Hana Island...becoming a pirate...to see this world...and to find my way home....to Mom. One week, two days... away from home.

A sharp pain hit my chest, one that has been alien to my body for years, and was then replaced with an even sharper one. I clutched my head and gasped, which turned into a sob. I then burst into tears. I clutched my chest to try to stop but my sobs just turned into wails. I fell back on my bed, my tears crippling.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yo!" I called to Nami, while she stood at the bar beside Dory, who looked forlorn.

Nami grinned when she saw me. "Hi". She stopped when she saw my small school bag. "Is that all you have?!".

"Yeah, I don't have that much stuff" I admitted. It was true; all I had was the clothes I was wearing now, the clothes I had arrived here in, the clothes Dory lent me and a few of my school books, which where tucked away safely in my bag.

"It's okay" Nami said shrugging. "I could lend you some clothes if you want. For a price" she added with an evil look in her eyes. I felt myself sweatdrop. _Whoa... _"I'll wait for you outside" Nami said, glancing at Dory, and with another quick smile, she walked through the jumble of tables and out of the door.

I looked at Dory. "So I guess this is goodbye" I muttered. Dory smiled slightly.

"Come here, ducky" she said, pulling me into a soft hug. "Dis is not goodbye. Dis is see you later".

"Yeah?" I asked, hugging her back.

"Aye". She let me go and smiled broadly at me. "I have to admit. I will miss ye. Ye a good person, ye know what ye want. And ye not afraid to give de men a bat round dere heads". I laughed at that. "I'll see ye soon ducky. When ye have a wonderful bounty and ye are notorious. Just promise ye will come back".

"I promise...Dory-san".

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I left the bar a few minutes later, wiping tears from my eyes, and I walked with Nami to the ship in a comfortable silence.

"Can you cook?" she asked me as we entered the docks.

"A bit" I replied, dodging around a large fat man with a plank of wood. "Not much...My mom never let me near anything pointy and/or sharp or anything that burns...I once almost burnt down the kitchen...I really don't think she trusts me...I don't really know why" Nami sweatdropped. "Why?"

"We don't have a cook yet, and I can cook a bit but the guys don't like it. And we don't let Luffy near anything sharp either, and Zoro and Usopp...well, you can tell they aren't the cooking type" she explained.

"Yeah, I can cook for a bit" I said, with a smile, my tears finally having ceased. Nami sighed with relief. "God, what would you have done if I couldn't cook?".

"Probably freaked" Nami laughed, as the ship came into view. Still laughing, we climbed up the rope which was hanging from the side. Standing on the deck of the Going Merry, ship of the Straw-Hat Pirates crew gave me a weird sense of...belonging. _Weird...Must be the heat, or the depression of leaving the island... Dammit! I made myself feel bad._

"YO, SOUL!". I jumped as Luffy flew from one side of the ship to just in front of me. _Wait...DID HE JUST STRETCH HIS ARMS?!!!!! _I stared at him, my mouth wide open.

"What? I told you he ate a Devils Fruit" I looked slightly to my left to see Zoro standing there, looking slightly amused by my shocked expression. "That's one of them".

"It's weird!" I cried, finally. Zoro snorted and sat next to the railing, tucking his arms behind his head. Luffy laughed.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi!" he explained. He grabbed his cheeks and stretched at least three feet to each side. "I'm a rubber man!".

"See, that's too creepy to think about" I muttered. Usopp snickered, as Luffy pouted, letting his cheeks spring back to their natural shape.

Nami sighed. "Come on. I'll show you the womens quarters". I nodded and followed her across the deck to inside the ship. G_od Devils Fruits are weird! Zoro only said that they make you strong! He didn't say they did stuff like that!_

The womens quarters of the ship were quite small, just a room with three beds, a hammock and a dresser and desk cramped in the small space. _Not even room to stand....There's only one (two now) woman on this crew...why is there the need to put all this crap in such a crappy small space?_

_...Crap!_

"You pick any one you want" Nami explained. "And you can just put your things in the drawers". I nodded and threw my bag on the bed furthest from the door, beginning to unpack. Nami sat on her bed, the one nearest to the desk.

As I took out my other clothes and put them in the bottom drawers, Nami sighed. "You're borrowing some of my clothes tomorrow. Those ones are..." I glared at her.

"What?!" I asked annoyed.

"The ones you're wearing know look good but they're all ripped. You can't wear them anymore" Nami explained. After pausing for a moment, I agreed. _Without these I only have one pair of clothes. It was only a matter of time before I borrowed her clothes. But her tastes are...I need to buy my own or I'll be wearing her tiny shorts and skimpy tank-tops for all of my time here!_

After putting my books in the desk, me and Nami went back onto the deck to begin setting sail.

"Zoro, get up and get the anchor!" Nami began to bark orders to the guys who immediately obeyed them. _They're definitley scared of her. Definitely...So these pirates are scared easily? I could use this to my advantage....hehehe _"Usopp, Luffy, get the sails!".

"Anything I can do?" I asked, wanting to learn about the life of a pirate.

Nami shook her head. "It's okay. These bakas have got it". I nodded, slightly disappointed. _Man, I wanted to do stuff! _Instead I sat on the higher part of the deck and slipped my legs through the gaps on the railing, pouting.

In less than ten minutes, we had sailed away from Hana Island and just as it was disappearing from view, I ran past Nami and stood by the railing of the edge of the ship, watching the shrinking island. I thought of those I'd left behind. _Dory...Doc...you lovable kids who run around the DISGUSTING garden at the back of the inn. _I gazed at the island, determined. _I'll be back...I promise._

"You okay?". I looked down to see Zoro looking up at me.

"Fine" I lied, smiling. Zoro narrowed his eyes slightly, but before he could say anything else, Luffy, Usopp and Nami had come over and they all sat on the deck.

"So Soul, where are you from?" Luffy asked, sitting in what I would describe as the Buddha Pose. Zoro snorted at being interrupted and sat against the railing, his arms behind his head. I jumped over the edge of the higher deck to sit with them all, making Nami flinch slightly. _Hopefully, they didn't see my undies!_

_I can't tell them I'm from a different world! They'll think I'm cuckoo...Well...they would after a while... _"I'm from Alabama. An island in West Blue" I lied. But the three of them nodded, while Zoro looked at me, suspiciously with one eye. _He knows I'm lying. I suck at it! Please don't say anything Zoro!!! Pllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!_

"So how come you're gonna look for your family in the Grand Line?" Nami asked, confused.

"Th-They aren't in West Blue anymore" I lied again, my eye twitching from it. "There was an accident and they went...somewhere. So when I went to look for them, I ended up on Hana Island. And as I had no money and nowhere to go, Dory-san said I could stay there and work to pay for it all".

They nodded again and I looked around the part of the ship I could see. "So where did you get this ship?" I asked.

Usopp puffed his skinny chest out, proudly. "A good friend of mine called Kaya gave it to us because I, the Great Captain Usopp, saved her and my village from a deadly pirate called Kuro" he said.

"Why do I find that impossible to believe?" I said, making his shoulders droop in depression. I grinned. _Poor Usopp._

"Usopp's friend did give it to us, but Luffy beat Kuro" Nami said. I nodded, with understanding.

"With your Gomu Gomu No Mi powers" I muttered, making Luffy grin. My eyes widened. "What kind of freaky power did Kuro have for YOUR freaky power to beat?!".

"That bastard was annoying" he murmured. "He cut his own nakama for the slightest chance of hitting us".

"Bastard, indeed Captain" I said, saluting him. The whole crew nodded and we sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until-

"Can you cook dinner now?" Luffy asked me, making me sweatdrop. _Way to kill a sentimental mood, _and I was totally on Nami's side when she bashed him on the back of the head.

**HB: another short chappie i know, but in the next they should meet Johnny and Yosaku so SANJI-SAMA WILL BE AT THE END OF CHAPPIE 9!!!!!!!! oh and the thing with soul being close to dory is that all the others seem to have one person who they're really close to and who helps them like zoro had kuina, nami had bellemere, luffy and shanks, usopp and kaya, franky and tom etc. and like they all have their own places where people will miss them and be proud cos they came from there so Hana Island is like that for soul. sorry if i made Soul seem a bit emo when she cried, but shes been taken from her home and dumped in a random place, shes confused so much is happening. She's allowed to be emotional. Oh and I'm thinking of seeping in Soul's flashbacks every now and then**

**Soul:...why?**

**HB; well you know on Lost..**

**nami; yup Luffy's watching it now. he likes the Mystery Smoke Monster as he calls it**

**HB; oy vey...anyway they have random flashbacks that don't have a meaning till later on. the flashbacks are gonna be like that.**

**soul; oh...**

**HB; anyway see you next chappie! 1000 WORDS IS FROM FINAL FANTASY X-2...****PLEASE REVIEW!! Ask questions if you want and I'm gonna answer them as quick as i can.**


	8. Yo Ho A Pirates life For Me!

**Soul: yay another quick chappie!**

**Hb; second update in one day. Bask in my glow! Bow low before me!!!...........Zoro, now!**

**Zoro; HELL NO!!**

**HB;Okay, fine....Enjoy the chapter (i added a funny title for this one and the next. I'll do that for a few)**

**8. Yo Ho! Yo Ho! A Pirates Life For Me**

_**'Heave ho, theives and beggers**_

_**Never say we die'**_

The rest of the day was...boring!! Zoro was either training with a lot of weights or sleeping on random places of the deck, Nami was checking many of her maps and making new ones, while Usopp and Luffy were acting childish and running around the ship. Me? I was just sitting against the railing...bored out of my mind! Pirates are meant to have fun doing...something! Like looking for treasure or...something! I groaned and threw myself backwards on the deck, my legs hanging through the gaps. I sighed. _How borin-_

BOOOOOOMMM!

I practically jumped out of my skin and turned slightly to see Luffy standing by the cannon which was aimed towards a lone rock in the middle of the ocean.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!". I winced, my hearing now probably permanently damaged, to see that Zoro had awoken from his nap by the ships mast.

"Practising with the cannons" Luffy said, shrugging. "Might as well seeing as they're here. But they don't shoot well" he finished in a whine, scanning the horizon.

"Let me see, baka" Usopp said, walking proudly with his chest puffed out. I sweatdropped. _Oy vey...Oi, Pinnochio, you're not a real boy! Stop trying...That didn't go did it? _Sighing, from my lack of a good joke, I stood up going over to join them by the cannon.

"That rock" Luffy said.

"Ok" Usopp grabbed the cannon and started twisting it around, his gaze fixed on the rock. "Judging from the distance...aim like so". He nodded to Luffy, who, excited, lit the cannon. The cannonball shot out with a strong force, which shook the boat and made me fall backwards painfully onto my back. I heard another crash. _At least they broke the rock...._

"I think my bottom is broken as well" I muttered.

"You hit it in one shot!" Luffy yelled, amazed.

"You see?!" Usopp cried. "Didn't I tell you? If you need sharp aim, I'm your man. If you are impressed, call me Captain". I sweatdropped again. _Jeeze... Just stop, Usopp! Now that rhymed! YAHOO!_

"You're our sharpshooter" Luffy said, bluntly.

Usopp sighed, walking back over to Zoro, who had been joined by Nami. "Well, I guess I can have that title for a while, but if you can't handle being Captain, or any kind of fear or weakness shows itself, I'm an instant replacement".

"Whatever" Luffy said, sitting in his Buddha pose next to Usopp, while I sat crossed-legged not that far from Zoro.

"I've been thinking" Luffy said.

"Really, that must hurt!"

"Yeah, anyway, we need one more position filled before we enter the Grand Line" he continued.

Nami nodded. "He's right. We've finally got a good kitchen and I can pay any necessary expenses"

"One of the most important members of a crew sailing the seas" I said, grinning at Nami, realising what they were talking about.

"You guys are with me?" Luffy said, grinning himself. "It's what every pirate crew needs. A MUSICIAN!".

"You're braindead!".

"You make it into being like such a good idea and you come out with THAT?!".

"Do you have ANY idea on what it's like to live at the sea?!"

"But pirates need to sing! We've got Soul, now we just need a musician" Luffy whined. _OhMYGOD! If I had slightly any doubts that Luffy is an idiot, he just confirmed that...HE IS! _

"COME OUT YOU FILTHY PIRATES!". A voice roared from the back of the ship. I jumped and Usopp began to scream. "I'll kill the whole lot of ya!" _Why?!_

Luffy then snarled as we heard barrels and other supplies being smashed. Standing up, he ran up the deck and round to the other side of the ship.

"Oi! Who the hell are you?!" we heard him yell.

"Don't you...be asking...,ME!" I winced as I heard Luffy yelp, and more wood be shattered. Usopp and Nami ran to the top deck to peer round the corner to watch the fight. I stood on the bottom deck beside Zoro.

"How many?" I asked.

"Just one...I think" Usopp replied, unsure.

"Then let him handle it" Zoro muttered, nonchalantly. I sighed, and tried to listen. After a lot of speaking, though I couldn't hear any of it properly, I heard the newcomer say. "TRIED TO KILL MY PARTNER!".

"EH?! Luffy tried to kill his partner?!" I asked Zoro. He just shrugged. I sweatdropped again. "Thanks, you're a great help".

"DON'T BREAK MY SHIP!" Luffy yelled, and I winced when I heard something thud against the ship. _Poor-guy-with-a-possibly-dead-and/or-dying-partner...Wait... _

Zoro sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go see what's going on"

"Oh now you go. Not when Luffy and the guy were fighting, you go when they're finished. Oh yeah, really manly that" I muttered, sarcastically.

"Shut up" Zoro said, as he walked passed Nami and Usopp, who were still peering round the corner.

"Does he KNOW that guy?" Usopp said after a moment. _EH?! _I ran up the stairs and past them, making them jump slightly to see Zoro leaving the ship, with a dark-haired man dressed in blue with sunglasses.

"What the-?". I then spotted Luffy sitting on the floor watching them. "Oi, Luffy!" I ran over to him. "What's going on?".

He shrugged, dusting off his hat. "Dunno, Zoro knows him somehow, The guy called him aniki" _Aniki? _While I was still wondering who this guy was to Zoro to be calling him brother, Zoro and the guy came back onto the ship...carrying between them the limp form of the man. _Uh-Oh! _Nami and Usopp had run down to join us, by the time they had laid him down on the deck. The guy in the blue, whose name was Johnny, sat beside the other. This one had blood leaking from his mouth and a wound was bleeding from his abodomen. He was sweating profusely, and his breathing was irregular. _Poor guy...._

"This guy's in really bad shape" I said, crouching down beside him.

"Yeah...". I looked up to see Johnny, with his head buried in his hand, the other clutching his knee as if in pain. "He was perfectly fine a few days ago, but then he started getting pale and fainting a lot....His teeth started to fall out, and his old scar" he guestured to the wound on his abdomen, where the blood was seeping through the bandages. "It started to gush blood" Johnny continued, his voice stuttering, with fear. "I didn't know what to do. So I took him to that isolated rock to rest...and then a cannonball comes flying from this ship!!!".

"WE'RE SORRY!!". I turned to see Luffy and Usopp bowing to Johnny, tears pouring down their faces.

"Don't worry about it" Johnny muttered, stil avoiding eye contact with everyone. "It's over and done with. Don't let it bother you". Johnny removed his hand to show the tears that were pouring from beneath his glasses. "We had finally gotten to the point where pirates would sometimes flinch at the sound of our names, 'Yosaku & Johnny'. We've been bounty hunters for years, my partner and I....!!". He looked up at Zoro. "Is he going to die, aniki?!!".

_Johnny..._Even though I just met the guy, and he attacked my captain and ship, I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, while Zoro stood there shocked, unsure of what to say. _I'm such a nice person, aren't I?_

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?!". Zoro turned and glared at the orange-haired navigator.

"What's your problem, Nami?!" he snapped.

Johnny shrugged my hand off his shoulder, and he began to rise. "I won't sit here and let you ridicule my partners death!". He picked up his sword and made to move towards Nami, who simply punched him in the face. He fell backwards groaning next to Yosaku. _Oy vey._

"Luffy! Usopp, get the limes from the kitchen. Squeeze them and bring them here" she yelled to the other boys who immediatley obeyed.

"Limes?" I asked, completely confused. _Why do you need limes? You need a good doctor. Get your doctor out...wait...this crew doesn't have a doctor yet?! Luffy, for the love of GOD!!! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A COOK OR A DOCTOR?! Jeeze!_

"Are you paying attention?" I heard someone ask, before feeling a nudge to my shoulder. I looked to see Zoro staring at me, the handle of his katana pointed at me.

I blinked, confused. "Sorry, I weren't paying attention. Did you say something?" I asked, making him sweatdrop.

"You HAVE to KNOW these things to survive at sea. You'd all be dead without me!" Nami shouted. She was yelling, obviously at Usopp and Luffy who were looking at her in awe. I heard a coughing beside me, and I squealed when Yosaku burst into life and jumped up.

"I've been nourished back to health!" he cried, beginning to dance.

"Partner!" Johnny cried, joining him.

"You don't recover that fast!" Nami roared at them. I put my hands on my ears, but them pulled them away when I noticed something very strange. _Mmmm...Is Yosaku not wearing pants?! He's only wearing boxers?!! Who does he think he is, Gray?!! ewww... At least Gray was cute!!_

"Sorry for our late introduction!". They stood side by side, in identical stances, except Yosaku was smoking a cigarette. _Why is he smoking after just almost DYING?! _"I am Johnny".

"I am Yosaku. We were once bounty hunters equal to Zoro-aniki. Pleased to meet you all".

"Eh?" I stood up and looked at Zoro. "You were a bounty hunter?".

"Yeah, you didn't know?" he asked, bored.

"I joined the crew this morning. I only know where you got the ship and all your names" I said, bluntly.

"I don't know how to thank you all" Yosaku said, bowing his head slightly. "I thought I was a goner". He looked at Zoro, and grinned, slightly awkwardly. "But what's more surprising is 'Pirate Hunter Zoro' has become a pirate".

_Wait..._ "I have a question" I said, putting my hand up slightly. They all looked at me. "You were really sick, yeah, and like half dead, so Johnny took you to a nice rock to rest". They both nodded. "Why didn't you just go to a doctor?". They opened their mouths to retort, but as they registered my question their mouths hung open.

Me and the rest of the crew all sweatdropped.

"Well, aneki-BLEAGH!" Yosaku cried and began to cough up blood, falling backwards onto the deck.

"JUST SHUT UP AND REST!"

_Oi...Zoroooo....DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!! GODDAMNIT!! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!!_

I sighed and sat next to Nami on the stairs leading to the upper deck.

"Let that be a lesson to you..." she muttered to Yosaku, who was now unconscious.

"This is what you need to look for when you're a pirate. You need fruit. That's why they say 'Five A Day Keeps The Doctor Away', Chocolate does it better though" I murmured, picking at the ends of my hair. Nami sweatdropped.

"If he hadn't met us, he would've definitley died" Usopp said, from next to Luffy by the mast. "We need to take care of ourselves so we get the necessary nutritions needed for a trip like ours. We need a sea cook"

"It's definitley vital. Like a doctor!" I added, looking pointedly at Luffy, who just blinked at me before grinning.

"All right! Lets find us a cook! Besides, it means we'll get to eat awesome grub on this ship!"

"Aniki, over here" Johnny said, holding up his hand. _What are you? 5? _"If you want a sea cook, then I am your perfect man. I know this great place where the cooks are awesome. Getting one to join you will be a different matter. The place is called the Baratie, the East Blues floating resturant!".

"Floating resturant?" I repeated. "One on the water?". _Cool!_

"Yeah. It's about a few days away. But it's slightly dangerous because its near the Grand Line, so you gotta be careful. Some scary folks show up there. I even heard" he continued, lowering his voice so only Zoro could hear, while the others celebrated this information. I eavesdropped as well as I could. "the Hawk-eyed man you're searching for appears there on occasion". He turned to the others leaving Zoro with a very strange look on his face. A mixture of excitement and fear. "Let's go to the Baratie!".

I kept my gaze on the green-haired swordsmen. _What the heck is up with that 'Hawk-eyed Man'? Zoro?_

**HB: when i did the songs lyrics i had a random moment and did the weird song from the third pirates of the caribbean movie...don't think i got the lyrics right. i was watching it so...yeah, Sanji wil be soon. I miss him...**

**Johnny:-outside- Please, aneki! Let us in!**

**Yosaku-outside- Aneki!**

**Soul: why aren't they allowed in?**

**HB: Straw-hats only. If they think just because they are gonna be in it for like ten chapters or something, deserves them a place with the straw-hats, think again.-pauses- WATCH OUT FOR MY DOG!!!! SHE BITES!!!**

**Yosaku & Johnny: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ZORO-ANIKI!!  
**

**HB: Zoro-kun you better help. oh and that Gray person is a dude in Fairy tail who like walks around in his underwear. i made it so Soul likes loads of mangas but she's never heard of ONE PIECE (strange i know). anyway see you all next chappie...****PLEASE REVIEW!! Ask questions if you want and I'm gonna answer them as quick as i can.**


	9. The Good Ship Baratie

**HB:hello! Third update in three days….sadly Zoro still will not bow….oh well….chappie 9. Started it the second I finished the other one.**

**Soul:...no you didn't.**

**HB: Fine two days. X Factor was on and there was a sleepover...lots of candy...my mates came over to my house in the middle of nowhere. My dog tried to eat them like it did to Johnny & Yosaku.**

**Soul: Oh, how are they?**

**HB: My bro is picking them up from the hospital as we speak. Just three broken ribs and two inch deep bite marks each. I think my dog is losing her touch.**

**All: HOW?!**

**HB: normally its worse. She's vicious...for a cavalier king charles spaniel. (midget dog)**

**Zoro: are they gonna come in when they're back?**

**HB: What makes you think that's gonna happen?...Anyway, chappie time! (I've had a LOT of sweets. thats also why the lyrics are weird)**

**9. The Good Ship Baratie**

_**'On the good ship Lollipop**_

_**Its a sweet trip to the candy shop**_

_**Where bonbons play**_

_**On the sunny beach of peppermint bay'**_

_"Soul-nee-san! Nee-san"_

_I looked up, and my face split into a grin. "Dru! Ortise! Gerad! What are you guys doing here?"_

_They all grinned at me. "You have the whole rest of the day to play and look for more of those things you get your dad" Dru said, happily. _Eh?

_"Why?" I asked._

_"The grown-ups are hunting" Gerad replied, towering over me where I sat, on the gritty ground. I nodded, with understanding. I grinned even wider._

_"Let's go!"._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Soul! Soul!". I felt someone shake me vigorously. I groaned and turned over. "Soul, come on! We need you to get up! We're gonna be at the Baratie soon!". I opened my eyes to see Nami leaning over me.

"Really?" I asked, groggily. _Do I have to get up now, though?_

"Yes, so get up" she snapped. I groaned again, and began to inch my leg out, showing willing. Nami sighed and grabbed my leg and yanking it so I fell painfully onto the floor flat on my back.

"Ow! Yeah. One day you are gonna get it. Painfully" I moaned, pulling myself up. Nami threw some clothes to me.

"You can borrow these. They'll really suit you" she said, before walking out very fast. Too fast. _Mmmmmm..._ I sat back down on the bed, and looked at the clothes. _What?! _There was black shorts that would _just maybe _reach the middle of my thighs, and a tank-top that seemed so small that it would fit a 10-year old. I gritted my teeth. _Bear with it Soul, just for a while. Bear with it. _I sighed and got dressed.

Less than two minutes later, I was storming out of the womens quarters, craving blood.

"NAMI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"NEXT TO THE PROW!" I heard her yell back from outside. Snarling slightly, I ran outside. Running past Johnny and Yosaku, who were standing by the railing, and who did double-takes when they saw me, I went straight to the prow, where Usopp and Luffy were sitting on the rams head, surveying the horizon, and Nami was standing behind them, holding a map.

She turned to me. "What?"

"I am going to kill you!" I shouted. Nami blinked and looked at my clothes.

"Why? They look fine" she said.

"Nami, I look like Daisy Duke**!" I cried.

"Who?"

I groaned. "Never mind". I sat against the railing, cursing Nami under my breath. The tank-top was alarmingly small, showing at least two inches of my midriff and emphasising my chest too much. And the shorts...pure Daisy Duke**.

_Crap. I like my legs but showing them at this degree...for the love of all that is holy!!!…jeeze... oh crap it shows! _I have this strange tatto on the middle of my thigh, I think its a …I dunno…the picture is just weird. It's like a paw or something with like a tail... I dunno where I got it...Mom would never say.

It freaks me so I always cover it but no....Nami had to give me such revealing clothes.

I'll kill her if she does it again. _I'm wearing the clothes Dory gave me tomorrow. I don't care if she hates them. I'll just...hide her money and steal the soles out of her shoes....MWAHAHAHAHA!!_

_I'm petty I know...but I don't care_

"Soul-aneki, Zoro-aniki, Luffy-aniki, Usopp-aniki, Nami-aneki!" Yosaku called from his spot further down the ship. "Resturant, ahoy!". I shot up and down the ship, Usopp, Luffy and Nami on my heels. All of us standing at the railing, I gaped.

The Baratie was a ... BLOODY FISH! Most of the ship was a similar layout to that of a house, except for the masts, but at the prow and aft of the boat, were the fishes head and fins. _I have got to write all this stuff down...Its too weird for me not to._

"What do you think everyone?!" Johnny asked, proudly.

"Lots of things" I replied, making him sweatdrop.

"Weird...". I glanced behind me to see Zoro sitting against the mast staring at the ship. Noticing me looking at him, he flushed, then his face turned beet-root red when he saw my clothes. Wearing an identical blush I turned away to continue to look at the Baratie. _Ignore cute swordsman blushing at me! Ignore cute swordsman blushing at meee!!_

"When did they...?!". _What now?_ I glanced to see the others staring at a ship approaching the Baratie. Large and painted blue, the sails had the word 'MARINE' printed out in large letters. _Oh yeah. Marines are pirates greatest enemy. Must get prepared to kick ass. _I chuckled, evily and rubbed my hands together.

"Hopefully, they don't come out firing" Usopp muttered.

"We aren't even pirates!" Johnny stuttered, him and Yosaku ducking behind the railing.

"Someone's coming out!" I cried, pointing to a door. A man with pink hair, dressed in a neat suit walked to the railing of his ship. He clenched his hand, in which the knuckles had been replaced with iron bolts, and brought it near his face.

"I am the Marine Headquarters Lieutenant Ironfist Fullbody" he annnounced. _What kind of name is that?!_ "Who is the captain? Speak up"

"I'm Luffy. We made our pirate flag just last week"

"Yeah, come back last week!!"

"Good one partner!!"

"I am the Great Captain Usopp" Usopp cried, drowning out the bounty hunters laughter. _We should draw straws to see who's captain. This is getting annoying...Oooh, I might get it then!!_

"Hey now, I've seen you two before" Fullbody adressed Yosaku and Johnny. "You've done some work for the government. I remember...you're just small time bounty hunters. So...did the pirates finally catch YOU?"

"Uh-oh, Yosaku, looks like he wants to rumble"

"Can't let that 'small-time' comment pass, Johnny. It won't get us any belli but I think we need to teach that pup a lesson". They both grasped their swords and charged at Fullbody. "TAKE THIS MARINE CHICKEN!".

I sighed and turned to Zoro. "Are they strong?"

"No" Zoro said, bluntly. And so less than two minutes later, Yosaku and Johnny were lying on the deck, their legs shocked in the air, battered and bleeding.

"L...Lost...by a hair..." they moaned.

"You guys are just very weak" I declared.

"No...aneki, he's pretty tough" Yosaku mumbled.

"What the hell were you guys even doing?" Zoro asked, walking over to us.

"You are lucky I'm on vacation, pirates" Fullbody continued, some girl hanging on his arm. _Slut. Only a slut would date someone with THAT NAME AND THAT HAIR!!_. "I only came to enjoy a nice meal. Be careful when I'm on duty though. When we meet again you're going down".

I vaguely saw Nami search though the wanted posters that had fallen out of Johnny's jacket. But I distinctly saw her tremble at the sight of one.

"Nami, what-?"

"CRAP, THAT JERKS POINTING CANNONS AT US!" Usopp bellowed, pointing to the ship. _Eh, I thought he was gonna go!_

"Leave it to me!" Luffy yelled, jumping onto the railing.

"Luffy, what are you doing?!" I shouted.

"Gomu Gomu no...." Luffy said, taking a deep breath. "FUUSEN!" Luffy's body swelled into that of a balloon and the cannon ball sunk into his rubber skin and it bounced out, setting it flying. "Here's your cannonball back!". _Luffy is so cool!...wait...never mind, _and I sweatdropped as the cannonball did not hit the marine ship but flew through the ceiling of the Baratie. _Well, we're in trouble..._

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GIVING IT BACK TO?!" Zoro roared at his captain. I winced and put my hands over my ears.

"Zoro, if you want to yell so loud you deafen someone, DON'T DO IT NEAR MY EAR!" I screamed at him. He just snorted. _Baka first-mate with his...three katana and...three earrings....I need to think of more insults. I'm losing my touch._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sir, are you really okay?!"

"The HELL I am!!! Get back to the kitchen an' WORK!!"

"But-!! Your body, sir...!!"

"Are you TRYING to piss me off?!". The head chef of the Baratie, Zeff, sat on a low bed, located in the broken room. Blood was dripping from his head and staining his clothes. He tapped the wooden peg, that had replaced his right leg, in frustration on the floor. "Cooks FEED customers! Are you trying to destroy this business, you stupid eggplants?!"

"We brought him, sir. This is the kid that broke the roof!". One of the chefs dragged Luffy into the room.

"I'm very sorry!" He gasped. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! I BLEW HIS LEG OFF!". He threw himself down in front of the chef, in despair.

"Calm down, baka!" the chef growled. "It was already like this!".

"Oh, it was?" Luffy asked, perfectly calm again.

"But you still bruised me up good, boy. If you have no money, then you gotta work to pay for the mess you made to my resturant" Zeff explained.

"Okay, I'll work it off"

"You'll be an upaid dishwasher here for a year! Then I'll let you go"

"A....A YEAR?!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Why is Luffy taking so long?" I moaned. Me and the others were sprawled out across the deck, our ship docked at the Baratie, waiting for our captain.

"He probably has to work as a dishwasher or something" Zoro said. _Wouldn't surprise me. We don't have much money to pay for repairs._

"We could have just said it was the Marines, but he's too honest" Nami muttered, angrily.

"Oh, we should go see him" Usopp suggested. "We could get some food"

"Oh, yeah, I wanna go!" I cried, jumping up so suddenly they all flinched from shock. "I don't wanna cook!"

After a moment or two the others agreed, and we left the ship.

"Oh, what about Johnny and Yosaku?" I asked Zoro, who shrugged.

"They'll come if they're hungry". _What are they, dogs?_

Usopp pushed open the door to the Baratie and we were blessed with the beautiful sight of a good old fashioned fight. Marine Lieutenant Ironfist Fullbody was being held by his neck high in the air, drenched in his own blood. The man holding him was at least a few years older than me, probably the same as Zoro, tall, skinny and blonde with a curly eyebrow shown above his only visible eye. Dressed in a neat black suit and puffing on a cigarette, the man radiated a feeling of pure anger.

"Remember, crossing a cook of the sea, is a good way to get yourself killed. Remember" he continued, a vein pulsing in his head. "Don't ever waste your food".

**HB: Sanji-sama has entered -throws confetti-**

**Soul: He has issues.**

**HB: He's just great though. the first flashbacks started, will continue and will get more tattoo will be just doesn't like showing her legs too much, because it freaks her out. Oh and you know when the characters have their own centered arc, I might squeeze Soul's in between skypeia and davy fight back or arabasta and skypeia i dunno. oh and her outfit was just a brain surge cos i once brought clothes like that and didn't wear them for like a year, and then they were Daisy Duke...i gave them to mate so it was okay. Oh and more stuff is happening with Soul and Zoro**

**ALL: what?!**

**HB: oh aye...it was funny cos i could imagine his reaction to her outfit. i burst out laughing and upended my coke.**

**Zoro: can i kill her?**

**Soul: no she has to write more chapters!**

**Zoro;-sheathes katana-**

**Hb: okay as the next chapter might be my last, read it..please..it will probably end at Mihawk-samas arrival or Gay-kriegs arrival...its gonna be a very long chappie.**

****Daisy Duke is from Dukes of HAZARD and is known for wearing tiny tiny shorts and in the film with Jessica Simpson, very revealing GOOD SHIP LOLLIPOP IS BY...I HAVE NO IDEA BUT I DON'T OWN IT...****PLEASE REVIEW!! Ask questions if you want and I'm gonna answer them as quick as i can.**


	10. Sanji and the Fighting Cooks

**HB: This one i did start two seconds after I finished the other one. **

**Nami: she did**

**Soul: It's a miracle. whatever higher being there is, is blessing her with brains...FINALLY!**

**HB; Though I didn't update straight away.**

**Nami: Why?**

**HB; I have found somethin so wonderful, so beautiful it makes you want to cry and I became addicted.**

**Usopp: What is it?**

**HB; Yu Gi Oh Abridged series. youtube. watch now OR DIE!!!**

**ALSO REVIEW AND Enjoy this Sanji-full chappie.**

**10. Sanji and The Fighting Cooks**

**'We've got to work, work**

**To work this out**

**We'll make things right**

**The sun will shine'**

"Wow...." I muttered. _Now this is entertainment!_

"Come on"

"What?" I asked, not taking my gaze from the fight. I heard someone sigh, annoyed, and grab my arm. Zoro began to practically drag me to a table. "Wait, I wanna watch!" I whined.

"You can watch from here" he said, letting go of me. I blew a raspberry at him and sat on the chair, immediately turning to see the fight. Now another cook had joined the fray. A big, burly man with heart tattoos on his left arm and a shaved head and small beard, was yelling at the smoking cook. _Wow, he looks just like Popeye._

_..I HATE POPEYE WITH EVERY OUNCE OF MY SOUL!!_

"Not again, Sanji! What are you doing to the customers?! And a Marine lieutenant no less! You've got some nerve!" he shouted.

"Oh, the shit-eating cook" Sanji said, noticing his colleague. "Don't talk to me like that"

"It's not right to be called a shit-eating cook by a shit-eating cook!! This resturant is for customers!!" the large cook continued. "How can you harm those precious customers?!"

Sanji sighed and dropped Fullbody onto the floor. "Customer or not, he insulted us and our more precious food. I was helping him realise his mistake". I distinctly heard Fullbody muttering but I was too far away to hear, and a chef had come over to take our order.

"Soul, what do you want?" Nami asked.

"Anything" I replied, not looking her way.

Nami sighed. "She'll just have the same as me"

"I'll shut this place down!" Fullbody cried. "The government will hear about this!"

"You're going to shut us down" Sanji stated. "Guess I have no choice but to kill you"

"Stop it, sir!" the cook next to us shouted. All the other cooks began to run across the resturant to grab Sanji, who had made to lunge at Fullbody. Now they held back the squirming chef, while he still tried to attack the Marine Lieutenant.

"It makes the blood rush to my head!! To see a spoiled, mistaken, rotten bastard like YOU!! Just how MIGHTY are you anyway?!". _Wow... strange how someone that cute can be that scary..._ I jumped when a giant crash shattered the atmosphere and a bit of the roof caved in.

"There's Luffy" I heard Zoro say behind me.

"Where?" I asked, scanning for him.

"Where the crash is" Zoro replied. I looked at the pile of rubble, and there was Luffy being crushed by a man in a chefs outift. _That is one weird chef. _The man had a large hat that was at least the same height as him, and he had a long blonde moustache plaited horizontaly. _Okay...Luffy came flying through the ceiling with a guy who looks like that?! This resturant is a very weird place. But I love it! It's just like Dory's place_

_...Ah, damn I made myself feel sad. _

I gasped as the plaited man hit Sanji straight into the stomach with a wooden peg that had replaced his right leg.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY RESTURANT, YOU LITTLE TURD?!" he yelled. _He's the owner. That explains the fish, its weird like this guy. _"And you get out of here too!!" he added, kicking Fullbody across his already battered face with his wooden leg.

"Customers are gods to this resturant!" the big cook shouted.

"They have to be to eat the crap you call food" Sanji muttered, drawing on his cigarette.

"Patty! Sanji!! If you want to fight, take it to the kitchen!". _God I love this place!_

The door to the resturant slammed open and a blood covered marine entered.

"This place is too noisy" Zoro muttered.

"Bah, humbug, Zoro" I said to him. "It would be boring if it was silent. I hate silence. It's depressing".

"How?". I turned to the green-haired swordsman, my eyebrows raised. I shrugged.

"To me, it just is. It makes me depressed" I explained.

"Don Krieg?!" Usopp cried.

"Wait, what, who?!" I asked. I jumped and my blood ran cold as a gunshot was heard through the entire resturant. Many of the occupants screamed. The marine at the door collapsed, blood spurting from his chest. Behind him stood a foreboding figure. _Why the hell did he do that? _I thought, shaking slightly in anger.

The figure walked through the resturant, people fleeing from him and Fullbody trembled in fear when he passed him. The man sat at an empty table.

"Bring me some food...I don't care what..." he demanded. "This is a resturant right?". The man was very emanciated and blood was dripping down one side of his face. He was dressed in grey clothes and a white sweatband covered most of his short black hair.

The big chef, called Patty, walked over to the newcomer with a scary grin on his face. "Welcome, you squid-bastard" he declared happily.

Immediatley the surrounding people gasped. _Come on people, its not a court room drama!!_

"I'm not gonna say it again. I'm a customer. Bring me FOOD!!". _Can't blame the guy for being rude. Looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks._

"Well, excuse me your hickness, but can you pay?" Patty asked.

"Do you take lead?" the man asked, pointing his gun squarely into Patty's forehead.

"You don't have money?" Patty asked, slowly. He pulled up his large hands and brought them down hard on the man. The man fell through his chair which broke beneath him and cried out in pain. The crowd roared in appreciation. "If you can't pay, then YOU AIN'T A CUSTOMER!".

I turned to the others. "Why did he do that? If he can't pay, just get him out. Was there an actual need to smash him into the floor?!"

"He's one of Don Krieg's crew!" Usopp shouted back at me.

"Who?"

"You don't know Don Krieg?" Nami asked, shocked.

"Do you know Daisy Duke?" I retorted. "No? I didn't think so. Who is Don Krieg?"

"He's got the strongest pirate crew in the whole of East Blue" Usopp explained, shaking slightly. "He has a crew of five thousand men. If you see any member of his crew, you have to run"

"Wow..." I muttered. "Isn't five thousand a bit much?" I added, making Usopp slam his head on the table.

"Never mind!"

I turned to the others. "What did I say?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I love this food!" I cried. The food had finally arrived, and believe me, I was in _heeavvvvvvaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn! God, only you could make pasta this good!_

"Great, isn't it?" Nami said, already finished.

"You ate fast" I stated.

"No, I didn't. I just started before you because you were still looking around to see if another fight would start" she snapped.

I looked at her blankly, before sticking my tounge out at her and pulling down the bottom eyelid of my right eye.

Usopp and Zoro snickered, while Nami screamed "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Crap!! It's you guys". We looked round to see Luffy standing there, an apron tied loosely around his hips.

"Yo, Captain" I said, lazily waving my hand up.

"We hear you have to work here for a year?!" Usopp snickered.

"Can I redraw the ships flag?" Zoro asked, smirking.

"No way. It'll probably be something to do with swords" I muttered, biting my spoon before reaching for my drink.

"I can't believe you guys are sitting here eating while I'm having a miserable time!" Luffy shouted.

"You snooze, you loose" Zoro said. I sniggered into my glass of water. Zoro looked at me and grinned, not noticing Luffy pick his nose and put his...prize into his drink. I choked on my drink, while Nami and Usopp tried to stop tittering.

Zoro picked up his drink. "The foods great. I feel bad but...YOU GOTTA DRINK THIS!!" he yelled, grabbing his captain and forcing the liquid into his mouth. Luffy began to struggle and choke, while the rest of us banged our fists on the table.

"Oh...GOD!!" I cried.

"My stomach...hurts!" Usopp choked out, as Luffy began to squirm on the floor yelling at Zoro, who yelled back.

"Aaah, I thank you for this meeting today, great blue sea!". _Eh?_ I turned my head to see Sanji kneeling on the floor in between the gap of mine and Nami's seats, his eye replaced with a heart and hearts floating around him. _A pervert...I knew it. They're everywhere._ He gazed lovingly at Nami. _Okay, if he gets too close to you, Nami, I'm gonna take one of Zoro's swords and beat him to death with it_.

"Perverts everywhere" I muttered, finishing my drink, but then choking on it and spilling it down my front when I was pulled into a close hug from someone. _Eh?! _I found myself smothered into a shirt that smelt of cigarettes, fabric softner and...oooh pasta!!

"A beautiful deity from the wonderous flames themselves has blessed this resturant!" _A whattie what from that what has done what?! _I pushed against his chest slightly, and the blonde chef let me go, making me stumble slightly. He continued to swoon and moved jelly-like, hearts flying from his cigarette. I sweatdropped. _Sweet child of mine! What the heck is up with him?! I've seen a lot of perverts in my time but this...!! _

_This is just ridiculous!! _

"I am prepared to sink to any level, be it pirate or villain, so long as I am with you. But what tragedy!" he exclaimed, grasping his chest. "Such a large obstacle stands between us!"

"I'm quessing the obstacle would be me". We all looked round to see the head chef, glaring at Sanji, me quickly sitting in my seat, not helping but notice that Zoro was grinding his teeth slightly. _What's up with him?_

"Perfect timing for you girls to get here" _REALLY?!_ "Go be a pirate Sanji. This place doesn't need you anymore".

"WHAT?!" Sanji yelled. _Poor hentai-cook-san! That was harsh, plaited-hair-cook-san. _Snickering in my head from my names for them, I kept my gaze on the cooks and the impending doom sense surrounding them. "I'm the assistant head chef. How can this place not need me anymore?"

"You start fights with customers" the Owner explained. "You get dopey-eyed everytime you see a woman" he nodded towards us, making me poke my tounge out at him, causing Nami to hit me. "You can't make decent food. You're only holding this place down. And as you know, the other cooks wish you gone. Go be a pirate or whatever; just get off my ship".

Sanji growled and grabbed the owner by the shirt. "Okay, you old fart, I'm tired of hearing your crap!! I can ignore the other stuff, but don't you dare insult my cooking!! I'm staying on as a cook and you have no say in the matter!! I don't wanna hear your shit!!".

The owner gripped Sanji's arm and flipped him down onto our table. I squealed and fell backwards, while the others grabbed all the plates, balancing them on their heads.

"YOU CAN TRY YOU'RE BEST TO KICK ME OUT!!" Sanji screamed, still sitting on the broken table, the entire resturant looking now. "BUT I'M GONNA BE A COOK HERE FOREVER!! UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!!"

The owner scoffed. "I won't die. I've got another hundred years left in me yet" He snorted and then walked away towards the kitchen. A silence swept over the resturant before the customers went back to their meals.

"Great!" _Eh?! _The blonde cook stood up and stared at Luffy who was grinning at him. "You can be a pirate now! You're off the hook!"

"HELL NO!" Sanji yelled. Still seething slightly, he fixed the table and stormed off. I pulled myself up, rubbing my bottom. The others put the dishes back onto the table.

"Well..." I said into the silence. The others nodded. Luffy sighed and grabbed a chair and squeezed in between me and Nami.

"Joining us, are you?" I asked. He just grinned at me.

"I beg your pardon for this interruption". I looked slightly to my left to see Sanji place a fruit salad in front of Nami and then fill her glass with a deep red liquid. I blinked and before I knew it he was doing the same for me. "Please accept these fruit Macedonia and this Grand Marnier as an apology". I blinked at the fruit while he gave me a dopey, love-sick grin.

"Hey!" Usopp cried, his arms waving robotic-like. "Where's our apology? I'll sue you for sexual discrimination, hentai-cook!". Sanji retorted and soon they were having a bicker, while the rest of us just sat there with our food. I saw how intently Luffy was staring at my salad.

"You can have it. I'm allergic to strawberries" I said.

"Yes!" he grabbed it and began to shovel it into his mouth. I sweatdropped. _Oy..._

"I wish you didn't make me wear this, Nami. He would've left me alone otherwise" I groaned, pulling my shirt and trying to no avail to make the shorts longer.

"Please stop fighting over me!" Nami cried, ignoring me and addressing Usopp and Sanji. _Oy! Orangey!! _"Oh, and by the way, Cook-san?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"The food here is a little too expensive". _Oh hell no!_

"You two beauties don't have to pay a belli" he cried, hearts surrounding him. He then grew a look of distaste. "You guys pay" he said to Usopp and Zoro, who just glared at him. Sanji smiled once more at me and Nami before swooning off, becoming like that Mr Men...You know...Whats His Name...The one with the long arms...He's orange...

_You guys don't remember?...All right then._

"You're a witch!" I said to Nami, who giggled. "Tricking him into giving it to us for free!"

"Well, do you have money?" she asked.

"No, but that is completely beside the point, because you do!!" I retorted. Luffy sighed happily from around the tea he was drinking. Then a black-panted leg struck him on the head, followed by Sanji's arm which proceeded to drag him to the kitchen.

"Poor Luffy" I muttered. I turned to the others "How long do you think we have to stay?".

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ughhh...Stop it..._I faintly felt someone shaking me, almost angrily. _No...bed warm...go away...ugh. _I groaned and turned over. Whatever is was just shook me harder.

"Go away!" I cried, sleepily, waving my arms at whatever was touching me. I heard a small exclamation of pain and a thud. I opened my eyes and looked over the edge of my bed. Zoro was sitting on the floor, rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"Don't try to wake me up. Ever. You will die" I said.

He snorted an annoyed snort. _Ah yes. He has different snorts...Indeed. _"Just get up, would ya?!"

I shrugged. "No" I said, snuggling back down. "Too sleepy"

_Kay, now Zoro must have gotten tips from Nami, because he just grabbed my duvet, me still wrapped up in it! and yanked me off of my bed and onto the floor!!!!!_

"Fuck!" I yelled, falling painfully in a heap. "Fine, I'm up, you baka marimo swordsman!!" _I'm so gonna spit in his breakfast!_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A few hours later, I had taken Luffy's vacant spot on the rams head. Looking lazily across the horizon, I paused at the sight of the large black form moving towards us.

"Guys, do you see that?" I called to the others.

"Yup"

"Good, I'm not crazy"

"Yeah right" Zoro muttered.

"What was that?!"

"DON KRIEG!" Johnny screamed. The black shape had grown nearer and was now easy to see as a large and partly destroyed pirate ship.

"Sugei!" I cried. _It was huge! Three times bigger than ours!! Hell of a lot bigger than the Baratie!! Kinda looks like Davy Jones ship!!! Mmmmmm..._

_If Krieg looks like Davy Jones, I'm gonna freak!!_

The ship docked at the floating resturant, not that far from us. Us Straw-Hats and bounty hunters stared at the ship, until finally two men walked off, one large and the other slightly smaller, and supporting the other. _Wait, is that Gin? I've got a bad feeling about this...Like a weird pit in my stomach...._

_But then again that could just be 'cause I'm hungry._

**HB: Mihawk will be in the next so yay! (sadly i have run out of confetti)...I'm not gonna do the Krieg arc at all...i'll do the end of the baratie and then some of you guys going to the next place and then that arc.**

**Nami: Why are you missing out Krieg?**

**HB; Soul's not in it and it'll take too much hassle to do if she's not in it. I mean she is the main character. Apart from Luffy -notices Luffy 'crying' on the floor- Whats up with you?**

**Luffy: Lost ending...season three...sad**

**HB: -tearfully- I know. Pass me a tissue.**

**Soul:....Anyway, this chapter is incredibly long. i can't believe HB actually did this only four days. **

**Usopp; Only?**

**Soul: Yup. -HB and Luffy still crying- Anyway, see you next chappie while I kill my creator for letting sanji hug me like that! COME HERE, BAKA AUTHOR!!**

**HB; SAVE ME JESUS!! SAVE ME TOM CRUISE!!**

**WORK THIS OUT IS PROPERTY OF HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL**


	11. HawkEyes Mihawk

**HB: -wrapped in bandages- Mmmf mmmf mmhn **

**Usopp:...what?**

**Soul: Oh I have what she wanted to say -picks up note- 'Hi, Soul has beaten me to within a inch of my life. There will be more soulXzoro-WHAT?! -HB guestures to paper- 'but it may be looked at as nakamaship, depends who you are. oh and with Krieg okay, it won't start from when he first turns up so-**

**he turned up at the Baratie begging for food, half-dead, Sanji was nice so he gave him some, and he was willing to be shot by his fellow chefs so he could give him more, Krieg hit Sanji and then Gin, and said he was taking over the ship and he wanted food prepared for his men. he attacked all the chefs, all the customers ran and then Zeff gave him food, and Krieg is shocked to find out who he is.... who is he?**

**Enjoy!'**

** 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk**

_**'Be a man**_

_**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

_**Be a man**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**Be a man**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon'**_

"Was that me or was that bullet fire?"

"Bullet fire" Zoro muttered, standing next to me, beside the railing.

"Do you reckon Luffy needs our help?" I asked him.

"Oh n-n-no" I looked behind me to see Usopp, shaking violently. _God...Why are you a pirate again? _"He'll be fine"

"We should go" Zoro said. "Dunno how strong Krieg is"

"Soooo, we're gonna kick ass?" I asked, an insane grin on my face. He looked at me oddly before nodding. "YES!" I screamed, punching my hands in the air, making him stagger away slightly in shock. "I'VE BEEN SO BORED!!!". I jumped off the prow. "LET'S GO!" _Thank god I wore my blue top..._

_Sadly, I had to wear the shorts. Tragic._

_As long as I hide my legs behind Zoro, it should be fine._

"You're coming too" Zoro said, grabbing Usopp.

"What about you, Nami?" I said, from the rope ladder. She jumped.

"Oh, I'll stay here. I can't really fight. I'm only a navigator". _That's all? Then why are you avoiding eye-conact? _Not wanting to push her, I nodded.

"See ya later" I climbed down the step ladder, Zoro and a reluctant Usopp following.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"It's you..." Everyone's gaze turned away from the Head Chef to stare at Kriegs sweating face. "Red Leg Zeff!". Luffy looked up, confused. The large blue haired pirate continued to stare at the chef, before proceeding with his explanation. "So you're still alive, Red-Leg. A cook AND a pirate captain, quite unheard of"

"So what if I am alive?" Zeff said, bitterly. "It ain't got nothing to do with you. Yes, you genius, I'm living as a cook now".

"Ha. It's nice to hear it said that way. It seems to be you're not just living as a cook, but that's the only thing you can live as. You can't wear your red shoes" Krieg sneered, smugly, staring at Zeff's peg leg. "Red-Leg Zeff', the master of the 'kicking arts', who never uses his hands in battle! His legs so powerful they could crush granite, and even leave imprints in solid steel. And the name Red-Leg came from your legs, that would be stained with your enemies blood" He stared more intently at Zeff. "The rumours said you died in a shipwreck, but as you did survive, I'm guessing you lost your precious leg in the process. For you, I guess it's such a 'crippling' handicap: losing the ability to fight".

"I can't fight now, I not going to deny it but all a cook needs is his two hands" Zeff snarled. "What the hell is your point? Out with it"

"Red-Leg Zeff" Krieg cried, with a grin. "You were a man who sailed the demons nest, the Grand Line, and returned without a scratch. For the entire year you were there, you recorded your journey. Now GIVE ME YOUR SHIPS LOG!!"

"Whoa, ossan". Zeff looked to his right to see Luffy looking at him in awe. "You've been on the Grand Line too?"

"Mmmmmm" Zeff mumbled, looking back to Krieg. "You want my crews log. I certainly still have that. But I can't give it to you. That log is the source of pride for my old crew, me and the nakama that accompanied me on that dangerous voyage. Its too valuable for someone like you!". _Such a wonderful speaker! _I sighed and sipped my drink, looking back to the pirates.

"THEN I'LL TAKE IT BY FORCE!" Krieg yelled. "It is true, I failed the Grand Line!! But even soiled as such, I am still the worlds strongest man, Don Krieg!!" _Arrogance gets you nowhere. _"My power has crossed to the path where the weak live in fear. I had the men, I had the ambition. All I lacked was information!! That was the only thing I didn't have! I JUST DIDN'T KNOW! Which is why I will take your ship and your log!"

The bleeding and injured cooks began to peel themselves off the ground.

"We can't let you do that. Without this place, we have nowhere to go" Patty panted.

"That's right" said the dark man next to him, called Carne. "All of us cooks are here because everyone else kicked us out"

"We owe our lives to Owner Zeff!"

"He took us in when no-one else would!" _He's now my favourite cook here!_

"The last thing we're gonna do is let you take his restaurant!"

"SILENCE!" Krieg roared. "My superiority in strength is impossible to ignore! I am the strongest. With Zeff's log in hand, I will re-build my crew, retrieve One Piece and stand atop this Pirate Era as the Pirate King!"

Luffy scowled and pointed the man, grinning evily. "I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

"Rag Boy!" Carne cried.

"Get back, you fool! He'll kill you!"

"I can't back down! I'll be the strongest!" Luffy exclaimed, proudly. "I'll claim One Piece for my own!"

"Did you say something boy?" Krieg muttered, menacingly, towering over the rubber captain. "I can let it slide if you didn't"

"Nah, you can't. I spoke the truth"

"This isn't a game"

"It sure isn't". _You rock, Captain! _I then sighed as a new bicker erupted on my table.

"Did you hear that?!" Usopp cried to Zoro, who looked at him, boredly. "Even Krieg couldn't hack it! You see? This is a bad idea. We should forget the Grand Line"

"You should shut your trap" Zoro muttered.

"Usopp, why did you become a pirate?" I asked, not noticing all attention was now on us. "Fame? Money? Womens?" I looked at him warily. "Mens?"

"WAIT UNTIL I ANSWER BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!" he yelled. Zoro snorted. '_Kay, Usopp I get it calm down._

_"_Oi, Luffy" Zoro called to his captain. "Is there a fight happening? Need help?"

"Don't worry. You can stay there" Luffy said.

"WHAT A PATHETIC BUNCH!" _WHAT WAS THAT?! _

I looked back at Zoro, Usopp trying to hide behind the table. "This guy is so insecure in his own strength he wears giant gold armour, which is packed with weapons and he HAS to have five thousand men, but somehow we're pathetic when we don't wear armour and there's only a handful of us? How does that work?" I asked. He stared at me blankly.

"What?"

I sweatdropped. "Never mind"

Turning back to Krieg, he began to bellow at Luffy, "Don't toy with me BOY! Lack of information or not my five thousand man fleet was wiped out in a mere seven days!" _Seven days! _My mind exclaimed along with every occupant of the resturant. _My god, either the Grand Line is that dangerous...or he is so weak I could just start crying right here, right now! _"How presumptuous your ignorance is! I cannot stand your jokes! If all you can do is stay here and make empty claims, I'll just save time and kill you now!". He paused and surveyed the resturant, before sighing and he picked up the large bag of food in front of him. "I'll be back for you worms later after I feed my men. Have the log and ship ready".

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So, you were in the Grand Line for a week and your entire crew, fifty ships, was beaten by one guy?" I asked Gin, who nodded, still cowering slightly. "And you've been looking for the guy that did that?" I looked at Zoro, who nodded. "Okay" _I'm definitely a Hawk-Eye fangirl. He sounds so COOL! He whipped Kriegs ass! Go, Hawk!_

"...Strong enough to beat an entire crew by himself. Did this guy have a problem with you?" Sanji asked Gin.

"I don't remember!! It happened too fast!!"

"Maybe you disturbed his nap" Zeff offered, making me snigger. _I'm guessing all swordsmen sleep a lot then, _remembering Zoro's frequent naps on the deck.

"Shut up!" Gin yelled. "You think that's a good reason for someone to destroy our fleet?!"

"He'd do it" I said, pointing to Zoro.

"SHUT UP!"

"Why?" I asked, blinking at him. "You would"

"No, you would. You hit people for waking you up" he snarled, but blushing slightly.

"Oh, one time I did that. Once...Just once...Ok, I do it all the time!!"

"This is so great" Luffy cried, turning us away from our blushing and bickering. "This Grand Line is just what I'm hoping for!"

"Just consider your safety, would ya?!" Usopp yelled at his younger captain.

"Looks like my destination is the Grand Line, if he's there" Zoro said.

"You guys are stupid" Sanji scoffed, walking closer to us. "You're the kind that head straight to your deaths". He paused before hearts sprang around him. "Mademoiselle, stay here where you are nice and safe! The Grand Line is no place for a lady" he cried, kneeling in front of me, and for some reason making Zoro scowl at him. Then he made the grave mistake of taking my hand. My brow twitched. _Get. Off. Me. Now. Before I break your perverted nose._

"Oi, hentai-cook! Get off her!" Zoro yelled.

"What was that, marimo?!" Sanji growled, letting go of my hand and turning to face Zoro. _Mmmm...the force is strong with these ones._

"Listen up, you braindead slobs!" Patty yelled_. _"Do you understand this situation? Don Kriegs giant galleon mothership is outside. The most evil pirates in East Blue! Don't you get it?! If you people want to keep daydreaming, wait until after we run for our lives!". _Yes, Popeye-san, Sir!_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whoa..." I whispered. Kriegs ship had just split clean in half, making the recently healed pirates scream and run, while us in the Baratie stood staring.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Krieg roared, from the prow of the boat itself. "THE GIANT GALLEON WAS CUT?!" he continued in disbelief.

_Well, duh! You're on the bloody ship!_

_Wait...._"SHIT! OUR SHIP!" I cried, making the others jump. "It could've got hit too!"

"Crap!" Usopp yelled, all of us bailing out of the resturant. We scanned the horizon quickly, the water rising at different lengths due to the impact of the ship falling beneath it.

"SHIT, WHERE ARE THEY?!" I shouted. "NAMI! YOSAKU! JOHNNY! MERRY?!" I added, wondering if the ship itself would hear me. _I really doubted it. _

_What? Didn't you realise I am clinically insane, by now?_

"ANIKI!" We looked down into the choppy water below the resturant to see Johnny and Yosaku swimming, uneasily in the different currents.

"Where's Nami?" Zoro yelled.

"We...we're sorry, aniki...!! She isn't here anymore!!"

"WHAT?!"

"NAMI-ANEKI ....SHE TOOK THE TREASURE AND RAN AWAY!". My blood ran cold.

"W-what?!" I stuttered, while the others just screamed.

Tearing my eyes from the bounty hunters, I tried to breathe. _Nami...Nami abandoned us? No...no she can't have...There's a reason! There has to be a reason! She cared too much about us to just leave like that!..._

_If she didn't leave for a good enough reason, I am going to get her stupid orange ass and beat her so hard into the ground for a) abandoning us and b) for the clothes she made me wear..._

_DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN THAT, NAMI!!_

I paused, in my pointless ramblings, squinting at a small black figure, which was floating away from the wreckage of Krieg's ship, towards the Baratie. _Who...who the hell is that?! _I walked away from my crew, who were bickering on what to do next, to stand nearer to the railing.

"The Hawk-Eyed Man..." I looked behind me to see the fighting cooks of Baratie standing there. Zeff stepped closer to the railing as well, his gaze on the figure, his leg tapping on the wood.

"DON KRIEG! HE FOLLOWED US!!" the living pirates began to shout.

"The Hawk-Eyed Man?!" Zoro ran up to the railing beside me. _Zoro…Don't try to do what I think you're gonna try to do._

"That guy sunk fifty ships?" Patty asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"...and he just destroyed Kriegs galleon now?"

"He looks normal. And he doesn't have any special weapons"

"On his back"

"Huh? What was that, miss?"

I pointed to the oncoming figure. "He has a sword on his back"

"You've got a good eye, lass" Zeff said, crossing his arms. "The Hawk-Eyed Man is a master swordsman. He is the greatest of any other". 

_'What's your dream, then?' 'To become the worlds greatest swordsman....' _The words reverberated through my head. _Zoro, stay away from him. Please._

(mihawks pov)

The Worlds Greatest Swordsmen, and Shichibukai, Hawk-Eyes Mihawk, looked up at the Baratie. His legs crossed and his hands placed carefully on his knees, he sat on a raised edge of his small coffin shaped boat, candles flickering beside him. He wore a black feathered hat, and a long coat that was open to show his bare muscled chest. Resting on his back, was the large crossed shaped handle of an omnious, gothic-looking sword.

"Goddamn you!" a Krieg pirate yelled, pulling two hand guns out of his pocket. "Why do you hate us so much that you have to chase us down?!". Hawk-Eyes just tilted his head slightly in the mans direction, not even looking at the weapons pointed, threateningly towards him.

"I'm wasting my spare time" he replied.

"DIEEEE!" the pirate yelled, shooting numerous bullets at the swordsmen. Hawk-Eyes grabbed the handle of his sword. _I see...._

(back to soul)

That sword....its blade black swung off the side of the small boat, its owner holding it in one hand. The handle glittered with jewels shone into my eyes, illuminated by the candles.

"Where are the bullets? Zoro, did-?" I started, and then my mouth hung open when I saw that Zoro had disappeared and was now standing on part of the wreckage behind some Krieg pirates, staring at Hawk-Eyes in awe. _Where the hell did he get Instant transmission?! I want it!_

"Zoro?!" I shouted at him.

"He DEFLECTED it. Not matter how many times you shoot, the outcome will be the same" Zoro said. "He changed the trajectory of the bullets with the tip of the sword. I've never seen such a graceful sword". _I've never seen Zoro like this. What the hell is he doing? This guy is from the Grand Line! Destroyed fifty ships with ease! With ONE SWORD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_

"Oi, marimo, get back here!" I yelled, but he just walked closer to Mihawk.

_.....FINE! I'LL DRAG YOU BACK MYSELF! _I made to get off the Baratie and jump onto the wreckage, but Zeff grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Let go!" I said, struggling. "Zoro's being an idiot! He needs to get away from him!".

"You'll hurt his pride" Zeff said, simply. "A swordsman lives on his pride and strength alone. Like a pirate. If you and your crew are going to the Grand Line, you need to realise that". I stopped struggling but he still didn't let go. _He's right...Damn you and your good speeches, Zeff!_

"That man's Roronoa Zoro!" someone shouted. "The Santoryuu user!"

Zoro stood proud before Hawk-Eyes, his bandana covering his green hair, and all of his swords unsheathed, one in his mouth, the others clasped in his hands. _Santoryuu....huh?_

"Oi, Soul, can we get going? I can't see the Merry anymore!" Usopp called to me. I ignored him. _Zoro's more important now. _Luffy seemed to agree with me, keeping his gaze on his first-mate.

"Pitiful, wretched weakling" Hawk-Eyes said, climbing off his boat and standing on the wreckage before Zoro. "If you fancy yourself a swordsman, there is no need for us to cross blades. I shall divine the difference in our strengths by eye. Does the bravery to stand before me with blade in hand come from your heart....? Your friends?" he said, nodding towards the Baratie. "Or from simple ignorance?"

"My ambition" Zoro explained, his voice mufled slightly from his sword. "And a promise to an old friend"

**HB; HAZAH! I'M ALIVE! OH AND HOORAY!!**

**SOUL; HOORAY!**

**Zoro: why are you hooraying?**

**Soul: she can make more chappies**

**Usopp;...you're the one who beat her in the first place**

**HB: and? still great....anyway this chappie was quite long...a tiny soulXzoro...there will be more in the next one....it'll just be the fight with Zoro and Mihawk so it might be short...you've been warned. sorry if i made Zeff ooc with his 'pirate pride talk' but well, if he hadn't soul would've gone over there...ruined her chances of having a relationship with zoro -pauses- glare all you like Zoro, its happening. you even got pissed when Sanji flirted with her. That was funny! the next chappie will be the battle and then be soul, usopp, zoro and johnny leaving and getting to the new place, and then the one after that Luffy and Sanji will be there. **

**Luffy: FINALLY, COOK!**

**HB; indeed Luffy, indeed. Also I made Soul a fan of Mihawks...not for much longer though...**

**Soul: why? what does he do?**

**Hb: you'll see...it makes me sad...See you next time**

**I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU BELONGS TO MULAN (IT REALLY FITTED THIS CHAPTER I THINK)**


	12. How A Swordsman Falls

**HB: No need for me to say anything here...this chappie...well you'll see**

**Soul:...badly written?**

**HB: i'm not good at fight scenes about how they do stuff like their signature moves, but I'll get better and I'll keep trying with this one, cos its the first fight in this fanfic**

**Soul:...oh**

**HB: enjoy**

**12. How A Swordsman Falls**

_**'Would she help me**_

_**If I called her name?**_

_**Would she hold me**_

_**If she knew my shame?'**_

_"Pitiful, wretched weakling" Hawk-Eyes said, climbing off his boat and standing on the wreckage before Zoro. "If you fancy yourself a swordsman, there is no need for us to cross blades. I shall divine the difference in our strengths by eye. Does the bravery to stand before me with blade in hand come from your heart....? Your friends?" he said, nodding towards the Baratie. "Or from simple ignorance?"  
_

_"My ambition" Zoro explained, his voice muffled slightly from his sword. "And a promise to an old friend"_

"Zoro..." I whispered, Zeff still keeping me away from the railing. _Just walk away!_

"I didn't expect to meet you this quickly" Zoro said.

"A waste" Hawk-Eyes replied, simply, as if this was just a game to him, a way to pass the time. _Refuse the fight! Make him walk away! You don't want to fight him, Hawk-Eyes!_

"The worlds greatest swordsman....and Pirate-Hunter Zoro..." Patty stuttered.

"No one can match Aniki!" Yosaku cried proudly. I froze as Hawk-Eye began to reach for something, but he just removed the cross necklace from his neck, and pulled off one of the pegs: in it's place was a small knife the size of my middle finger.

"Hey. What are you gonna do with that?" Zoro asked.

"I am not a rabid beast who needs all of his power to hunt rabbits" he replied. "You may fancy yourself a renowned bladesman, but of the four seas divided by the Grand Line and its fellow Red Line, East Blue is the WEAKEST of them all. Unfortunately, I'm not carrying any knives smaller than this".

"Why don't you give the insults a REST for once....!!" Zoro yelled. "Don't be upset when you're DEAD!!!" He charged at his enemy.

"Listen to the frog in the well" Hawk-Eye mocked. "You must learn the world is larger than you think"

"ONI" Zoro crossed his arms, still charging. "GIRI!" He made to strike Hawk-Eye with all three swords but they were all blocked by his opponents knife.

I gasped. _With something that small....!_

"He stopped Aniki's ONIGIRI!" Johnny screamed.

"The super move that always blows all opponents away 100% of the time!" Yosaku explained.

_Zoro...run! _I watched as he began to tremble. He couldn't _move! _He pulled back and began to attack randomnly with a fierce passion. Hawk-Eye blocked everything. _Zoro can't do this! The gap is too huge! He can't keep up with his speed! Hawk-Eyes not even trying! _I clutched my mouth to stop myself for calling out to him, as Hawk-Eye flicked him away and he fell onto his back. Growling he pulled himself back up, his muscles tense, his veins pulsing, sweat dripping down his arms. _He's already tired?! _

"What are you doing, Aniki?!" Johnny bellowed. "Show him your real power!"

"SHUT UP, JOHHNY!" I yelled down to him, making him jump. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"What burdens you?" Hawk-Eye cried, wanting everyone to hear, as he continued to fend Zoro off. "What is it you see at the pinnacle of your strength? Powerless one..."

"Did you say Aniki was WEAK, you cross-wearing freak?" Johnny and Yosaku cried, trying to jump towards the mocking man before their heads were slammed into the deck of the Baratie.

"DON'T GET INVOLVED!" Luffy shouted at them, holding them down, even though he shook in anger at the sight of his first mates disrespectful opponent. "JUST HOLD IT IN...!"

"TORA!" Zoro stood tall, his two black swords held over the white one clutched in his mouth. "GARI!" He made to charge again, but Hawk-Eye thrust his knife straight into his chest.

"ANIKI!"

I bit my lip, blood leaking down my chin, followed by the tears dripping from my eyes. _Please... _Zoro stood in shock, blood seeping through his shirt, dripping onto the floor, the cold metal still plunged in his chest, narrowly missing his heart.

"Do you wish for this to go through your heart? Why don't you pull back?"

"I dunno..." Zoro panted, exhaustion making his body shake, but he kept a firm grip on his swords. "If I take even one step back, I feel like I'll have broken my oath to my friend...one I have held til now. I would not be able to come back to this place"

"Yes. That would be defeat" Hawk-Eye said,

"Hehe...That's why I can't step back"

"Even if you die?"

"I would WELCOME death!" Zoro exclaimed proudly. _No! _I moved closer to the railing, but Zeff still stopped me from jumping over to Zoro on the wreckage.

"You...c...c...can't die...." I whispered, tears now pouring down my face. I covered my mouth with my hands to supress my sobs

Hawk-Eye surveyed Zoro's face for a few moments before removing the knife imbedded in his chest.

"Your name, boy" he asked.

"Roronoa Zoro" Zoro moved his swords once more into a windmill shape.

"I'll remember that name" Hawk-Eye removed the large black blade from his back and holding it out in front of him. _No...Go back to the teeny tiny knife! _"I have not seen someone with your 'strength' in some time. And with the courtesy of the swordsman, I will sink you with my ebony blade, the strongest in the world"

"Thats the one he cut our ship with...!"

Zoro braced himself.

"Aniki, enough!! Don't do it!"

"SANTORYUU SECRET ATTACK!!" Hawk-Eye charged at Zoro. _NO! NO! _"SAN-ZEN-SE-KAI!". The swordsmen clashed, flying past each other, Hawk-Eye unharmed. With a snap, Zoro's two black swords fell to pieces on top the wreckage, his white one intact. Blood spurted from his chest making him stagger slightly.

_Ok....you've lost now, _as he sheathed his remaining sword, his face lowered to gaze at the floor. _You can come back now, _my tears fell onto the floor of the Baratie, the cooks and pirates gasping at Zoro's defeat. _I'll clean up your wounds, it'll be fine. You'll just sleep, train, get drunk. It'll be fine._

But my heartbeat stopped pounding in my ears like it had been since the battle started, it now stopped completely, when Zoro turned to Hawk-Eye, his arms outstretched.

"What are you...?" Mihawk asked, confused by the younger mans actions.

"A wound to the back...is a swordsmans shame" he panted.

"Admirable" Hawk-Eye said before delivering the final blow.

The world seemed to have slowed down. Hawk-Eye struck Zoro, his sword slicing across his chest, his blood completely engulfing him.

"ZOORROO!" I screamed, finally, hearing Luffy scream too and the exclaims Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku and the crowd. Zoro fell with what seemed like an age, backwards before dropping into the water below.

"This is the power of the Grand Line?!". I pulled myself free from Zeff's grip and launched myself over the railing into the cold water.

Immediately, it burnt my lungs and my lip, which was still bleeding. I cast the pain away, focusing on Zoro's. I swam as fast as I could against the current, to under the wreckage, where Zoro's limp, blood-covered form was beginning to sink. I grasped his hand, taking the sword, putting it between my own teeth. Grabbing his arm and putting it over my shoulder, I tried to swim upwards, but his dead weight held me down. _Come on...please Zoro! _ The blood was his wound dirtying the water around us, making me less able to hold my breath. _I won't forgive you if you die! I won't let you leave us now, because of a stupid duel! _I kicked angrily at the water, and we steadily began to rise, Zoro still limply dragged along.

Two bursts in the water overhead made it known Yosaku and Johnny had also jumped in and helped me drag the swordsman to the surface. I gasped in much needed oxygen, and helped Johnny and Yosaku heave Zoro onto their small boat.

_"_Hurry up!" Usopp cried, as we lay Zoro down on the small deck and he immediately began to collect medicine of any sort. I tossed Zoro's sword beside him and throwing my wet, red hair out of my face, I began to rip off his shirt, to begin to fix his wounds. Tears continued to flow, falling onto his injured chest. _Stop, Soul...Stop!_

"My name is Darcule Mihawk!" Hawk-Eye shouted from the wreckage from where Luffy now stood. Johnny passed me a clump off cloth and I began to push down on the gash that tore across Zoro's torso, from the top of his right hip to near the top left part of his chest. "It is too soon for you to die! Know yourself!" I pushed harder. _Must stop bleeding! _"Know the world! BECOME STRONG, RORONOA! As the strongest, I will wait years to fight you if need be!! Take your will, brave one and use it to surpass my blade! SURPASS ME RORONOA!!".

"Speak to us, aniki!" Johnny cried. I peeled off the cloth to see the bleeding had ceased slightly.

"Usopp" I croaked. "I need alcohol, a needle, thread and water". Usopp immediately began to search the ship while I tried to stop the bleeding of the small wound in his chest. But as I did, the other began to bleed even more, staining his trousers and haramaki. _DAMN IT! _still crying onto the swordsmans chest.

"Is Zoro ok?" Luffy asked.

"What do you think?!" I yelled at him.

"ANIKI!! Speak to us!!"

"YOU TWO AREN'T HELPING EITHER!" I screamed at the crying bounty hunters.

Zoro's remaining sword was held high in the air by its owner.

"Zoro...?" I muttered.

"Lu...Luffy..." he stuttered. "...can...you hear...me?"

"YEAH!"

"Have I...worried...you?" Zoro muttered, shaking from pain, blood leaking from his mouth. "If I can't...AT LEAST...be the worlds greatest swordsman....I'm gonna hold you back....!!"

"Aniki, don't say anymore" as Zoro began to cough up blood.

"FROM THIS POINT ON-! I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!" he cried, bursting into tears. "UNTIL I DEFEAT HIM AND BECOME THE STRONGEST. I. WILL. NOT. LOSE. AGAIN!! IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, PIRATE KING?!"

I supressed a small sob, biting my sleeve. _God...damn you, Zoro...._

"Nope!" Luffy laughed, grinning at his first mate.

"You baka..." I said to Zoro, smiling through my tears. He looked at me and smirked slightly before wheezing again.

"Could...say the same...to you" he murmured.

"Soul, here" Usopp said, passing me the items.

I smirked at the swordsman, my tears ceasing. He was already unconscious. I grabbed a cloth and began to wash it in the water, spilling it as the boat suddenly rocked. I looked to the wreckage to see Krieg with his armour opened, to show the numerous machine guns. _Where's Luffy? And Mihawk? _

"Damn...he ran away" Krieg said. I looked around the sea. The coffin-like boat was already gone.

"Usopp! Soul! Go now!" Luffy shouted from his new spot on the Baratie.

"Gotcha!" Usopp replied, throwing Luffy back his hat. _How did he....? _"We'll get Nami back! You just make that hentai-cook one of us! We'll make it a party of six to the Grand Line!"

I grinned at my crew, before turning to the bounty hunters. "Yosaku! Johnny! I've got Zoro" I said to them. "Lead us to Nami"

**HB; Wow...did this in three hours.**

**Soul: oh god**

**Usopp: poor Zoro**

**Soul;-pauses, looks around- are we missing people?**

**HB: Yeah Luffy's staying behind and thats why-**

**Johnny and Yosaku: HANA-ANEKI!**

**HB: they are here**

**Soul: I thought you weren't gonna let them in**

**HB: My mum made me. The dog didn't like them, so.......the soulxzoro in this chapter could be nakamaship or a other thing. anyway, i tried hard with this chapter. review it and ask any questions you have on any part of this fanfic. next arc is Arlong so...yay!**

**Tears Don't Fall is property of Bullet For My Valentine (i think...but i don't own it, I'm not sure who does)**


	13. Patching Up Zoro

**HB: enjoy**

**13. Patching Zoro Up and Chief Sawada**

_'Follow me and everything is alright_

_I'll be the one who'll tuck you in at night_

_And if you wanna leave, I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me'_

"Soul-aneki, are you sure you're doing it right?". I sighed.

"Johnny, if you ask me that one more time, I'm gonna get this needle and rip you a new hole!" I shouted at him, making him scream. We had just lost sight of the Baratie and the wreckages of Krieg's ship, and I had just finished cleaning Zoro's wound, which now meant I had to sew it up. _I'm really NOT looking forward to this._

"Okay" I whispered, looking back at Zoro's now disfigured torso, that I had already bathed, as well as the needle, with the alcohol. _I left some in case he wanted to get drunk later to get rid of the pain. _He was asleep so this might not really hurt him. Pushing the wound back together, I began to sew it up. Johnny and Yosaku kept squeaking, as I pierced Zoro's skin with the too thick needle.

"Johnny, ok, I need you to wipe off any excess blood that comes out, ok?"

"Hai, aneki!"

"Soul, where did you learn this?" Usopp asked, in awe. "I thought you were a singer, are you a doctor, too?"

"No" I replied, concentrating on Zoro as much as I could, but still trying to answer him. "Where I come from, these doctors hold these sort of...events, if you will, and they tell you how to do this stuff. I used to watch all the time with my mom. And I read a lot so...." _I actually learnt this from watching ER but once again if I said that, they'd think I was crazy._

_....Though I think they already do._

"Doing pretty good so far" I said. "Zoro, you're so lucky you're asleep"

"Not really" _Eh?!_

I looked at him and yep, he was _awake!! _"How long have you been awake?!" I asked, pausing in stitching him up.

"Since we left Baratie" he wheezed, his face blue from pain.

"So you're awake, and I'm stitching you up?" He nodded. "Right then". Picking up his sword, I bashed him around the head with it, making him fall back. _Now he's unconscious! _

"AH, ANIKI! How could you do that, aneki?!" Yoskau screamed.

"Trust me, he doesn't want to be awake when I'm doing this" I said, turning back to the stitches. "He was almost cut in half, and now that damaged skin and muscle is being sewn back together with something as sharp as a small knife. Would you want to be awake?"

Usopp began to tremble. "Soul had a good idea. Zoro could have killed us from the pain"

"He needs to rest anyway" I said.

We were all silent for a moment until-

"Aneki, are you sure you're doing it right?"

_That does it! _"JOHNNY, COME HERE!"

"BUT THAT WAS YOSAKU!!"

"SO?!! I'M PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW AND YOU'RE NEAREST!!!!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_Borrrrreeeeeedddddddddd_..." I whined. We had been sailing on the tiny boat for hours and it was now late into the night, or maybe early morning. The others were all asleep, Johnny and Yosaku near the front, Usopp not too far from my feet, and Zoro beside me, his torso covered in bandages. Me? I couldn't sleep, I couldn't poke the others because a) they were too far away or b) they would wake everyone up from their yelling or c) he was covered in bandages, so now I was stuck thinking about Nami. _Damn you, guys_

According to Johnny and Yosaku, she has gone after a fierce fishman named Arlong....._I dunno what the fishmen look like, I wasn't paying attention...something like half fish half man._

_You don't want to see the picture of the thing I created in my head!_ But they are at least ten times stronger than a normal man, so why the hell would Nami go after him? According to the guys, she's worser at fighting than Usopp. They said she kept looking at his wanted poster..._She kept shaking when she looked at the wanted posters...._

_Does she know Arlong? Does she have something against him? If she wanted to go after him, why didn't she ask us? We would've helped, so why did she rob us? What-_

"What are you doing up?". I started and looked to my right to see Zoro heave himself into a sitting position.

"Can't sleep. Thinking too much stuff" I replied. "How you feeling?"

He grunted. "Good. Been better"

I snorted, and continued to stare at my feet.

"Well, what are you thinking now? You have a really weird look on your face"

"I'm thinking...." I said. "That if I kick Usopp's ass at a certain angle, he would go flying off the ship"

"What?! You're thinking that?!"

"And if Luffy is ok" I added.

He paused. "You've never seen Luffy fight, have you?" he inquired.

"Nope" I admitted. "I've heard him beat up Johnny, you guys told me he beat up some guys called Buggy and Kuro, but...that's it"

"Luffy's strong" Zoro said, lowering his voice so we wouldn't wake the others up. "He'll beat Krieg and be right behind us"

"You think?" I asked, looking at him in the dim light from the stars.

"I know" he said closing his eyes and leaning back.

I smirked at him. _Lot of faith in stupid captain...I've got to get me some of that....He'll stop Krieg and we'll all get Nami back and head for the Grand Line._

Smiling, I began to try and lie down, while trying to give Zoro his space.

"Was it a bad loss?"

"Eh?" I looked back at the swordsman. "What?"

"Against Mihawk" he muttered, his expression dark. "Did I lose badly?"

"Zoro, I'm not gonna lie to you. I suck at it" I said, pulling myself back up. "You did lose...in a way". He looked at me questioningly. "You lost from the fact that the gap between your strength was too large, but you kinda won from the fact he wants to fight you again. He's gonna wait, and fight you when you're stronger, because he knows you have potential. So he cut your chest open and then complimented you"

"You're strange"

"I know. I haven't had my sugar fix. I'm having withdrawl symptoms" I laughed. He smirked and lay back down. "Is that all?". He nodded closing his eyes.

"Just don't cry again, ok Soul?" he murmured. I blushed. _Goddamnit! _

"I'll try" I muttered, lying down, with my back to him. "It'll be hard. In the past week I've been in your crew, I've cried twice. I haven't cried since I was fourteen so...there will be a lot of tears. Get used to it"

He snorted.

"Oh, and Zoro?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you're gonna fight Mihawk again...." His arm tensed against my back. "Get really strong, ok? Fast"

He snorted. "I'll promise that if you promise not to cry too much"

"I can't promise anything Zoro" I said, closing my eyes. "I cry when people I care about get hurt"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_"Soul-nee-san, over here!"_

_"What?" I asked, tripping over a small rock. I stumbled my way over to Dru, who was excitedly pointing at a large, knarled tree, grinning simply. There was a large opening at it that seemed to slope down and grow wider, until there was a large space. _Sugei! Where does it go?

_"What is that?" Gerad said from behind me._

_"I'm going in!" I cried, grinning and walking closer to it._

_"Ah, Soul-san you can't!" Ortise said, shaking. "You could get stuck or hurt! We'd all get in trouble with your father for that!"_

_"I can fit" I whined, beginning to crawl into the muddy environment. "There could be something really cool in it"._

_"Be careful, Soul-nee-san!" Dru cried, waving, still grinning widly. _Baka.

_I began to slip and slide down the muddy hill, my hands sinking into the ground, and dirtying my short fur dress._

_"Ouch!" I cried as I hit my head just before the opening._

_  
"Soul-san, come out now!" Ortise shouted. "You'll get hurt!"_

_"Shut up!" I yelled back. "I'm fine!". Muttering under my breath, I crawled into the opening and stood, the ceiling being high enough. The mud was green and sticky and squelched when I walked. _Ewww...._I looked up around the inside of the tree. Spiders and insects crawled around near the top, and a small shaft of light came from the opening...and flickered from a small hole on the other side._

_"Cool..." I whispered. I walked closer, pulling my feet out of the mud, fiercely to help myself walk. I began to pull of the bark and mud from around the hole to see where it went. A strange shape filtered the opening and I paused. My eyes then widened and I screamed as I was pulled through the hole._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I shot up.

"Are you ok?" Zoro asked, looking at me strangely.

"Yeah. Fine. Nothing wrong. Nothing" I lied, quickly. _What was that? _I thought scratching my head. _It seemed so familiar...But it was a dream. Just a dream. _

I turned back to the guys, the sun shining brightly into my eyes, causing me to cover them with my hands.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Just outside Arlong Park" Johnny said, shaking with fear. I blinked. _Wait..._

"Where's Yosaku?" I asked, not seeing the bald bounty hunter.

"Got carried off by a shark" Zoro said, simply.

"He's so lucky" Usopp cried, his legs shaking in fear. "We-we should just go. Nami left on her own ch-choice. We should ju-just go b-b-back"

"No" I said, sternly. "Captains orders are to bring her back, so we'll bring her back. Now stop trembling and be a man!!"

"Hai!!" he cried, saluting me.

"Prepare to rush in" Zoro said, standing up and beginning to unsheathe his remaining sword.

I grinned. "Hai!! I can kick some fishman ass!!" I stood up next to Zoro and he smirked at me.

"Let's show what we're made of, eh Soul?" he said. I grinned and opened my mouth to retort, but everything went black when something hit me hard on the back of the head.

_Oh, crap._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I groaned, opening my eyes blearily, as Zoro yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!"

"DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!!" I shouted back at him, trying to turn to try and release my anger on the injured man, but I stopped as I couldn't move my arms. My mouth dropped open. I was _tied to the mast of the boat with Zoro!!_

"Usopp!! Johnny!!" I screamed at them. They ignored me and just sat at the front of the boat. "Come here now so I can kick your ass!!"

Usopp sighed and walked over to us. "You two need to calm down. You" he poked Zoro in the chest and he winced. "are injured, and painkillers plus the medication can only do so much. So you can't fight. And you.." he pointed at me, and I gave him a murderous stare. "Can you even fight?"

"How about you untie me so I can show you, you baka sharpshooter?!" I shouted at him, making him squeak. "I am going to beat you two so hard in a place God only meant to be treated nicely, that just the thought of it will make you want to crawl up and die!". Johnny and Usopp put their hands to hide themselves and screamed.

Zoro stared at me. "Remind me to never make you mad"

Johnny and Usopp threw themselves onto the deck. "What now?"

"Fishmen!" they squeaked. _Eh? _I looked over to the nearby shore, blinking.

"Why didn't you dock there?!" Zoro shouted.

"There were fishmen there!" Usopp cried. I squinted at the beach, where two large hulking forms stood. _There goes my mental image of a fishman! _I dimly saw large figures with bulging muscles and they were different colours, but I wasn't close enough to see them properly.

"Maybe we should abandon Nami" Usopp said. "These fishmen are too strong for us!" _WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BAKA SHARPSHOOTER?!!_

"UNTIE US NOW, DAMMIT!!" I yelled with Zoro. I began to squirm against the ropes, but stopped as Zoro winced. _I can't get out by force. I'll hurt him._

_Damn you, Zoro!!_

Johnny and Usopp guffawed.

"What now?!" I asked, looking at the shore. The two fishmen had disappeared and black shapes were moving towards us in the water. _They're coming right at us!_

"ABANDON SHIP!" _EH?!_

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO GOING? UNTIE US FIRST!". The sharpshooter and bounty hunter paused.

"Farewell!" they cried before diving into the water. My mouth hung open as Zoro screamed.

"We're screwed, aren't we, Zoro?"

"SHUT UP!! OI, JOHNNY, USOPP COME BACK!!"

"DON'T SHOUT IN MY EAR!!"

The fishmen jumped onto our ship and I gulped. _Uh oh....._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ten years, two weeks, one day, five hours and twenty-seven minutes...._

Sawada sighed. That was how long his daughter had disappeared. Missing, believed dead by the villagers. Missing, believed lost, by her father. Every day, he stared around his village, trying to hear his daughters cheeky laugh, or spot her bright red hair, or hear her being scolded for venturing too far. Or for even stealing a few chickens from the medicine man up at the top of the mountain.

Every time he heard a noise, he expected her to be standing there in the doorway, her fur dress soaked in mud, grinning and showing him anything she had found in the forest or on the edge of the mountain. Sometimes, she had even brought him strange shells from the beach.

He sighed again, a natural habit for the middle-aged man. He stood and looked out of his stone window frame. Few people walked around the huts, most limping, crying heard from almost everywhere, and the triumphant laughs coming from the far away forest.

_One day this will end..._He turned to the wall, near his tiger skin blanket on the floor. He made a mark on the wall with a sharp rock.

_Ten years, two weeks, one day, five hours and twenty-eight minutes...._

The man froze as drums started to beat far off in the dark sky, on the top of the mountain. Screams and cries made themselves dominant in the small village. Sawada ran out, pulling his fur poncho over his chest.

"Oyabin!"

"Chief!"

"Please, stop them!! Please!!"

Sawada grabbed the spear from beside his hut and looked franctically around the people who had gathered beside him. Mothers clutching their children, crying, men wielding weapons, preparing to defend them.

Sawada nodded, counted thirty-two, half of the men in the village preparing to fight with him, once more, while the others refused or prepared to flee...some even waited for their doom. Sawada turned to the formidable force that was coming towards them, from the beating drums of the mountain.

"Protect the women and children!! Protect this village!!" he croaked out, his voice hoarse. _You will take no more of the people I care for!! This has gone on FAR ENOUGH!! _"PREPARE TO FIGHT!!"

**HB: YOSH! FINISHED AND LEFT ON A CLIFFHANGER!!! ....sort of....who is Sawada? What will end? Where is he? Who is he fighting? Who have **_**they**_** taken? What will happen to Zoro and Soul? Will they save Nami? Will Johnny and Usopp be able to protect their most valuable areas? Will Luffy and Sanji make it there in time?**

**FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL Z!!!**

**Soul;...what. the. hell?  
**

**HB: I've wanted to do that since I started this! But most of these answers will be answered soon obviously...the ones about sawada won't be for ages though....I'll squeeze in his every now and then....They'll occur like Soul's flashback, but like only three maybe four of them...But I'm gonna separate them more...**

**Soul; …Ok**

**HB: Yeah and this will be my last update until after Christmas, so goodbye for now. And Merry Christmas!**

**FOLLOW ME BELONGS TO UNCLE CRACKER**


	14. The Fishmen Pirates

**HB: ENJOY!!**

**14. Arlong and the Fishmen Pirates**

I have one thing to say about fishmen.

_Goddamn ugly._

_And I'm not talking about bad nose job ugly. I'm talking 'Jesus Christ, Satan has come to Earth an taken all the ugly people and mutated them with fish. God help us' ugly!!!. _

One of the fishmen broke my personal bubble, by leaning too close to me. His bottom jaw jutted out further than the top one and an array of teeth erupted from it. He stunk something fierce and breathed heavily on me, causing me to lean back, clenching my teeth. Another one that had a fin, I think, reaching from the top of his head to his neck, leant nearer to Zoro, who was muttering about how he was gonna kill Johnny and Usopp.

"Oh ho! These two have been abandoned" Buck-Tooth fishmen sneered. He pinched my cheek. "Aren't you cute, for an ugly human?" _I'M UGLY?!!! Have you ever seen that bright shiny thing called a MIRROR?!_

"Get off her!" Zoro yelled, but stopped as Fin-Head fishmen slammed his chest.

"This one is injured as well" he explained, grinning through his…fishy lips. _I am gonna beat you freaks so hard, Arlong is gonna feel it!!_

"Let's take them to Arlong-san!" _Eh?! I don't want to meet him!_

"Oh, crap!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arlong, the leader of the fishmen pirates of East Blue, sat before us in a high white beach-chair. With blue skin, a dorsal fin on his back, a sun tattoo imprinted on his chest, gills and a long saw-like nose, he grinned shark-like down at me and Zoro who were still tied together, just in front of a large pool, that led through a gate to the ocean. As Zoro glared up at Arlong, I looked around for an escape route.

Fishmen, all different, stood everywhere blocking all exits. Arlong Park was a large, tall building, that had a large stone walk-around place, where we were now. It had an obvious exit, the gate that led to the ocean, another, a gate that led to the street and numerous exits; over the wall....

_There must be more...._

_Oh, a squishy thing!!!!_

"I told you!" Zoro bellowed at Arlong. "We're just looking for a girl! You half-fish freak!"

Arlong cackled. "Shahaha. Strong words from an inferior being...I'll let that slide this time, but I don't want to hear HALF-FISH come out of your mouth again!! We FISHMEN are EVOLVED 'HUMANS' who have gained that ability to live underwater. With our extra fish derived powers, we're higher on the evolutionary ladder than you are....!!!!"

"Why don't you untie us and prove it, Jaws?" I snapped. _Damn him for distracting me from the squishy coral!! It is squishy and it'll be mine!!_

_It'll be my squishy!!!_

"What is the point?" Arlong said, guesturing to his fellow fishmen. "The strength that we all naturally hold, stronger than countless of you lesser beings put together, is proof of that!"...._But....you're not proving it. _"You must get it into your heads that the fishmen are the 'Kings of the Beasts'!!! A human disobeying a fishman is disobeying the laws of nature!!!"

"I'm getting tired of hearing that stupid speech, Arlong". Standing behind Arlong...was Nami.

_Nami?_

"Wha...!!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Hey take it easy, Nami!" the large fishman said to the smaller girl. "You're different. You're our cartographer, the pride of the Arlong Crew. You draw us incredibly accurate maps!!"

"It's because you're all too stupid to do it yourselves!" Nami scoffed.

_Wait...OUR CARTOGRAPHER!!! What the hell, Nami?_

"Oi, Nami!" Zoro yelled. "Why are you so friendly with these guys....?!"

"She's part of their crew"

"What?!"

"Do you know each other?" Arlong asked. Nami snorted and walked towards us.

"Don't be stupid. They were just another mark. I made off with a ton of treasure from these guys". She leant closer to us, and I stared back at her, my expression blank. In my mind....I WAS GOING CRAZY!

_Why is she wearing long shorts? She had long shorts? WHY DIDN'T I GET TO WEAR THEM?! WHY AM I STUCK WEARING DAISY DUKES?!_

_DAMN YOU!  
_

_Oh, yeah....kidnapped by pirates, Nami stole from us. Must pay attention!!_

"Is this your true nature?" Zoro asked the orange haired girl.

"Surprised?" she replied, with a smirk. "I'm an officer of Arlong's Crew. A pirate from the start"

"Witch"

"Shahahahahahaha....." Arlong burst out. "She sure had you fooled. She forgot her OWN PARENT'S DEATH for money! She's nothing but a cold-hearted witch!!"

Nami bit her lip and trembled. _Looks like she hasn't forgotten, Arlong._

"Lying and swindling money out of suckers like you is her specialty. And she has us backing her up"

"Not for long" I said. "Nami's coming back home with us, whether she likes it or not"

"Will you guys understand that I stole from you?! I am a member of this pirate crew!"

"Nami, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday, the smell of fishmen is killing me, and you have stolen my only clothes. So spare me the fake bad guy routine, because you're coming home with us, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming and let Sanji have a lot of fun with bondage by tieing you to the mast!" I snapped at her.

"You humans don't realise-" Arlong began.

"Oi, Jaws!" I interrupted him, making him look directly at me. "The humans are talking. So go back into your fishbowl, and shut the hel-!". Nami pulled her staff out of the inside of her tank-top and smashed it around the side of my face. My cheek burning, I fell forwards onto the concrete, Zoro shouting abuse at Nami, while the fishmen roared their appreciation.

"Ow ow freaking ow!" I cried, panting slightly. "I think you actually cleared my sinuses, Orangeade"

"Oi, you okay, Soul?"

"Fine, Zo, fine"

I sat up to see Zoro looking from Nami to Arlong and then at me.

"I see now" he said, smirking. "Well, I never trusted her from the beginning. It wouldn't surprise me to learn she was a murdering cut-throat" _Hark who's talking. I hope you're going somewhere with this. _"I could tell from the start" he continued. "that you were nothing but trouble"

"That saves time" the navigator smirked. "Now that you realise you got tricked, will you forget about the treasure and my navigation and just diasappear?! Get lost!"

Zoro grinned, wolfishy. "Sorry, Soul" he muttered, before launching himself backwards into the water. I would've been fine but there was that one little problem...

_I was frickin' tied to him!!_

I was pulled into the water before I could draw breath, so I inhaled most of it_. Zoro, if I die here, I am going to hunt you down in the afterlife, and kill you again till you're the deadest guy in Deadonia!!_

_...............Damn, I can't breathe!!_

I looked down, blearily, the salt water burning my eyes, to see Zoro sinking slightly faster than me, and he remained motionless, blinking in the water, a bottomless pit below us. I tied to move against my bonds, but I froze as I felt something grab the back of my shirt and begin to pull me up, as well as Zoro.

_If that's one of the fishmen, I am going to burn this top!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_............_

_Air! Sweet beautiful air! _I lay gasping on the concrete, soaked completely with Zoro wheezing beside me, and Nami grasping our shirts. Silence rebounded around the enclosure.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Nami asked the swordsman.

"What are YOU playing at?" he replied, grinning. "A LITTLE TOOL WHO CAN'T EVEN WATCH ONE MAN DIE SHOULDN'T BE ACTING TOUGH!!!! Hurry up and help us, you baka. I thought we were gonna die"

Nami shook slightly, before slamming her heel into Zoro's back. He groaned in pain. _Bitch!!!_

"SCREW YOU!!" she lifted the swordsmans head until she looked straight into his eyes. "Get anymore involved than this and you will DIE!!!

"I wonder..."

"Nice bandage"

"I didn't have anything to change into, so I used them instead"

Nami punched him deep in the chest, causing blood to leak threough the bandages.

"BITCH!!" I screamed, struggling to stand, or even sit up, as Zoro yelled in pain and fell onto the floor.

Nami glanced at me, a strange emotion in her eyes, before she began to walk away.

"Nami, what are you going to do with them?" a fishman asked.

"Lock them up!! I'll finish them off later" _I doubt it._

"Arlong-san! Arlong-san!" the buck-toothed fishman came hurrying down the road before came running into the enclosure.

"What is it?"

"We let another guy with a long-nose escape!!"

_Crap! Not Usopp too!!!_

_Please hide, until we get out of here!!!_

_Or at least wait until Luffy comes!!!_

…_..Yeah do that!_

"I'm guessing he went to Cocoyashi village"

"Cocoyashi...." Arlong mused. "Just the place I need to go". He gave an evil grin.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Come on, Zoro!!"

"HELL NO!!!"

"Please?"

"NO!!!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!!"

"Come on. What is wrong with 'I Spy'?"

He just snorted. We had been in a locked room inside Arlong Park for about ten mintues, and I was already bored. _I am not happy!!! My cheek still makes me wince slightly, my clothes are wet, and I'm goddamn hungry!!!_

_.........................._

_.........................._

_I HAVE COME UP WITH GREAT NICKNAMES!! HEHE!!!_

I giggled, making Zoro glance at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, Jo"

"......What?"

"There's this dude in a manga I read called Joseph Joester or JoJo-"

"'Manga'?"

"....Never mind. Anyway, he was badass, kicked ass, an idiot out of battle, but smart in battle. So now you are JoJo"

"Hell no!"

"HELL YES!"

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!"

"OH YES I WILL!!! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THE MATTER!! ANYWAY, JOJO'S COOL!! BE GRATEFUL!!!"

"NO!!"

Before I could answer back, the door had opened and Nami stood there....holding a big knife!!!

_EEEPP!! It's just like a Hollywood slasher movie!!!_

She walked towards us and simply cut our bonds. She threw Zoro's sword on the floor in front of him.

"Get off this island now" she said, as she walked out.

"She's such a great friend, isn't she?". Zoro snorted and began to walk out of the room, me following him.

"Eh, JoJo?"

"WHAT?!"

I clamped a hand on his mouth, shushing him. "How about we play the 'We are innocent prisoners, let's fight our way out' game?" I said, with an evil grin. I felt him smirk beneath my fingers.

_Let the games begin!_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ouch!" I whined, rubbing my bruises. We had just finished the tournament of 'Who can batter the hell out of the most fishmen' and Zoro had won....by a lot. Seeing as how I am not the greatest fighter using physical strength, nor do I have a weapon, Zoro had to help stop a few fishmen beating the crap out of me. My body was almost broken at least three times.

_Arlong is right. Fishmen are strong...._

_But nowhere near as strong as JoJo_

_Do you wanna know why?_

_.................................._

_He's Joseph Joester, you fucker!!!!_

_Pure and Simple._

I kicked an already unconscious fishmen as Zoro removed one of the Hawaiian shirts of another.

"Well...didn't know you were _that _type, JoJo"

"Shut up" he said, tying his sword to his waist and moving to lounge on Arlong's chair.

I frowned and followed him. "Move"

"Why?"

"I wanna sit in the chair too!!"

"I'm wounded!!"

"I stitched you up!!"

"I'm still wounded!!"

"I'm younger than you!!"

"Exactly, so I keep the chair"

Not wanting to keep up this incredibly childish fight, I pouted. "Fine". He nodded, and closed his eyes. _Damn you! _I smirked and walked over to him, plonking myself on his lap, and I leant slightly against his injured chest.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"You're actually quite comfortable you know, so stop squirming!"

I heard him splutter like crazy in my ear, before accepting defeat and falling silent.

_You have no idea how comfortable a Marimo Chair is!!_

_It's those muscles. Definitely._

"What's that?"

"Eh?" I craned my neck to look up at Zoro, who was staring at my thigh, his cheeks slightly red. I glanced at it.

"Oh, just a tattoo" I said, scratching the black ink beneath my fingernails, trying to scrape it off. "I hate it. No idea where I got it from"

"It would be like you to get a tattoo like that and not remember where you go it!!"

"OI!"

"MOMOOO!!!!" I jumped as a voice shouted by the beach, just over the wall. Glancing back at Zoro, we both nodded and walked to the wall and looked over the top.

Sitting on the concrete veranda that encircled Arlong Park was a pink octopus-fishmen. Within his six hands he held six fishing rods, and his white hair stood shocked up into spikes. He wore a sort of old-fashioned red bathing suit. _He needs fashion tips. _He was standing and playing his mouth like a trumpet.

_Whoa.....He's kinda cool....for a fishman. He doesn't smell as much as them at least._

I glanced at Zoro who was staring blankly at the fishman.

"Has he already eaten?" the fishman asked himself, holding up a giant barbequed pig. "Maybe I should eat it?"

"Excuse me"

"Nyu!!!" he started and turned round to stare at us. On his forehead was a large tattoo of a sun. _All the fishman have one....Must note that down. _"Who the hell are you two?! Me?! My name is Hatchan! Call me Hachi!"

"You a fishman?" Zoro asked.

"Of course!! I'm a charming octopus fishman!" Hachi excalimed, proudly waving his arms like a fish or something. "You two look like humans!! You sailors?! Or guests?!"

I glanced behind me where there were piles of unconscious fishmen.

"Guests"

"But Arlong-san's out right now y'know?"

I faked confusion. "He is?" I asked, putting an innocent look on my face. "Do you know where he went, Hachi-san?" Zoro snorted at me.

"I guess there's some long-nose runing around" Hachi said, holding up one finger on three of his hands, so as not to be overheard, even though we were the only ones here. "They said two are being held captive here, but then they had to go find the long-nose in Cocoyashi Village"

"How do we get to that village?" Zoro asked, jumping over the wall, me following him, falling and ending up in an uncomfortable heap.

"Get on!!! You're guests!!!! I'll take you!!!" Hachi said, pointing to a large pot behind him.

"We are going in that, Hachi -san?" I inquired, standing up.

"Yes!! Get in!!! I'll take little girlie and swordsman to Arlong-san!!!" _I'll let that comment pass, Hachi. _I grinned, skipping over to the pot.

"We're off to save Usopp, that wonderful Usopp of ours!!!"

**HB; AU REVOIR!!**

**Oh, Kisaki Soul would like to apologize for the disgusting language she uses in this and all future chapters, so forgive her**


	15. Nami's Resolve

**HB: Nothing to say....enjoy**

**oh but when in bold but not italic is whats happening at the same time but not going to a new paragraph if that makes sense**

**15. Nami's Resolve**

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"How's the wound, JoJo?" I asked, as we sped along the edge of the island, me and Zoro in the pot, and Hachi dragging us.

"Fine and don't call me that!"

I blew a raspberry at him. Suddenly, Hachi stopped the pot abruptly and it crashed against the bay. I stumbled forward slightly in the tight space of the spot, causing me to fall face first into Zoro's chest. Zoro held me, one hand on my head and the other on the small of my back, until the pot had stopped moving, and then pushed me away, climbing out, his face bright red. I climbed out after him, confused. Hachi grinned from the water.

"Okay!! Here is Cocoyashi Village!! Arlong-san should be here!!"

"Thanks, Hachi-san"

Hachi began to speed away. "Don't mention it!!! Take it easy!! Come again!! Bye, girlie!!! Bye, JoJo!!!". I burst into laughter at that while Zoro scowled at me.

"Oh, come on!!! It's better than him wetting himself because it's Pirate Hunter Zoro, innit?"

He snorted and turned to look at the village. It was definitely a small one, and all the houses were neat, and painted white. _A nice, homely place this._

"Jagged-nose is here...Let's look for our long-nose first, yeah?"

"Yes, JoJo, sir!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SLOW DONE, WOULD YA?!" I yelled after the swordsman. _Guess what had happened._

_Turned out Usopp was there at Cocoyashi for about five minutes, until he attacked and insulted Arlong, ran like the pansy he is, and ended up being captured....AND TAKEN BACK TO ARLONG PARK!!!_

_WHY DIDN'T WE JUST STAY THERE!!!!_

Zoro slowed down slightly and turned to look at me. "Did you hear that?" I strained my ears and almost instantly-

"Yeah, is someone bombing the island or something?". He shrugged. "Just forget about it, Jo. We have to be quick otherwise, Usopp will get himself kill-"

"Zoro!!"

"ANIKI!!"

"SOUL-CHWAN!!"

Both of us turned to see Luffy, Yosaku and Sanji on a boat...flying right towards us!!! Zoro grabbed me around the waist, making me yelp in shock and dived out of the way, so we fell onto the side of the road.

The boat crashed, _let's say horribly_, onto the road, just missing us. The boat split into god knows how many pieces, and Luffy and Sanji got out unscathed, while Yosaku stayed where he was, half-dead and half concealed by rubble.

"Soul-chwan!!!!!!!!". I pulled myself into a sitting position, and dusted myself off while Zoro stood up and yelled at Luffy.

"Oh, you joined us then?"

"HAI, FOR YOU SOUL-CHWAN!!!" I sweatdropped.

"What the HELL are you all doing?!" Zoro yelled. _Oh, yeah. Guys almost killed us. Must get angry...._

_.....Oh a funny shaped rock!!!!!!_

I picked up the funny rock, twirling it around my fingers not noticing the exchange between my captain and first-mate. I only acknowledged other people when I felt someone behind me. Turning, I could see Johnny standing there, shaking.

"HE'S BEEN MURDERED!!" he screamed to the others, almost crying.

"Johnny....?"

"USOPP-ANIKI....HAS BEEN MURDERED BY NAMI-ANEKI!!!"

_.....Wha...the.....? Usopp?!!!!!_

I just made slight choking sounds, barely noticing Luffy pounce on the yelling bounty hunter. I grasped my head.

"No...."

_'I am Captain Usopp!"_

_'Just call me Captain!!'_

_'We'll get Nami back! You just make that hentai-cook one of us! We'll make it a party of six to the Grand Line!"_

_Please don't let it be a party of four now....Please, Usopp!! _I blinked back tears when I noticed Luffy punching Johnny.

"Luffy, stop it!" I cried, grabbing the back of his waistcoat and trying to drag him off the other man.

"Say that one more time and I'll kick your ass!!!" the small captain screamed, his straw-hat abandoned at his feet, as he clutched the front of Johnny's shirt.

"Cut it out, Luffy!!! Johnny didn't have anything to do with it!!!" Zoro shouted, trying to help me drag Luffy off.

"He's making up crap!! NAMI WOULD NEVER KILL USOPP!!!! WE'RE NAKAMA!!!!"

"You don't have to believe me, aniki!!! But I saw it wih my own...!"

"Who did you call nakama, Luffy?".

We all looked up to see Nami standing on the road, her staff clasped in her hand. I blinked as I saw her left hand covered in bandages.

"What did you come here for?" she asked, her expression cold.

"What do you mean?" Luffy inquired, letting go of Johnny, and placing his straw-hat back on his tousled hair. "You're our nakama. We came to get you!!!"

"And I didn't want you to. 'Nakama'? Don't make me laugh. It was nothing but a bunch of pointless COOPERATION, remember?" Nami said.

"Nami-san!" I blinked and looked to my left to see Sanji going jelloid and waving at the cold girl. "It's me, do you remember?!! Let's go on a cruise together!!!" _Oh, for crying out loud, Sanji!!!_

"Stay out of this, you idiot!! You're only going to make things worse!!" Zoro yelled at the cook.

"What'd you say?! Love is a hurricane, bitch!!"

"Didn't I tell you?! This woman is a WITCH!!" Johnny shrieked, pointing at the navigator. _Stop rhyming, people!_ "She joined with Arlong and kills without a second thought,just so she can monopolize Cocoyashi village, which has the hidden treasure!! She's been an evil backstabber with a heart of darkness from the very start!! She was fooling you all along. But I saw her murder Usopp-aniki with m-!!"

"Johnny, if you keep spewing crap, I'm gonna hit you!!"

"Shut up, Soul!! You were practically crying about Usopp!!"

"Yeah, about the thought that he's dead, JoJo!!! I seriously doubt that Nami could kill him!!! I mean, look at her!!!"

"Still stupid"

I stared at her, while she just smirked at me. "I may be stupid, Nami, but I'm smart enough not to join a pirate crew that was involved with my parents death" I said, in a monotone voice. Her fists clenched around her staff, her smirk disappearing.

"Stop talking like you know everything, Soul, because you don't" she said, trembling slightly. "Anyway, just so you know, Arlong is in a murderous rage, and wants to kill Roronoa Zoro and his posse because of something stupid you and he did. You people might have monstrous strength but you're still no match for these REAL monsters"

"What does that matter?" Zoro asked. "Where's Usopp?"

"At the bottom of the sea"

"Enough of that, damn it!!!!" Zoro yelled, charging at Nami before being stopped by a swift kick from Sanji.

"Does a swordsman even raise his fists against a lady, Roronoa Zoro?" Sanji said, drawing on his ever present cigarette, him and Zoro squaring off.

"What? Don't butt in, ero-cook, when you don't even know what the hell's going on!!!"

"Ha.....Feeling frustrated after your humiliating defeat?"

"What?!!" Zoro withdrew his sword, and placed it near Sanji's neck, his brow twitching in anger. "You better watch your mouth. I'll take that head of yours right off your shoulders"

"Try it, Mr Casualty"

"Shut up you two!" I yelled. "This is extremely serious!"

"She's right!!! If you're going to fight, can't you do it OFF this island?" Nami said. "Don't stick your heads any further into this island's business!! Don't you get it?!! I only came to you for the money!!! I don't give a damn about you guys anymore, now that you're penniless!! I'll give you your ship back, so go get a new navigator, and look for One Piece somewhere else, got it?!! GET OUT OF HERE!!! I don't want to see you around!!"

Not knowing what to do, I kept my gaze on Luffy. He merely blinked at Nami and let himself fall backwards, onto the dirt.

"Luffy-aniki?!"

He closed his eyes, spread-eagled on the floor. He tucked his arms behind his head, yawning. "I'm going to sleep" _Eh?_

"SLEEP!" I winced as the others screamed and Zoro merely shook his head, in disbelief. "Right now?! In the middle of the road?!"

"I don't feel like leaving this island. I don't care what's happening here...I'm just sleepy" _You rock, Captaine. _

"FINE!!! WHATEVER!!! YOU CAN ALL DIE FOR ALL I CARE!!!!" Nami shrieked before turning tail and running away. I sighed before sitting beside Luffy on the road.

"Looks like we're staying, then" I said.

"Why?!"

I pointed at my captain. "Cos he is. Pirates must follow their captains"

"You people are nuts!" Johnny shouted. "That chick is crazy!!! Usopp-aniki's been killed!!! Arlong wants us all dead!!!"

"What reason could you possibly have to stay here?! I believe in Johnny's testimony"

"I'm staying because I know Usopp isn't dead. And I'm not gonna leave until Nami and Usopp are both back on the Merry" I stated, crossing my arms and glaring at the bounty hunter duo, who both sighed.

"Sorry, we could only assist you for a short time, but our guidance ends here. We don't wanna be killed by Arlong!" Johnny said, he and Yosaku turning and beginning to walk away from us.

"Until we meet again!"

"Stay in good health!"

"You too!" Zoro called. _Thank god they are finally gone!_

_I like them, yeah, but all that 'aniki, aneki' thing was annoying the hell outta me!_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Not that long after, we were all still sprawled on the floor, Luffy asleep, and Zoro, somehow, still awake.

"Hey"

"What?!" Zoro snapped at Sanji.

"You don't really think Nami-san killed that long-nose, do you?" _How can you ask that Sanji?! I've been saying she hasn't since we found out!!_

"Dunno, I already pissed her off" Zoro replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "by calling her a 'little tool'. Maybe she took it out on HIM!"

"'Little tool?!" Sanji repeated. A vein pulsed in his forehead before he charged towards Zoro. "WHAT'S SO LITTLE ABOUT NAMI-SAN'S CHEST?!!"

_Where the hell did you get that from?!!  
_

I blinked when I saw someone I definitely needed to see right now. I grinned, but then it fell off of my face almost immediately

_.....Wait....USOPP!!_

I tried to cry out, but Usopp had already been hit on both sides of his face. One side by Sanji's strong kick, the other by Zoro's defending scabbard.

"He's alive" Sanji said, in disbelief as Usopp fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Well, now he's not, you baka cook and baka marimo!!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Usopp!! Usopp!" Luffy cried, shaking the sharpshooter. "Did NAMI do this to you?!"

"Nope, it was Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-dumber" I explained, pointing to the first mate and cook.

"SHUT UP!!"

"Oh, do you prefer JoJo?!"

"NO, JUST SHUT UP!!"

"No. I will never stop talking until I die!! You'll have to deal with it til then" I said, blowing a raspberry at him.

"Luffy?" Usopp said, finally waking up. "You finally showed up!"

"Hehe, so did I" Sanji smiled, waving at the sharpshooter.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SOMEDAY!"

I giggled before slapping Usopp on the back, making him yelp. "Good to see your still alive, bro! Looks like Nami is a big fat liar, and Johnny...well, he's just stupid"

"Oh, Nami!" Usopp said, realising something. "She saved my life! She hurt herself in front of the fishmen, pretending that she did it to me!"

"That's why she had a bandaged hand!"

"Yeah. There's a particular reason that she's a part of this Fishmen Pirate Crew!!" Usopp said.

"Don't waste your time. It's pointless. No matter what you do, you can't affect Arlong's control". We turned to see a blue-haired woman, a few years my senior, standing there. I blinked, noticing she had blue tattoos across her chest and her arm, picting swirls and a celtic heart. _Damn, thats cool tattoos!_

"Nojiko" Usopp exclaimed.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked.

"Nami's older sister" _Nami has a sister?_

"No wonder she's so beautiful!" _Hentai-cook._

"What do you mean pointless?" _Leave it to JoJo to stay on track!_

"Just please don't get involved in our affairs anymore" Nojiko said. "I'll tell all about how this starte, so long as you leave afterward"

"No, I'm cool" Luffy stated, before beginning to walk away. _Where are you going now? _"I don't care about her past. I'm going for a walk"

"A walk?!" Usopp repeated. "Aren't you gonna listen?"

"Nope"

"Where are you going, then?" I asked.

"Dunno"

"Thanks for sharing, captain!"

"What's up with him?" Nojiko asked.

"He's an idiot" I said, simply.

"Just don't worry about him" Zoro said, sitting against a tree. "That's just what he's like. We'll listen to what you have to say. Not that hearing your story will change anything"

"He's sleeping" Nojiko, said, sweatdropping. I looked round to see the swordsman now snoring.

"He does that a lot" I said, sitting against the tree beside him, smirking at him. "And he's hurt so he needs to"

"I'LL listen!" Usopp said, proudly, sitting on the edge of the road. "I wanna know what's going on!"

"Me too!" Sanji said, with a grin.

"I'll try. I can't make any promises, though"

Nojiko sighed. "No wonder Nami's having trouble dealing with you"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Nami...." I whispered. _God! That' so.....so......_Nojiko had just finished telling us the story of Nami's past, and I was trying to keep back the tears, threatening to fall down my face.

(HB; explanation, maybe what soul thinks, just so ...well, its easier than having them explain it in dialogue)

**Bellemere, a young woman from this island, had become a Marine to make herself a better human being. When she was left half-dead after a mission, she found a three-year old Nojiko carrying a baby Nami in the wreckage. After bringing them back to Cocoyashi, she decided to raise them as her own. Though Nojiko said they were as poor as possible, they lived up in the tangerine plantations at the outskirts of the village and were incredibly happy. **

**Although, when Nami was only ten, Arlong and his crew had arrived on the island, immediately taking over. For taxes, he said every adult had to pay 100,000B **(HB; 100,000 belli) **each and 50,000B for each child. After spotting Bellemere's house, they attacked and beat Bellemere. The mayor of the town, Gen, and the doctor had explained that Bellemere was the only member of the house, and they tried to smuggle Nami and Nojiko off the island, due to the fact Bellemere only had 100,000B. However, Bellemere refused. She said, her saying she had no family, was admitting Nami and Nojiko weren't her children. Knowing they wouldn't be safe off the island, she gave her money to pay for them. Unable to pay, Bellemere was shot and killed by Arlong, in front of Nami and Nojiko.**

**After realising Nami was already a wonderful cartographer, Arlong kidnapped her and forced her to join his crew. After promising her if she paid him 100,000,000B, he would give her the village, she spent the last eight years of her life, ostracised by her friends and stealing from pirates, so no one else would have to suffer like Bellemere.**

"Ever since then, she decided to never let anyone see her tears again and she stopped asking people for help....!!! We don't want to see anyone die at Arlong's hand anymore. We don't want to see more victims like our mother...!!! Do you understand how hard a choice it was for Nami to recover from that desperation and make the decision to fight on by herself when she was only ten?!" Nojiko finished, gripping her elbows and shaking slightly.

"So she made the only deal that would save everyone, by joining the man she despises" I muttered.

Sanji growled. "I'll KILL the man who torments my lovely NAMI-SAN!!!"

Nojiko merely punched him in the face, making him crouch over, wincing, a lump forming on his head.

"I came to tell you NOT to do that! If you make a big deal around here about being Nami's nakama, the fishmen are going to start to doubt her loyalty and these eight years would have been for nothing!" Nojiko shouted. "So I'm telling you now...Don't do anything that will hurt her any further!!!"

"Nojiko...." she turned to me. "Nami is our nakama. We're not gonna hurt her" My expression grew dark as I stood. "We are going to hunt down ARLONG!!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(NAMI POV)

"ARLONG!!!" Grinding her teeth in anger, Nami ran into Arlong Park, heading straight for the fishman sitting in the beach chair.

"What's wrong, my brilliant cartographer? You look furious"

"Those Marines that you have eating out of your hands, came to take my money away!" Nami screamed, grabbing the fishmen by his open Hawaiian shirt. "What the hell is this all about?!! Didn't you swear to keep your promise, on your life?!!"

"Hmmm? Didn't I? When did I break my word?" Arlong mused. He grabbed her, his hand squeezing her jaw.

"Don't play dumb with me!!! You told the Marines that I had money...!!!" Nami cried, her voice muffled by his large hand.

"WHEN did I BREAK my WORD?!!!! Tell me!!!!"

_Damn it!!! DAMN IT!!! You told them!!! You got Nojiko shot!! You destroyed Bellemere-sans tangerine grove!!!!!!_

Arlong released her mouth, but kept a tight grip on her neck. "Marines, you say...? Most UNLUCKY, I'd say" Arong said, as his crew's laughter rang in Nami's ears. "But a promise is a promise....if you don't bring me 100,000,000B right where I can see it, I can't give you back your village!"

"YOU CHEAT!" Nami shrieked.

Alrong burst into laughter. "Look on the bright side...It's only 100,000,000B. you could just save it all up all over again!!" He leaned closer to her. "Or will you try to escape? Of course if you do...every woman, man and child in Cocoyashi village will be put to death because of you!"

_'I knew Nami' _Gen's voice rang around her head. _'Nojiko told us. We thought that if you found out we knew, our hope would trap you with us, in case you felt you couldn't hadnle it and just wanted to run'_

Nami slapped Arlongs webbed hand off her and began to run out of Arlong Park, wiping away her tears.

"Whta's wrong, Nami? Running away already?!" Nami ignored the despicable fishman and ran as fast as she could.

**"That was the last straw!!" Gen shouted. The villagers grouped in front of him, wielded their weapons, nodding. "WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT!!"**

_Gen-san...!!! Everyone...!!! Please...!!! Don't make that choice!!! _Nami panted and quickened her pace, skidding slightly in the dirt. Blinking back tears, she made towards her village.

_You can't die...!!!! It will all be over....!!!!_

_If we don't pull through...!!!! Everything will be over!!!!_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Eight years ago" Gen stated, standing before his villagers. The heavily scarred man took a deep breath before continuing. "Eight years ago, we took an oath to never throw our lives away. That no matter how painful and humiliating their rule was, so long as Nami was fine, we would endure it! But THIS is their answer!!! Now that the window of opportunity for our liberation has been closed, there is no more hope for us inside the range of their control!!!! Above all else we will not stand for those fishmen, preying on the kindness of our little girl!!!! ANY OBJECTIONS?!!" he roared.

"Of course not!!! Let's go!!!"

"We won't take their oppression any longer!!!"

"We've ALWAYS beem ready to fight, if it came to that!!!"

"WE'LL KILL THEM!!"

"WAIT, EVERYBODY!!" The villagers turned to see Nami standing there panting.

"It's okay" she said, trying to smile. "Just wait a little bit longer!!! I'll try again!!! I'll collect the money again!!! It's simpe this time I'll...."

"Nacchan....." the villagers began to whisper.

Gen blinked back tears, before grabbing Nami and hugging her.

"That's enough...!" he said, placing a comforting hand on her head. "You know it will never happen.... You carried our lives on your back, all by yourself...You fought well, Nami...!! We know it must have been more painful than any blade to join that crew!!! YOU FOUGHT WELL!" he said, releasing her. "I want you to leave the village"

"No!" Nami yelled, her tears welling.

"Just listen..." Nojiko chipped in, a bandage wrapped round her waist, to protect her bullet wound from the Marines. "You've got cunning! You have a dream!"

"Nojiko....". Nami grabbed a dagger from her pocket and pointed it at the villagers. "STOP IT!! I...!! I don't want to see anyone get hurt by those monsters!!! You'll DIE!!"

"We know" Gen said, bluntly, grabbing the blade of the dagger, causing his hand to bleed.

"You can't stop us!" the aging doctor cried from behind him. "We've made up our minds!"

"STEP ASIDE, NAMI!!!" Gen roared. "Let's go people!!!" The villagers roared a war cry, and they began to make their way to Arlong Park. "We will show them our spirit, even if we cannot win!!"

Nami fell to her knees, her body numb. She faintly heard the cries fade away, and she gripped her shoulder. Tears pouring down her face, Arlong's cruel laugh reverberated through her head. She dragged her nails across the tattoo, symbolzing Arlongs crew, on her left shoulder.

"Arlong!!!" she choked out. She grabbed the dagger and plunged it into the tattoo. The wound immediately began to bleed and the pain burnt through her shoulder. Ignoring it, she continued to cry and scream out Arlong's name, forcing the dagger into her shoulder again and again, blood splattering on the dirt.

She brought it up, about to stab herself again, but she felt the dagger stop. Looking up, her eyes glazed with tears, she saw Luffy standing behind her, his expression blank. "Luffy..." She dropped the dagger on the floor, her face in her right hand.

"What do you want...?" she choked out through the pain. "You don't even know what's going on...!!"

"Nope" the captain said, simply. "I don't"

Nami srunched the earth beneath her fingers, before flicking it back, throwing the dirt backwards at Luffy.

"It has nothing to do with you...!! Didn't I tell you.... to get off this island?!!" she screamed.

"Yeah, you told me" Luffy replied, still unfazed by her actions.

Nami stopped, sobbing.

"Luffy....." She turned her head to the captain, tears dominant on her face, her lip trembling. "Help me....."

His eyes shadowed, Luffy pulled off his straw-hat and placed it on her head, before walking away. Gripping the rim, Nami stared at him as he tipped his head back.

"OF COURSE!!" he roared.

"Lu.....Luffy...."

He walked away, his face set, to the opening of the village, where the others were. Usopp sat on the floor, his arms crossed. Sanji stood, drawing on his cigarette. Zoro sat on a porch, with Soul leaning against his legs, her face showing nothing but determination.

"We're going" Luffy said to his crew. They all immediately stood.

"RIGHT!!!"

**HB; HOLY CRAP!! OFFICIALLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE DONE BY FAR!!!! 17 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD!!! OH YES**

**the reason is property of hoobastank not me**

**Next two or three chapters will be the arlong battle, they will have left the island by chapter 20, so ENJOY THIS AND ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. For Our Nakama

**HB; I apologize for these chapters, i am crap at fight scenes**

**anyway enjoy**

**16. For Our Nakama**

_'If they hurt you_

_they hurt me too_

_so we'll rise up_

_won't stop'_

"Hey!!! Are you two okay?!! Did Arlong do this to you?! You'll have to move!!! We have a score to settle with those damn fishmen too!!!"

I squinted at the upcoming door of Arlong Park, where the villagers had gathered. Something was blocking their way.

"Hmph...We tried to fight them in an apology to Nami-aneki" _I know that voice. Yo Johnny! _"But we lost by a hair"

"We realized our terrible mistake after hearing in the truth in the woods. We have no right to face her now"

"Sorry, but without a means to win, we can't let you people through this gate!"

"WHAT?!"

"We're waiting for the only people who could win. We know they're coming"

"Well, we are wonderful" I said. Johnny and Yosaku grinned, bloody and beaten from in front of the door, their swords crossed as to let no one in.

"You kids?"

"I'll ignore that comment, ossan"

"Want me to take out the gate, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"I got it" the captain replied, cracking his knuckles.

"I'd move if I were you two"

Luffy took a deep breath, and punched the door into pieces with enough force, it reverberated through the ground. While the villagers stood gasping, Luffy strode in, his fists raised.

"Which one of you is Arlong?"

"That fishy one"

"I am Arlong" said fishman, said from his beach chair, turning to glare at the pirate walking towards him.

"I'm Luffy"

"All right, Luffy...And who the hell are you?"

"A pirate"

"Oi, you wait". Two fishmen stood in front of Luffy trying to stop him. "Heh heh heh, where ya going'? We can't just let ya pass widdout talkin' foist"

"If you don't stop..." they paused as Luffy placed a hand on each of their shoulders and slammed their heads together. Fishmen and villagers alike gasped.

"And what does a pirate want with me?" Arlong asked. Luffy clenched his fist, and punched Arlong with such strength he was thrown to the other side of Arlong Park, demolishing the wall. _Perfect score, Captaine!_

"Arlong-san!!"

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE MY NAVIGATOR CRY!!!" Luffy roared at the fishmen. The fishmen shouted and made for Luffy.

"Get back you guppies!" Sanji yelled, kicking off the offending fishmen, while Zoro cut them down and I put in my own fair share of attacks, with Usopp hiding behind my back.

"Feh. You just HAD to get started first" Sanji said to Luffy.

"It's not like I'm gonna lose!"

"He means" I said, pulling on his cheek. "Don't hog the fishies!"

"I...I don't mind if you do, Luffy" Usopp stuttered, shaking.

"...how VERY brave of you" Zoro said, sweatdropping at the sharpshooter.

"Roronoa Zoro!!"

_Ok, I know Zoro is bad ass but do you all have to keep gasping and fainting?!_

_It's getting annoying!!_

"See?!! That's them!" Eh? _Oh Hachi-san! _I waved and grinned at him, causing Zoro to hit me over the head with his swords scabbard. _Ouchie! _"The little girlie and unknown swordsman!! I gave him a ride...Or he rode me!!"

I raised my eyebrows and turned to look at Zoro. "You rode him? Really, stripping fishmen is bad enough, but rape?! My god, will your antics never end?!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Pirates, eh? So that's where you come in?" Arlong asked, from the rubble. "So you fools were here to get Nami, from the very start...SHAHAHAHAHA!!! What can five inferior humans to against the likes of US?!!"

Hachi laughed amd began to play his mouth like a trumpet. _I have to ask him how he does that! _"Did you fools actually think you would even get the chance to fight Arlong-san?! I'll turn you into fishfood. COME FORTH MY GIANT WARRIOR!!"

"What's going on?!" Usopp screamed. The water immediately began to rise, as something began to erupt from the water.

"Is it the Grand Line monster that destroyed Gosa...?!"

_Grand Line Monster?! _Wondering what kind of monster it would be, I edged slightly away from the water. I paused and sweatdropped, as a giant fish-cow came from the water, crying and with a giant bump on his head.

"That... came from the Grand Line?"

"IT'S SO CUTE!!" I screamed, cue Zoro hitting me again.

The cute cow, called Moomoo, then seemed to spot Sanji and Luffy and immediately began to sweat.

"Oh, him?"

"He was working for the fishmen?"

_They met him? Where was I?_

_Probably tied up with Zoro_

The cow turned tail and began to swim away, Hachi calling after him.

"Moomoo, what the hell do you think you're doing...?" Arlong muttered, still audible to everyone. The cow froze, even more petrified of the fishmen then of the pirates. "If you want to run away, I'm not going to stop you....Well, Moomoo?"

"MOOOOOOO!" the cow roared, charging towards us. _Ok, I change mind! He's not cute anymore!!!!!_

"Here he comes!"

"Follow Moomoo's lead, boys!!! We'll show 'em what happens when you disobey the laws of nature!!!"

"I'll handle this!" Luffy said, slamming his fists together. "They're just a waste of time!". He stomped his feet deep into the ground and began to twist his torso around.

"I have a very bad feeling about this" I said.

"Same"

Having twisted himself around enough, Luffy grabbed the crying cows horns.

"THE KIDS GOT DEVIL FRUIT POWERS!!!"

_God, you just noticed?!_

"Run!" Zoro yelled, grabbing me around the waist, and diving into the building of Arlong Park, Usopp in front of us, and Sanji on his heels.

"GOMU GOMU NO....!!!!!" Luffy released himself from his spiral. "PINWHEEL!!!" Luffy's torso spun round, swirling the cow in the air, taking out all the fishmen with it. _GO LUFFY!!!! _

Luffy let go of the cow and it went flying into the air. "I didn't come here to fight these wimps!! The one I want to take down is YOU!!!" Luffy bellowed, pointing epically at Arlong.

Arlong grinned as we left the building. "Why, that's perfect. I was just thinking MYSELF how much I want to KILL YOU!!!"

"It seems we will have to take part in this as well". Three fishmen walked to stand in front of us: Hachi, a grey fishmen with black hair and strange things growing out of his elbows, and another with pursed kissing lips. Another stood behind Kissy-Fish, a large fishman, green in colour, and gills that opened and closed every time he breathed.

_...So Hachi, Grey-Fish, Kissy Fish and Gilly...._

_That is now their names!!_

"How dare they hurt our kinsmen!" Hachi yelled.

"I think we need to teach them a lesson about natural selection. Chu!" Kissy Fish said.

"So the big guys have finally stepped out, huh?" Zoro grinned.

"I get the ugly one!"

"...They're all ugly, Soul!"

"....I get the ugliest!!"

"...Let's just say first come, first served, ok?"

"Gotcha, JoJo!"

"Arlong-san please rest easy" Grey-Fish said.

"If you join the fray in your current rage, CHU!, you will smash Arlong Park to dust!" Kissy Fish continued.

Hachi groaned and bent forwards.

"The octopus is doing something" Zoro stated.

"Boil octopus in salt water, slice it, add olive oil and paprika. Makes an excellent snack"

"Sounds lovely"

"I'll make it for you sometime, Soul-chan"

I felt something prod my shoulder, and looked to see Luffy.

"I got a problem here". Before I could ask what he meant, Hachi had sprung up and spat a fountain of black liquid at us. "TAKOHACHI BLACK!!!". The others dived out the way, and I tried to follow, but was stopped as Luffy grabbed my shirt. I was drenched in the black liquid, most of it in my eyes and my open mouth.

I began to spit as Luffy screamed he couldn't see. "GODDAMN YOU, LUFFY!!"

"Why didn't you move, morons?!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Oh, yeah. I can't move my feet"

"YOU STUCK THEM IN THERE YOURSELF, WHY DID YOU DRAG ME DOWN WITH YOU?!!"

"TAKOHACHI BLACK ON THE ROCKS!" I opened my eyes to see Hachi picking up a piece of Arlong Park, and throw it at us. _Luffy, let me go! I need to run!_

I tried to run, dragging Luffy with me. _Damn him for being stretchy! _as his legs didn't come out of the concrete. We were saved however as Sanji kicked the rock into pieces, standing epically before us.

_Oh yes! Hot cook is strong!!_

"Well, this is just great" he said. "I get stuck with an idiot for a captain. Putting Soul-chan's life on the line like that"

"I agree" Zoro said.

"Still, it's got to be 100 times better than being part of a pirate crew, who would even harm a lady"

"You're not half-bad for a human" Grey-Fish said. "But it's rather a pathetic pirate who touts on chivalry as his banner"

Usopp ran over to me and we tried to drag Luffy out of the concrete. _Well, we're not that strong, and rubber stretches, so it means..._

_I'm gonna kill Luffy for this!!_

"What kind of game do you think this is?!" I glanced behind me to see Hachi glaring at the three of us. "We're in Arlong Park!!"

"I know. You can tell by the flag" I said, as we began to drag Luffy at least ten feet from his own feet.

"Prepare to die!" _Why does Hachi love throwing things at us? _Me and Usopp began to run dragging Luffy, as Hachi picked up another piece of the wall.

"Forget it octopus" Zoro said, catching the fisman's attention. "They're busy. Why don't you fight me instead?" _Thank you! _

_....Wait, you're still injured!!_

"Roronoa Zoro! I forgot!" Hachi turned to try and smash the rock on Zoro, who dived out of the way. "That's right!! I remember more!!! You killed many of my kinsmen too!!!"

"That's old news" Zoro scoffed. "I don't care about it anymore. It doesn't matter what reason you have for wanting to kill me...The situations changed" Zoro smirked and began to unsheathe his sword. "Now, it's not YOU GUYS who want to kill us, WE want to kill YOU!"

_Always listen to Joseph's words of complete badassity! Always take them seriously!!_

Usopp let go of Luffy and turned to the swordsman. "Zoro, you take the octopus. Nice going!!! OH CRAP, I LET GO!!" he screamed as me and Luffy shot back and hit the Kissy-Fish onto the other side of Arlong Park, before we stopped, me clinging to Luffy like a monkey and vice versa.

"We're back where we started"

"You think, Mr State The Feckin' Obvious?!!"

Usopp screamed and began to run as Kissy-Fish charged after him.

"He's dead"

"Now look who's stating the obvious!"

"...."

"...."

"Are you being sarcastic with me, Luffy? I might let you live if you're not"

"...."

"....Never mind"

"Arlong-san, I thought we asked you to not join the fray"

I looked up to see Arlong walking towards us, grinning maniacally.

"I'm not going to fight"

"I'm gonna DESTROY YOU!!" Luffy shouted, punching the oncoming fishman, who just dodged it and grabbed his arm.

"Do you REALLY think you can beat us?!"

_What do you think we've been saying for the past ten minutes?_

"Course I do, dumbass!" Luffy yelled. "Now let me go!"

"You seem to have some kind of point to make"

I let Luffy go and jumped back, as Arlong shoved his hand into the pavement and picked up a large chunk of it, Luffy still stuck and held it high above his head.

"Then how about this little game?! Devil Fruit users are all anchors!!! of course, anyone in your predicament will sink like a stone, regardless...!!!"

"LUFFY!" I yelled.

"Crap!"

"Is he gonna throw him-?" _Now's not the time to say it, Sanji! HOW ABOUT WE STOP IT?! _I tried to move forwards, but Zoro grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Oi, let go!"

"What can we do?!"

Luffy screamed in pain, as he punched Arlongs teeth, causing the shark to bite down.

"SEE IF YOU LIKE IT!" Luffy yelled, biting down on Arlongs arm. Arlong merely laughed and threw the rubber captain, down in the watery depths.

"LUFFY!!"

"SHIT!"

"I've got him!!" Sanji cried, running to the edge until Zoro grabbed his arm. _Why do you always stop people?!_

"Wait, you idiot! Don't go after him!! Jumping in the water is what they want!! That's where they have an advantage!! There's only one way to save Luffy!!"

"Beat the crap out of them in minimum time and then jump in!" I finished. "Just great!"

"I pity the sad creature who can't breathe underwater!!" Arlong laughed, sitting back on his chair.

"Can I kill HIM?!" I asked, pointing at Arlong.

"No! Take one of these ones!!"

"You are so not fun anymore, JoJo!!"

"Keep on track!!"

"Fine!" Zoro shouted, charging at Hachi, while Sanji went after Grey-Fish. I waited, keeping an eye on both, to see if they needed help.

_What? I have no fishmen to fight!! Kissy-Fish went after Usopp!!_

I squealed and jumped out of the way, as Hachi spat ink at Zoro, who avoided it and made to slice at the fishman. Hachi ducked just in time, leaving Zoro to cut of the top of his hair.

"Nyuu!! My hair!!" Hachi shrieked, wraping his arms around his body and leaning back to glare at Zoro. "Damn youuuuuu!! I...will...Forgive you!!!! It's only hair!!! I can grow it again!!!" I sweatdropped. _Hachi...dude...we're your enemies!!_

I blinked when I saw Zoro waver slightly, sweating and breathing heavily. _This is what you get when you fight after almost being cut open!!!_

"You know what, Roronoa Zoro!! Swordsmen are helpless against me!!! Do you understand WHY?!!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!!"

"Tako-san-ren-shin-ken Shira-ha-dori!" Hachi made to close all his hands around Zoro's sword, but was too slow so it cut right down the center of his face.

"OUCHIE!!" _Yeah, that has gotta hurt._

I looked round to see Sanji fighting of Grey-Fish quite easily. _Ah, yeah. Hot cook fights nice!! I knew he was gonna be cool!!_

I glanced back to see Zoro scowling at the top of a pillar of Arlong Park, where Hachi had wrapped himself around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!! GET DOWN HERE!!" the annoyed swordsman bellowed.

"I heard you use Santoryuu. Why do you only have one?"

"ONE WIL BE PLENTY ENOUGH!!! YOU'RE STILL LOSING!!!"

"SHUT UP!!! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN SERIOUS YET!!!"

_Damn it this is taking too long!! Zoro's getting exhausted, Sanji's busy with his fish, Alrong is just SITTING there, I can't do anything...._

_....there's no point in asking Yoskau and Johnny._

I took a deep breath and bolted towards the water. _RISE AND SHINE, CAP-_

I broke off, coughing up blood as a large green leg struck me right in my stomach, flying me back into the wall, causing it to crumble.

"SOUL!!!!"

Pure pain erupted in my stomach, as I lay feebly on the rubble, the green-gilled fishman leering down at me.

"You attacked us. Don't think we fishmen are gonna let you leave alive!"

**HB; SEE YOU SOON!!! NOT EVEN HALFWAY THROUGH THE FIGHTS YET!!! ALL ABOUT US BELONGS TO t.a.T.u**

**oh i added another fishman just to help, but if it's too hard adding an extra battle, I won't add a new enemy character every arc. Depends on how it goes.**


	17. Just Keep Swimming!

**HB; the beginning of this chapter will mainly be Soul vs Gilly...then it will go back to the canon...some canon will be slipped in like Soul notices something about like Zoro falls over or Sanji gets smashed through a wall...stuff like that**

**I apologize if this chapter is crap...I'm really bad at battle scenes!! I'll try and make it good as possible**

**17. Just Keep Swimming!**

_After this...I'm going vegetarian._

_I REALLY HATE FISH!!!!_

I glared up at Gilly, blood dripping from my mouth. It felt like a few of my ribs had been smashed in. _This fishy was definitely strong!! _I gingerly stood up, wincing at the throbs in my stomach. _That hurt more than falling out of Big Tom. _I smirked at the fishman, who merely stared at me, his arms crossed.

"That was pretty good, Gilly" I croaked. "I think ya slipped me ribs out of place"

"ANEKI?! ARE YOU OK?!"

"Fine" I said. "Just gotta teach this fishy, what happens....when you mess with the big guns"

"We are superior" Gilly said, proudly. "An advanced race"

"Really? If God had the idea to make something like you, I ain't ever gonna go to heavan. Who know what else he's created"

Gilly growled at me.

"Touched a nerve, did I?" I said, striding over to him. "You fishmen are nothing compared to us original designs. Gods original plan. You....are just a reject!". Gilly roared and brought his fist hard onto the top of my head.

After the blinding pain, I wobbled slightly, feeling blood pour out of my mouth, my head now completely numb. _Ok, to insult or to not insult the fishy._

_That is the question!_

_.....My head hurts._

"SOUL-CHWAN!!!"

"GET CRUSHED, RORONOA ZORO!!" _What? _I looked through my bleary eyes, to see Hachi standing over a kneeling Zoro.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! _

"You should care more about yourself than your friends!" This hit I saw before it came, so I dived to the side, causing him to knock down part of the wall.

"So, who pays for that?"

"INSUFFERABLE HUMAN!!" Gilly cried, aiming for me agin, with me making a quick dodge.

_This dude keeps missing...obviously his strength is better than his speed....I guess I'm fast.....These fishmen are good on land, but better in water....I'm crap in water and....well crap on land...._

_Come on Soul, think!! What would Brian Boitano do?_

_............................_

_.........................._

_.............DAMN YOU, SOUTH PARK!!!_

I squealed and moved as something came from behind me. Blinking, I saw something black and blue fly through the wall and halfway down the road.

_....SANJI?!_

I looked his opponent, Grey-Fish, who was now telling Hachi what to do. I blinked again, as I saw Hachi wielding six swords. _...Okay._

"BIHABIHABIHA!!" _WHAT THE FUCK?! _Bewildered, I looked back at Gilly, who was laughing his head off.

_....WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF LAUGH IS THAT?!!_

"These are the great pirates who are going to defeat us?!" Gilly laughed. "The two strongest were beaten within five minutes!! BIHABIHABI-!" He broke off with a choking noise, as my fist made painful contact with his stomach.

_Painful for him...and also painful for me. _

He blinked at me, gasping slightly.

"The only one who can make fun of JoJo and the ero-cook!!" I said, proudly. "Is ME!!!"

"You have guts"

"Aye, Gilly, that I do!" I said, aiming a kick at his stomach, and just missing. I ducked as he aimed a punch at me, and kicked his legs. He stumbled, slightly, before aiming another hit at me. This went on for a few minutes, until he grabbed my head, with only one hand, his hand completely covering it. Wincing from the pain, I felt myself being picked up like a doll. He squeezed my head tight, making me cry out in pain, and try to claw away at the webbed hand.

"What was that, human?" Gilly asked, menacingly, gripping even tighter, making me kick out at his torso. He barely flinched, as I unleashed my....assault.

"BIHABIHABIHA!" Gilly laughed. "Not so high and mighty now, are we?!"

"Soul!" _Back off, JoJo!! I can do this myself!! _

I continued to try and prize the hand off my head, but I cried out, as Gilly's fist made contact with my stomach again, Spitting up blood, I was thrown back into the wall.

"FUCK!" I cried out, before the fishman grabbed me again, dragging me up by my hair.

"AH, ANEKI!!" I hung in the air by Gilly's hand, pain racking my body.

"Oi....fishy" I panted. "You're...pretty good....You almost hurt...me as much as that tree...." I laughed, though the movement made my ribs burn. "Though...the tree is still...winnin-!" Once again I was hit and thrown away before I was pulled back.

Gilly then froze. I looked at him, blearily through foggy sight. He had begun to tremble slightly, staring at my exposed leg. _Eh?....So even fishmen are pervs. And to humans no doubt..._

"Arlong-san!" he choked out.

"What is it, Nemo?" _Nemo? Oh, you gotta be shitting me!!! If I could breathe, I'd be screaming with laughter right about now!!_

_I'll have to settle for light chuckling!!!!_

_Nope, it hurts too much._

"She-she has been marked by the Oni!"

Immediately, most of the remaining fishman made exclamations of shock. Arlong sat perfectly still, astounded. Hachi had even stopped his battle with a battered Zoro, to stare. I tried to look down at my leg, and saw through the blood dripping down it from the wounds on my back, my tatto, gleaming through the blood. _Marked by the wha?_

"Shahahahaha" Arlong laughed. "Really? It's been so long since that name has even been spoken. To think one of _those creatures _was in the East Blue!! What happened? Get lost from the Grand Line?! SHAHAHAHA!" _One of wha? Lost from the Grand Line?  
_

"Get off her!" Gilly let out a shout of pain, and I was dropped painfully on the floor, as Zoro rugby-tackled him. As I lay gasping on the floor, Zoro was thrown not too far from me, panting.

"Oi, Roronoa Zoro!" Hachi cried, waving all of his swords. "You are not allowed to run from battles!"

"Bihabiha!" Gilly laughed, stomping on Zoro's chest. _BASTARD! _"It's natural human instinct to protect a female. But to protect someone marked by the Oni....You have guts, Roronoa"

"Oi, Nemo, you bastard, he's mine!! Little girlie is your opponent!" Hachi said, swelling with anger. Gilly grunted, and took his foot off of Zoro's chest and made his way back to me. I pulled myself to my feet, wheezing and gasping from my injuries.

_Shit...what am I supposed to do? Sanji's already out...Zoro's stuck with Hachi, and can barely move anyway...._

_Shit...._

"Bihabiha!" Gilly laughed again, grinning at me. "I can practically smell your fear!! This is gonna be easy. I'll send you to join your captain!" He made to hit me, but I ducked, giving him a high kick in the chest.

_All I can do is keep him from hitting me....Easier said than done!_

I dived out of the way again, as Zoro raced past me towards Hachi, his white sword free from its scabbard.

"Five seconds, ok Soul?!"

"Easier said than done, Jo!" I said, kicking Gilly right in the abdomen, causing him to cough up blood. _Yes! _ He then retaliated with a hefty kick to my chest. I hit the wall, falling onto my knees, breathing heavily.

"Biha..." Gilly said, walking closer to me, blood dripping from his mouth. "You humans are pathetic. You think that you can save someone who can't be saved" I glared up at him. "Nami has been with our crew for eight years. She cannot be saved by the likes of you". He laughed again. I looked around the enclosure. The villagers, Johnny and Yosaku stood at the entrance, gazing dumbfounded at the battles. Zoro was panting, standing in front of Hachi, holding his own sword in his mouth, Johnny and Yosaku's in his hands, his bandana tied over his green hair. He was wavering slightly, and Hachi was mocking him. Luffy hadn't gotten out of the water. Sanji was still in the middle of the road. _Damn it...._

I saw broken pipes to my left. _Wait...._

"Trying to save a woman like _her!_" Gilly laughed. My hand twitched. _A woman like what?! Nobody insults my friends! _Snarling, I grabbed one of the pipes and smashed it around Gilly's head. He fell backwards onto the floor, blood splurting from his mouth.

"Don't. Ever" I said, jabbing the pipe threatening at him with every word. "Insult. My friend. Again" I spat blood onto the floor, turning back to the fishman. He growled and pounced at me. Glasping the pipe in both hands, and wincing from its heavy weight, putting all my strength in my arms, I I smacked it right across his chest. He flew back, smashing through the wall, and laid motionless on the floor.

"Not so tough now, are we, fishy?" I panted, blood still running down my face. I dropped the pipe from my shaking hands.

"Oh, aneki!" Yoskau and Johnny cried, doing a small victory dance.

"That girl....!"

"Beat a fishman officer!" _That's right!! Bask in my glow!!_

I heard a cry of outrage and I turned only in time to see Grey-Fish. Using the strange growths on his arms, he struck me right across my stomach. Cutting through my shirt and my skin, I cried out from the pain, smacking into the wall once more, finally blacking out as my head cracked on the concrete.

"ANEKI!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ugh....." I groaned. Hot blood ran down my cheek, and I could feel water on my face. Raising my head slightly, I could see most of Arlong Park in ruins, Gilly still unconscious on the rubble beside me, Grey-Fish on another pile of rubble, and Hachi blood and scar covered, hanging half in and half out of the water. I grinned, flinching from the pain it caused in my head. _Now who's the better species. _I saw Arlong standing above the forms of Zoro and Sanji who were lying on the concrete breathing heavily, Zoro with a blood-covered chest, and Sanji, jacketless and struggling to get up. I decided to remain where I was, trying to keep my movements and breathing to a limit, to help them when Arlong least expected it.

The fishman stood above the pirates, a pool of water in his hand. "I can kill plain little humans without even touching them. It just takes a little bit of water...That's the difference in strength between a fishman and a human" _So says the guy who is the only one left of his pirate crew!_

_That's if Usopp beat Kissy-Fish, though...._

Sanji finally got up and kicked Arlong in the chest, with the back of his calf. "POITRINE SHOOT!!!"

Arlong merely threw the water at the cook. With just the few drops, Sanji screamed in pain and was thrown backwards as if the fishman had made contact with him. Coughing up blood, Sanji kneeled, shaking on the floor.

"Die already" the fishman said, glaring at them with disgust. "Do you actually think your live have any value to anyone...?"

"ARLONG!!" _Nami?! _Not lifting my head, I grinned into my arm. _We're doing this for you, sis. About time you got here to watch!_

_...We might be battered now, but Luffy will be here soon!_

"Nami...." I heard Arlong muse. I lifted my head to watch, still trying to give off the image of my unconsciousness. "I was just about to kill these pirates. They showed up from SOMEWHERE or other. What did you come here for?"

"For one thing...to kill you!!!"

_Nami, now is not the time for jokes!_

"Kill me? SHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the fishman laughed. "In the eight years you've been with us, how many times have you tried to kill me...? Assassination, poisonings, surprise attacks. And in the end, HAVE you killed me?!!! That should have been plenty of time for you to realize that you humans just can't fet rid of me....!!!! Understand? I WON'T kill you...And you CAN'T run from me...!! You'll be MY cartographer FOREVER!" His laugh echoed around the enclosure.

"But as you know, I'm an easy going guy" he continued. "I don't want to lock up a nice young woman. I want you to WANT to continue to be our cartographer".

_0kay, rest of life with ugly fishman who killed your mother and kidnapped you, or rest of life with crazy and cute pirates having adventures and getting lots of money._

_Boy, isn't that a tough one? _

"I'm going to kill all these humans except for you but... if you willingly come back to the Arlong Crew, and agree to be my cartographer then I'll let the people of Cocoyashi go. Of course, it's too late for THESE guys" he added, kicking Sanji in the ribs, making him grunt and fall over. I clenched my fists in anger "They went TOO far. You have to decide who to side with. Stick with me and save your village. Or will you stick with these weaklings and die fighting me...? Seeing what happened to these three warriors-" _Oh, Arlong! You're making me blush! _"I can see the slaughter already. Well Nami, are you MY nakama? Or are you THEIR nakama?!"

Immediately the villagers went into uproar.

"That's dirty!"

"You're trapping Nami, either way!"

"Everyone!" Nami cried. "Join me and die together!"

"YOU KNOW IT!!" they screamed. _Live together, die alone._

I smirked, but jumped slightly as a yell was heard throughout Arlong Park, and a fountain of water spurted out from behind the wall.

"AAARGH!!" _LUFFY!!!!_

"What's that?!"

"Finally!" Sanji cried, pushing himself up. "Now all we have to do is free his feet!"

"So THAT'S what is going on" Zoro groaned, rolling onto his stomach, grasping his head.

"LUFFY-ANIKI!" I smirked, preparing myself to get up but stopped when my legs wouldn't move. Looking down, I saw giant lump on concrete trapping me down. _Oh, damn it! _I began to try and manoevure myself out, still pretending to be unconscious.

"I can't hold him longer than 30 seconds" Zoro said, turning to Arlong, his swords held high.

"That'll do" Sanji said, diving into the water

"It's that rubber fool!" Arlong shouted, staring at where Luffy was. _Duh! _

"Don't mind that. It's nothing YOU HALF-FISH FREAK!!" Zoro yelled, standing in an attack stance.

"I thought I told you to never say those words again. Roronoa Zoro, on the verge of death...."

"Tamago-boshi!" _Eh? _I looked up from my struggling with the concrete, to see and egg burst on Arlong.

"I've got you covered, Zoro!! Fight to your hearts content!" Usopp shouted, from his spot on the broken concrete, where Sanji had flown through earlier. I sweatdropped.

"Over THERE?!"

"Listen to me, Nami!" the sharpshooter cried. I noted that he was injured, a lot, and was covered in dirt, but was grinning triumphantly. "I brought down one of the OFFFICERS- one of the OFFICERS!!" he reapeated again and again, doing a victory dance.

I grinned. _Well done, baka! _I went back to my struggling.

"Zoro-aniki!! Stand fast until Luffy-aniki and Cook-aniki get back!!"

"Shahaha. Those with Devil Fruit powers can not only NOT use those powers in water, they lose even the strength to get out. They die! If he's still alive after all this, then someones tipping the scales to your side!!!"

I finally kicked the concrete off and stood. "What can I say? God loves us"

"Soul-aneki!" I grinned at Zoro, who just stared back, shocked.

"Miss me, JoJo?"

"To stand after an attack from Kuroobi and Nemo....What are you?" Arlong asked.

_Just a normal schoolgirl from Alabama that transported to another world and joined a pirate crew and fights fishmen._

_Pretty normal in my opinion._

"Tipping the scales means nothing" Zoro said, trying to get Arlongs attention back to himself. I stood where I was. _If Arlong gets too much for him, I'll just jump on his back!!! _"I never thought this was a fair fight to begin with"

"HEY ARLONG!! LOOK AT ME!!" Usopp screamed. "USOPPPPP!!! RUBBER BAND!!" he pinged a rubber band, causing me to sweatdrop. "GO ZORO GO!!"

"SHUT UP, BAKA SHARPSHOOTER. HOW WAS THAT GOING TO HELP?!!"

"Assuming you are in my way, I'll kill you first Roronoa Zoro, and then go on to your marked lover here" _Marked....lover?!_

_I'LL KILL YOU!!!_

"I'll smash that proud nose of yours!!!" Zoro struck Arlongs jagged nose with the last of his strength and Arlong barely flinched. _What is that nose made out of?!_

"Fool! It's my proud nose, precisely because you CAN'T smash it!!!" He headbutted forwards, making Zoro use the other swords to hold him off, ducking away from the nose. "Of course, if you happened to be at full strength....THEN MAYBE you would have left a mark on it!!!!"

"Ah, aniki! The octopus is awake!" _What?! _I looked to see Hachi standing there, cut awfully across his chest, and squirming and flinching from something.

"Crap!!" he cried. "I though I was gonna be hit by a rubber band"

I sweatdropped. _You're stupider than Luffy!_

"You see?! He's the one I was aiming for!!"_ Of course, Usopp. Of course._

"I ain't gonna let things go your way!" Hachi shouted, diving for the water. "I'm gonna kill your friends!"

_Shit! Do I stay here and help Zoro, or help Sanji?  
_

_Zoro's really injured, Sanji is too but then so is Hachi..._

_I'm staying with JoJo!!_

_Sorry, Sanji. I'll make it up to you._

"Don't be upset!! You're all going to DIE!!" Alrong bellowed, headbutting the swordsman. _Shit, where's my pipe? _I frantically looked round for it, and grinned evily, holding it up.

"Let's take these pointless bandages off!" _You gay, Arlong? Be serious now. _

I growled as the fishman began to rip off Zoro's bandages, holding him in the air with is other hand. I bolted towards them, but then paused, my blood running cold.

"ANIKI!" Zoro's chest was....grotesque. The scar from Mihawk had been ripped open, the stitches now almost completely gone. Blood was dripping down his entire body and he was sweating and shaking.

"Zoro....."

Arlong laughed and brought his fist back. I bolted forwards.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!" I screamed, smashing Arlong with the pipe. He barely flinched, but he dropped the swordsman from the slight shock, who fell groaning onto his knees. Arlong punched me right in the stomach, making me cough up even more blood. _Why do fishmen always aim for my stomach and chest?! _I hit the edge of the concrete, my legs falling into the water, but managing to just drag myself back on. I grabbed Zoro just before he fell forwards.

"You ok?!" I asked, scared and clutching him from behind. He laughed softly under his breath, blood leaking from his chest under my fingers. He clutched my hands, shaking slightly.

"....Take it easy.....and your wounds won't re-open....!" he muttered.

"That's right" Arlong said, walking closer to us, making me grip Zoro tighter. "So are you laughing at yourself?"

"I'm not talking about me...!! I'm talking about OCTOPUS BOY....!!"

"What?!"

"I told you...." the swordsman laughed. "We've already...won this game..."

Before _I_ could ask what he meant, something had shot from the water, yelling with pure joy. Glancing behind me, I saw Luffy flying through the air.

"LUFFY-ANIKI!!"

"'BOUT TIME, YOU BAKA!!" I shouted, still gripping Zoro, who tilted his head slightly to look. He smirked.

"ZORO!! SOUL!!" Luffy shouted, stretching his arms in mid-air, and wrapping his hands around me and Zoro.

"Crap...he's not..." Zoro muttered, one of Luffy's hands on his chest, the other gripping the back of my shirt. _I have a feeling of impending doom coming._

Suddenly, I felt myself yanked backwards, making me yelp. Me and Zoro were pulled off of the concrete and flung into the air, Luffy zooming towards Arlong.

_Now's not the time to mention I have a fear of flying and heights, right?!_

"LUFFY!! YOU MORON!!"

"GOMU GOMU NO BELL!!" I heard before me and Zoro fell down and smashing right onto the veranda outside Arlong Park. Well, more like I fell onto Zoro, after he had swapped our places mid-air. He grunted at my weight, and the force on which we fell. I pulled my head up and looked down at him.

"I'm going...to kill him..." Zoro muttered, his face contorted in pain.

"Can I help?"

**HB; YOSH ONTO THE BIG BATTLE!!**

**I gave Gilly (Nemo lmao) a retarded unique laugh. hehehe. sorry if he lost easily, but he was meant to be weak, like weaker than Chu.**


	18. SHARK ON DARTS

**HB; MIGHT BE LAST CHAPTER OF FIGHTS, MAYBE ANOTHER AFTER THIS.**

**ANYWAY ENJOY!!  
****  
18. SHARK ON DARTS!!!!!!!!!!!**

I pulled myself off the injured swordsman, moving to sit next to him, still hearing shouts and sounds of breaking concrete from the other side of the wall.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"No" was his blunt reply. He continued to breathe heavily, his chest rising and sinking with exhaustion. I eyed his wound for a minute, until I sighed. I saw how Zoro's hawaiian shirt was covered in dirt and blood. I sighed again.

"Jo, give me your shirt"

"Why?"

"Just give it to me"

He snorted and tried to sit up. I moved forwards and helped him up and cautiously pulled the shirt off his back, while he winced from all the movement. _Undressing a hot swordsman._

_Who wishes they were me right now?_

I dropped the shirt in the sea water, hanging onto the sleeve, until it was good and soaked, and I kept squeezing it to help wrinse out the dirt. I moved closer to Zoro, who just blushed. I made him lay back down. _I think that blush is gonna be permanent now that I have touched his pecs. _I pushed the wet shirt down onto the wound, making him yelp.

"SHIT!"

"Shhhhh" I said, cleaning the wound with the shirt. "This is just to help, til we get you to a doctor. Fighting with this did not help. Baka marimo"

"Shut up" Zoro groaned.

"Never" I muttered, smirking. When I had cleaned it enough, I ripped the shirt into strips. _By the way, don't try to rip up a wet thick material._

_Its hard!_

"Sit up" I ordered the swordsman. He groaned and sat up. I began to wrap the strips around his torso, making sure it wouldn't bleed or anything got into it.

"How about after this I get you a lollipop?"

"SHUT UP!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I edged around the outline of Arlong Park, after leaving the swordsman to sleep. I made my way to where Usopp was in the hole in the wall.

"Eh? Soul?! Are you ok?!" the sharpshooter asked.

"Peachy keen. Zo's asleep. I patched him up AGAIN"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get a good view of the fight! What have I missed?"

Before Usopp could answer, Yoskau had cried, "Holy mackerel!! You're killing me, aniki!" He and Johnny where standing at the entrance with Nami and the villagers, who were all staring at Luffy, who stood before Arlong his fists clenched, in awe.

"Right on!! You can both do it, aniki!!"

"You're just splitting hairs!" Arlong growled at the captain. _What have I missed? _"Your species is the more foolish-" _Have you not seen Hachi? _"- the more powerless-" _We beat all your men. Even Usopp did! _"- the more pointless of the two! Look at you!! You can't even come back to the surface on your own when I throw you in the water!!"

"I don't NEED to be able to!!" Luffy shouted, picking up two swords from the floor. "That's what my nakama are for!" he grinned, holding the swords out.

"Usopp, can he use swords?....Wait, never mind" I sweatdropped, as Luffy just waved them around, trying to hit Arlong, who easily evaded all of the attacks.

"What's this?! All I see is you fumbling, waving those blades around!" A blade went soaring off in an arc, as it rebounded off Arlongs nose. "I have no patience for games. What will it be?!"

Luffy struck Arlong once more, the blade flying off.

"I've had enough of this"

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Luffy yelled, bringing his fist back, punching the fishman in the mouth. Arlong flew back, his teeth exploding. _YES!_

"He smashed Arlongs teeth!" _Stop stating the obvious!! We all saw it!!_

"Of course I don't know how to use swords!" Luffy bellowed. _For Zoro. _"I don't know how to navigate a ship either!" _Nami. _"I can't cook!" _Sanji. _"I can't make confusing jokes, or sing!" _Oh, is that me?! _"I can't lie either!" _Usopp, _who just went 'Oy!'. "I'm completely confident in the fact , that if I didn't have them I'd die out here! If I want to live I need them!!"

"That's right" I said, nodding. Usopp simply looked at me, confused. "You'd all be dead without my singing and jokes!"

"SHUT UP!! THIS IS SERIOUS!!"

"Shahahaha...What an upfront man you are to admit your own disability" Arlong said, sitting on the floor. "It sure must be hard to be on a ship with someone as brainless as you as a captain-" _Yeah, but we love him for it. _"I wonder why your friends tried so hard to save you. You think a man without the slightest shred of pride is fit to be a captain?! What the hell are you capable of?!!"

"BEATING YOU!!" Luffy shouted, grinning triumphantly.

"Go, Luffy!" I yelled, with Johnny and Yosaku.

"I've got your back!!"

"Shut up, Usopp"

"Gotcha"

"Silence, you snivelling, inferior cowards!" Arlong roared. His broken teeth then fell out of his mouth, replaced by even sharper ones.

_...Okay._

"Crap!! He's teeth grew back!"

"I'm a shark!" Arlong expalined. _Really, I thought you were a cactus? _"I can grow as many teeth as I want over and over again. Each set stronger than the last!!!" He pulled out his teeth, blodd splurting from his mouth. "Over!!" he did it again. _I'm getting nauseous._ "Over and over!!" He pulled out one more, and held out one in each hand, after they regrew in his mouth. "This is the power God gave me" _God must hate you, then. _"Haven't you figured out how superior fishmen are yet? TOOTH GUM!" he roared, snapping the teeth at Luffy and managing to scrape his shoulder. I gasped as blood shot out of the wound.

"Luffy-aniki!"

Arlong made for him again, but Luffy dived behind an unconscious fishman, who took the blow.

"Hehe" Luffy laughed, dropping the fishman. "I just thought of a fun idea"

"How dare you use my kinsman as a shield!" Arlong yelled.

"What are you talking about? YOU'RE the one who attacked him" _He speaks the truth. _

"Whew, scared me..." Usopp sighed, wiping his brow. "What do you reckon his idea is?" he asked me.

"Something stupid"

"How do you know that?!"

"I know Luffy"

"TOOTH GUM!" Arlong made for Luffy again, who began to do a strange dance mid-air to avoid the attacks. He then ducked underneath the fishman and knocked him back, causing him to drop a set of teeth. Luffy grinned and dived for them.

"Didn't I tell you no matter how many times you destroy my teeth....?"

"Look, I GOT FANGS TOO!!" Luffy cried, placing the teeth in his own mouth.

_You know, you two are practically kissing._

_.....It's disturbing. Inter-species love is disturbing._

I sweatdropped, along with everyone else.

"HOW LONG WILL YOU CONTINUE TO PLAY WITH ME?!" Arlong roared, scraping Luffy's shoulder with his remaining teeth. _He's not. He's stupid._

"TOOTH GUM!" Luffy picked up the concrete to defend himself, and continued to dive from attacks. Arlong yelled with triumph as he finally bit Luffy right on his waist.

"LUFFY!!"

"HE GOT HIM!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy hollered in pain, before biting Arlong right on his gills, drawing blood. Arlong threw Luffy bodily from him.

"How do you like the taste of your own teeth?!" Luffy asked, stumbling to his feet, holding his bleeding side where the teeth were still imbedded. _Ouch...Luffy..._

"They might be my teeth...but with your pathetic little jaw....! Listen...sharks teeth are only sharks teeth because they have the strength to tear FLESH TO SHREDS!" He dove on Luffy, biting right down into his arm. _Shit, that probably hit bone!!!_

"Aaaahh!! He's biting through his arm!!" Hollering in pain, Luffy spun his arm around, smashing Arlong into the ground, him hanging from his bloodied arm. He wrenched his arm from his grip and fell backwards onto the floor, gasping in pain.

"H....His arm's okay.....?!"

"Wow.....What is Luffy made of?" I whispered. Arlong pulled himself to his feet and then dived into the water. _Oh shit!!! Luffy can't do anything now!!!_

Luffy pulled the teeth from his waist, showering the floor in blood. He stood and looked around for Arlong.

"Eh? Where is he?" he asked, simply, pouting from confusion.

"IN THE WATER, LUFFY!!" Usopp screamed.

"The water....." Luffy stared at it for a minute, where a dorsal fin was skimming the water. "THERE'S A SHARK!!"

"IT'S ARLONG, YOU BAKA!!!"

"It sunk" Luffy said, as Arlong completely disappeared. Not even a shadow was on the water.

Luffy leaned closer to the water. "Did he run away?"

"SHARK ON........DARTS" Arlong shot from the water with the speed of a torpedo, and smashed Luffy so he went flying off, screaming. He fell to the floor in a heap, as Arlong went flying into the building.

"What the-?"

"A torpedo!"

"Arlong came shooting from the water!!"

"Aowowowowow...!!" Luffy said, grasping his wounds. Arlong laughed, from his spot two storeys above. He dived again, even faster.

"SHARK ON DARTS!!"

"LUFFY!!" He just dived out of the way in time, leaving Arlong stuck straight up where his nose was lodged in the conrete. _In any other situation, it would be comical._

_Right now.....Not so funny._

"SHARK ON DARTS!!"

"SHARK ON DARTS!!" Twice more Arlong went for Luffy before he dived back into the water. Luffy struggled to his feet, covered in blood.

"Hide, Luffy!!!" Usopp yelled. "Arlong's in the water again!!!"

"ANIK!!! HURRY AND HIDE!!"

"No"

"Don't be stupid!" _Eh? Sanji?_ I looked around trying to spot the cook, but I came up blank. "He's aiming straight for you!! Hide!!!"

"NO!" Luffy moved so he was right in front of the water. "I'm going to grab him and BREAK HIS NOSE!!!"

"YEAH, LUFFY. SHOW THAT FISHY WHO'S BOSS!!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION, SOUL!!"

**HB; Pretty short chapter, sorry about that.**

**ARLONG WILL GET HIS ASS HANDED TO HIM NEXT CHAPTER SO YAY!!!**


	19. Duh! DUN!

**HB; ENJOY the chapter will end at them leaving Arlong Park so it may be long i dunno. Beware of OOCness and strange and OOC occurences during party time!!**

**19. DUH DUN!**

"Come and get me, shark!!"

_The kettle will never boil, if you keep looking at it._

"Didn't you hear me, Luffy?!!" _Usopp, everyone can hear you!!! _I put my hands over my ears, and scowled at him. "You just barely escaped the full brunt of it last time!! If you take this one full-on, you'll be dead on the spot!!!"

"GOMU GOMU NO...." Luffy pulled his fingers so they stretched to a large length. "SHEILD!!"

"SHARK ON.......DARTS!!!" Arlong hit Luffy dead-on, both of them flying towards the building of Arlong Park, but Luffy just laughed. The first floor of Arlong Park, caved in as Arlong went flying through the wall, and Luffy was bounced high into the air.

"What the?!! Did he die??!!"

"Nope!!! He bounced himself away!!!"

"HEHEHE!! It's broken!!" Luffy yelled, clinging to the wall like a monkey. "You can't use that move anymore!!"

"SHARK ON DARTS!" Luffy screamed and dived out of the way.

"NOW FOR THE FINISHING BLOW!" Arlong dived once more to the falling Luffy.

"GOMU GOMU NO AMIDORI!!" Luffy stretched all his fingers and caught Arlong in his 'net'. "A hard days fishing!!" Luffy slammed his feet together in mid-air. "And-!! SPEAR!!" He stamped right down on Arlong with both feet, smashing him right into the ground, making the fishman cough up blood.

"YES, LUFFY!!!" I yelled. Luffy continued to fall, and Arlongs eyes snapped open.

"Arlongs eyes changed!!!"

"It's like the Sea Kings" I squinted at the fishman. His pupils had changed to just slits, and he was shaking with pure rage. He shot up and grabbed the rubberman before he could hit the floor.

"INFERIOR HUMAN!!" Holding Luffy's hair, he began to bash him against the wall. "How dare you do that...to a FISHMAN?!" He let him go, throwing him through the ground floor of Arlong Park. Luffy jumped up as Arlong shoved his arm into the wall. He pulled out a large sword with jagged edges.

"What's THAT?!"

"WHAT A HUGE SAW!!"

"That's Kiribachi!" _Thanks for clearing it up, Nami!_

Arlong began to strike out at the rubberman, who evaded every attack, grinning madly. All Arlong achieved was destroying his own base. Then Arlong and Luffy disappeared into the top floor of the building, and there was silence.

"Aw, damn! Now we don't know what's going on!" I cried.

"He escaped inside!"

I winced as the window at the top smashed, and then it was silent once more.

"DAMN IT!" I said. "Hurry up and kick his ass, Luffy!!"

I jumped as a desk came flying out of the window, a footprint indented in it. _Phew._

"Scared me for a minute there. I could've sworn it was Luffy-aniki!!!"

"Hey, partner!! Don't you...don't you have faith in Luffy-aniki's power?!!"

"What you were scared to, dumbass!!"

"Wha-? No, I thought it was A-Arlong of course...."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Arlongs voice roared, from inside the building as papers and desks flew through the window, followed by the smashing of the room itself.

"What's going on?" Usopp asked. "Why's all that stuff just flying out of there?". I grabbed some paper, that had fallen near the wall. On it was a map to an island. Accurately detailed, it looked not that old. I noted dried blood stains on the corner.

"For Nami..."

"What was that, Soul?"

"He's doing it for Nami"

I glanced over at the orange-haired girl to see her reaction. Luffy's straw-hat still perched on her head, her staff in one hand, her face was buried in the other, tears pouring down her face. I smiled. _What can I say?_

_Luffy's such a great friend._

_He makes you cry._

_Hopefully only with happiness._

"WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT?!!" Arlong bellowed. Papers and parts of desks came flying out of the window, showering Arlong Park

"GAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Luffy yelled back.

"What is going on up there?!"

"It stopped" All noises, all movement inside the room had stopped. Then scuffling was heard, and unaudible talking until-

"It's all because of THIS ROOM!!" Luffy's voice carried around Arlong Park. "I'll destroy every place in this world that SHE DOESN'T WANT!!! GOMU GOMU NO!!" Luffy's leg shot right through the ceiling. "AXE!!!" The leg was brought down, and a roar was heard as someone was pushed right down to the bottom floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"

"HE DID IT!!"

"AAAHHHH!! ARLONG PARK IS COLLAPSING!!" _EH?! _Unstable from all the attacks, Arlong Park began to collapse in on itself.

"Aneki, run!!"

"Luffy's still inside!!"

"EVERYONE RUN!!!"

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFYYY!!"

"Captain!!"

Arlong Park....was finished. The building that had been residing there for eight years, was brought down in one hour.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Aniki!"

"Who won?!"

"After an implosion like that, I doubt that boy would still......"

_WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE SO NEGATIVE?!_

The top of the mountain of rubble began to move, and Luffy shot up from it. Battered and bruised, but still whole.

"Luffy!"

"BRAAAAADOHHH!!!"

"NAMI!!" Luffy roared, his voice ringing through the park, causing everyone to freeze. He took a deep breath and bellowed to the heavans. "YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!!!" _DAMN RIGHT!!!!_

I grinned, and ran around my spot on the wall, and ran around to the entrance, Usopp on my heels.

"ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!!" the villagers yelled and began to dance in celebration. I saw Nami by the front, Yosaku and Johnny dancing beside her. She was trembling with tears. I sneaked up behind her, and threw my arm around her shoulders, not the injured one, making her jump.

"Miss me, sis?" I grinned. She paused, but then grinned back at me through her tears. Luffy came charging towards us all, grinning.

"That's enough out of you!! Chichichichichichi" We all paused and looked around to see a group of Marines, their leader having mouse ears and whiskers. _Okaaaay._

"Today, must be my lucky day" he said. "I saw the whole fight!! Well done!! Unbelieveable or not, I never thought the fishmen would lose to a bunch of nameless pirates like yourselves!!"

I pulled my arm off of Nami's shoulders, kracking my knuckles together. _He pisses me off. _

"But thanks to you" he continued. "The money I was supposed to turn over to Arlong as well as the riches of Arlong Park, are now MINE!!! Throw down your weapons!!! OI now claim your feats in the name of Captain Nezumi of the 16th Branch of the Marines" He broke off screaming like a girl, as Zoro grabbed him from behind.

"Don't spoil the mood. People are celebrating"

"Whoa, JoJo!!" I cried.

"Zoro!!"

In a matter of minutes a large pile of Marines where before us, while I grinned down at them. I blinked when I felt someone walk past me. Nami put Luffy's hat back on his head, patted his shoulder and then knelt before the still mumbling form of Nezumi.

"This is for shooting Nojiko" she said, calmly. "And for destroying Bellemere-sans tangerine grove!" She brought up her staff and smacked it around Nezumi's already battered face.

"Go, Nami!" I cried, as he went flying. She smirked and then grabbed the Marines cheek.

"Now! You will clean up the fishmen. You will help rebuild Gosa. You will not touch Arlong Parks treasure! The money belongs to the island! And one more thing!! GIVE ME BACK ALL MY MONEY!!" she yelled, shaking him.

"I will, I will"

"Wow" I muttered. "Remind not to piss Nami off"

Zoro snorted. "Says someone who promised to irreversibly damage her friends"

"That was totally different. That was Usopp and Johnny. They're wimps" I said. I took a closer look at Zoro and sniggered. "With that shirt only covering your chest, you look like you're wearing a corset!"

"It's your fault I'm even wearing it!"

I snorted, watching Nezumi run for his life, while the villagers jeered at the Marines. I took a step forward to join in, but was stopped as a blade appeared near my throat. Freezing, I felt Zoro stand behind me, his Wado Ichimonji held against my throat. _I'm sorry about the corset joke! It was a JOKE! Get your sword away from me!_

"Oy...." he said, in a strange voice. I craned my neck, and found myself staring straight into his eyes, them filled with a strange emotion. "Don't scare me like that...Getting yourself into trouble...Don't ever do it again"

I blinked a few times, flsuhing slightly, before grinning. Pushing the sword away with my finger, confident it wouldn't cut me, I ducked underneath it to turn and face him. I poked my tounge out at him.

"Gotcha, Jo". He grinned back at me, sheathing his sword.

This very lovely moment was ruined as I was then jostled as the villagers began to run every which way.

"SPREAD THE WORD!!"

"ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!".

I giggled.

"Shut u-aaaahhhh!!" Zoro screamed, squirming under my grip. It was only a few hours after we had beaten Arlong, and the Cocoyashi doctor was patching us all up. Sanji and Usopp were already finished and had gone off somewhere to celebrate. Yosaku and Johnny were both asleep on the beds and me and Luffy were sitting with Zoro, with bandages on parts of our bodies. Zoro was having the wonderful treatment of having his wound stitched back up. Unfortunately, it really hurt him, so I had to hold him down. Which wasn't easy.

"You wanna hold my hand, Jo?"

"NO!"

"Sit him up"

"What?" I asked the doctor, who had stopped stitching him up.

"I need you to sit him up. It's easier to get to the torn veins and muscles when he's sitting vertically. And make sure he stays like it" Doc explained. I nodded, and helped pull Zoro into a sitting position. I then moved so I was sitting on the pillow, and Zoro leant back against me, my legs on either side of his body. He practically collapsed against me with relief, and then squeezed my legs in pain as the doctor began to stitch him up again. I ruffled his hair, grinning, making him squirm slightly. _He looks so cute like this!_

_And his chest isn't that bad either!_

_Even when it's cut like that!_

"Fools! Trying to stitch up a wound of this degree without a doctor"

"Hey, don't insult my work!"

"You did good, lass. But you really need a proper doctor"

"Hmmm, a doctor" Luffy said, rubbing his chin. "But we definitely need a musician first"

"Why?!" Zoro choked out, his fingernails now making imprints on my calfs.

"Pirates need to sing!"

"Luffy, we need a doctor. If Jo here hadn't met the Doc, he'd probably be dead. We need a doctor!"

"But-!"

"NO!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PARTY...

IT IS AWESOME!!!

_These islanders know how to throw a party!!_

We beat Arlong three days ago, and the party was still going on. I had danced myself silly, wearing clothes that had not belonged to Nami or approved by her. I had eaten god knows how much and I had drinken alcohol too. And it was GOOOD.....Holding a mug of grog, I made my way over to where Zoro and Sanji were sitting in an alley.

"Whaddup?" I said, sitting beside Zoro on a crate. He just grunted and downed his grog.

"Gah!" We looked up to see Luffy there, a bone of meat in his mouth and his hands full of them. _Glutton._

"Whew, I'm stuffed" Sanji said, stretching. "It's good to eat lots" I nodded, my cheeks pink from the grog.

"Hey, Sanji! Did that melon you were eating have something in it?"

"What about the meat you have now?" Zoro said, which was ignored.

"It was a Raw Ham Melon" Sanji explained. _That sounds...disgusting._

"Raw Ham?" Luffy asked. "That sounds good. I'm gonna go find it" He ran off.

"Hopefully, we have enough food on the ship for him" I said, drinking my grog, while Zoro threw his cup away.

Sanji sighed and stood. "Well, I'm done filling my stomach" Hearts sprang out of nowhere, and he danced away. "TIME TO GO PICK UP THE LADIES!"

I snorted and glanced at Zoro. "How's the wound?"

"Better"

I grinned. "Wanna dance?"

"No"

"You're not fun anymore, Jo...Then again, when were you?"

"Shut up"

"Never" I said, sitting crossed-legged on the crate we were residing on. I sighed, putting my mug on the floor. I rubbed my temples. "I have a headache. I don't get how you can drink so much, Jo"

He shrugged, smirking. "Little girls shouldn't drink"

I scowled and shoved him off the crate. "Meanie! I ain't little!"

"Oi, I was here first!" he said, climbing back on, scowling back at me. "And you are" he added.

"You're just big! Marimo" I said, pouting. We sat in comfortable silence until-

"What's the Oni?"

I looked at him to see him, glancing at me carefully. "What?"

"Arlong and that other fishman said you were 'marked by the Oni'. What are they?"

"I don't know" I admitted.

He frowned slightly. "Are you running from them?"

"What? No. Why?" I said, laughing nervously. _I'm really not._

"Well, you lied about where you were from. Sounds like you might be running and you were marked, so..."

"I didn't lie about where I was from" I lied. "I'm from Alabama. I live in a five floor walk-up with just me and my mom. I've never had a dad. They divorced when I was little, and I don't remember him. All I know really is his name...I had an accident...I ended up somewhere completely different and my mom is...nowhere. Like she just disappeared or something...Or I disappeared" I added. He blinked at me.

"You sure you don't know about the Oni?"

I paused for a minute. "It sounds familiar" I muttered, frowning in thought. "Like someone said it to me once...or a random thing in like...my dreams. With me being marked...I dunno what to make about anything the fishmen said" I finished, trying to smile. Zoro just nodded, not knowing what to say. He yawned and leaned back, closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his head.

"Going to sleep?"

"Nothing else to do"

"Sure you don't not wanna dance with me?"

"Yes!"

"Haha, you said yes! Now get up!"

"What?!". I stood and grabbed Zoro's arm, and tried to pull him off the crate. He sat like a rock and refused to budge.

"Up ya get!" I said, pulling harder.

"Hell no!"

"See, this is why you're no fun!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"We're going back to our normal jobs as bounty hunters. We owe you all so much"

"We may be parting, but I look forward to the day we meet again"

"You guys stay good, ok?" I said, grinning down at Johnny and Yosaku. We were leaving the island, finally parting ways with the bounty hunter duo. _I will actually miss them._

_Strange. I dunno why._

"Well, take it easy gusy"

"You, too"

I stretched, sighing happily. _Oh, how I missed you, Merry! If you were a person, I'd hug you! _I grinned around at the ship as the guys pulled on the last of the supplies, we had gotten from the village.

"She ain't coming" Usopp said, scanning the horizon for Nami, as the bounty hunter duo moved back to the group of villagers huddled on the dock.

"Was she coming in the first place?" Zoro asked.

"Stop being negative!" I said.

"Nami-san isn't coming?!! WHAT?!!"

"Oh, hey!!" Luffy said, pointing an accusitory finger at Sanji. "I looked around and there were NO Raw Ham Melons anywhere!! What's the deal?!" I sweatdropped.

"SEND THE BOAT OUT!!" _Eh? _I turned round to see Nami sprinting towards the ship.

"What's going on?!"

"She said to send the boat out..." Luffy said. "That means we're leaving"

"I got the anchor!" I cried, running towards the anchor. I paused. "JoJo, can you help me?"

"HOIST THE SAIL!!" Luffy shouted, as Zoro came over to me, and helped yank up the anchor and secure it. _That things heavy!!_

The ship began to edge away from the shore, Nami still sprinting, the villagers calling out to her. She sprinted in between the villagers before jumping off the edge of the port. For a moment she hung in mid-air before she was on the boat with us. She smirked, lifting up her shirt slightly, showering the deck with wallets, purses and random belli notes.

"My wallet's gone!!"

"Mine too!!"

"And me!!"

"Me too!!"

I grinned. _Oh, Nami. You are pure evil._

"Stay safe everyone!" she cried.

"YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!!". I burst into laughter.

"Hasn't changed a bit" _And, Usopp?_

"Who knows when she'll stab us in the back again?" _You're being negative, Jo._

"Good job, Nami-san!!"

Naturally, the villagers didn't agree with us.

"You theiving little pussy cat!!"

"Get back here!!"

"Give me back my wallet!!"

"You incorrigible brat!!"

"BYE EVERYONE!!! I'LL BE BACK SOON!!!"

And with that note we finally sailed away from Cocoyashi and on to

THE GRAND LINE!!!

**HB: Sadly I will not be updating for a few weeks, I'll try to update as quick as possible but things are hectic. A poll will hopefully come up with the next chapter, if someone would be kind enough to tell me how to actually do them...hint hint... And future chapters will hopefully be more descriptive. **


	20. Loguetown and Gothic Scythes

**HB; this is actually formed of two original chapters, but they were pretty small so i just put them together...**

**20. Loguetown and Gothic Scythes**

And so began our morning routine once more.

"Soul, get up!" Nami cried, shaking me.

My hair a nest on the top of my head, I blearily opened my eyes and glared at her. "I just saved your village from a bunch of fish mutants. I think a lie-in is in order!"

"I don't care!" she said, and she did what always works. Yanking me out of the bed. Painfully.

"FINE!! I'M UP!" I yelled, standing. "Next time you get in trouble like that, I ain't helping"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"MORNING, SOUL-CHWAN!!" Sanji swooned as I went onto the deck.

"Hi, Sanji" I muttered, still tired. I yawned and made my way over to where Usopp was building one of the things that will probably end up destroying the ship and making us all drown, and Luffy dunking us under water, while using us as a lifeboat. _A good thing really._ Nami, on the other hand, was having a go at the newspaper deilvery boy.

_A newspaper delivery boy on the pirate ship. Weird, right? You wanna know what's weirder?_

_He's a bird._

_In a world of rubber captains, and fish mutants, I shouldn't be surprised really._

"You raised the price, again?" Nami asked as I sat next to Usopp against the railing. The MailBird merely cawwed. "Don't you think you might be overdoing it? One more time, and I won't buy it anymore" She paid the bird and it flew off. Usopp 'pftt'ed.

"Yeah" I said. "It's just a newspaper, what's the point? Everything in it is just too depressing. Or going on about how evil we lovely pirates are"

"These things really add up when you buy them everyday!" Nami said.

"Aren't you done with the money-raising?" Usopp asked, adding one chemical to another chemical. "Your village is fine now"

"Exactly! Now that that matter is settled, it's all mine now! I'm not gonna be a penniless pirate!" I sighed and moved to sit closer to Usopp.

"Whoa, stay back!" Usopp cried, waving me and the navigator away. "I'm working on a new weapon, Tabasco-Boshi right now!! Any foe to get a splash of THIS in his eye...won't stand a-"

"STAY BACK, ROGUE!" Usopp then screamed as his eyes spouted fire from the chemical that spurted into his eyes, as Luffy was flung towards him.

"Jeez, can't I have just one?" Luffy cried, Usopps screams being ignored. _Lets dance around the campfire. shall we?_

"No!" Sanji yelled, from the top of the tangerine grove, that resided at the top of the ship. "These are NAMI-SAN'S orange trees!! No one lays a finger on them!!" He then began to jiggle and dance. "Nami-swan, your guard of love is on duty!!"

"Thank you Sanji-kun". I sighed and walked away from the fiery Usopp and the grinning Luffy. _Just denied food and he's grinning? Madness!_

"She uses him like a tool" Zoro muttered, not too far from me. I nodded and sat next to him. He looked at me. "What do you want?"

"You're so kind, aren't you? We live together, you're gonna have to get used to me crowding your personal space and bugging you on every little thing you do wrong, what you eat, how much you drink, yadda yadda yadda". He snorted and leant back against the railing. I jumped as the others suddenly screamed.

"What?" I stood up to see them staring at a flyer on the floor. Luffy picked it up grinning. My eyes widened. _Shit!!  
_

_Luffy's got a wanted poster!!!!_

Luffy held the picture of him, labelled with the words WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE B30,000,000_. JEEZE._

"We're wanted now!" he cried. "B30 million!"

"YAY!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "WE'RE WANTED!!"

"Once again, you idiots fail to recognize the seriousness of the situation" Nami said, putting her head in her hands and sweatdropping as me and Luffy continued to laugh. "Don't you see; this means they're trying to kill us!! At that price HQ will definitely be out to get you, not to mention powerful bounty hunters..."

"As long as they are like Johnny and Yosaku, and that mouse Marine, we should be fine"

"You're the worst out of all of them, Soul"

"Look at that!" Usopp cried, to the sulking Sanji. "That's my head in the picture"

"It's only the back of your head!" Sanji moaned.

"Stop sulking, Sanji" I said. "Once we become notorious, we should all get bounties"

"I guess we aren't gonna be in Kansas anymore"

"Whoohoo!! Grand Line!!" Luffy cried, him, Sanji and Usopp beginning a victory dance.

"Hey, do you see an island too?" Zoro asked, pointing. I squinted, leaning over the railing. _That black splodge?_

"So, it's finally here" Nami said, looking too. "If we see that island, it means we're close to the Grand Line. That's the location of the town 'Loguetown'"

"Isn't also called the 'Town of Beginning and End'?" _How would you know something like that, Jo?_

"It's because that's where the Pirate King Gold Roger was born, and where he was executed" Nami explained.

"The town where the Pirate King died...!!" Luffy muttered, sitting on the rams head.

"Wanna go?"

"YES!!" he cried.

"Yes! I can finally buy my own clothes!! I won't have to borrow Nami's again"

"Whats wrong with my clothes?!"

"Don't even get me started"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wow!" I cried. We had reached Loguetown and stood in it's entrance. It's....BIG!! I feel even smaller than normal here. _And at just over 5 feet, that means something._

"So this is were the Age Of Pirates started...." Sanji said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go find the execution stand!" Luffy cried, running off and catching everyones attention, so they turned to watch the rubber boy run down the street, whooping.

"Oi, Luffy, you're gonna get lost!" I called after him. "Never mind" I muttered, as I lost sight of him in the growing crowd.

"This place is good. I need to buy more swords. Santoryuu doesn't work with one"

"Exactly, Jo. That's why its called _san_toryuu. SAN"

"But you don't have money" Nami said with a smirk. _Poor Jo. _"I'll lend you money. Only if you pay it back with 300% interest" _Isn't that a bit extreme?_

"Bye! We'll meet up with you later" I turned to see Sanji and Usopp going.

"Bye"

"Come on, Soul, let's go shopping!" Nami said, grabbing my arm. _Oh god, no._

"Oh, sorry. I already said I would go with Zoro to get weapons. Obviously, you wouldn't like that" I lied, trying to pull my arm out of her grip and edge closer to Zoro.

He just blinked, and then smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Go and have your girly time"

"TRAITOR!" I yelled at him as Nami dragged me away.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"How's this?"

"Oh my!! It suits you madam!"

"How's this?"

"Simply elegant madam"

"How's this?"

"It's your element madam"

"How's this?"

I yawned. _I really hate shopping with Nami. I really do. All we've done is gone to like three stores of way too expensive clothes, and we had three giant bags full of just Nami's stuff._

_I only have B1000. I can't afford any of this stuff, it's well too expensive. And she loves to splurge..._

_......................................... _

_I'm gonna ditch her_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Mwahahaha!! Try and catch me now, Nami!! _I was running through the streets of Loguetown, having finally evaded her and her idea of 'shopping'. Searching the busy and ever growing streets, I finally found some insanely cheap clothes stores after an hour of wandering. It was pretty much just a pile of clothes packed in certain parts of the store, like a charity shop. _Better than nothing. _I began to search through the piles.

"Ya need any 'elp?" I looked round to see a goth boy around my age standing behind the till. I shook my head. "Find anythin' ya like, ya can change in there" he added, guesturing to a small row of changing rooms, before turning back to his paper. _What lovely service. _I blinked when I saw his hands covered in bandages. _Poor dude._

I found a few tops, shorts and skirts and a few trousers. I just took them in to try them on. _These are pretty good. Nothing that Nami will like. MWAHAHAHA!!! I've had a lot of sugar. _I brought pretty much all the clothes I tried on, and I still had 500 belli left! Thats how cheap they were!

I left, my arms laden with some bags and I began to walk back to the ship. _Nothing else to do. Everyone will probably be back by now....The towns too quiet though_

_...What the hell's happened to Luffy to make the town this quiet?!_

I paused outside a jewelry store. _Mmmmm, to buy jewelry or to not buy jewelry, ZAT is ZE question!_

_BUY JEWELRY!! _Grinning, I walked into the store. It had rows and rows of jewelry, stacked neatly all with very large prices! _Holy shit!!_ The store was pretty much empty, except for two old dears talking beside a row of rings, and there was the store clerk, an old man, standing behind the till.

Yawning, I walked over to the back of the store, squeezing between the rows, to the last one where there was an assortment of objects. A strange crystal skull that Nami would've fawned over, a few gothicy rings and a weird pole thing.

I moved closer to it. It was so thick I coud probably just wrap my hand around it and it was about a foot long. It was engraved with strange symbols and words. _OH MY GOD!!  
_

_IT'S FREAKING AWESOME!!_

"Like it do, you?" I jumped and turned to see the shopkeeper standing behind, grinning strangely. "It's very rare. It comes from the Grand Line. A strange tribal island. The men who found it have no idea what it is used for or who it belonged to". I nodded. _From the Grand Line? I knew it was awesome!_

"So you have no idea what its for?" I asked, runnning a finger along its top, tracing the symbols.

"No" he answered, still leering at me. "It was very advanced for the actual island though, they were at the stage of tribes and cave-people. Thats all I know. It's been in this shop for about ten years. No one seems to want it"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because whenever you hold it, it burns the skin off of your hands" he said, truthfully, looking quite worried and rubbing the back of his balding head. _You're trying to sell this thing, and you say that to someone who wants to buy it? Good sales pitch!_

"How much is it?"

"Eh?" he started. "You still want to buy it?"

"Yeah, it's cool" I replied, trying to find my purse. "How much?"

"500 belli" he replied, half-heartedly. "I had to drop the price drastically when it burnt half of the skin of my grandsons hands last week"

"Oh, the boy in that shop?" I guestured to the shop I had left across the street. The man nodded, sadly.

"I'll get you a bag if you're still sure you want to buy it, lass" I nodded and he walked over to the till, and came back with a bag and wrapped the pole up in it. I gave him the last of my money, _hopefully I don't have anymore impulse buys!!, _put the bag inside the big pocket of my hoodie (well, Nami's), thanked him and left the shop.

I had walked at least a few streets before I started hitting myself on the head. _Crap!! I can't believe I spent the last of my money on a POLE that I CAN'T EVEN TOUCH WITHOUT BURNING MY HANDS!!! CRAP!!!_

"Soul!!"

"SOUL-CHWAN!!" I looked round to see Nami, Usopp and Sanji walking towards me, the latter producing hearts, and carrying between the two boys was...the worlds fricking biggest tuna!!

"Yo!" I called, walking down to meet them.

"How could you leave me?!" Nami snapped.

I blinked. "What? It's not like you're hurt or anything. I just like shopping on my own. I got loads of clothes" I added.

"I'll approve them when I see them" she said. _Who are you? My mother?_

"What have you two been up to?" I asked the guys.

"I got into a duel with Daddy the Father" Usopp admitted, shaking slightly, new goggles flashing on his head. _Cool! _"And I won!"

"I won a cooking competition, Soul-chan!" Sanji cried. "I am the best in East Blue!"

"Naturally" I said, making him become jelloid. _Jeeze...._

"We're gonna have to leave soon. Its gonna rain" Nami said, looking at the sky. _You can tell by looking? There's nothing there. _"The pressure dropped drastically"

"Oi!" We looked to see Zoro walking towards us, three swords clasped on his hip.

"Oooh!" I cried. "You got new ones!"

"What?" he asked, confused. "Anyway, you guys seen Luffy?"

"Nope"

"Damn. We got separated" _Crap!! I knew this day was going to well for us all. _I jumped when some of the civilians started to run around, screaming.

"What now?!" I yelled, getting jostled by the clothes store kid.

"PIRATES!! RUN"

"IT'S BUGGY THE CLOWN!!"

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?!!" I screamed. The others stared at me, as I began to tremble. "I hate clowns!" I whined.

"AN EXECUTION!!"

"They're executing Buggy?!! Yes!!"

"BUGGY THE CLOWN IS GOING TO EXECUTE STRAW HAT LUFFY!!!" _WHAT THE FUCK!!!_

"That baka..." Nami snarled.

"Let's go!!" Zoro yelled, rushing off.

"Hai!" Sanji dropped the fish and ran after the swordsman.

"Hold this for me, Nami!" I cried, dopping my bags and running after the guys. I heard Nami and Usopp yelling after us. _They're gonna give it to us later._

"Oi, guys wait up!" They stopped to look at me.

"Soul-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I feel like killing some clowns! For all those years of tormented dreams!" I cried, rubbing my knuckles with an evil grin on my face, causing them to sweatdrop. I blinked. "Do you guys know where the execution platform is?"

"We'll find it with our natural instincts!" Zoro said.

"If we follow yours, JoJo, we'll end up back at the ship!"

"Shut up!! And don't call me that!!"

"Why? It's cool!! It's badass!! Its JOJO, BIOTCH!!"

"SHUT UP!!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!!" _Yeah, Luffy!! You tell Krusty who's the boss!_

Me, Sanji and Zoro stood at the opening to the town centre, watching Luffy, chained in stocks sitting on the high, wooden execution platform, with Buggy the Clown standing over him, wielding a sword.

_Shit, that clowns gonna give me nightmares for weeks!_

"THIS EXECUTION..." Zoro roared. I grinned.

"IS CANCELLED!!" we all yelled.

"Zoro!! Soul!! Sanji!! Luffy called from the platform.

"P-Pirate Hunter Z-Zoro!" some of the civilians cried, and they scarpered, leaving pretty much just us and the clowns.

"Wow!" I looked at Zoro. "You're really scary"

"Shut up" he muttered, unsheathing his swords and placing one in his mouth.

"Here at last, Zoro?" Buggy called. "Pity you are a tad late".

"Destroy the platfrom!" I yelled, bolting straight towards it, Sanji and Zoro not far behind.

A large group of the pirates began to fight us head on and I got separated from the others. I got smashed around the head with a club, and stumbled slightly, but I retaliated with a punch into the guys nose, making him fall backwards. I hit another two in the groin but was then shoved onto the floor, ten feet from my previous position.

_Shit!! _I banged my head again, this time on the concrete. Kicking two men away from me, I heard something metal drop on the stone. Glancing to my left, I saw the pole rolling away from me, free from its bag. _Hell no! I spent 500 belli on you! You ain't getting away that easily!! _I saw one of the pirates reach for it, but I punched him in the stomach and grabbed the metal. I winced, as was felt like fire rip through my bare hands. I seethed, as steam erupted from beneath my fingers.

_Shit!! Not now!! Not now!! I need to fight!! Not now!! _ A flash burnt my eye sockets making me close my eyes, but my grip tightened on the pole, which turned cold and rippled under my fingers. _.....What?......_

I opened my eyes and gasped. In my hands instead of the small pole, was a six foot long one in its place, smoking and still insanely engraved and decorated, and on its end was a long deep red and black curved blade, longer than my own arm. It now fit perfectly into my grip and I removed one of my hands, still staring at the weapon. My hand shone with a slight silvery glow, from where I had been burnt: the wound was already healed.

_....How the.....How did this happen?...._I heard gasps behind me and the Buggy pirates began to walk away in fear, their mouths wide open. I smirked and stood up, twirling the pole in between my fingers, its weight like a feather, before stamping the sharp end into the ground, the blade shining in the setting sun.

"Whats the matter, boys? Scared?"

**HB; OH YES SHE'S BADASS!!**

**Soul; I HAVE THE BEST WEAPON!!**

**Luffy and Usopp: SUGEI!!**

**Sanji; Soul-chwan is so sexy when she's badass!!!!**

**HB; I've become obsessed with Soul Eater which is why Soul is called Soul and her scythe is like Soul's weapon form, so that idea isn't mine**

**AU REVOIR!!!!**


	21. Run As Fast As You Can

**HB: pretty short chappie...pretty much just them running out of loguetown**

**But: This chapter is dedicated to ChidoriShiori, who came very close to guessing my age!**

**21. RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN**

"Come and get me!" I called, running through the crowds of Buggy Pirates, cackling widly, my scythe swinging from one hand, hitting the pirates.

_I think I've finally lost my mind._

_....That's if I ever had one to begin with._

The scythe felt like a feather in my hand, and I cut down the pirates, them screaming and trying to run away. I grinned, and pulled my scythe back, rain splattering everywhere from the oncoming storm. I began to get ready to whirl it right round, to spin the pirates away.

_I saw Zoro hit them so hard, in a certain way they went flying. I WANNA DO IT!_

I brought round, and paused and stumbled, the scythe changing back to its small pole form. The pirates in front of me blinked, and then grinned, evily. I chuckled, nervously, before turning around and running back towards the execution platform.

"Gyahahaha!!! Watch carefully now, gentlemen!!" _What did you call me, Krusty?! _I looked up to see Buggy raising the sword high above his head. "This is the end of your captain!!" _Shit! _I ran faster, evading the random pirates. I saw Zoro and Sanji do the same, but they still managed to send the pirates flying, with a good slice and kick. _I'm beginning to really hate them._

_Who am I kidding? They're too cute to hate!!_

"SOUL! ZORO! NAMI! USOPP! SANJI!!" I looked up to see Luffy grinning, as Buggy brought the sword down. "I DIED!"

"Don't say that, you baka!" Sanji yelled.

"Luffy!" I screamed.

FLASH!! CRACK!! CRACK!!!

I jumped far from the platform, as lightning struck it. It caught aflame and fell apart. It lay in ruin, pirates staring, looking for their captains. I pushed my wet fringe out of my eyes, and squinted.

"Nahahaha!! I survived after all! Lucky me!!" Luffy said, putting his hat back on his head. He stood unscathed next to Buggy, who looked well-done.

"Hey, you believe in God?" Sanji asked from behind me, turning to Zoro.

"Yup, he is Akira Toriyama-sama!"

"Shut up, you two! We're getting out of here!" Zoro said, grabbing my arm. _Why does everyone always want to grab me?_

"Surround the pirates!!" _Oh, shit!! _Marines began to run it at any entrance and exit. We all began to sprint anywhere.

"Run for it!" Luffy yelled. "Where are we going anyway?!!"

"You're so not a good person to have in an emergency, Luffy!" I said, trying to pull my hair out of my face and run at the same time. _Not easy._

"Rain's getting worse" Zoro stated, as we cut through alleys on our way to the West Harbour.

"They just keep coming. Wanna stop and fight 'em?"

"There is too many. Besides, Nami-san wants us to get back to the ship right away"

"Yeah, we already ditched her" I said. "If we take too long, she will make us pay" I looked at Zoro. "She alread-"

"RORONOA ZORO!!" We looked forward and saw a young woman, standing in the pouring rain, with blue hair and a blue jacket.

_Does nobody in this world know, you're not meant to wear clothes that clash with your hair?!  
_

_It's bad enough Nami wears pink!_

"All this time, you were Roronoa Zoro, and a pirate!" the woman shrieked. "You were just TOYING with me, you despicable man!"

"What did you do to her?!" Sanji yelled. I frowned. _I have instant dislike of her._

_I dunno why._

_I do know that I don't like the way Zoro is looking at her!! And vice versa!!_

"I didn't tell you my name!! And you didn't tell me you were a marine" Zoro explained.

"I am taking back Wado Ichimonji!"

_Oh, hell no! You are not taking his sword!_

"I'd like to see you try" Zoro sneered, unsheathing his sword and meeting hers. We ran past, me hesitating slightly.

"Be quick, ok, Jo? I'll kick your ass if you take too long"

"Gotcha!" I heard him call over the sound of the swords hitting each other.

"How DARE he swing his swords at a lady!" Sanji yelled, being dragged down the alley by Luffy.

"It doesn't matter, Sanji" I said, catching up with them. "Jo will sort it out in no time. I doubt he'll hurt her...much" I added in a undertone.

"Someone's up ahead!!"

"Not again" Sanji muttered.

"Here you are, Straw Hat Luffy". Aheavy-built man was standing in the middle of the alley, beside a large scooter. With white hair, and two cigarettes clasped in his mouth, he stood meancingly before us, a sword tied to his back.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy asked. _I think the better question is...._

_Why don't you have eyebrows?!_

"My name is Smoker" _Sorry, a minute to laugh, please. _"Marine Headquarters, Captain. You are not going to escape to sea!!" he yelled, his arms becoming smoke and swarming towards us. _Shit! _I coughed, trying to escape the smoke. It made a solid shape and wrapped itself around Luffy, suspending him in mid-air.

"Not another FREAK!!" Sanji yelled, jumping and kicking Smoker in the head. Failing, as his head itself turned into smoke, Sanji's leg flying right through it. _Time to edge away._

I stumbled away from the fight.

"WHITE BLOW!!" Smoker said, forcing Sanji away with his 'smoke' arm.

"Sanji!"

"You're going down!! GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy screamed, punching Smoker with his stretched arm. Said Marine turned completely into smoke, reforming behind Luffy. _Shit! This is so freaky!!_

"You're supposed to be worth B30 million?". I snarled and grabbed my pole. _Come on, you damn pole! Grow! Grow I say!!_

Smoker grabbed Luffy and forced him down onto the floor, sitting on him. With my scythe failing to appear, I bolted towards them, with just my little pole. Raising it above my head, I began to bring it down onto Smokers.

"I have no time for the little ones!" he yelled, forcing me into the wall, painfully, with his smoke arm. I slid down the wall, groaning. Smoker turned back to Luffy and began to pull the sword of his back.

"Luffy!" I shouted. A hand suddenly grabbed the sword, making me and Smoker freeze.

"You!" Smoker choked out. A man hooded and cloaked stood with his back to me, behind Smoker. _S-So fast!! How the hell-? Where did he come from?!_

I stared, not paying attention to the muttered conversation, between Smoker and the Hood, only notcing that Smoker seemed to detest him. A LOT.

I screamed as a ferocious wind tore through the alley, making Marines fly towards us. The Hood moved away calmly, but Smoker went flying off Luffy who was grabbed by the revived Sanji. I yelped as I felt myself lifted and thrown over someones shoulder.

_I know that green head!  
_

"Quit lying around, you guys!" Zoro said, running me still thrown over his shoulder, me gripping onto his shirt as not to hurt myself or fall off.

"Is this the storm Nami-san told us about?" Sanji said, dragging Luffy.

We finally made it to the harbour and Zoro put me down, me stumbling from the abrupt drop.

"Where's the ship?!" Sanji yelled, looking around.

"LUFFY!!!" We looked out to the sea to see the Merry already far away, Nami and Usopp waving frantically from it.

"Shit, how are gonna get there?!"

"Luffy?" I asked, as he ran back to a pole and jumped, still holding onto it stretching his arms.

"Get ready!" he yelled.

"He wouldn't"

"Shit"

"Help"

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!!" I tried to run, but Luffy shot at us with full force and we were sent flying over the ocean.

_This is such a bad day to wear a skirt!_

We fell, sprawled on the deck, me ending up in a quite comfortable heap ontop of my favourite, lovable swordsman.

_Wow. I might not be moving for a while._

"Get off me" _No. _

"Ah, Soul-chan!". I yelped as I was pulled off of Zoro, by an angry cook. "Did that marimo hurt you?"

"Why would I hurt her, ero-cook?!" Zoro said, standing.

"Whoa, it feels like the boats gonna tip over!" Luffy cried, running around the ship. _I'm getting sea-sick. Ship. Moving. Too. Much._

"look at that light" Nami said, pointing to the light-house not far from the island we had just left. "It's the Guiding Light" she explained. Follow it's bearing and you'll arrive at the entrance to the Grand Line. What do you guys say?"

"Do we have to go in this storm?!" _You always ruin the good moments, Usopp._

"Let's have a little celebration" Sanji said, pulling a barrel nearing to us. Ignoring Usopp's 'Hey', he put his foot on the barrel. "To find All Blue"

Luffy grinned and followed suit. "To be Pirate King!"

"To be the worlds greatest swordsman!"

"To draw a map of the world"

"T....To become a brave warrior of the sea!"

I grinned at my nakama, putting my own foot on the barrel. "To document the world"

We kicked our legs in the air. "We're going! To the Grand Line!" We kicked it our legs back down, causing the barrel to explode, spilling its contents all over the deck.

"Well, I'm going to bed" I said, over the roar of the wind.

"What? It's your turn to do night-watch"

"WHAT?!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Stupid navigator, stupid captain, stupid cook, stupid sharpshooter, stupid first-mate" I muttered, pacing the deck. The storm had died down at least, but I was stuck on my own, doing nothing. _I miss my sleep. I love my bed!!_

I sighed and pulled the pole out of my pocket and glared at it. _I hate you the most! How dare you disappear on me!! How dare you not come back when I needed you!  
_

It then flashed, and released itself to its scythe. _Mmmmm...._

_I need to practice._

I spent the next few hours practicing on closing and releasing it. Wasn't that hard after a while. It came naturally. Then I practiced hitting stuff with it. I was good with batons at school, so it was pretty similar..._Not much though._

I broke at least four barrels, two crates and I split the deck open. I'll fix it before the others get up.

"Grrrrrr-aaahh!" I cried, twirling it and smashing it into the mast. "Oooops"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Baka...." the swordsman muttered, watching the girl trying to pry her new weapon from the mast. He had been watching her train for a while, and he couldn't help laugh, when she began to demolish the ship. She had really panicked and started running around like crazy. _She said she'd become better than us when she got a weapon._

Zoro grinned. _I can't wait, Soul._

_I can't wait._

**HB: Well, bit ooc near the end and pretty short. Dragon was in it and naturally he is stronger than Smoker**

**anyway Battleship Island arc next!!! whoohoo!!**

**THEN ON TO THE GRAND LINE**

**BUT MY LOVELY FRIENDS**

**I will not be updating until i get over 20 reviews. I know I'm sorry, but reviews= quick updates, so review review review.**

**Also I have a poll open on my profile so check it out. CHOPPERS EXISTANCE DEPENDS ON IT!!!!**


	22. Apis and the Marines

**HB; firstly, I would like to thank those who reviewed last chapter. I think threatening you made you review. Secondly, the polls I put up refuse towork, so I'm gonna just have to ask.**

**Do you want me to do the Arabasta Arc?**** If I don't Chopper will not be in this fanfic at all. So if you want to save the adorable reindeer tell me.**

**ONTO THE FILLER ARC!! MUSH!! MUSH I SAY!!**

**ALL; WE'RE NOT DOGS!!**

**Sanji: but i still love you Hana-swama!!**

**HB: love ya too, Sanji-kun! -hugs-**

**Soul; as Hana glomps Sanji, enjoy this filler arc. after this will be the grand line HAZAHHH!!**

**Zoro: SHUT THE HELL UP!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!**

**22. The puzzling girl, Apis!**

"Bored" I muttered to myself. I was now enjoying the lovely feeling of having the night watch....

_You can tell I'm being sarcastic, right? 'Cause I'm losing my touch. Sometimes I can't even tell if I'm being sarcastic._

It was already quite early in the morning, probably eight, the sun only just beginning to rise. I stretched, yawning. _When Sanji gets up and makes breakfast, I'm going to sleep for the whole day!! Nami has no say!!!_

I heard a door open and I looked down onto the deck to see Zoro step out. _Why isn't he asleep? _Peering over the edge of the crows nest, I watched him make his way over to his insanely heavy weights on the side of the deck. _I'm gonna talk to him...I demand that he amuse me!! _I paused in moving to the ladder, as he began to tug slightly at his white cotton shirt....like he was taking it off.

I flushed and looked away. _NO! Must resist temptation! Behave! _a voice that sounded just like my mother said in my head. But speaking silkily from the back of my head a voice said _Watch him!! Look at him!! You know you want to!!_ I grinned.

_I like the way I think!! _I turned round to see Zoro, sitting cross-legged on the deck, shirtless and lifting his weights. _I'm so glad sleep deprivation gives you perverted thoughts!! Wow....That marimo is fine!! _

_Oh god!! I hope he doesn't know I'm watching!! He'll kill me!!_

"...29....30....31...." I heard him mutter as he lifted the weights up and down, the muscles in his back shifting each time...Muscular muscles in his back I might add...

I stared at him for god knows how long, my cheeks permanantley red, as he began to sweat...beads rolling all the way down his toned back...and look SO FINE!! The veins in his arms pulsed, with every lift he did, he made small grunts when he began to reach his limit with the weights, he rolled his head around from the tension.......

_Oh, god!! I think I'm drooling!!! Must stop perverted thoughts!!! MUST STOP!!! _

"BREAKFAST!!!" I heard the yell which made me jump out of my skin, as Luffy burst onto the deck, shortly followed by Sanji.

"HOW DARE YOU DISTURB SOUL-CHWAN!!!" he yelled. "SHE MUST HAVE REST!!!". He turned to me and swooned. "Soul-chwan, breakfast will soon be ready!!"

"Kay...." I replied. I glanced to see that Zoro had stopped training and put his shirt back on, standing against the railing and still breathing heavily, and seemed to be flushing, avoiding my gaze. _Damn you, Sanji and Luffy!!! How dare you make my own naked swordsman stop training!! May God castrate you with rusty knives!!!_

XxXxXxXxXxX

"See anything, Usopp?" I yawned.

The sharpshooter looked down from the crows nest. "Not yet, no"

I groaned in annoyance, and rolled over onto my front. I was sprawled across the deck of the ship, while Sanji stood not to far, leaning on the railing, Zoro half asleep sitting against it. Luffy sat on his usual spot on Merry's head, while Nami stood not too far behind him.

"Oi, Nami!" Luffy whined. "Aren't we at the Grand Line yet?" _What do you think I just asked Usopp? _

Nami looked at him, bored, a map clasped in her hands.

"We left Loguetown just a few days ago" she explained. "Its gonna take a few more days" _Damn..._

"Patience's a virtue, Luffy" I muttered.

"Ok!" Luffy laughed, grinning.I sweatdropped at my captains change in mood.

Sanji sighed around his cigarette. "What a beautiful day! Almost like that storm never happened!"

"Whats that?!" _Eh? _I looked up at Usopp, to see him focusing the telescope of somewhere. I sat up and followed the telescopes position. "There's a flock of birds over to the starboard!"

I squinted and sure enough, a large flock of seagulls were hovering over something in the water. _Hmmmmm...fish maybe?_

"Birds?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. They're flying over something big in the water" I explained, pointing.

"I can't tell what it is" Usopp said. "What do you guys think? A rowboat?". He adjusted his new goggles. "It could be a big fish"

"I hear that when seagulls flock over the ocean it's usually because there's a school of fish around"

"FISH?!" Luffy yelled, jumping up.

"Catch us some fish, Luffy" Sanji asked.

"Gotcha! Gomu Gomu No AMIDORI!" Luffy pulled back his arm, stretching it to an incredible length. Swinging it around, he shot it forward. I ducked, as it shot over my head and towards the fish.

"Nice stretching!" Usopp cried.

"What a handy guy" Sanji said, drawing on his cigarette.

"Eh...I've seen better" I muttered. _I still haven't forgiven you, Luffy. You interrupted my watching time!!_

"When?" Nami asked me.

I shrugged, causing her to sweatdrop. _No way am I telling you about my new hobby!_

_Oh yes! Zoro is now my hobby...hehe..._

Luffy grabbed the 'thing' as I have now dubbed it, and with a shout of happiness, he began to pull it back. _Yes, fish!!! _

_Wait....that's not a fish!!_ I ducked again, with a squeal.

"What about when it comes back-" Sanji began, flustered, before falling flat on his face, on the floor to avoid the 'thing'.

"Umm...Zoro?" I muttered. _Too late_. Luffy had already whacked the sleeping swordsman off the ship with his stretched arm.

"Ah- Sorry Zoro!" Luffy called after him, contracting his arm.

"YOU DAMN MORON!" Sanji yelled, shaking his fist. I sighed.

"I've got him" I grabbed a rope from the edge of the ship and threw it out to him. When it had a good grip around him, I began to drag him onto the ship.

_Don't try this at home. Marimo swordsman are heavy! _"You're gonna kill us all one day, Luffy"

"Its not a fish!" _Eh? _After Zoro was back on the deck, moaning in anger and glaring at Luffy, I looked at the 'thing'. It was a small...little girl?

She looked at least...what? Nine? She wore a small yellow dress, and her brown hair was plaited, and a strange conical hat was perched on her head. She was also unconscious and soaked to the bone.

Nami and Sanji knelt beside her, while Usopp stood by her feet, leaning over her.

"Its a little girl!" _Well done, Little Miss Obvious! You have won 10 million belli! What are you going to do with all that money?!_

"Eh?" Luffy asked. "A mermaid? Where's her webbs?!"

"Gimme a break" Usopp muttered, sweatdropping. "Does she look like a mermaid?"

"Why would this little girl be on that rowboat?"

I sighed again. "How about we get her off the deck and somewhere warm?" I said. When the others just continued to talk, I sighed again, and moved around Nami and picked the little girl up and carried her into the kitchen.

"Sanji, could you cook her some food for when she wakes up?" I asked.

"Hai, Soul-chwan!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Aaaaah, heavan..." I murmured. _Sanji's cooking is the best! _ All of us sat in the kitchen, Sanji cooking and Usopp leaning over the unconscious girl, who had been covered in blanket.

"Usopp, you're a bit too close" I told him.

"I'm no-" he broke off as the girl suddenly shot up and ended up headbutting him. I sweatdropped. _Told ya, you were too close. _Usopp fell backwards, his chin now indented, his eyes swirls.

"OUCH!" the girl screamed, grasping her head.

Nami smiled. "So you're awake" _Well, duh!...As you can possibly tell, sleep deprivation and being interrupted during perverted thoughts has left me very very cranky!!! _"And even more lively then we expected! You hurt anywhere? I bet you're hungry" The girl stared blankly at Nami.

"I'm whipping up some soup now" Sanji said, from the kitchen counter.

"Yup. It's gonna be yummy" I said, with a grin.

"Lucky!" the girl cried. _..........What?_

"Were you in a shipwreck or something?" Nami asked. Luffy peered around Nami's back to stare at the girl, while I just turned round in my seat, as I was the nearest to her.

"You got yourself into a lot of trouble" I said, seriously. "You're lucky we found ya"

"What's your name?" Nami asked, kindly. _Nami? Kind?This kid is so lucky she didn't take any of Nami's money. Then she'd see the real Nami._

The girl glared slightly at Nami. "When you ask someone's name, you're supposed to say your own first" _Cheeky!_

Nami blinked, before chuckling. "Ok, my name is Nami. The guy making the soup is Sanji. The guy with a mean face -" _and a wondorous six-pack! _"- and a haramaki is Zoro". Zoro grunted from beside the door.

"Shut up" he snapped. I giggled. _He looks so cute when he's angry!_

"This girl is Soul" I waved. "That one unconscious is Usopp" Nami finished.

"I'm Luffy" said boy cried, grinning. "The captain of this here pirate ship"

The girl gasped and began to shake, her mouth wide open. _Oh yeah. People don't like pirates._

"PIRATES?!" she screamed.

"We're heading to the Grand Line" Luffy continued, not fazed by the girls reaction. The girl still stayed frozen. I blinked.

Leaning forward, I poked her on the forehead. Nothing. Poke. Nothing.

"Luffy, you broke her"

"What are you gonna do with the kid?" Zoro asked.

"Now that you mention it...." Luffy said, as I continued to poke her. "What should we do?"

I felt something grab the back of my shirt and pull me back so I hit my head on the table.

"Leave the girl alone!" Nami yelled at me.

Luffy shrugged. "Let's leave it til tomorrow"

XxXxXxXxXxX

_"Cool..." I whispered. I walked closer, pulling my feet out of the mud, fiercely to help myself walk. I began to pull of the bark and mud from around the hole to see where it went. A strange shape filtered the opening and I paused. My eyes then widened and I screamed as I was pulled through the hole._

_"What are you doing, Soul?!". _Eh? _I looked up at the woman who proceeded to drag me away from the tree._

_"Mama, stop it! You're hurting me!"_

_"Good!" she snapped, her auburn hair bouncing around her face, as she strode back into the woods. "You're not supposed to leave the forest on this side! The animals are incredibly dangerous here! It's not a place for a young girl!"_

_"What about the boys?!" I asked, trying to pull my wrist from her grasp._

_"Sequoia is bringing them back!"_

_I froze slightly. "You got the medicine man to help you?"_

_"Obviously! He told me where you were!" Mama cried, pulling me down to the small stream._

_  
"That old bugger hates me!" I snapped as she let go of my wrist, next to the water. Mama glared at me slightly and I just glared back, my arms crossed. We continued our staring contest, until Mama, naturally, gave in. She sighed and knelt down in front of me._

_"I'm just worried about you" she whispered, stroking my cheek. "You're my little girl. I'm allowed to. It's my job as your mother". I remained silent. "Why did you go in that tree anyway?"_

_"I wanted to find something cool to show Papa" I muttered. "Everytime Papa and the others go hunting, we all look for something to bring back for them"_

_Mama remained silent until she smirked. I raised my eyebrows. _What? _She grabbed me around the waist and picked me up._

_"Eh?!" I cried, upside down. She laughed, cheekily and threw me into the shallow stream. The water completely engulfed me and I struggled until I stood in the waist high water. Soaked to my very core, I glared at her._

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I yelled._

_"You're all dirty" she explained, wading in ankle deep. I seethed._

_"I hate you, Mama"  
_

_"I hate you too, Soul"_

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Mama......"

I blearily opened my eyes, before slapping my forehead. I was in the womans quarters of the Going Merry, my mother was in a different world! No way was I in the middle of a forest with a young red-haired woman I called 'Mama' _Damn that dream! I keep having ones like it._

A large crash interrupted me, making me shoot up in my bed. _Eh? What the-? _Nami grumbled annoyed from her bed, but didn't get up. I sighed and decided to check it out. Just wearing my tank-top and some boxer-like shorts I had bought in Loguetown, I made my way out of the women's quarters. I saw the kitchen door open. _What the bloody hell have you done now, Luffy?_

I walked into the kitchen to see Sanji glaring at Luffy who was....caught in a mouse trap...._Well, you don't see that everyday._

_Who am I kidding? This is an every day occurance._

"Luffy. How many times do I have to tell you?" Sanji said, to the squirming rubber man. "Would you just listen for once?" _That's never gonna happen, Sanji. _I ran a hand through my messy hair, yawning. I paused when me and Sanji both noticed the little girl from earlier sitting on the floor, covered in her blanket, looking at Sanji, like she was scared. _Girlie, only be scared of him if you've got boobs. He'll terrify you then._

I sighed and walked over to her, crouching down.

"What are you up to then?" I asked her, poking her forehead, playfully. She laughed nervously.

I then blushed furiously, when my stomach gave a loud grumble, echoed then by the little girls. She giggled again.

"Hungry? I'll make you two beauties some food then" Sanji said, taking off his jacket and walking over to the fridge.

"I want some too!" Luffy cried, extracting himself from the mouse-trap.

"After the little girl and Soul-chan get some!!" Sanji yelled.

I leaned closer to the little girl. "You're lucky" I whispered. "Sanji's a perv so he gives all the girls nice stuff and the boys crap stuff"

She nodded, not really understanding what I meant. _Damn, she's too young to understand about pervs!_

Less than five minutes later, the three of us were sitting at the table, me losing my appetite, at the sight of Luffy shoving meat into his mouth.

"So good!!" he cried.

"Yeah, I made it ya know?" Sanji said, proudly, not eating himself. "Now stay the hell out of my fridge!"

"That's not gonna happen, Sanji" I said, nibbling on a roll.

"I can't help it. I'm hungry" Luffy whined.

"You're always hungry. You have at least three stomachs. You're a cow" I paused. "Or do octopus' have three stomachs?" _Damn, why didn't I pay attention in Biology?_

Sanji turned to the little girl. "What's wrong with you, not gonna eat?"

She turned away, her cheeks red, her stomach growling softly.

"You didn't eat lunch either" I stated, looking at her, carefully. "What? Are you scared?"

"It's not like I put poison in it" Sanji laughed. The girl shook her head frantically. "If you just sit there, this jerk is gonna eat it" He guestured at Luffy. The girl looked up to see Luffy reaching for her plate, grinning.

The girl snarled, grabbing the plate. "HANDS OFF!!" _Whoa.... _Luffy apologised and I watched in slight shock, as she drank it right from the bowl. The second she finished, her young face lit up. "It's delicious!"

"Duh, Sanji made it. And anyway, poison tastes rank" I said, pretending to retch.

"Yeah, I personally picked Sanji as our chef" Luffy said, grinning.

"He was one of the best in the whole resturant" I said.

"Oh, Soul-chwan!" Sanji swooned, hearts erupting everywhere. "You compliment me so much!".

I leaned towards the girl. "That's what I mean by perv". She giggled.

"But I've never had anything this delicious" the girl cried.

"So she's finally come round". We all turned to see the others in the doorway.

"Nami-san!"

"Luffy, are you eating again?"

"I didn't have enough at lunch" Luffy pouted. I snorted and finished my roll.

"You had two whole pot fulls of that soup, Luff" I said, as the others all walked into the cramped kitchen. Nami leaned closer to the girl.

"You got scared when you heard we were pirates, didn't you?" she asked.

"Well...." the girl muttered, her shoulders drooping slightly.

"Don't worry. The only scary one is Nami and probably Zoro. And Luffy" I leaned closer to her. "Don't. Ever. Touch. His. Hat" She gulped. I felt something hit me hard in the back of the head. Scowling, I turned to see Zoro standing behind me.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"Pirates being scary is a natural reaction nowadays" Nami sighed.

"You won't sell me?"

"Eh? Why would we sell you?" I asked, frowning. "Why would you buy a little girl?"

The others stared at me, while I continued to think. Then it hit me.

"Oh no, oh no" I repeated, putting an arm loosely around her shoulders, and squeezed her into a slight hug. "We won't do that. I promise"

"We must have seemed pretty scary, eh?" Zoro asked.

"You think you're one to talk with this face?" Usopp said, pulling his cheek. Zoro scowled. _Oy vey. _They began to fight, the rest of us ignoring them.

The little girl chuckled.

"There's more if you want it" Sanji offered.

"At the very least, this isn't the kind of pirate ship you thought it was. Relax" Nami said with a smile. _Why isn't she like that with me?!._

_..I wonder what will happen if I put this chili sauce in Luffy's water? I will do it. Oh yes I will._

The little girl smiled. "More please" But this was drowned out as Luffy screamed and spouted fire from his mouth. I grasped my stomach, almost wetting myself with laughter, while the others began to panic.

"SOUL, YOU BASTARD!! WHY DID YOU PUT CHILI SAUCE IN MY DRINK?!!".

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Soul, get the anchor!! Sanji-kun, Usopp get the sails!! Luffy, Zoro help them!!". We immediately began to run around the ship, obeying Nami's orders, which she gave from the womens quarters, where she was getting dressed.

_Oh yes. That's how loud her voice is. _

We all stopped though when an explosion erupted from the kitchen. _Wait...me, Usopp and Luffy are outside....Who the hell is blowing up the kitchen?_

My questions were answered when the little girl, stumbled from the galley, smoke following her dizzy movements.

"Oi, Girlie!" I called, from beside the anchor with Zoro, who was staring at the girl. "What's cooking?"

"Breakfast!" she shouted back, grinning. _Breakfast is not meant to blow up the kitchen....Well mine does, but good breakfast...._

"Breakfast is ready" she called to everyone.

"WHOO, FOOD!!" Luffy yelled running to the kitchen.

"Zoro?" I got a grunt in reply. "I fear for our lives". He snorted and grabbed my arm.

"Come on"

"No! I want to live!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Burnt crap.

Those were the exact words that came to mind when I saw 'breakfast'. Luffy gazed at it, unfazed, while me and the others, were tryng not to vomit.

"You...you made this by yourself?" I asked, staring at the food, as if it was mocking me. _You think I can't eat you? Huh? Is that it?! I should hope so 'cause I'm not gonna eat ya!_

_I wanna live to see me twenty-first birthday!_

"Are you sure this is edible?" Zoro said leaning towards his plate slightly. Zoro then screamed as Nami rammed her heel into his foot. His mouth wide open, Nami took this opportunity to shove her plateful of food into his mouth.

"Quit being a baby and eat it!" _Zoro....I'm going to miss you. _She held his mouth shut and I gulped.

"Sure you sure its ok to eat?" Usopp asked.

"Whaddya guys on about? Its great" Luffy exclaimed, his mouth stuffed. _What do you know? You'd eat the ship if we didn't feed you!!_

"I'm sure it only looks bad" Sanji said, taking a bite for himself, followed by Nami and Usopp. _I'm gonna wait and see what happens. I have a slightly weak stomach. _

Immediately they turned pink and blue. _Zoro....sadly I think he's already dead. _They began to chug their water, noisily. _I'm so glad I didn't eat it. _

"Was it that terrible?" the girl asked, sadly. She then took a bit herself. _Are you stupid? You just saw three fully grown pirates almost die and you still want to eat it?_

_Little Girlie_

_Age 9_

_Died of food poisoning_

_Will be remembered by pirates she also poisoned_

She screamed. "TOO SPICY!! What happened?!! Did I use too much seasoning?!"

Sanji laughed. "Everyone makes that mistake. Just make sure to watch for it next time". He then turned to the other guys. "This girl put her heart and soul into this food. Don't leave even a crumb" Zoro and Usopp immediately protested. "Shut up!! You'll hurt her feelings, this girl-" He paused frowning before turning to the girl. "Come to think of it, what's your name?"

"Apis! My name's Apis!" she said proudly.

"Apis-chans feelings are at stake!" Sanji said. "I'll beat the hell out of anyone that leaves a scrap of food!!". He leaned closer to me and Nami. "I'll make you something later, Nami-san, Soul-chan"

"Good. 'Cause I'm all for not putting her feelings at stake. I just don't wanna put my stomach at stake" I moaned, pushing the plate away.

"Witch". My brow twitched.

I picked up my plate. "EAT THIS, JOJO!!" I wrenched Zoro's mouth open and shoved the burnt crap down his throat, making him choke.

"YOU BITCH!!" he screamed at me, when he had chugged his water.

I smacked him around the back of the head. "DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF THE CHILD!!" I guestured to Apis.

"You sure she can't cook for us?" We turned back, Zoro still red, to stare at Luffy. "This stuff is great". He continued to eat the food, while the rest of us sweatdropped.

"Luffy, come here"

"Eh? Why?"

"So I can remove one of your stomachs with this spork!!"

"Shit!! Save me!!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So, Apis why were you out on that rowboat?" Nami asked. We had just finished 'breakfast', and we were all lazily sitting around the galley. By us, I mean me and Zoro who were both sprawled on the floor and the others were sitting at the table.

I can't help but stare at Zoro's chest every two minutes. _Damn me and my perverted thoughts!! And damn you Zoro for being hot enough to be thought about pervertedly!!_

_.....Yeah, it's all your fault!!_

"I was running from a Marine Ship". _Marine? _I stared at the young girl, from my spot by the door. "At night, during that storm a few days ago"

"You were out in that storm in that teeny boat?" I asked, baffled. _Jeeze, I don't think many of us could do that._

"You've been through a lot, huh?" Luffy asked.

"The fact you had to run away means you weren't riding on a battleship as a guest, right?" Zoro said, his arms tucked behind his head, emphasising his....lovely torso. I looked away, flushing.

_GOD DAMN YOU, RORONOA ZORO!! MAY GOD SMITE YOU TO SEXY MAN HELL!!!_

"The Marines don't waste their time on anybody" he continued, watching the girl, who shrank under his gaze.

"Well...I mean..." Apis stuttered.

"What, so you're a criminal?" Luffy asked.

"Of course not!" Apis yelled. "How could someone like me have done anything wrong?!" She calmed down slightly, her shoulders drooping again. _God, this girl's depressed. _"I didn't do anything but...I can't really...tell you the reason"

"Whats up with that?!"

"Leave her alone" I said, standing up and moving to sit next to the little girl. "She has her reasons, I'm sure"

"Soul-chan's right" Sanji said, walking away from the clean dishes. "If she doesn't want to say, you shouldn't ask"

"I guess you're right" Nami said. "But could you tell us where you're from?"

"Eh? Sure. I'm from Gunkan Island" Apis replied. _Gunkan Island? Battleship Island? Cool! _

"Gunkan Island?" Nami asked.

"Do you know it?" Usopp said.

"Lemme check" Nami said, pulling out a map.

"Why do they call it Gunkan Island?" Luffy inquired.

"They call it that because the silhouette of the island is shaped like a battleship" Apis explained. _Ah ha. I must take a picture of that island. Yes I will!_

"Cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Here it is!" I leaned closer over the table to Nami.

"That dot next to the Grand Line bar?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Yep, right now we're here" Nami pointed to a random place near the Grand Line. _We are? _"We're not that far away. What do you wanna do?" she asked Apis.

"Eh?"

"You wanna go home, she means" I explained. "We're meant to go straight to the Grand Line, but..."

".....You went through the trouble of saving me and I know it will be a burden but...I want to go home to my island!" Apis said. _Naturally. _She slumped again. "I'm sorry, that's selfish. If you let me on any ship we meet along the way, I'll manage somehow"

I sighed and poked her forehead again. "Are you a baka? You really are trouble". She blinked at me. "We pirates can't approach any other ships. Which means you stay right here, until we get you home"

"What?"

"The islands not that far" Nami chipped in. "And its not like we have to get on the Grand Line right now. Soul's right. We have no choice. I'm fine with it" She grinned at Luffy. "What do you think, Captain?"

"Heh, it's cool with me" Luffy grinned back.

"We'll get to the Grand Line soon enough" Usopp added.

"So, you say your island is like a battleship?"

"REALLY?!" Apis cried, standing up and looking at us al, happiness etched on her face. "You'll really take me back to Gunkan Island?"

"Duh! It's sounds awesome!" I cried. "I'm gonna get a piccie. Oh yes I will" The other sweatdropped at me, except Apis who just grinned.

"Thank you, Luffy!" Apis said, jumping up and down with excitement, thanking us over and over again. She continued getting louder and louder, until I sighed and pulled the back of the dress and back onto her chair.

"Apis, kay, we feel the love you have for us, but you're making it too loud, so shhhh" I said. She nodded. The others just sweatdropped. _Why do they keep doing that?_

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh my god! Its a Marine ship!" _Eh?! _I looked up from the deck where I was playing cards with Apis to Usopp shaking from the crows nest.

"So are we fighting?" I asked.

"I dunno! We're not talking about one or two here!". I stood up and began to walk to the back of the ship where Usopp was pointing the telescope. I stopped though as I felt something grab my leg. I looked down to see Apis clutching it and shaking in fear. I put a comforting hand on the top of her head and knelt beside her. _I can wait to kick Marine ass!_

"What is a fleet that size doing here?!" Nami exclaimed, from the railing. Luffy came running up behind her.

"Whats going on? Whats happening?" He then spotted the Marines. "I bet they came for my head"

"Why that many just for you, Luffy?"

"They know about how tough I am to beat" _Normally, I would call on him for being arrogant, but...he's right,_

"You're careless!" Nami snapped at him.

"Whats wrong, Apis-chan?" Sanji asked. I looked down at the girl, who was trying to hide behind me.

"Those ships are from the 8th Division" she explained, shaking. "They're the Marines I ran away from!" _Eh?!_

"So we're fighting" I stated. "Ok, Apis, I need you to let go of me for a second, ok, I need to get something". She nodded and reluctantly let go of my leg.

"Eh? Soul, where are you going?". I ignored Zoro and ran to the inside of the ship and bolted to the womens quarters. _No way in hell am I fighting Marines in a skirt!!! _I changed into black shorts and a long-sleeved black top and I grabbed my scythe in its pole form, from the inside of my pillow case, and ran back out onto the deck, tucking it into my pocket.

"You changed?!" Nami snapped.

"You expect me to give the Marines panty shots? Hell no!" I yelled back at her. Apis clutched onto my leg again. _Wait...is it me or is Zoro blushing?_

_Its the heat. Yes, it's the heat._

"Ahh!! They've started shooting!" Usopp shouted, climbing down from the crows nest. _Eh? _I then stumbled but kept my footing, holding onto Apis' shoulders as Merry shook terribly when three cannonballs hit the water around it. The others all fell on the floor and I fell against the wall of the galley.

"Attention pirate vessel!" a speakerphone from the head Marine ship that had fired at us, was now being broadcast to us. "Stop your ship immediately! You've had your warning shot, the next round will not miss"

"Like hell we're gonna stop" Usopp muttered, from his place half on, half off the ship.

"Luffy, what do we do?" Zoro asked, standing unfazed beside me. _Damn you JoJo!! _"If you're gonna fight them, do it now!"

"H-hey, hold it!" Usopp yelled climbing back on the ship and marching past me to stand in front of the first mate and captain. "Why do you guys always do this?! How do you plan to take on the whole fleet?!"

"I'll take you inside ok, Apis?" I said to her. She nodded and released her tight grip on me but then paused. Staring at her concerned while Luffy and Zoro made stupid comments in my ear, I watched her turn her head to the sea gulls standing on the roof of the galley.

"We'll raid them!"

"What the hell will that do, Zoro?"

"I dunno, but it'll do something!"

"What?!"

"We're not telling you to come. Just shoot the cannon to cover us"

"I get to stay on the ship? Great, leave it to me!"

"Apis, are you okay?" I asked her in a whisper. She just stared at the sea gulls. She then began to mutter. "What?" I leaned closer to her.

"A wind is coming..." she mumbled. "A BIG wind" she said louder, catching Nami's attention.

"Zoro, face the sails south!" she cried, catching everyones attention. "Usopp, Sanji-kun, turn us hard to starboard! NOW!" They immediately obeyed her.

"What's up?" Luffy asked, standing behind the navigator.

"A squall is coming"

"A what?" I asked. _Squall? Isn't that a guy off of a game?...What game was that?....Crap, this is gonna bug me all day!!_

"A strong wind" Nami explained. "There's no way we can take on all these Marines head on with what we have".

"We'd be fine" Luffy said, nonchalantly.

"You would" I said standing up and pulling his cheek so it stretched. "Not everyone is impervious to bullets and cannons, you know". Apis edged closer to me again. _What now? _But my question was answered when an incredible wind blew me over onto the deck.

_Holy shit!! _Sitting up in the ferocious wind, I clutched Apis closer to me, and I noticed the ship was moving at an incredible speed. _So this is a squall...._I pulled myself up, getting used to the wind.

"Whoohoo!! This is fun!"

"Shut up, Luffy!!"

"Soul". I blinked and turned to see Zoro scanning the ship.

"What?"

"Why aren't we moving?"

_EH?! _I followed his gaze. The flags weren't waving, the waves weren't moving and...we weren't moving at all.

"Oh, fuck"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Charm belt? What the hell is that?"

"Calm belt! A region of calm water!" _Damnit!! _ Apis blinked and looked to the back of the ship. I sighed. _What now?_

The ship then jostled.

"Eh? An earthquake?" Luffy wondered, looking around.

"Earthquake? On the ocean?"

"You bakas! Stop talking like we're fine!" Nami snapped. "Take in the sails and start rowing!"

"Right away, Nami-san 3!"

"Why are you so worked up?" Zoro asked. "Why do we need to row? This is a sailing ship". _Zoro, there is no wind. How the hell would we sail?! Jeeze, Joseph is meant to be smart!_

"He's right" Usopp chipped in. "Why would we go back there when we just ran away from the Marines?"

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" _Whoa, Nami. No need to get ya knickers in a twist. Jeeze...._"We're in deep trouble here!"

"But the sea's so quiet". _Luffy, what the hell does that have to do with anything? _

"Fine, I'll explain it to you" _And I will not listen. _I yawned and sat against the railing closing my eyes. _Zoro's habits are rubbing off onto me. _Then something very hard hit me on the head.

"GET UP!!" Nami screamed. Luffy and Usopp burst out laughing. I glared at the orange-haired navigator. _How dare you throw your heel at me! I am so going to kill you one of these days._

_Painfully._

I still fazed out though, but I got the gist of what she said. A Calm Belt runs outside The Grand Line, one on each side, and for no reason, these regions have no winds or ocean currents. EVER. Its a permanent calm region. For ships like us who depend on wind power, it's an extremley dangerous place to travel. So pretty much, don't go there. EVER.

Very bad that we actualy are there.

"Do you get it, Luffy?"

"Yeah! Just that it's bad"

"I'm glad you got it"

"So when that old fart said it was dangerous, is this what he meant?"

"So, that's why there hasn't been any wind" I said, standing up again.

"So let's just wait for the wind to come back"

"I already told you!" Nami snapped. "Once you enter this region, there won't be any wind no matter how long you wait! And that's not all...there's another reason why this region is known to be so dangerous. This place is-" She broke off with a squeal when the ship gave another terrible rock.

"What the heck?!" I cried.

"Somethings coming!" Apis called. _What?! _I would've said this out loud, but the ship was rocking so much, I was gripping the railing like my life depended on it. _I feel sick. _The others were screaming, and the ship had just risen. And so had some of the really large waves, they had formed mounds! _Shit! What's going on? _Nami and Zoro were holding onto the railing near me, while Usopp was stretched out on the deck. Apis gripped Luffy's leg and Luffy himself stood against the ship, not fazed at all.

"They're here!" Nami hollered. _Who?! _

"Who's that?" Luffy said, scanning the horizon. _Eyes! In the water! Shit! Save me! _Two great blue eyes on stalks had begun to come out of one of the mounds as the mound got bigger. _Oh my shit!_

Large figures erupted everywhere, of a strange assortment of sea creatures, like Moomoo but nowhere near as cute. They had fins everywhere, teeth everywhere! _God help me! _And right now, we were on one's nose!

"The Calm belt is a Sea King breeding ground!" Nami said, from the mast where she was gripping it and crying. "And for only the big ones too. The reason you can't cross the Calm Belt is because of these things!"

"JoJo" I said, from the railing. I got a grunt in reply. "Ummm...how many of these things do you reckon you could kill at once?"

"Don't kill them!" Apis cried.

"Shush, Apis! The adults are talking!"

"You're not that much older than me!"

"And?!"

"Apis is more likely to be called an adult than you, Soul"

"Must resist temptation. Must not kill JoJo!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What are we meant to do now?!" Sanji hollered.

"Nobody move!" Zoro yelled from beside me. "We'll be back in the water soon. And then we're gonna row like hell!"

"Gotcha!" I said, not moving from my spot, where I was wrapped around the railing like a monkey. Would you like to know why?

I was staring straight into the eyes of a Sea King that looked just like Arlong, except more fishy. I gulped.

"THE FROG'S COMING!" _EH?!_ I looked away from the Arlong Fish to see a giant gold frog jump at us. _OH MY SHIT! _

"APIS!" I shrieked as she fell off of the ship and towards the frogs open mouth. I climbed off the railing so I could jump over to her, but something wrapped around my foot. _WHAT?! _ I looked back to see a tentacle clung to my foot. With a wrench, I was ripped off the ship. I screamed.

"SOUL!"

"APIS-CHAN!" I looked behind to see myself being pulled towards the open mouth of Arlong Fish. I began to grope in my pocket, for my scythe. Holding it tight in both hands, it released, and the red blade glistened in the water droplets falling from the sky.

"Soul, what is that?!" I ignored them and as I was about to be dropped into Arlong Fish mouth, I brought the scythe round in a circle and cut through the roof of its mouth. Blood spurted everywhere and it dropped me with a roar of pain. I fell down onto the ship and someone very muscular caught me. Unfortunately, I don't think JoJo was ready and I crashed onto him. Both of us sprawled on the deck, me lying on him, my scythe still clutched in my hand, I saw Apis being flown round to the Sea King Merry was on, by Luffy's arm and be swung back a minute later.

_Wait...is that a giant nose hair? _The Sea King we were on began to shake.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO?!" Zoro asked, craning his head to look up at the others, me still lying on him.

_Yes, his muscles are just as firm as they look. _Apis was dropped back onto the deck, and Sanji caught her safely, the nose hair being dropped beside them.

"That's a HUGE nose hair!" Luffy screamed. I felt Zoro push me off so I fell on the deck next to him. _Damn!_

The Sea King sneezed. _Don't try what Apis did at home kiddies. _With a huge jolt, we shot off of the Sea King's nose. We flew up from the force, and Merry bounced on the waves towards freedom!

"AWESOME!! It feels like we're flying!"

"LUFFY, I'M GONNA KILL YA!! YOU TOO, APIS!!"

"BUT WE ARE FLYING!!" Usopp hollered as we sailed over all of the Sea Kings. Some of them are big. I mean, the Empire States Building is like an ant compared to these guys!!

And with a great jolt we fell onto normal water.

"Thank god!!" I screamed, laying on the deck panting. "We're back where we were!! And no Marines either!!"

"TO GUNKAN ISLAND!!" Luffy yelled. And of we sailed, me not moving off the deck and Apis sitting beside me.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that cool scythe?" I sat up against the railing to see Luffy staring at the weapon still clasped in my hand, his eyes replaced with stars.

"Yeah, where did it come from?"

"How the hell did it appear out of nowhere?!"

By now the entire crew was gathered around me, Usopp and Luffy in awe, and the other three looking confused.

"Well...." I started. _What do I tell them?! _the irrational voice in my head asked, while the cool relaxed voice in my head said, _Just tell them. They won't care. _I like that voice. "I got it in a Loguetown jewelry store"

"You bought a scythe in a jewelry store?" Nami asked, sweatdropping.

"Do you want to finish the story?!" I snapped. "Anyway, in the jewelry store, it was just a little cool engraved pole, so I bought it. But when we had to fight Buggy, I dropped it so I picked it up. The guy in the store said it was weird and that everyone who touched it burnt their hands. And I did, but then it stopped and it just became this scythe"

"SUGEI!" Luffy shouted, while the others looked baffled.

"You don't find that weird?!" Nami cried.

"Well, duh! I'm not stupid. The store owner said it was from the Grand Line, so I figured that's why it was weird" I explained.

"How does it work?" Usopp asked.

"Here" I passed him the scythe. He held it for a second till he yelped and dropped it, his hands burning red.

"THAT THINGS HOT!!" _Eh?_ I picked it up.

"No, it's not"

"YES IT IS!!"

"FINE IT'S HOT. STOP YELLING AT ME!!"

Zoro then took the blade from my hand and the same thing happened. Ditto with Luffy.

"Soul..." Nami began as I put the scythe back in it's pole form and slipped it into my pocket. "When did it stop burning you?"

"When it was becoming a scythe" I explained. "Why do you think its hot to you guys?"

"It would take us forever to understand the Grand Line" she said. "Unless we go to the place it was made...Maybe its a thing were only one person can wield it...I dunno".

_So this scythe is only for me?! SWEET!_

I punched the air. "WHOOHOO!!"

"WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT IT BURNING US?!!"

**HB: HOLY CRAP! 26 PAGES!!! MUST STOP MYSELF FROM FAINTING!!**

**Soul;...this is long**

**HB; though Soul had her thing, and that other thing with her perverted thoughts**

**Zoro: what perverted thoughts?**

SOul- nervously- nothing nothing, she's just being silly. I will kill you.

**HB: Nah, I don't think so. I'm very durable. Sadly all chapters will not be like this. But the flashbacks are finally back so yay**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON FATE IN PIRACY**

**(that was awful...truly crap...but it sounds cool if you say it in the DragonBall Z voice)**


	23. Gunkan Island and Big Dragons

**HB: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SOUL, GILLY, SAWADA, 'MAMA', DRU, ORTISE, GERAD, SEQUOIA...ETC.**

**EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ODA-SAMA!!**

**ENJOY!!**

**GUNKAN ISLAND AND BIG DRAGONS**

"Can't see a bloody thing" Luffy whined.

"I can" I said.

"Really?!"

"Yup. The fog"

"That doesn't count!"

I snorted.

"Are you sure its around here, Apis?"

"Dunno"

"......"

"....."

"How can you say 'dunno'?"

"It should be somewhere nearby"

I looked back at Nami. All of us were gathered around the front of the ship, Luffy on Merry's head. I yawned and stretched, sitting on the railing.

"You're so great, Nami-san! 3". I sweatdropped. _You'd think that even if she put us in a volcano._

"Oh, over there!" Apis cried. Glancing back to the front, I saw the giant outline of a ship.

"OOH, THAT SHIP IS HUGE!!" I yelled.

"Is there anything you want call huge?" Zoro muttered. I heard him yell in pain.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT, SOUL-CHWAN!!"

I sweatdropped again. "Can I call this super-special-awesome-huge?"

"NO!"

"Meanie!"

"It's Gunkan Island!" Apis exclaimed. Squinting, I saw many trees scattered across the large island which rose up into a mountain. At the edge was an array of houses.

"Wow!"

"That's why it's called Gunkan Island! Because it looks like a battleship!"

"Naturally"

"COOL!" Luffy yelled, hanging off the prow. We drew closer to the island, me and Luffy pointing loads of stuff out.

We docked at the beach and Zoro lowered the rope ladder. I gulped as I noticed all the islanders were carrying weapons and glaring at us all. I crouched down to Apis.

"How about you go first?". She nodded and walked to the ladder. She grinned and waved.

"YO! I'm back!"

"APIS?!"

She grinned wider and climbed down the ladder.

"Why did you...on a pirate ship...?". I took a deep breath and began to climb down the ladder, the others following me.

"Hey, you there" Luffy said, a really badass look on his face. The islanders flinched and braced themselves. _He's gonna ruin this badass moment by saying something stupid. _And sure enough-

"Is there a resturant on this island?"

There was an utter silence.

"Wh-who are these guys...?"

"Well, you see even though they're pirates, they're good pirates" Apis explained. I nodded. _Damn right! _

"Is there even such a thing as a good pirate?" _YES!_

"But weren't you taken away by the Marines?"

"That's right, but I ran away! Then Luffy here and his crew saved me!"

"Apis, what did you do?" _Eh?_

All the islanders started speaking at once.

"I don't know why, but the Marines are looking for you"

"You shouldn't go back home. They're still around here". Apis' shoulders drooped. _Right!_

"Oi bozo!" I poked the guy in the chest and he started. "You can't tell a girl she can't go home. Even if Marines are there, we'll kick their asses!"

"STOP MAKING DESICIONS, SOUL!"

"Shut up, Nami!"

"We would like to help her ourselves" the guy said, shaking slightly.

"Apis!". We looked round to see an old man, bow-legged, grey and holding a walking stick, and wearing a similar hat to Apis, and all the other islanders, standing in the street. "Come here this instant"

Apis' face lit up. "Grandpa Bokuden!" She ran up to the old man and hugged him. My smile dropped slightly. _That guy is just like Gramps back home...._

"Oi, you ok?". I glanced at Zoro and faked a smile.

"Peachy keen"

"How about it? I'd like to give you a warm welcome at my house" Bokuden said.

"Is your house a resturant?" Luffy asked. I bashed across the back of the head.

"DON'T BE GREEDY!!"

"It's not a resturant, but Grandpa Bokuden makes the best pork filled buns on the island!" _Really? He makes butaman? I love them!_

"Let's go!" Luffy cried. _Greedy bugger!!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Apis' house was so cool. It was long and brown but had gold lining around it, and a really cool shaped roof. A little steaming stone hut stood in its garden, where Bokuden was cooking the butaman. _I'm drooling they smell so good! _

"Gramps, how long is this going to take?" Sanji asked, peering at the old fashioned cooking appliances.

"Hmm? Oh yes, about four or five hours I'd guess". Me, Luffy and Usopp drooped in depression. _Goddamnit, I hate you, Bokuden._

Five minutes later, we sat in the house, Luffy whining about his hunger.

"Bokuden-san, why was Apis kidnapped by the Marines? Any idea?" Usopp asked. _Yeah. Girlie ain't telling us! _

"Apis, do you have any idea?" Bokuden asked her. _Well, duh! _

_....As you can tell, as I have been refused butaman, I am pissed off!!!_

"None!"

"But you said there was a reason you couldn't tell us anything!"

"Oh, that was a lie". _....No, it wasn't._

"Well, there is something". I adjusted myself on the floor, and concentrated on what Bokuden was saying. He sighed and made himself more comfortable.

"But she just said there wasn't!"

"There really isn't much on this island, but if there's something it does have, it's our ancient legend" _Booooorrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggg!_

"Legend?" Zoro asked, from beside me.

"The people of this island" Bokuden droned. "are known as the descendants of the Lost Island that sank thousands of years ago at the peak of its prosperity. Lost Island was the home to the dragons called the Sennenryuu"

_Really? That's great._

_I'm too tired to be obviously sarcastic._

"Their bones are called Ryuukotsu and are believed to be an elixir that grants eternal youth" _Who cares now? They're all dead._

"That legend has nothing for the Marines to get involved" Sanji stated, drawing badassily on his cigarette. "Where do they fit in?"

_Oh, so sleeeeeeepppppppppppyyyyy. _I closed my eyes, yawning.

"Shouldn't there be some sort of hint in the legend?" Zoro asked. _Indeed, listen to JoJo's words of smartness! _

"To begin, Lost Islands first king was Iskandaq. Now Pokepo soon had three sons" I opened my eyes and stared at the old man. _Who's he?!_

"JoJo, now look at what you've-" I broke off and sweatdropped when I realised Zoro was asleep. _Darn you! _I leant back against the wall and closed my eyes. _I am going to sleep. No-one has any say in the matter._

_.............................._

_.............................._

_Lemons, tangerines and metal. _My nose twitched at the smell. I faintly heard the others muttering and more snoring besides Zoro's. _Told you the dude's boring. He sends you to sleep._

My nose twitched again as I moved my head to the left. _Mmmm smells nice. _I tilted my head and it fell on something soft but hard. Turning my head, I felt warmth spread into my cheek, and a soft material against my face. _Me likie! _I buried my face into it and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I yawned and adjusted myself on my pillow. I blushed furiously, realising something.

_Oh, my shit._

_My pillow........_

_WAS ZORO!!!_

_SHIT!!_

I tried to move away from Zoro, but he grunted in his sleep, and just pulled me tighter to him, one arm around me, the other around his swords.

_What a pickle I'm in. I'm being forcibly hugged by a cute swordsman whose very muscular and god-worthy chest is my pillow. WHAT THE HELL AM I MEANT TO DO?_

I sighed and moved slightly so I was more comfortable, but that just made Zoro pull me closer to him, his cheek resting on the top of my head. Damn_...Or not?_

Shaking my head to try and get rid of the perverted thoughts that had barged their way into it, I looked around to see Usopp and Sanji both asleep, Bokuden talking in his sleep, and Nami, Luffy and Apis missing! _Damn those lucky bastards!_ I gently moved to the side, and Zoro's arm fell off me, his head rolling to the other side, snoring softly. I edged away from him, before an evil grin took over my face.

_Hehehe...now where's Nami's purse?_

_I've got a little scheme!!_

A few minutes later, I was sitting there, trying to stop my giggles when Luffy came running up, Nami not far behind him.

"Hey, guys!! You gotta see this!" Luffy yelled, charging into the house, but then stopping and bursting into laughter at the sight of my evil scheme. Nami entered and then laughed with him.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I whispered, putting a finger to my lips.

Nami nodded and looked around the room, at Sanji who was sprawled out on the floor, Zoro who was sitting not too far from me, and Usopp and Bokuden who were sitting around the round table. _Geeze, the old geezers still talking!! He is now on the 1201st generation!!_

"That!" I said, glaring and pointing at Bokuden, answering her unasked question. She nodded in understanding. Luffy popped the snot bubble coming out of Usopp's nose.

"Oi, you gotta hear this!"

"OK, I'M UP!" the sharpshooter screamed, waking up Zoro and Sanji.

Zoro yawned, his swords held tight against his chest. _That was me a minute ago! Damn it!_

"Morning already?" he asked, groggily.

"The geezers story was so long, we all fell asleep here" Sanji yawned, pulling on his jacket. He looked at Zoro and smothered his laughter.

"And it's all your fault!" I snapped at Zoro trying to distract him from Sanji. He just blinked.

"How?!"

"B-Big trouble!" a villager burst into the room, sweating with slight exhaustion. "Bokuden-san, where's Apis?!"

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, standing.

"You're pirates, right? There's a Marine fleet anchoring in the bay right now!". _WHAT?! _

"They can't still be after Apis?" Nami said.

"Not necessarily. Luffy does have a B30,000,000 bounty" I explained.

Nami shook her head. "Guys, come with me!"

Sanji jumped up. "Yes, Nami-san!3"

"Why?"

"Just come!"

"What about Bokuden-ossan?" I asked, pointing to the muttering man.

"Just leave him!" _You're so nice to the elderly, aren't you? _She turned to the villager. "If, Bokuden-san wakes up, tell him this: 'We're going to protect Apis'"

The villager nodded, confused, while we followed Nami oustide. _Where are we going now? The Marines are at the bay! _We followed them through a field, over a bottomless ravine (Luffy acted as a bridge) and into an expanse of bushes where their was a large cave.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"You'll see! Hurry up!" Nami grabbed my arm and began to grab me into the cave. _Hey! I'm not a little kid!!_

_.....HOLY CRAP!! _I gaped at the sight before me, hearing the exclaims of the others.

"Hey, everyone!" Apis called. _She was on the back...of a HUGE ASS DRAGON!!_

_SENNENRYUU!!! _A large green creature curved around the cave, the size of two Going Merry's, greenish-grey feathers covering its entire body, a large staring amber eye and curved teeth poking out of its jaw. The top of its head was bald, and it was obviously old.

"Whoa..." I muttered, taking a step towards it. _I feel like a little kid again at Disney Land!!!!!!!!!!_

"Oi, Soul, what are you doing?!" Usopp screamed. I ignored him and placed my hand on the end of the dragons long nose. It gazed at me sadly, and hummed.

"Yo, Draco!" I whispered to it.

"This is a Sennenryuu" Apis explained.

"Cool, init?!"

"Duh, Luffy!"

"So when you get closer to the Grand Line, you see things like this?" Zoro asked, sweating slightly in shock. The Sennenryuu blinked and moved its head to stare at Zoro, who stumbled away from it.

"Ahhhh! JoJo's scared of the ickle gween dwagon!" I sang.

"SHUT UP!!"

"Ryuuji says you have a lot of pink on your face" Apis said, peering at Zoro. "And he's right" she added, giggling.

_Oh, god. I'm dead._

Nami glanced at me before passing Zoro a mirror.

_Yep...I'm dead._

_Deader than Deadie the Death. _

_Because with the use of Nami's lipstick, I wrote 'If found lost, please return this property to Kisaki Soul' on Zoro's forehead._

_....................................._

_Fuck, I'm dead._

Zoro's brow twitched as Luffy and Usopp burst into laughter, rolling around on the cave floor. I edged away from him as he glared, darkly, at me.

"EEP!" I squealed, jumping into Ryuuji's fur to protect myself, as he made towards me but was stopped by Sanji.

_Over-react much?_

_....Oooohhhhhh! So soft!!_

"Why did you put 'return this property' on him?" Nami asked me, as Zoro and Sanji began to fight. I adjusted myself on Ryuuji's long hair and just raised my eyebrows at her.

"Because I own his marimo ass!!"

"WHAT?!" Zoro spluttered.

"You heard me, JoJo!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sawada half dragged himself back to his hut, blood dripping down his body, and a sense of loss surrounding him. Hearing the cries and the screams of the warriors reverberated in his head. The mocking laughter of _them!_

For over ten years, the villagers had tried to fight back...and they always lost...They were marked, and their fate was decided later. Just that night, two small children, a boy and his younger sister, were taken having been chosen since _their _last raid on the village. Never to be seen again.

Sawada threw his spear at the wall of his hut, letting out a roar of anger. He had promised his people, his wife, his own daughter, that they would never be harmed, never have their families torn apart...

He had failed.

He threw himself down on the floor, feeling the tears pour down his face, as he heard the voices outisde calling for him.

Out of the thirty three men who had gone to fight....

Only he had made it back alive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Usopp trembled from behind the rock, getting as far away from Ryuuji as possible. _Good Ryuuji didn't eat him._

_He'd get food posioning. _We were all sitting together, Zoro now free from lipstick and me sitting next to Sanji for my own protection.

"What the Marines want is this Sennenryuu" Nami explained, staring at the dragon. "The truth, after thinking it over is that we've decided to take the Sennenryuu back to Lost Island"

"Y-You can't be serious!" Usopp shrieked. "The Marines are closing in! It was hard enough getting away just by ourselves, but with something that big!"

"Ryuuji really wants to go home!"Apis cried. I felt a pang in my chest, and I turned back to Ryuuji. _Damnit....I'm relating to a dragon._

"And I bet Luffy said 'Sure, I'll take you back home!' or made some other stupid promise!" Usopp continued.

"Yeah, I promised we'd take him there" Luffy explained from his spot on a giant rock. _God, I'm getting emotional. Relating to a dragon who wants to go home, see his family. Shouldn't relate to a dragon! I need help!_

I put my head on my folded arms, wrapping them around my legs.

"Things will work out" Luffy said.

"No, they won't!" Usopp screamed. _...He's starting to annoy me._

_Yes, focus on stupid sharpshooter. Get rid of thoughts of family._

_............_

_Damn, it's back!_

"I think if Ryuuji returns to his birthplace, he'll get better" Apis said.

"Animals have instincts" Nami said. I looked up, from my folded arms. "This Sennenryuu may be able to tell us something"

"Yeah, let's find this Lost Island!"

"But how...?" Usopp asked.

"Well, it'll work out somehow"

"Zoooroooooooooo....."

"But what should we do with him?" Sanji asked, surveying the dragon, taking his size and slight paralysis into account. "Just taking him down the mountain alone will attract attention"

"True" I said. "He's not exactly a midget, is he?"

Nami smirked. "First we'll need a cart. One big enough for Ryuuji to ride on"

_What? Are we gonna roll him down the hill?_

_................................................_

_Which was actually right._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"GOMU GOMU NO GATTLING GUN!"

"_Loathing, unadulterated loathing_" I sang, cutting down the trees with my scythe, Zoro slicing them down, Sanji kicking and Luffy punching. We were collecting wood to build Ryuuji a cart big enough to carry him...So a lot of trees. "_For your face, your voice, your clothing. Let's just say. I loathe it all_"

"Oi, Soul"

"_Every little trait however small_"

"Soul"

"_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_"

"Soul!"

"_With simple utter loathing-"_

"SOUL!" Zoro bellowed into my ear. I scowled at him, shrinking my scythe.

"What?!"

"Bring the trees you knocked down. We're gonna build it now" he said, dragging some of said trees over to the others. I continued to scowl, and dragged a tree over, singing under my breath.

"This enough?" Luffy asked Nami, standing on his own giant pile.

"Ok" Nami said.

"Guess I've got no choice but to help now" Usopp said, standing next to Apis, who was gazing at us in awe. _I know. We're awesome_

Not that long later, using Zoro's ability to drag heavy objects and to cut things up and Usopp's ability of making things, we had made a raft big enough for Ryuuji to lay on, with four wooden wheels.

"That should do it" Usopp sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow, and putting his hammer back into his satchel.

"This is perfect!" I said, jumping onto the raft with Apis and Luffy. "It's big enough. Dunno about it being comfortable though"

"Sure!"

"But...the Marines are still anchored at the bay" Sanji said, standing at the edge of the cart. _Oh yeah. _"What about our ship?"

"Oh yeah. It does have the Jolly Rodger. I doubt they'll think we're fisherman" I said, crawling off the raft.

"Something will happen" Luffy said, simply.

"No it won't" Zoro grunted. "We'll fight them"

"I won't say no to that"

"And that's why we don't listen to you, Soul"

"Shut up, Usopp"

"It suits me fine, too" Sanji smirked.

"We can't" Nami explained. "It'll put Ryuuji in danger" _Oh yeah! Old dragon is now our first priority. _"Just let me think of how to transport him. But of course, the Going Merry is still anchored in the harbor..."

"Yosh" Usopp cried, striding forward. "That's the precious boat we got from Kaya. I'll go get it. However" he added, causing us to raise our eyebrwos at him. "Zoro comes too" I sweatdropped. _He's scared?_

"Why me?" the annoyed swordsman asked.

"Then, I'll leave it to you" Nami said.

"Now that that's settled...how about we wait until nightfall?" I sweatdropped again. _God...So scared of nothing._

"No!" I said.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"...."

"...."

"Because what?"

"Just because!"

"Anyway" Nami said, causing me and Usopp to turn away from each other. "You two bring the ship around to the cape that looks like Usopp's nose" she explained, pointing down the mountain where a part of the cliff jutted out in the exact shape of Usopp's nose. I snickered.

"Hey, you're right. It's Usopp's nose!" Luffy laughed.

"But what will you do?" said long-nose asked, rubbing his said long-nose. "If we only bring the ship..."

"Don't worry" Nami replied. "I don't think they'll be able to find us here right away. Just be sure to hurry"

"Ohhh, so now we have to hurry"

"Sanji-kun, Luffy, get Ryuuji onto the cart". I looked up at Apis.

"Down ya get, little 'un" I called, and she jumped down beside me, grinning.

"We're gonna get Ryuuji home!" she exclaimed, making me laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Yup, we are" I said, trying and failing to smile, which the young girl seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" I lied. She continud to look at me, until I gave an evil grin. I leaned closer to her and whispered "How about the next time Zoro's asleep, we both write on him in lipstick?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!!"

"Crap!! Did he hear me?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ikea, this is comfortable" I said, leaning against Ryuuji as he lay sprawled on the cart.

"Eh? Ikea? What's that?" Luffy asked, turning around from the front of the cart, and staring at me confused.

"Just this....Never mind. Don't worry about it"

"There they are!" Nami cried, pointing to the shore. I sat up and saw Merry skimming across the sea towards the cape. _Finally! I was getting bored!_

A bird landed not too far from me, on Ryuuji's head, and cawwed, causing Apis to turn to it. She watched it for a minute, before turning pale and twitching. "Oh no! The Marine's are coming up the mountain!" _What? Who looks for a little girl on a mountain?_

Though they could be after Luffy.

"They'e earlier than expected" Nami sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" Apis asked, agitated.

"Relax, Apis" the navigator said. "We still have these three. The second Merry gets in front of the Usopp-nosed cape, we'll move out!" _How, again? _I peered down in front of us. A long and jagged slope went right down onto the cape. _Wait....HOW ARE WE MOVING AGAIN?! _

"Nami, how are we doing this again?" I asked, being completely ignored.

"No!" _Eh?! _I looked round to see Apis standing in front of Ryuuji her arms thrown out to protect him. "Leave Ryuuji alone!"

"Apis!" I made to dive forward to grab the girl, but I was stopped as Ryuuji drew one of his wings around Apis, to protect her from the guns that the sudden appearance of the Marines had brought here. Ryuuji lifted his head, and stared at the oncoming Marines.

"FIRE!" one shouted, casuing the others to ready their guns.

"No!" Apis cried, running around.

"Apis!" I called, garbbing her and pulling her back. Luffy dived in front of both of us, and took the bullets. The force sent his skin to stretch and then shoot them back at the Marines. _Thank you Luffy, you rubbery idiot!_

"NO GOOD!" he screamed with joy. The Marines all screamed and gasped in shock and fear. _I really hate it when people do that. _I picked up the small girl and chucked her back onto the cart.

"Ryuuji, keep her there" I told the dragon, pulling out my pole and walking to stand beside Luffy. The dragon just continued to stare, tiredly at me.

"So you have an ability of a Devil fruit" a strange-dressed purple-haired man said.

"Yup, I'm a rubberman" Luffy explained, while I just blinked at the man. Standing in a strange pose behind all the Marines, he wore a grey suit that stood out in the Marine's white, and his hair was slicked up in a strange style. With the gold earrings and the strange sunglasses, I could only sum up one word for him.

"Oi, Luffy. how much do you wanna bet that that guy's gay?" I whispered to my captain, who snickered.

"Rubberman?"

"What's he talking about?"

"Use your swords!" the purple-haired gay man said. "Guns won't affect rubber!". The Marines roared and charged at us, wielding their swords.

"Sanji-kun!"

"Yes, Nami-san!" the cook cried, running into the crowd and kicking down the Marines.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATTLING GUN!" Luffy yelled, punching the Marines away. I released my scythe and ran forward, cutting down any Marine I oculd reach. In a matter of minutes, a pile of them lay at our feet.

"Is it just me or do they keep getting weaker?"

"They're just weak. Plain and Simple"

"If you want something done right" the purple-haired man began to walk towrads us. One of the Marines at my feet suddenly got up and began to stumble back down to his officer, who was staring shocked at us. As he passed the gay man, the gay man swiped him across the stomach, making him cry out in pain and fall to the floor. I gasped.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"A knife?" Sanji offered.

"I have instant dislike of him"

"My name is Erik the Whirlwind" the gay man explained. "A mercenary under the employ of Nelson Royale. I have no interest in you lowlife pirates. My only concern is the Sennenryuu behind you. If you oppose me, you will taste the power of the Kama Kama Fruit from Erik the Kamaitachi"

Ignoring the rest of his speech, I turned to the guys who were trying to interpret his name.

"What's he mean by Kama Kama?"

"Okama?"

"I told you he was gay"

"Now what?"

Luffy turned round to face Nami, who was huddling with Apis on Ryuuji. "Nami! Aren't you ready yet?"

"Almost" she replied.

"Being able to see the ocean from so far away, Nami-san is so wonderful!"

"Shut up, Sanji"

"Hai, Soul-chwan"

"Well, just hurry up"

"Oi! You riffraff" I blinked and looked back to see Okama red with anger. "Are you listening to me?!" _No._

"It's Erik the Okama, right?" Luffy said, making me snigger. _It suits him. Trust me._

"Nooo!" Okama yelled, shaking his fist in anger at us. "Not the kama in okama. The kama kama as in kamaitachi"

"You can keep saying that, you're just Okama. Erik the Okama" I chipped in. "OH-KAH-MAH"

"They both have Kama, don't they!" Luffy said.

Erik began to twitch and tremble with anger. "You will regret angering me. Kama Kama no tsumujikaze!" he blew on his fingers and swiped the air with both arms. A strong wind blew on us, and I tried to shield myself from it. I gasped with pain, as I felt my skin rip. It stopped almost as soon as it had started.

"What the hell-?" Luffy gasped, clucthing his arm where blood had started to leak out of. Looking down at my own body, I saw my shirt and shorts ripped in places and blood dripping from shallow wounds. I winced. _Ouchie._

"I got it. He means Kamaitachi" Sanji said, gripping his own arm, blood leaking down his sleeve.

"The wind I create is as sharp as a Meitou" Erik explained. "Tearing a person limb from limb is childs play. Now step aside and hand over the Sennenryuu"

"LIKE HELL!" Luffy yelled.

Erik smirked. "My Kama Kama no Tsumojikaze....Want another?" _Nope. Not really. _I gripped my scythe tighter. _My scythe is definitely better than yours._

"Come on then, Okama" I said. "Let's see what's better. My scythe or yours"

"Soul! Sanji-kun, Luffy! We're going!" _Aw, damn it._

"HAI, NAMI-SWAN!"

"We'll be right there!" Gumbling under my breath for not being able to fight the wind weasel, I sprinted up the slope, following Sanji and Luffy. Luffy jumped on Ryuuji's head, and I jumped on the front, next to Nami and Apis, who were huddled against Ryuuji's neck, while Sanji ran round behind the cart.

"Nami-san, my catapult of love!" he cried, hearts still in his eyes. Pushing against the cart, and kicking the wall, he vaulted us off the slope. I screamed, and clung to Ryuuji's fur as we shot down the slope.

"You won't get away!" Erik yelled as we got closer to him.

"Gomu gomu no pistol!" Luffy shot his arm out but it was spun out of control as Erik used his wind weasel moves again. The okama dived out of the way, and we continued down the slope, towards the Usopp Cape.

"There's a boulder in the way!" _Aw, damn it! Why do bad things happen t good people when they're rolling down a hill on a dragon?! Why I ask you?!_

"Gomu Gomu No Gattling Gun!" Luffy punched widly, making multiple punches and he knocked down the boulder, Sanji kicking away any debris that came too close. Me? I was just hanging onto Ryuuji for dear life.

_This is just like a rollarcoaster._

_I hate rollarcoasters!!_

"This is nuts!" Apis screamed.

"That's just the way it goes!" Luffy then shrieked as his head got caught in a branch and he stretched back. I sweatdropped through my fear, as Nami shouted at him, "YOU MORON!!" Ryuuji wrapped his tail around the rubber captain and pulled him back. I patted the green dragon. _That'll do pig. That'll do._

"Yahoo!"

The cart jerked and slammed against the rocks of the slope, our cart jumping widly. I clung tighter to Ryuuji. _I really don't like this!_

We vaulted off the edge of a cliff and shot on to the other side. _Oh god! Please, let this end soon! _

"How can you be so calm?!" I hollered at luffy and Apis, who were just laughing.

"OH SHIT!" I roared as we reached the cape. We shot off the edge like a cannonball and flew over the sea.

"YAHOOO!"

"GO!"

We shot into a Marine battleship, that stood just before Merry, smashing and tearing off it's mast. We flew and landed on the sea, us all draped on the cart.

"Nami, I hate you. So very very much"

"Why?"

"Let's just say I hate you, and leave it at that"

**HB; SHIT....LONGEST...BY FAR....21 PAGES.....-faints-**

**Soul;-faints-**

**Zoro;-asleep-**

**Nami;....ok, anyway see you all next chapter....WAKE UP, BAKAS**


	24. Good Listeners, Lost Islands

**HB; There will only be one or two Sawada appearances, so that will stop soon, but the one in this chapter will be a lot longer and so will the next one, so this chapter may be short of proper storyline, so sorry. I'm gonna really hurry up with this arc.**

**Soul: Only started the fourth chapter and she's bored.**

**HB; Yep a little. I just really want to get to the next arc. it's better and something possibly expected might happen at the end and loads of extra stuff will happen.**

**Soul; You have that weird look in your eye. What are you on about?**

HB: You'll see, you will definitely see first.

**Soul...You're gonna kill me off, aren't you, sis? -pause- Guys, I'm scared.**

HB; You'll have to see....Anyway, Enjoy this slightly more serious chapter where its mostly talking to people who don't talk back and there are many tears and possibly ooc occurences and oocness and possibly slight emoness, my fanfic obsessed friends!

**BUT I have decided. A reviewer gave me a very good idea for the Arabasta arc. CHOPPER WILL BE IN THIS FANFIC! BUT Robin may not. AND VIVI DEFINITELY WON'T. I don't like her. At All. **

**Also, bad guys from Arabasta will appear in it. THE BEST ONES. So it's sort of changing arcs and replacing some, if that makes sense.**

**ANYWAY ENJOY**

**25. GOOD LISTENERS AND LOST ISLAND'S**

"According to the maps, there doesn't seem to be any other islands within the vicinity of Gunkan Island" Nami explained.

"Oi, Grampa Dragon! Where are we supposed to go?"

"Usopp, he's a dragon. One: he can't understand you. Two: How can he tell you?" I said, tearing my eyes from the dragon, to raise my eyebrows at the sharpshooter. We had tied Ryuuji's cart to the back of the ship's railing, and we were now sailing, dragging the dragon behind us. Ryuuji half-dozed on the cart, watching the shoals of fish that swam past. Luffy was on the cart with him, staring at him, and scratching his head in thought. Me, Zoro, Usopp and Nami stood at the railing watching him.

_I got to tell ya. Everyone about talking about taking Ryuuji home is making me depressed. It makes me miss home even more!_

I don't like being sad!

Luffy leant over to stare directly into Ryuuji's eye.

"Luff" I called. "You're gonna give yourself a headache if you do that"

The rubber captain looked up at us. "Looks like he's dozed off again"

"Once again: he's old. That's what Jo's gonna be like when he's old"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You know. Sleeps even more than normal. Greying green hair. Bad manners" I looked innocently at the glaring swordsman. "I can read you like a book, and you and Ryuuji? Very similar". He continued to glare at me, making me squirm slightly, uncomfortable. "What? Stop looking at me like that!...Do you want me to draw on you again? 'Cause I'll do it! I have the perfect shade for you in mind! It's called Harlot. It'll go really well with your hair".

"Lunch is ready!" Apis called, emerging from the kitchen, oven mitts and a pot of food in her hands.

"More of her cooking?" Zoro asked, his brow twitching.

"My stomach" I moaned.

"You didn't even try it, Soul!"

"I know that. You wanna know why? I want to live to see my next birthday, that's why, Jo!"

Sanji walked out behind Apis, carrying rope and a basket. _Please say Sanji made it!_

"Ah, Sanji! You made the food!" Usopp cried in joy. Apis scowled and stamped on his foot as she walked past him. Usopp began to shake and moan in pain.

"And you beat a fishman, how?" I asked him.

"Shut up!"

I snorted.

"Ah, food!" I heard Luffy yell, and I turned to see him stretch his arms and grab the pot from Apis' hands. "HOT!" he screamed, dropping the pot, his hands red hot.

"ARGH!! YOU DUMBASS!!" Sanji yelled, as I just sweatdropped, but then winced as the boiling hot food and pot dropped right on the bald part of Ryuuji's head.

The Sennenryuu remained still for a moment, before his head turned traffic light red and his eyes shot open. Luffy was running around, shaking his red and swelling hand.

"Ryuuji" Apis said, climbing over the railing and sliding along the rope towards the dragon. I yawned.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap"

"It's the middle of the day!"

"What can I say? I'm getting Jo's habits"

"Baka singer"

"Don't make me get out the Harlot, Jo!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_"Is Papa back yet?" I asked Mama, as she carried me on her back towards our village._

_"He should be" she replied with a small smile. I smiled too. _Mama always gets that look when she talks about Papa..._"The herds are all moving, so they're aren't getting that much lately"_

_I nodded, and only a few minutes later we reached the edge of our small village. Stone huts covered the large plain that stretched to the jagged rocks and tiny islands, uninhabitable, off the edge of the coast. Mama dropped me on the floor, rubbing the small of her back, and sighing. I scanned the village, spotting new tiger and wolf skins hanging out of windows, and new carcasses in piles near the edge of the village. Large fires were being lit in every direction._

_I blinked and then grinned, running towards the largest hut in the center of the village, where a young mahogany-haired man leaned his muscled frame against the hut, talking to two men carrying spears, all of them wearing loincloths or loose trousers, made from either animal skins or soft leather. _

_"Papa!" I cried, the brown-haired man looking up as I called, and smiling._

_"Hey, mi-chan" he said, leaning down and picking me up and holding me close to him._

_"Goodbye chief!"_

"See ya, oyabin!". The two young hunters grinned at me before leaving.

_"Who is this then, eh?" Papa asked, pulling me away from him and squinting at me, with a monkey like face at me. I sniggered. He flipped me upside down, making me squeak. "Who is this then, eh?" he asked, holding me by my ankles, me giggling like crazy._

_Mama came up, rubbing her back. "That is Spirit Soul, our eldest" she said, smiling to Papa, who smiled back, giving her a loving kiss on the mouth, making me blow a raspberrry at them._

_Still holding me by my ankle, Papa leaned forward and kissed Mama's rounded and still growing belly. "And this is Spirit Fate, our youngest"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I groaned, sitting up on my bed. _I'm beginning to hate myself now. _I buried my face in my hands. _That dream..._

It had seemed so real. I could smell the blood of animals on the man I had called Papa, smell the flowery scent on Mama's hair...felt how happy I was to see both of them.... like I was finally home.

I snarled slightly, smashing my pillow into the opposite wall. _Grow up, Soul!! They're not your parents, just people your own mind created!!! You have no papa, and your mama has never had any more kids, she was blonde and would never wear a fur bikini and sarong combo!!!_

I stared at my crossed legs. _ Fate, huh?....No. Nothing to do with me. My mind just portrayed one of my favourite names as a younger sibling..._

_Which I never had..._

_Nor wanted. _

I snickered now, running my hands through my hair. _This dream...was nice. I was happy, was held by two people who cared for me so much I could feel it ebbing off them. I could tell how much they even loved each other, cared for everyone and every thing..._

_I wonder if my mom was ever like that with dad?_

I then snorted and left my room. "I highly doubt it" I muttered, walking onto the deck. Glancing around, I noticed that Ryuuji was on his own and the others were doing their own thing on the front of the ship. _God, how long was I asleep? _I skipped my way over to the dragon, leaning over to look down at him. He continued to stare in a random direction. I felt a lump in my throat as I looked down at the lonely dragon, my own feelings of solitude, and loss becoming too overwhelming. _Well....people who don't talk are always the better listeners..._ I did what Apis had done earlier, and slid down the rope to join him on the cart. He glanced up at me as I sat next to his head, carefully edging away from the water, the cart tipping slightly as I moved.

I stared at the dragon, silent for a moment or two before speaking. "I got lost from home too, so I know what it's like" I whispered to him, while he just stared at me. "I had an accident...and ended up here". I began to twiddle my thumbs. "I want to go home...I'm sure you know what that's like...It's just...My mom's waiting for me. I know she is. She can't do anything without help. It takes her forever to get up in the morning. She's worse than me" I added, tears beginning to drip down my cheeks. "The second I found out I wasn't in my own world, I vowed that I would get home to her...somehow...But then..." I said, chuckling slightly, my lip trembling. "That stupid Marimo convinced me that I should stay...That I could join the crew, and see the world...When all I need to see is my own" I wiped my eyes. "I can't talk to the guys...If they find out I'm not from this world...Well, I can imagine Usopp's reaction...probably Luffy's too...That's the stupid thing about this crew" I sobbed to the immobile dragon. "They make you join, even if you hate them, even if you hate the thought of being a pirate, even when all you wanna do is run....a-and k-keep running until you find your way back..." I broke off, trying to stop sobbing and rubbing my eyes hard, and took a deep breath before continuing, "When you join these bunch of idiots....you can't help but love them.....And then you have no idea what to do anymore"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What's up?" I asked Apis, who ignored me and continued to talk to Ryuuji. I had only been halfway through my little breakdown when Apis had come over to see Ryuuji, so I had to hide my tears and get back onto the ship as quickly as possible to finish crying in my room. _I'm finally falling apart..._

_Crap._

"Soon we'll be at Lost Island!" the girl cried to the dragon, as I leaned against the railing. "It's there right? The Dragon's Nest! If you go to the Dragon's Nest, you'll get better, right? Huh?" the girl added as Ryuuji just closed his eyes. "That's silly, saying thanks already!" _A ten-year-old girl with a Devil Fruit.... Anything can happen here. _"We're not even there yet!"

"He's just saying thanks for what you've done so far, Apis" I said, causing the girl to glance up at me. "Looking after him, feeding him, keeping him hidden...It's good to say thanks for than once. It helps". Apis blinked before smiling at me and turning back to Ryuuji.

"Oi, guys, what's this?" Luffy cried from the other side of the ship at the ram's head. I sighed before walking away from the railing and round the ship, to see what he was on about. I froze just outside the galley, at the sight I saw.

A strange black shape began to loom it's way closer to our ship, growing larger and more defined by the second.

"What the heck?" I asked, squinting slightly, but otherwise not moving.

"Oh well" said my optimistic captain. "I'll find out when we get closer"

"You don't find that weird?" I asked him, the shape continuing to grow larger.

He looked round at me and just shrugged. I sweatdropped. _I shouldn't ask him what he thinks is weird._

_HE'S weird!  
_

My ears twitched slightly as I heard what seemed to be Apis arguing with Ryuuji. _Must be cool to argue with an animal and hear him argue back._

I tuned it out but my ears twitched again as I heard Apis mention my name.

"Eh? What about Soul-san?"

_What was Ryuuji saying about me?  
_  
_You better keep your mouth shut, dragon!!_

I looked back at the shape, and started slightly, when I saw it had taken the silhouette of a ship. _What the heck?! _

"Boat maybe?"

"Just because you're the captain, brother, doesn't mean you can always state the bleeding obvious!!"

"Something's weird about it". I hung my head. _For God's sake, Luffy!_

_I give up!_

As we neared it, Luffy put out his sandaled foot and poked it, making small ripples. I blinked as the ripples grew larger and colours began to appear. My eyes widened.

_Holy shit._

_It's a fecking mirror!!_

I just gaped like an idiot, as the entire Going Merry appeared reflected to us, Luffy staring simply at his mirror image.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried. "This is cool, Nami! Come look at this!" Merry's head began to disappear into the mirror. _Damn.... Oh, damn._

"I'm.... already looking" the navigator stuttered.

Luffy laughed and pushed his head into the mirror, disappearing completely. I stumbled back away from the oncoming Merry. "Where am I going?" Luffy called, still laughing. He then disappeared entirely into the mirror, which began to devour the rest of Merry. I stood transfixed, my mouth wide open.

"Wh....God!" I mumbled, edging back again. I began to drum the back of my hand on the kitchen door. "G.... Guys, get out here!". I squeaked as the entire front of the deck was encroached and then covered the top deck, and I got a perfect view of myself, flinching in fear, before it covered me. Closing my eyes, I got an intense feeling of being pulled underwater, which ceased almost as soon as it had started.

_I have one thing to say._

_OH MY GOD!!!_

_...Okay three things._

I opened my eyes to see that fog had taken view of our course. _First mirrors then fog. Can't a voyage have nice and normal weather conditions? Is that too much to ask?!_

"I thought it was important the way Nami-san screamed like that" Sanji said, from the now open kitchen door behind me. _Eh? Nami screamed? When was this?_

_...Wait, not important?_

I frowned and then punched him and Zoro on the back of the head, causing lumps to appear.

"Oi!"

"You guys have no idea what just happened so you two can shut up!!"

"Hai, Soul-chwan!!"

Zoro simply snorted, glaring at me. "What happened then?"

"We got sucked into a giant mirror" I explained. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What? I'm telling the truth. Ask the others"

"I can't see anything at all!" cried the unfazed captain, from the prow. My brow twitched.

"Excuse me Jo, while I go beat Luffy, for being a complete an utter IDIOT!!!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sawada trudged his way up the mud cliff, to the edge of the island. His village began to shrink the further he traveled. Two weeks had passed since the massacre, since the children had been taken, and one more had been taken the night before.

Sawada had to think. So he walked to the spot he had walked to once a week for years.

His wife's grave.

Catching sight of the wood that marked the spot, he knelt in front of it, a small smile of his face.

"Three more...Three more little 'uns have been taken since I last came to see you" he choked out, hoarsely. "Two little boys and a girl...We still haven't stopped them, and I am so sorry, Miyuki. I haven't avenged you.... I haven't got our baby back" A single tear rolled down his cheek. "Things have changed so much here, you wouldn't recognize it anymore. The only place that still feels like home...is.... when I'm here with you" he said, smiling at the grave. "I feel safe here. Because I know wherever you are, you're thinking of us all. And I want you to know I still love you so much, and I always will. I know that where you are you're safe now, and I know you're keeping our baby safe wherever she is" He bit his lip, that had begun to tremble. "She should be sixteen now" he whispered. "Should be finding her own love" He looked back at the grave, and grinned through his tears. "Make sure she picks a good one, Miyuki. She was always bad at choosing company"

"Oyabin"

Sawada turned from the grave to see one of his villagers standing behind him. Wearing a fur loincloth and keeping his chest bare, the young man held a long spear in his hands, and his short white hair was streaked liberally with dirt. Sawada nodded and the boy and stood, before leaning over and kissing the top of the grave. "Goodbye, my love" he said before beginning to walk down the hill, the boy beside him.

"What is it?" Sawada asked.

"People have been asking questions" the boy explained, dropping to a mutter incase they were overheard. "Every time there's a raid, we fight. And every time we fight, someone still gets taken. And when someone's taken, they die and a few of us die with them. A-"

"What is your point?" Sawada snapped at the boy. He had already heard this, lived this. He did not want to hear it again.

"We've been doing the same pattern for over ten years" he replied, his jaw twitching in anger. "The people think we have no hope". He stepped in front of Sawada, to stop his brisk walk and to see his reaction. "That we're fighting a battle that has already ended. One that we did not and can never win"

Sawada remained silent before looking over to the setting sun. "The people have lost ones they care about" he said. "Brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, cousins and so on. All were lost to _them. _The fact that we could stop their killers gave hope to the villagers. We fight to show that we have something to fight for. I fight for the village and I fight for my daughter" He turned to look at the boy. "What do you fight for?"

"The village and my parents and...." he sighed before taking a deep breath. "Me and the boys fight for your daughter too"

Sawada smiled and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. Clapping the boy's shoulders once, they turned and made their way back to the village. "And that makes me proud. It makes me very proud that even though she's been gone so long, you still remain loyal to her"

"She was my best friend," the boy said simply.

Sawada put his hand on the boys back. "This mark proves, not of their power, but of the pride we have to stand up to them. For what they did to us, Miyuki and what they did to her". Sawada looked at the boys back, before tearing his gaze away from the large demonic paw-like tattoo that covered his muscled back.

_The end of the Oni draws near. I promise._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What is WRONG with this ocean?!" Nami screamed from the crows nest. The second the fog had disappeared; a storm had started, the rain immediately drenching our ship. I just stood in front of the galley, my hair plastered to my head, not bothering to move. The ship jolted suddenly, the waves growing to enormous heights. I stumbled onto my front, wincing. _Dammit. _

"Bastard, watch what you're doing!" Zoro snapped, not too far from me, where he was detangling himself from the pile he had fell in with Sanji and Apis.

"I don't like it either, shithead!" Sanji retorted, clutching Apis.

"Sanji-kun, Zoro!" Nami yelled from the crow's nest. "I'll take in the sail, you unfasten the ropes!"

"Yes, Nami-swan!"

I rolled over onto my front and sat up, rubbing my chest where I had smacked onto the hard wood. Zoro grabbed Apis' arm. "You have to get below deck!"

"No way!" the girl cried, wrenching her arm from the swordsman's grasp. "I have to be with Ryuuji!". She turned and tried to run around to the other side of the deck.

"Apis, he's fine! Don't be stupid!" I shouted over the roar of the wind. "Being with him won't help at all!"

"Ryuuji is sitting there helpless!" Apis screamed back. "I have to get to him-" She shrieked before slipping and sliding down to smash into the railing. I sweatdropped, while Zoro just yelled at her.

I screamed and ducked as I saw lightening strike the water, and the rumble of thunder that followed it. Zoro blinked at me. "Are you scared of-?"

"SHUT UP!!" I said, finally getting a good foothold and standing up, though I wobbled. I blinked. "Apis, where the hell are you now?!"

Zoro sighed, exasperatedly. I tugged on my hair in anger, but squealed when lightening struck again, causing Zoro to snigger.

"What did I just say?!" I heard Apis give a cry, and on instinct I bolted around to where Ryuuji was tied up. I gasped as I saw the ropes unraveling themselves from the mast and railing. Apis was clinging to one desperately, peeling the skin off her hands. I ran forward and grabbed the rope, pulling it too. Both of us tugging on it desperately, we were not strong enough and it began to drag us after it. When we reached the railing, I pushed my foot against it to keep us on the ship.

_Shit, this can't happen now!! Shit!!!_

Clenching my teeth, with Apis beside me, I pulled as hard as I could on the rope, my wet trainer sliding off the railing. We managed to pull it back a feet or two, but we couldn't pull it any longer, and the remaining rope on the ship was slipping through my bleeding hands.

The rope suddenly halted and someone grabbed my hands. Blinking, I looked back to see Zoro standing behind me, teeth clenched, holding onto the rope and pulling.

"Zoro!" Apis cried, while I just continued to blink.

"Left!" he choked out.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Left!" he said, wrenching us to the side. Rope still clasped in our hands, we hit the other side of the railing, Apis gripping me leg as well as the rope, and me against Zoro as he held the ropes from behind me. Reaching over, Zoro grabbed the other rope, stalling the cart.

I winced as even more of my flesh came off my hands. _I'm gonna get a shitload of blisters from this!!!_

"Ryuuji! No, don't say that!" Apis yelled to the immobile dragon, who though drenched from sea water and rain, and whose cart was being smashed on all sides by the ferocious waves, stared unfazed at us. "We'll beat this yet! Don't give up now! DIDN'T WE PROMISE TO FIND THE DRAGON'S NEST TOGETHER?!" I blinked back tears, biting my lip. _Dammit!_

"GOMU GOMU NO NAGENAWA!!" Luffy's arm stretched out and wrapped itself around the back wheel of Ryuuji's cart, trying to keep it to the ship. _Why didn't we ask for his help at the beginning?!_

"Luffy!" Apis gasped, me and Zoro still fighting to hold onto the ropes.

"I promised to take you to the Dragon's Nest, didn't I?!" the captain yelled.

I closed my eyes, my lip trembling. _Don't cry now! DON'T CRY NOW!!_

"Soul, keep a hold of the ropes!" Zoro roared in my ear. I grasped the ropes and pulled as hard as I could, my muscles stretching to burning levels, my lip bleeding. I felt the rope come closer. _Keep going!_

Suddenly, with a jolt, everything stopped. Hesitantly opening my eyes, I saw blue. Complete blue. No storms, no rain clouds, no gargantuan waves. Just calm skies and clam blue water.

"What?" I asked. I felt Zoro peel my cold hands off the rope and tie it back onto the ship. Apis blinked, looking around too.

I blew on my hands, which were red raw and bleeding. I walked around to the front of the ship, to find Nami, Apis on my heels. I started when I saw the view from the front of our ship. We were surrounded by a ring of storm clouds and directly in front of us was a large island, covered in green vegetation. Even from our distance you could see ruins and on the top stood a large ruin, possibly a castle.

"Whoa" I said, running to the prow. A few moments later, we all stood near the prow, all looking at the island.

"So, that storm surrounds the whole island, huh?"

"Almost like it's trying to keep people out" I said, still blowing on my hands.

"Until now, no one has ever been able to find this place" Nami explained. "Must have been because of the storm"

"Ya know what?" Luffy said, squinting. "Instead of an island, it looks like a castle sitting on the sea"

"True" I said, as we got ever closer to the island.

"Oi, guys, doesn't that look like a shape of a dragon?". I blinked. _Oh, yeah. The ruins are shaped like dragons._

_Cool!_

"This must really be the island of the Sennenryuu"

"Those dragons were pretty slick!" Luffy cried.

"Baka!" I said, smacking him on the back of the head. "Dragons can't build stuff like that. Obviously the humans did"

"Well, whoever built it...."

"We're here!! LOST ISLAND!!!!"

**HB; not as long as other chapters, and a dream and a Sawada bit...a lot. Sorry if i made Soul depressed in this chapter, it's just she hasn't been emotional much about the fact she is in a random world away from her home. Probably only be one or two more Sawada and three or four more dreams probably more, it depends how long they are.**

**This arc should be finished in three chapters probably more, depends on how long I make them.**

**Anyway, see you next chapter. REVIEW MAKES LONGER CHAPTERS AND QUICKER UPDATES**


	25. Ruins

**HB; BEWARE!**

**Soul; this arc is really pissing her off**

**HB; Yep, not enough fighting or exploding. Let's complain about it!!**

**Luffy: AYE!!**

**Sanji: I follow you anywhere, Hana-swama!!**

**Soul: ugh.... Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**26. RUINS & OKAMAS**

"In any case, I wonder how long it's been since anyone lived here"

"Probably quite long, Sanji" I said. "They all live on Gunkan now"

We had just reached the island and were just searching the nearest ruins. Made from pure white marble, they were ruins of probably houses or memorial buildings for the dragons. Roots and grass covered most of the forgotten marble, making it look wild. I kicked thwe top of one and shrieked as I toppled through the roof. I climbed out of the rubble to box the hysterical sharpshooter around the head.

"Don't butt me, cos I will butt back!"

"And it looks like the jungle took over long ago" Nami added. "Oh, yeah. Where do you suppose the Dragon's Nest is?" she asked Usopp, whoo was crying from the bump on his head.

"Hey, Ryuuji!" Apis cried, the cart now on the path beside us, Apis sitting next to Ryuuji and Luffy and Zoro standing by the front and back. "Come on Ryuuji!" Apis pleaded to the large dragon. "Really! We're at the island where the Dragon's Nest is! Come on, get up!" The dragon blearily opened his eyes before closing them again.

"What'd he say?" Luffy asked, hands tucked behind his head.

"He doesn't know" Apis said. "Maybe this isn't Lost Island" _WHAT? We went through Marines, storms, blistering time, and we didn't even get to Lost Island?!!_

No effing way!!

"What?" Zoro asked.

"You gotta be kidding!"

"We had to go through that huge storm to get here," Usopp said.

"Apis!" Luffy cried. "Look at the summit!" he said, pointing to the very top of the mountain. "If we climb up there, we'll be able to see the whole island!"

"He's right," I said. "We won't achieve anything by sitting on our behinds. Ya wanna take a look?" I asked Apis, who nodded.

"Yosh! SET OFF!"

* * *

"That conniving Nami, making the men do all the work," Usopp mumbled.

"Did you just call me a man?!" I asked the sharpshooter. We had found a path that would take us all the way up to the top of the mountain, but to get Ryuuji up there, we would have to drag and push the cart all the way to the top. So Nami walked at the front, Apis beside her, and the guys and me were stuck lugging Ryuuji around. Me, Sanji and Usopp were pushing from the back, while Zoro and Luffy pulled from the front.

_I would feel sorry for them, having to drag instead of push, but my arms hurt too much to feel anything._

"You two stop chattering and push!"

"Nami makes a wonderful dictator, doesn't she?" I muttered to Usopp, who snickered.

"I will stop chattering and push!" Sanji cried, still managing to become jelly-like, while pushing the cart. "Ah, the lively Nami-san is so wonderful!"

I sweatdropped, while tripping over some rocks. _Ouch! _I seethed and rubbed my knee, which had begun to bleed from where I hit it on the cart. We pushed Ryuuji through the rest of the forest, before gaping at the mountain, which was our next stop. Rings wrapped round it making another path.

"Goddammit" I muttered, continuing to push. We suddenly stopped. "Eh? What is it?" I asked peering round the edge with Usopp. Directly in front of us was an abandoned and crumbling village, overgrown with weeds and moss.

"A town?"

"Can we just continue, people?"

"Hai, Soul-chwan!" We moved back and resumed our moving, us still glancing round at the ruins, Ryuuji still sleeping on the cart.

"Wow, everything's run down" Luffy said. "Looks like people really did live here. But you can only tell 'cause of the houses. But why is there no one here now?"

"One again, Luffy, they went to Gunkan" I said, my feet sliding in my effort to push the cart. _I'm so not as strong as the others._

_But I am stronger than Usopp. Remember that._

_RE-MEM-BER!_

"Apis?" I asked, noticing the girl pause and picking something up from the grass.

"It's a Sennenryuu toy," she explained, showing me a driedle like toy that had a stamp of a dragon on it. "Maybe the Sennenryuu and the kids on the island used to play together" She looked up to were three green and black birds were circling her head. "Hey, are you guys friends with the Sennenryuu?" _Those birds....kinda look like Sennenryuu._

_Weird._

_Then agaon in my eyes, keigo looked like a dog…._

_Oh, I made myself feel bad again._

"Apis, come on" Nami said, standing by a house, as we rolled past. "You're gonna be left behind"

Apis ran up to her, a bird swaying on her shoulder. I tripped again, this time hitting my head.

"Shit!" I shouted, clasping my hands to my head. Sanji immediately let go of the cart and swooned over to me.

"Are you okay, Soul-chwan?"

"Fine" I said, rubbing it.

"You want me to make it feel better?" he asked, his eye a heart, his hands twitching.

I blinked at him blankly, before my eyes widened. "RAPIST!" I yelled, pointing at him, making him squeak in shock.

_Oh, yes. He squeaked._

_Sanji, hot smoking chef of the Straw Hat Pirates, SQUEEKED._

"Oi, ero-cook, what are you doing to her?!" Zoro shouted, stopping the cart completely.

"Nothing, you Marimo"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" I just sighed as they began to fight, Usopp and Luffy just blinking at them, simply. _I really think I should not speak to Sanji as much. Zoro gets pissed when I do._

_....Eh?_

I rubbed my chin in thought. _Wait...._

_Nah, I've lost it._

"Can we just keep going?" Nami asked, frowning and walking ahead of us.

"Gotcha" I said, moving back to the end of the cart. _Stop thinking about the hot swordsman now. _I hung my head, trying to hide my bright red face, behind my even redder hair.

* * *

"Thank God!" I cried, throwing myself on the floor, panting. "My back's killing me!"

"Thanks for showing us the way!" Apis cried, to the flying bird. I scowled at her and Nami. _I hate them for not working. _I stood up, hating it, and walked to the front of the cart, where we had finally stopped at the top of the mountain. In front of us was the top of a marble tower, overgrown with weeds and a tree growing out of one side. Walking forward I saw an arch, and what seemed like a large slab of concrete covered in strange patterns, similar to the dragon ones from before.

"This picture is a Sennenryuu, then?" I asked, putting my hands in my back pockets, and rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Yeah, looks like it"

"Is this building the Dragon's Nest?" Sanji asked.

"This place?" Usopp said.

"Hey, hold on, where's the door?" Zoro said, raising an eyebrow. "How are we supposed to get inside?" He turned to me. "What do you reckon?"

I blushed at his gaze, and looked away. "Nothing. I don't know. Don't ask me. I can't help. I-"

"I'm going to stop you before you carry on" he muttered, stepping closer to the slab. I drooped slightly. _Goddammit! Must control reactions!_

"This is the door," Luffy explained, pointing to the slab.

"You nitwit" Nami snapped. "We don't have a key. How are we supposed to open it?"

I blinked as Apis walked towards the slab, fiddling with something around her neck.

"Apis...That pendant..." Nami muttered. "Could it be?"

"Is it the key to open the Dragons Nest?"

"Eh?" I said. "It is? Where was I when this happened? What else have I missed?" They all just continued to look at Apis. "Goddammit, I hate you guys"

Apis pulled the claw-pendant off from around her neck and reached up to try and put it into a broken part of the painting. She was a tad too short. I sighed and walked forward. Leaning down, I asked, "Want me to try?" She nodded and I took the necklace from her hands.

Just as I reached up to place it in, the concrete under my feet suddenly buckled. Cracks appeared, splitting the floor. Squealing, the floor completely caved in, taking all of Ryuuji and us with it.

I heard the others screaming around me, but merely closed my eyes, as I felt myself smash against something hard. Before I could even register that though, I had Apis fall straight into me.

"Ow!" I cried. Looking around, I saw that we had all fallen underneath the arch and onto an underground tree. Zoro sat sprawled not to far from me, and blinked confused.

"Are we still alive?" I heard Usopp call from behind me.

"Nope, we're all dead, and in hell just below where we were, of course we are alive, dingus!"

"Oi!"

"Whose idea was it to use a key, again?" Sanji asked, and I saw him sitting beside me. I sat up, Apis on my lap, her eyes swirls. Ryuuji wide eyed was staring randomly, his cart intact behind me, Usopp next to him. Luffy, Zoro and Nami were sprawled on the tree all too shocked to speak, Luffy clinging desperately.

Apis chuckled nervously, and I gave her the pendant.

"This must be the Dragon's Nest" Luffy cried, jumping up, the others following suit.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking around. We were inside what seemed to be a large hall, and the dome above us was adorned with strange carvings. "Looks-"

"_Hey! Hey_" I glanced around at the others, but they remained in their own conversation. I blinked, before shaking my head. _Must have imagined it._

"_Hey! Over here!" _Riiiiiight…I think I've finally lost it. "_Soul-nee-san!_" I spun around, making Usopp jump at the sudden movement.

"What's up with you?!"

"Who said my name?" I said, pointing epically at them all in turn. They sweatdropped.

"I think she's probably lost it" I heard Zoro grumble.

"Bite me, JoJo!" I snapped, crossing my arms, and scowling. My own wonderful way of showing affection. I looked down at Apis. "Was it you?"

She shook her head, and I frowned harder, and began to pace around the dome, kicking bits of rock.

"_Baka-nee-san_" I spun around again, and immediately froze. Standing on top of the large pile of rubble we had left, was a small boy dressed in leathery rags. Grinning cat like at me.

_Nune…?_

**REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE QUICKER REMEBER! RE-MEM-BER!!**


	26. Things Just Got Creepy

**HB; please don't hate me but this chapter is crap and very very short. I'm so sorry. I will make better ones I promise. i just realised its been so long since i updated i wanted to post this. so sorry. please review anyway it means a lot to me when you do.**

* * *

**26. Things Just Got Creepy**

_Ok, I think the homesickness is getting to me. _I blinked again. This boy had appeared from nowhere, and merely stood before me, on top of a pile of rubble.

_One weird thing? He didn't move, just blinked and laughed at something just to my left._

_Two? There was nothing there, except the wall._

_Three? I was the only one who seemed to be able to hear and see him._

……………

_Someone call the mental ward._

I folded my arms, and looked at the boy. He was young, about ten, and he was thin, not too thin, but obviously malnourished if the prominent ribs were anything to go by. He was wearing what seemed to be tattered leather shorts, and a small hood, and was covered in mud. Mowgli immediately came to my mind, also counting his dirt coloured hair. Also?

He was glowing.

Thick red orbs flittered in and out of his body, making him almost translucent, and he seemed to be fading right in front of me.

Another thing?

He's familiar. I shook my head, smacking my forehead. I grew back to my childhood roots and buried my face into my hands. "Ok" I muttered. "By the time I count to five and open my eyes, you will be gone"

"_You really are stupid," _I squeaked and jumped, one leg raised in the air, my hand clasped on my scythe. Boy, as I have no dubbed him until I remember his goddamn name, stood right next to me, glowing and fading even more.

He blinked at my posture, before looking up at me, his dimming eyes golden. "_You're taking too long_"

"Huh?"

"_And you don't know it. If you don't know it_," he said slowly. "_Then you're going to be late. And if you're late, things will get bad_"

"I'm late? Who are you, the White Rabbit?" I hissed.

"_You don't need to hide behind your humor_," he muttered. "_I'm not going to hurt you_"

"God, you are such an asshole" The others were still milling round talking amongst themselves. Only Ryuuji was paying any attention to me. I couldn't tell if he could see Boy.

"_I'm not Boy_"

My brow began to twitch. "Don't you dare start reading my thoughts. Its an invasion of privacy"

"_Only if that person don't know you_," he explained, his voice hoarse and scratchy. "_I know everything about you. I'm always watching you_"

I paused. "Are you the weird feeling I get that someone's watching me when I'm in the shower? I always thought it was Sanji, you little per-"

He didn't seem at all fazed as I began shaking my fists at him. "_You cried_"

"Yep, but to Ryuuji. Not you. There is a difference between an obviously human boy and a dragon!"

"_You're still crying_"

"You know, you're beginning to really get on my nerves, you know? You're worse than Luffy and Usopp!"

The boy once again, didn't react. I sighed, and decided to test something, and poked him in the forehead. I blinked when all I met was cold marble.

"Soul, stop poking the rock, we need to get out of here" I heard Zoro yell to me. I blinked, and realised Boy was gone, and I was kneeling in front of and poking a rock.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed, kicking the rock. "Fuck!" I yelled, hopping around on one foot.

"WOULD YOU BE SERIOUS FOR A MINUTE?!" Nami shouted, boxing me on the side of my head. _So now I have a hurt foot and a hurt head…great._

_AHAH! Hitting me on the head might make Boy come back, and/or disappear forever!_

"_I'm not going anywhere"_

I groaned in frustration, pulling my hair. "I hate this world"

"_Maybe"_

"Where the fuck are you now?!"

"_The same place I've always been…beside you_"

I paused, glancing around. The room was empty except for the others. "And that means...?"

"…So, the Dragon's Nest isn't here"

"NUNE?!" I screamed. "How? Who? What? When? Where? Why?"

"PAY ATTENTION SOMETIME" Usopp yelled in response.

"_You can say that but she wont_"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, both at Usopp and Boy.

"Dragons Nest is on Gunkan Island if the drawings have anything to say about it" Nami said. I glanced up, and sure enough there was a drawing of a battleship with a dragon on it.

"_You're slow_"

I rubbed my temples. "So you're going to stay in my head now?"

"_Yeah. For now anyway_"

"Until?"

"_Until you let me go_"

I blinked, drowning out everything around me, only focusing on Boy's voice inside my head. "Let you go?" I whispered, completely baffled.

"_Yeah…I've waited ten years. I think I can stay with you a bit longer_"

* * *

**XXXxxxxxXXXX**

* * *

_"You'll be fine"_

_"NO!"_

_"He's not going to eat you"_

_"GAH! WHY DID YOU PUT THAT IN MY HEAD?!"_

_I squirmed and squirmed. "Papa!" I whined, kicking him. He tightened the hold he had on me and continued to walk around the edge of the island. I grumbled, and hung upside down, had to make do with staring at the waves crashing against the coast._

_"He hates me!"_

_"He doesn't. You just annoy him, and steal his things"_

_"He was going to do autopsies on them! I saved them!"_

_"We eat animals. Butcher them and eat them" he looked down at me. "You don't care about that do you?"_

"No. We eat them 'cause we'd die otherwise," I explained, pulling myself to sit on his shoulders, an action which he complied to. "He only cuts them open! For no reason! I am a hero to the chickens and pigs!"

_"Aw, my mi-chan is a hero" Papa said, smiling, continuing to hike._

_  
"Yup" I said with a grin. I then scowled. "You aren't leaving me with him, are you?"_

"_Well…"_

"_PAPA!"_

_"Relax, mi-chan, relax," I grumbled under my breath, holding tighter onto his hair for good measure, just to show I was angry with him. I visibly shook as the small, smoking hut came into view._

_Sequoia's hut was probably one of the oldest, and the medicine man before him used to live there. it stood on the far east side of the village, right by the coast, and not many where allowed near it, mostly us kids. It was a murky brown, stains from numerous experiments decorating its exterior and interior. I shook as I caught sight of the chicken coop at the back of the hut. Sequoia and Papa were somehow friends, i don't know how, and Mama never said, and I didn't want to ask Papa._

"_Ah! Senpai" I paled, my face then turning blue, and I glanced to see Sequoia exiting the hut. _I'm dead_._

* * *

**XXXxxxxxXXXX**

* * *

I grumbled, sitting beside Ryuuji on the cart. I had missed a lot of an important conversation with the others, but couldn't really be bothered to find out what the hell was going on. So I decided to give my old dragon friend some company. And have my own time to think about Boy, who has seemed to do a disappearing act.

There was something so familiar about him, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I feel like I've met him, but I would definitely remember someone so annoying. And his accent wasn't like anything I've heard before. Kind of a mix between a southern accent and something else. _Dammit I hate it when I'm confused._

I blinked as Ryuuji suddenly froze beneath me. Well, more than usual.

"Ryuuji?" I asked, peering round to look into his eyes. His amber coloured eyes had widened comically, and he was staring almost amazed at the pictures on the ceiling. A few of the Sennenryuu birds were flying across numerous paintings, in a formation, and Ryuuji seemed to be unable to look away. I stood, and placed my hand on his wing.

"Ryuuji?" I muttered. "are you ok?"

"Oh, so I'm guessing the Dragons nest is on Gunkan Island?" Luffy suddenly proclaimed.

"Eh? How do you know that, Luffy?" I asked.

"Just do"

I sweatdropped. "Thanks for sharing your wisdom, o kind and great master"

"You're right" Apis said, from the front of the cart. "Ryuuji says he remembers now. To the east of the summit, in a place that looks like a battleship that's where the Dragon Nest is"

Usopp sighed, hands on his hips. "Geez, we come all the way over here and look what happens"

"Sorry" Apis muttered. "I knew it might have sunk into the sea long ago and I dragged you al here searching it-"

"Oh, don't you start being a drama queen!" I said, pointing her in my epic pose. " I am the drama queen! I won that title fair and square. Apis, we don't care if the Dragon Nest isn't here. We are going to help you find the Dragons Nest, we are going to let Ryuuji et better, and I don't want to hear another peep out of you"

"But-"

"Ah!"

"But, Soul-"

"Ah!"

"Hey-"

"Ah! You're peeping!"

"Souls' actually right"

"I am?!" I stared at Usopp. "Are you agreeing with me? What is wrong with this world?!"

"Yeah, the Dragon's Nest might be in some unexpected place"

"Not really what I was on about, Usopp"

"We wont know unless we look for it, right?" I grinned and nodded._ He didn't actually agree with what I was saying though…_

"That's right" Nami chipped in. "Its not like you to get depressed over something like this, Apis" I sighed, knowing my work was done and flopped back down to lie on Ryuuji. I waited while Sanji and Zoro did their own soliloquy's and Apis did her usual almost crying for joy. If she tries to repay us by cooking, I'm going to die!

I yawned, and heard a clang on metal. "Eh?" I glanced to Zoro, to see him beginning to unsheathe his sword. "Zoro? Whets wrong?"

"Someone's here" he muttered. Instinctively, I pulled out the scythe pole, waiting before I released it. _When you're trying to draw someone out and not let them know you know they are there, a giant scythe forming in a flash of light isn't very conspicuous._

Luffy and Usopp ran closer to the cart at Zoro's words, glancing around.

"He's up there" I looked up to the ceiling and gasped.

"GAH! THE OKAMAS BACK!"

* * *

**XXXxxxxxXXXX**

* * *

"_Ah, I see you bought Soul-san" Sequoia said, smiling softly. Papa pulled me off his shoulders and stood me on the ground. Sequoia knelt in front of me, and grabbed my chin, tilting it here and there._

"_Ah, she looks like her mother. Three ft seven, good height. Not as malnourished as other children" he muttered under his breath. I visibly began to sweat. _This guy is too creepy to form words!

Apart from he's creepy!

_Papa laughed. "Yeah, she doesn't really look like me much. But my boy will, I know that for sure"_

"_Ah, of course, Senpai is about to have another baby" Sequoia said, standing ups straight, and sensing freedom I ran to hide behind Pap's legs. Sequoia sighed. "I always thought Senpai shouldn't have married. He is the leader so he has to, but I always knew the results would be too troublesome"_

"_I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" I yelled._

"_Ah, so the result speaks" sequoia laughed. "So, Soul-san. Would you like to help me with some work I have today?"_

_I trembled. "What? What kind?"_

"_Ah, you'll see. I bid you adieu, Senpai" papa pulled my legs out of his grip, kissed me on the head and then started the trek back to the village. I glared at Sequoia, who stared back._

_Sequoia was a tall man, probably taller than Papa, and unlike the rest of the men of the village, he was skinny, while they were muscular for the purpose of hunting. The rest wore animal skins or any spare cloth we could find and fashion them into suitable clothes, while whenever we found clothes washed up from ships, sequoia would always fashion proper clothes; right now he seemed to war an incredibly old and battered suit, sewn back together. And he always seemed cleaner than the rest of us. I hate him for that as well._

_He was probably much older than Papa. Due to his white hair, but no one could really tell as he looked younger than Papa! He had arrived on the island twelve years ago and barely anyone knew anything about him. They let him stay and he became our medicine man, our doctor, our builder. After a couple of years our entire survival depended on him more than it depended on Grandpa, and he was the chief!_

"_Come, Soul-san" he said, waving to be to follow him, as he walked back into the cabin._

_I followed, for some reason feeling like I wasn't in trouble._

Yeah, right.

* * *

**XXXxxxxxXXXX**

* * *

"I'M NOT AN OKAMA!" the obvious okama screamed back down into the cave we were currently stuck in.

"Of course you are. Oh, what luck! Said the girl who really didn't give a fuck!"

Erik cleared his throat. "Anyway, thanks for the explanation. Now I know where the Dragon's Nest is" _Oh, snap!_

"Oh, you again!" Luffy screamed, obviously as ticked off by the okama as I was.

Ignoring Luffy, he continued. " but it would be a wasted if its under the sea. So I will have to take that Sennenryuu with me"

"Hell no!"

"We don't even know if the Dragon's nest is under the ocean yet!" Apis yelled.

"He said something about having the ability of the Kama Kama Fruit"

"Yup the Okama fruit…oh, god, wouldn't it be great if someone had a Devil fruit that could turn people into okamas? That would so cool and so creepy at the same time!!!!"

"SHUT UP, SOUL!"

"Ok"

"Luffy" Zoro said, walking up to the captain, his eyes glued to the okama. "take Ryuuji and get on the ship" he grinned like a shark. "I'll come later"

"Yeah, half dead from being so retarded and cut up. I can read you like a freaking book, JoJo" Luffy grinned at Zoro, and nodded, beginning to walk away.

"O-Oi…to the ship?" Usopp stuttered. I jumped off the cart, sighing.

"Jo will take care of him. We can go"

"But there's no exit" I blinked, looking around. "Oh crap!"

"Then we'll MAKE ONE!" Luffy yelled, jumping up, and running to the opposite side of the cave, bent forward.

"Oh, he isn't going to-" I broke off, wincing as Luffy smashed head first into the wall and bounced back. "Even dent it"

Luffy stood back up. I was sure I could break it" he whined, rubbing his head.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi" we all repeated under our breaths. I shifted my feet, sure the floor was moving, and the walls were crumbling at the ceiling. _What did Luffy do then?_

My question was answered as the wall _beside _Luffy caved in on itself. We all blinked at the slow reaction, before Luffy laughed. "RESULT, alright. RESULT, alight" he cried, walking to the exit.

"Bloody pirates," I muttered.

* * *

**XXXxxxxxXXXX**

* * *

"_Errrr…"_

"_Not what you were expecting?"_

"…_Not really, no"_

"_Well, you have been naughty so you are being punished, you made your mother worry, so this is punishment. Also you are making your mother happy by building this"_

"_I guess so. Why am I even being punished? And anyway Fate wont be born for months, why are we making a crib now? Ands why are you making it?" I asked, incredibly confused. We sat out back, beside the chicken coop, pieces of wood and a few tools surrounding us. Sequoia paused n placing two bits of the newly cut wood together, and began to chew his lip in thought._

"_You are being punished, because your mother is very upset and in a delicate state and you worry her, and worry harms her and Fate and we need to make sure she wont worry. So you need to fix your little attitude" he stared right through me, and I looked away, sawing up more wood, biting my lip. _I didn't want to hurt Fate…

"_Secondly, I am making a crib now because this is the best part of the year for this wood to grow. Adam's wood is incredibly rare. And finally, I am making it because I don't want your parents to worry about anything with Fate" he finished, gesturing for the last piece of wood. I agve it to him, a frown on my face. He adjusted the wood once more, before placing it in front of me. "Well?" I nodded, glancing at the small inscriptions on the cradle._

"_Not as good as the one I made for you, but it'll do" he muttered, standing and taking the cradle back into the hut. "You coming?"_

"_I really really hate him" I muttered, following. I stood in the doorway, as he ruffled through one of the boxes in his hut. Most of his stuff were in crates and boxes, or even buried under the hut, and were all covered. I didn't want to know any of the stuff he had. He stood up straight. "I made something for you a while back. Thought now would be a good time. I was always told it was good to give all the children a present if a baby gets one" He held out his gloved hand. Resting on the leather was a foot long silver pole, covered in carvings._

"_This, Soul-san, is the Kage Scythe. And I made it especially for you"_

* * *

**HB; I would've done more to the canon bits, but some of the non canon is very important, but the videos I have of the episodes, for some reason they're are not opening so I couldn't do it. Anyway I've posted this so review, and I will have the next chapter soon.**


	27. Woman Scorned Fury Hell Hath No

**I have changed my penname from HanaBlossom to **immortalRoseOfTheThorns. Why? I don't know

**Rose: This is longer, because, god, only when I started writing this arc did I realize how much I hate this arc! Sorry its been so long since I updated. Please forgive me**

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Woman Scorned Fury Hell Hath No**

* * *

_"Kage Scythe?" I asked, blinking. "For me?...but its not a scythe...its a pole, ossan"_

_"Do you know the secret to this island, Soul-san?"_

_"No. Is there one?"_

_"This island is a base to 'spiritual power'. In certain areas of this world, there are places with such a concentration of mystical energy, that they are called 'Miracle Islands'"_

_"Miracle Islands?" I asked, reaching for the so-called Kage Scythe that he still had to explain to me, but he just held it higher and out of my reach._

_"Soul-san, have you never noticed any strange occurrences happening on this island?" he asked. I frowned in thought._

_"Um...I always hear these really strange croaking noises from the trees when Papa takes me out for a walk" Sequoia sweatdropped._

_"That's a frog, Soul-san. It would be harder for you to notice things like this if you were born and grew up on the island and around the occurrences." Sequoia said, walking back out into the yard, his bare feet making small imprints in the dirt. "I have only been able to notice them simply because I only came to this island a few years ago"_

_"So this is a Miracle Island?" I asked, following. "GAH!" I cried, as he suddenly spun around. "What the?!"_

_"The energy surrounds the island, and can be used when used wisely. I used it" he held out the pole. "To make this. The Kage Scythe survives by using shadows"_

_"It kinda says it in the name, Ossan"_

_"Don't interrupt me, Bessie"_

_"OI!"_

_"By using shadows," he continued, ignoring my twitches and mumbled threats. "It can transform from this pole to a scythe as well as other weaponry. It draws upon the person's life force to tap into the energy caused by shadows to release into its form. The scythe itself imprints upon its holder, so only that person will be able to use it"_

_"So, if it's for me, I'm the only person who will ever be able to use it properly?" I queried. At his nod, I screamed and began to do my 'In Your Face' dance. "In your face, in your face, in your face..." I paused, my right leg raised up, and looked back to Sequoia, who was merely waiting. "Why do I have it?"_

_"Because"_

_I blinked. A tumbleweed rolled past, and I heard crickets chirping in the trees. We don't have crickets here._

_Sequoia sighed. "You have this because I made it for you, to help protect the village when you are older" he grinned. "I see bright things in your future, Soul—san. Who knows? You could even help rule this world"_

_

* * *

_

**!"£$%^**

"Oi, Luffy, grab the rope!" I said, grabbing the rope myself. I glanced back to see him watching Zoro fight the Okama. "OI, LUFFY!!"

Zoro seemed to notice he wasn't leaving. "OI LUFFY. YOU DUMBASS GET OUT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"Luffy, he has his bandana on. It's a serious fight, so get your rubber ass over here, before I harpoon it!" I yelled.

"YOSH" Luffy yelled, grabbing the rope out of my hands, and pushing me back onto the cart. I fell on Ryuuji's fur with a squeak. "LUFFY!"

"LETS GO!"

_Oh shit. I believe my fear of roller coasters and the like is coming back to bite me in the ass._

I reached over and pulled Apis into my lap, and she clung to me. I braced myself as Luffy ran towards the wall, pulling the cart along with him.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

With an almighty crash, we burst back out into the open…flying through the fucking sky.

I dimly heard Usopp, Nami and possibly Sanji screaming from the back of the cart, while Ryuuji remained stoic…oh what a surprise. I clinged to his fur, almost pulling it out from the grip I had on it, and trying to hold onto Apis with the other.

The cart crashed onto one of the gargantuan tress below, and like a roller coaster track, we rolled right over it.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I muttered under my breath like a chant.

"I-it's amazing how w-we always manage to stay safe"

"Don't fucking jinx it, Usopp! I oughta kill you!"

"Man, this is easy" Luffy cried from the front, resting on Ryuuji's head. I squeaked as we slammed down onto the marble pathway and continued to roll.

"Thank god this actually has wheels!" I gasped, as we actually jumped up from the cart…and slammed back down again. "Damn…my arse is never going to recover from joining this bloody crew!" Apis merely gurgled in her throat, he face blue, gripping me so hard she left imprints of her fingernails on my arms.

"I-I'm the fastest thing alive right now!"

"Usopp, this isn't the best time to start being arrogant!"

"How is that supposed to impress anyone?" Sanji asked, incredulous.

"Luffy! Do something!" Nami pleaded, buried right into Ryuuji's fur. "We'll be in pieces before we can reach the ship!"

"S'okay! S'okay!" he retorted laughing.

"HOWS THAT?!"

"Is Zoro going to be ok?" Apis said, pulling away from slightly to look me in the eye.

Through my nausea, I grinned. "This is Pirate hunter Zoro against a Gay Wind Weasel. I think it's obvious that he is going to win…as long as he doesn't do anything stupid…and he does…a lot" I looked down at her face. "I haven't made you feel any better, have I?" she shook her head. "Didn't think so" She turned back to the front and screamed.

"Luffy! Up ahead, up ahead!" I glanced and grimaced.

"Why the hell is there a tunnel on this fecking island?!"

"Oh, that's not good…"

"You think, Luffy?"

I flipped mine and Apis' position so she was buried in Ryuuji's fur, and I was…almost hanging off the edge of the cart. I closed my eyes, as we almost shot straight through the tunnel, coming out the other side in less than two seconds. I let out a sigh, as we continued our incredibly bumpy journey.

"You get used to this after a while, don't you?" I sighed, holding Apis on the cart still.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" the little girl screamed at me.

"_Soul-nee-san_!"

"Boy?"

"Who's' boy?"

"_DUCK_!"

I blinked and turned my head to face the front again. I ducked just as a branch swooped down upon us. I winced, as it skimmed the top of my head, blowing my hair, but left me unharmed.

"Phew!"

"PAY ATTENTION NEXT TIME!"

I screamed as there was a large snap and we skidded, spinning around. I shut my eyes until we stopped and ended up face to face with the rocks when I re-opened my eyes.

...And started going backwards.

"Shit" I muttered, weakly, as we slid down, and back into a wall...and then forwards again! Back and forth, wall and wall, back and forth, all the way down the freaking mountain. We began to slide at an odd slant, and I almost sighed with relief. Thank god, we're near the freaking ship!

"Well, at least we made it to the ship safely..." Nami whimpered, from somewhere above me.

She had to jinx it.

We all screamed in unison as we hit a rock in the road and we were flung back again. I gripped Ryuuji's fur even tighter and sandwiched Apis between me and him.

"Yay! We're here!" I heard Luffy cheer. "Prepare to leave"

"Idiot" Sanji muttered.

Is it only the girls who seem to be affected by this?

...Oh, yeah, and Usopp of course.

"At least we are remotely alive?" I ventured, gingerly stepping off the raft, and having my knocking knees collapse beneath me. "Ow"

Apis gasped. "Luffy! Zoro's in trouble!" _What stupid thing did he do now?_ "Are we going to help?"

Luffy blinked. "Yeah! Lets get ready to leave. Soul, help me with the raft!"

"Screw you"

Instead he and Sanji made quick work of the raft, and tying it to the ship, while me, Nami and Apis boarded the ship. I pulled myself up onto the railing and stared at the island.

"Where's Zoro?"

Luffy grabbed the binoculars and looked as well. Why didn't I think of that? He grinned. "Found him!" He shoved the binoculars to me. "ZOOOROOOOO!!" I looked through the binoculars and saw Zoro myself, hunched over in front of Okama. I growled, but blinked as I saw what seemed to be Luffy's hand grab the back of Zoro's shirt.

"You got him, Bambi"

"Bambi?"

"It's a new thing I feel like trying" I lowered the binoculars and turned to Apis, who was grinning at me.

"LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled, pulling him back.

"I BETTER NOT HIT THE SHIP, LUFFY!!" Zoro shouted as he flied towards us. You had to jinx yourself Jo.

Zoro slammed into the ship, with enough force to make Ryuuji wince.

"Ah, sorry" Luffy said simply, glancing at the pancake that was his first mate.

"One of these days..." Zoro grunted, pulling himself up. "I'm going to kill you..."

I waited until he was standing, and ran forward and jumped onto his back. He tensed, and cried 'Oi', but still managed to stay on his feet.

"Hey Dr Dorkian!"

He craned his neck to glare at me, but managed to grin. "I told you I could handle it" I chuckled.

"Can you still fight, ossan?"

"We might all have to" Luffy said happily, glancing at something out to sea, as we seemed to be traveling back through the mirror. What did I miss? Zoro looked around, me still getting a piggy back for some reason.

Then I saw the worst sight a pirate could possibly ever see.

Fifty Marine ships.

...

Now where did I put my will?

* * *

_I, Kisaki Soul, being of sound, mind and unsound body, leave my treasured yaoi manga to my best friend Carmichael Rosi, and my Scythe to my good friend and first mate, Roronoa Zoro..._

_Why would I leave it to Zoro when he can't even use it?_

_Oh, I miss Rosi. She had such a perverted sense of humour. And she knew her yaoi. She knew._

Ah, yes, where was I?The reason I am writing my will is that currently, my lovable crew, with a company of an immobile dragon attached to a giant raft attached to our ship, and his nine year old best friend, who has a tendency to panic when our all powerful crew encounters even a miniscule bug, is surrounded by about fifty Marine ships. For such an insane thought, I am actually quite calm.

Beside the fact I'm mentally reciting my will and still clasped to Zoro's back.

Though doesn't seem to be complaining about that fact.

Once again, I'm not getting into that. I would just get a headache. I'm not really that smart.

"Cool! That one has a gargoyle on it!" Luffy cried, pointing the biggest asiest ship ever. Guessing it was the leaders. Reckon he's overcompensating for something, huh?

"Looks like we're in a pickle" I poked Zoro in the head, repeatedly. "Pick, pick, pickle. Pick- Gah!" I cried as he finally relinquished my legs and I fell straight on my ass on the deck.

"Where do you see a pickle?" Luffy asked.

"Never mind" I turned to all of them. "So I'm guessing that we are going to have to kick all of their asses to get out of here, huh?"

"Are you sure you want to fight, Soul-chan?"

"Sanji, I'm fine," I said, my scythe already released. "This is going to be easier than stealing candy from a cat"

"You mean a baby"

"Oh no" I said, my eyes wide, shaking my head frantically. "Never steal candy from a baby. NE-VER"

"Who cares? Lets go" Luffy cried

"Yeah" I said, running to the front of the ship with Sanji and Zoro, Luffy already on the rams head. A second later they started to shoot at us, and I couldn't help but laugh along with my captain. I yelped as one cannonball hit way too close to the ship.

"WHOOHOO!"

"You guys are insane!"

"Hush, Usopp"

"Ooh! There's a cannonball coming right at us"

"I can't avoid it" Nami screamed, from the wheel. "You have to take care of it"

"Right! I got it!" Luffy said, rushing to where the cannonball was going to hit. "GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!!" Balloon Luffy bounced it right back.

"The next one is mine, ok Bambi?"

"Got it!"

"Now you him Bambi?" Zoro asked me, his brow twitching.

"What? Luffy is cute. It's the wide eyed idiotic thing"

A siren from the Big Ass ship stopped us from talking anymore. We turned, and my stomach began to do the conga line through my internal organs as a Big Ass canon was wheeled out.

"Bambi, I changed my mind. You're older than me, you should get first dibs" I saw Usopp wheel out our own cannon. "Usopp, be a good boy and take care of that for me please"

"Wuss" Luffy pouted.

"As frightening as it sounds, I have common sense sometimes, you know. I can't cut that thing in half. The throwback would break the ship. I actually passed Physics in high school. I know this"

"So a mystery?"

"Yes, Luffy, a mystery"

"FIRE!" Usopp cried, letting the cannonball rip. I whooped as it hit the oncoming cannonball. Ooh! Pretty fireworks!

"Wish I could have hit it back"

"Couldn't you?" Zoro asked, crossing his arms and staring all JoJo like.

"I dunno. Even if I weren't on Merry, I would be reluctant, 'cause of the size, you know. It would've been a hit and die"

"Enough talk" Nami snapped. "You need to board the Marine ships and cut the chains that are trapping us in here"

"You got it!"

"Leave it to me! GOMU GOMU NO HASHIWATASHI!!" He shot his arm forward, grasping a Marine ship. I pulled myself onto the trapeze like joint, and followed Sanji and Zoro running down it.

"FE FI FO FUM. I SMELL THE BLOOD OF SOME MARINE SCUM!! MWAHA!!" I roared.

"Soul-chan is so cute when she's angry"

"Enough flirting, Ero-cook!" Zoro shouted, hopping onto the Marine ship. I jumped off Luffy's hand, Sanji just in front of me. I shivered. "Oh, god. I spy with my little eye something beginning, Holy shit"

"GAH!" Luffy collided once more with Zoro, me being yanked out of the way by the ever knight in a black suit, Sanji. Sighing and smiling at Sanji, I charged towards the thick chains. "Steel" I concurred, poking them. "I can't cut this. Jo! Can you?"

Zoro snorted and walked over. "I just need complete focus"

"Ok, I'll handle the vermin" I said, turning towards the oncoming Marines and grasping my scythe. "I've been waiting for you my pretties" I cradled my arms quite awkwardly, and began to stroke the air. "Have you met my love, Leonard? Half kitten, half monkey"

"Just take care of them while I cut these, would you?!"

"Ok" Luffy and Sanji said, firmly, charging to the left and the right. The middle bastards are mine!

"One hundred Marines sat on the wall, you knock one down and pass them around...Ninety two Marines left on the wall" I sang, knocking them away like my Gangy cut grass. "Like candy" I said, kicking a Marine right in the crotch. As quick as it was started, every one was down, and Zoro had only one chain left.

I glanced back to the ship, and frowned as I saw a small figure rowing towards Ryuuji's raft. I gasped. "That wind weasel!"

"Weasel?" Zoro said, walking over. He blinked in realisation. "Oh. That weasel"

"What other weasel would I be taking about? Could we fight him off?"

He shook his head. "He might kill Nami, Usopp and Apis. We don't want that"

"Hell no!"

"What's going on?" Luffy said, trotting over.

"Luffy, yo need to beat yo rubber ass over there. Okama Weasel's going after Apis"

Luffy glared. "I'll kill him!"

"Wait!" Zoro grabbed Luffy's shoulder. "If we tried that, he'll kill the others"

"I'll kick him instead"

"WILL YOU LISTEN?!" Zoro yelled, kicking him in the head. Luffy sagged in defeat and backed down, and we had to stand there as the raft began to be dragged away from the ship. I scowled as I heard Apis scream and Eric got a hold of her.

I will kick his ass, no matter how far away I am from him.

But lo and behold, like a dark winged messenger, the big ass dragon rose and greeted the gay wind weasel with a bitch slap!

Yeah, I'm not that good.

"Wow, looks like Ryuuji can handle the situation," I giggled as the marines scrambled out of the way. I winced, and slapped my hands over my ears, as Ryuuji spread his winds to their maximum and roared. "Oh, god. I think my brain is bleeding"

"Ryuuji's roaring" Luffy nodded, simply.

"Are we sure he's not a girl? He sounds like he's PMSing…Kinda reminds me of my Aunt Lindsay" I slowly removed my hands as he stopped. "Thank god, I haven't gone deaf"

"Yeah, keep at it Ryuuji" I blinked at Luffy, and then to Ryuuji, who was trying to flap his wings. He's going to finally fly!

"He's doing it!" I said, jumping up and down and grabbing Zoro's arm, giggling cheerfully.

"Ok, I know. Would you let go of me?!"

"N-!" I broke off with a gasp as they fired numerous cannonballs at him.

"STOP IT!" Luffy roared, punching at the cannons. I gulped, before I snarled and launched myself at the railing, my scythe burning in my hands. I was just about to jump in the water, to do what, I don't know, I'm not the fastest swimmer, or even the best. I almost drown in the bath. But I had to get over there. I HAD TO.

"Let go of me!" I cried, as someone grabbed me from behind. I barely noticed the hot angry tears that began to slowly pour down my face. "I have to save him!" I saw through my foggy eyes, Luffy launching himself over to Ryuuji who fell straight into the ocean.

"Calm down!"

"Let go of me!" Zoro finally did, and I fell right onto the deck, a hand cover my mouth, as my shoulders began to shake with sobs.

"What would you accomplish falling into the ocean?!"

I ignored him, and looked to see Luffy throwing back one of the oncoming harpoons, determined to still keep protecting Ryuuji. I looked up to Zoro.

"He just wanted to go home" I choked. Right then he even looked a little guilty. And just then, when I was about to curl up into a little ball, and sob my pathetic heart out, I heard a roar that sounded nothing like Ryuuji. Didn't help there seemed to be an underwater earthquake happening.

I gasped as Ryuuji lifted his head up, and roared.

"What's he doing?" I whispered, pulling myself to my feet. I clenched the railing, as I heard even more roars, being made by more than just Ryuuji. I looked up and froze.

"Sennenryuu…Oh, my fucking god, there's Sennenryuu!!"

"Incredible…" Zoro stated.

"They must be answering Ryuuji" Sanji muttered, from somewhere behind me. I looked back towards him, watching as he reared back up to roar, only to collapse in exhaustion, then sink further. He sinked further and further…I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

Ryuuji was dead.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!!! ONO!!" I didn't bother to look anymore. Obviously luffy was beating the crap out of every marine ship left standing.

"It seems the marines are cowards without their captain"

"And they aren't even going to bother to check him" Sanji snorted.

"Not our problem" Zoro stated. "Lets head back to the ship" I opened my eyes, but kept them trained on the ground.

Yeah, my crew probably knows all about my issues with death and abandonment now, don't they?

We managed to steal a little ship and make it back to Merry surprisingly quickly, me still refusing to look at anyone. I got back on the ship first, Sanji after me, professing his love to Nami.

"Soul? Where's Luffy?"

I waited just a moment or two, before said captain slammed into the deck. "There" I muttered, pointing. She blinked at me, before turning to yell at Luffy. I ignored them all and ran around the back of the ship, following Apis.

"Ryuuji" she whimpered. She turned at looked at me, tears running down her cheeks, before she charged at me. I braced myself not knowing what she was going to do. She ended up holding onto me for dear life, and sobbing her heart out onto my chest.

"I made a promise to him! I made him a promise, and I couldn't keep it!" I merely shushed her and stroked her hair, just like my mum did when I got myself worked up

"She's wrong"

I turn to look at Luffy staring down at us, looking quite serious, actually.

"The Sennenryuu are calling... you hear them, right...?"

Suddenly, there was a huge tremor, bigger than the others. I let Apis go to look out, only to gasp in shock as we began to sink... or rather... an island began to rise underneath us.

"I... I get it now!" I blinked, looking back towards Nami.

"What do you get, Nami!?" I called.

"The name Sennenryuu isn't for their lifespan! It's because they return to this island every one-thousand years!" Nami shouted. "They're migrators, so they didn't just come here by chance!"

"So the name Lost Island..."

"The name suits it because it only surfaces every one thousand years!" she shouted. "It's why no one has been able to find it, because nobody can live that long!"

The tremors seemed to finally stop, and finally I was able to look at the Dragon's Nest that we tried to find for Ryuuji. And we did, technically. We brought him home. But, well…its not like he can see any of it. The sea life littering the floor, and it was full of strange rock formations.

Sennenryuu.

Apis gasped, and rushed off the ship. Sanji and Usopp called after her. There's no point. She's going to Ryuuji. We all moved forward, ready to follow her.

"Why is she in a hurry?" Usopp asked.

"Ryuuji is over there"

* * *

"When a body is underwater for a thousand years, it will begin to calcify" I muttered in monotone, marvelling at my own scientific knowledge at the worst of times. "So this isn't really a nest…it's a cemetery"

When ever I saw a film and an animal died...any kind…or when any animal died on the block where I lived, whether it was mine or not, or whether I barely knew it…I cried. Crying right now and I can barely feel the tears on my face. Cemeteries made being here even more unbearable.

"No!" Apis yelled at me, taking her eyes away from where Ryuuji lay motionless in a lake. "I wont believe you! Ryuuji said that when he got here, he would be ok. He can't die here"

"Ryuuji lived for a thousand years, Apis" Luffy said, utter serious. "And all that time, he was alone. He was alone until he met you. His last few moments with you were the best of his life"

"Luffy" Nami said, shocked. "You understand them?"

"Only a little…I know he didn't lie to you though Apis. He came here to be reborn," He pointed to a point just beneath a dragon corpse that was leaning over something round. Said round blob began to crack and roll slightly, and something burst from it.

A baby Sennenryuu.

I gasped and covered my mouth as I began to cry even more than I already was.

"I…I think I understand now" Apis said. "I think I know now what Ryuuji meant when he said 'take me to the dragons nest'. Why my ancestors built that temple…" she grinned through her own tears. "Thank you…thank you everyone!"

"Lets get you back to your grandpa, huh, Apis?" I said, and she nodded, reaching for my hand. I clasped it in my own, and we all ended up making our way back to the ship.

"Ah, Sanji! I'm hungry, make us some meat when we get back to the ship" I rolled my eyes and laughed. Back to normal pretty quickly aren't we, Bambi?

"Soul-chwan, what would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you want, Sanji. It'll be wonderful whatever it is" Sanji swooned and heart burst from his eyes.

"Oi" I glanced to my left, to see Zoro staring at me, sternly.

"What? Do you want to hold my hand, too?" I said, holding it out to him. He turned red and spluttered, before we heard a scream. I looked up and my decreasing bad mood just increased.

I hate that goddamn weasel!!

* * *

"Ok, Weasel, let me just reel off the things I hate as much as you. Low carb diets, Doctor Who, torchwood, The OC, Talk show hosts, the Hilton sisters, TiVO 'cause it just doesn't seem to work, the fact that Queer as Folk only lasted just the five seasons, the fact that no matter how hard I try, it still takes four hours to wake up the Good Ol' Marimo back there, the fact that despite the numerous fans rooting for them two to get together, J.K still made Harry and Draco straight for some reason, the fact that my cat ate my favourite spider in the garden and ending up dying, the fact that my roots are slowly turning black and my hair is naturally red, which…that just doesn't make sense"

"Whate-"

"Oh…and Ross Gellar" I turned to Luffy, who like the others was either staring at me in confusion or sweat dropping. "You mind if I take care of him, Bambi?" He nodded, and I grinned, releasing my scythe. I passed Apis' hand over to Zoro, who looked put off at the thought.

I took a deep breath before I charged towards the wind weasel, determined to make the bastard pay. I ducked just in time to miss the majority oF a large gust of wind, but my collarbone and shoulders still ended up covered in little cuts that began to bleed.

"_You're not using the scythe properly!"_

Great, now my preppy inner monologue has a co-commentator.

I can handle this on my own.

"_Not if you aren't using the only weapon you can use properly_"

Oh yeah? And how do I use it? Enlighten me, Oh transparent one!

"_Breathe_"

What?!

"_Just do it_"

I ducked once more from another gust of wind, cursing, as I couldn't get that close. Swallowing my pride, and knowing someone would step in if I couldn't finish the weasel off, I began to do the funny Pranayama breathing my mum taught me.

Immediately, after I went calm, and my mind went blank, I felt something inside me. Something familiar. Wait…that's it! I know what to do now!

My eyes flashed open just as the third gust of wind was about to hit me.

"Soul-chwan!" Sanji cried, as the others gasped. I jumped.

Ever found yourself randomly ten feet in the air? I have. Not really a cool feeling.

I brought up my scythe into a large arc, and as I was falling back down, sliced it into the air. The force from the attack, or whatever it was, smashed into the ground, breaking it into a large crack, in turn the force knocking Eric far far away.

I landed awkwardly on my feet, and blinked like a frog. I threw my hands in the air. "FUCK YEAH!"

* * *

"I'm awesome. Uh Uh. I'm awesome," I sang, doing the robot some time later.

"We get it, ok?!" Usopp yelled. I laughed and looked back to Apis who was having her fluffy moment with her grandpa. At least she is safe with her family.

"So how do you do it, Soul?" Luffy asked, trying to work out how to do the Moonwalk, but just falling over on the ground. Ending in everyone yelling at each other.

"Soul-san?" I looked down to Apis who looked worried. "I talked to Ryuuji, and um…are you going to be ok?"

I felt many different emotions then. Pissed off 'cause the dragon ratted me out, guilt 'cause I just got pissed at a dead person, touched 'cause she was worried about me, and surprisingly, happy.

"I've got Magic Beans," I said, looking at my crew, my family, and grinning. "I'm going to be fine"

"Oi, Soul, help me out here"

"Yeah, Soul make him stop it!"

"Ah, Soul-chwaaan!!"

"I'm going to be fine"

* * *

**ROSE; THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**


	28. In The Sun

**Rose; enjoy. So sorry about the long wait. Very hectic stuff has happened at home. Its mostly sorted now. So I should be able to get up chapters a lot quicker than I have been.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – In The Sun**

* * *

"You could stay for a while! Have something to eat!"

I shivered as I remembered that god awful long long long long story.

"We'd love to, but unfortunately we have to be going" Sanji said. I nodded in agreement. I had enough boring lectures back at school, thank you very much.

"Are you sure? Because I can tell you the story of the royal family-"

"No! That's fine," I said quickly, holding up my hands, and edging back slightly.

Luffy snickered. "Well, we should get back to the ship"

"Yeah" Nami said. After more of us 'begging' for lack of a better word, for Bokuden to let us go, we finally got back to the ship. I leaned over the railing so we could say our last goodbyes.

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"I'd love to but I can't" Apis said, sadly. "I...I want to learn more about my heritage! And I want to protect the Sennenryuu, and maybe, one day, I'll be able to teach my children the same things and hopefully they'll be able to protect them as well..." She looked up at us warily. "You're not offended...are you?"

"No way! This is a very wonderful thing you are doing, Apis"

She grinned at me. "Soul-san? I hope you will be able to find your family! And I'm sure you will all be ok! I have faith in all of you!"

I blinked, trying to make sure my eyes don't well up and cry, 'cause it seems to be becoming quite a pattern lately. "A-Apis? I'll...I'll see you soon, ok? Ya hear? Don't you forget about us!"

"I won't!" Apis cried, firmly.

"All right!! Let's get going! TO THE GRAND LINE!!" Luffy shouted, getting bonked on the head by Nami.

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"

After raising the anchor and hoisting the sails, and doing all the usual pirately stuff, the others all settled down doing their own things, while I watched Gunkan slowly fade out of sight. Probably the last time I would ever see a Dragon.

Ah, well. It was fun while it lasted.

Apart from my many breakdowns during this time. That put a real big dampener on the festivities.

"Oi" I turned round to see Zoro walking towards me, as green haired and muscular as normal.

"Hey" I said. "You want something?"

He looked slightly uncomfortable and kept glancing around and even opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Do you want to ask me something, Zoro?" I asked, turning to face him and crossing my arms. Inside, I was mocking him. I mean, come on! When do you ever see Roronoa Zoro, feared pirate hunter, _flustered_?

"What happened back there..." he started, his face serious.

"What?" I blinked in realization. "Oh! When you wanted to hold my hand on our way home?" His eyes widened, and he stepped back in shock.

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I. Do you want me to hold your hand? I'll do it if you want me to. Or do you want a hug?" Grinning evilly, I stepped closer to him, holding my arms out in offer of a hug. He just kept continuing to twitch and step backwards, warily.

"I don't want a hug-"

"It's ok to want a hug, Jo. You're begging me to hug you, I can tell," I said, side-stepping with him as he tried to dart to the left to the front of the ship. I stood up straight, shrugging. "Fine. You don't want a hug. I'll go hug Usopp. Or maybe Nami. Luffy is so cute and cuddly, he'll love a hug" I said, dreamily, beginning to saunter slowly to the front of the ship. Zoro scowled. I decided to put the cherry on my annoyance cake. "Or maybe Sanji? I'm sure he would love to hold me in his arms-" I broke off as I found myself face first into Zoro's chest, his arms around me.

Well...this is unexpected.

I was enveloped in the biggest bear hug ever. I was a good three inches smaller than Zoro so my face was buried, painfully, in his collarbone, my arms squashed between our bodies. I placed my hands on his shoulders and attempted to make myself more comfortable.

I always thought dudes with muscles like Zoro would be all hard and uncomfortable, but he was kind of…squishy. That thought made me giggle into his shirt, and his chest rumbled as he cleared his throat.

He patted me on the back, my breath coming out as 'oof' as he hit a bit too hard. He stepped back, his cheeks bright red.

"I'll be in the crows nest if you need me" he muttered, and practically fled.

I ended up standing there, grinning and blushing like a fool.

Like a schoolgirl with a crush.

…

Aw dammit.

* * *

**[~#~]**

I grumbled under my breath in annoyance, glaring at the storm outside. _Why can it be sunny for once? Is that too much too ask?!_

**SLAM!**

"The entrance to the Grand Line...is a mountain"

"A mountain?!" Usopp cried, his head snapping to the side. I blinked and dropped my chin back onto the table, biting my tongue in the process.

"Yes!" Nami cried, standing beside Usopp and addressing us all, though Luffy probably wasn't paying attention. "I thought it was crazy but looking at the map, check this out. The Guiding Light was pointing out a location for us and it can't be anything other than Reverse Mountain on the Red Line"

"So what? We charge through the mountain? Doubt Merry would be able to handle that" I chipped in, leaning across Zoro to look at the map, making him lean further back, as not to touch me.

You'd think I had cooties.

"No, see the canals here?" Nami said pointing at the mountain.

"Canals? You gotta be kidding me," Usopp said. "So what if there are canals; you can't just climb up a mountain with a ship"

"Only if it had an escalator"

"A what?"

"...Never mind"

"You guys. How could what Nami-san says be wrong?!" Sanji yelled.

"Are you yelling at me, Sanji-kun?" I asked, putting on my Bambi eyes, wobbling my lip as well.

"I would never yell at you, Soul-chwaaaan!!!"

"Anyway" Zoro muttered, glaring at Sanji. "You stole this map from Buggy. You can't trust it" _Ah, yes. BBQ Krusty. God he still gives me nightmares. One of the reasons I didn't watch that much of The Simpson's was because of Krusty._

I shuddered.

"We're gonna climb a mountain?" Luffy asked, oblivious to our previous conversation. "So it's like a Magic Mountain?"

"Why is it so vital that we go through the entrance? Couldn't we just go straight south and slip in that way?"

I blinked, and grabbed the back of Zoro's head and steered it directly on top of the map.

"OI, GET OFF!"

"Zoro" I said, calmly. "What is that bar there?" I asked, tapping the map.

"...The Calm Belt"

"And what is it directly south of?"

"..."

"Zoro?"

"...Us"

"Exactly" Nami said. "That is why we can't go south. We really do climb the mountain. It's the currents" she explained, pulling the map away from Zoro, who pulled away from me in turn. "If huge ocean currents from all four oceans run straight to this mountain...the four currents ride up the canals and collide at the top. And from there, they flow out into the Grand Line!!! We've already riding one of those currents, so all we have to do is steer. Reverse Mountain is a..." she peered closer at the scrawl on the dusty map. "Winter Island, so the currents that hit the side travel down to the ocean floor. If we accidentally hit the side trying to enter the canal, we'll be crushed. Screw up, and it's a watery grave...got it?"

"Yep. Screw up and die. Simple to understand"

"It's a Magic Mountain"

"Didn't think Luffy would understand"

"That's amazing, Nami-san!!"

"Never heard of a ship climbing a mountain before" Zoro added.

"I have"

"You have, Sanji?"

"No, but I HAVE heard stories of the Grand Line...they say half the men die before they even make it in. I always knew I wouldn't be easy"

"So, we could die" I said, sighing. "Luffy, stay the hell away from anything and everything!"

* * *

**[~#~]**

"Soul, you bastard, that's my chair!"

"Kiss me arse, Luffy" I called from Merry's head. I shivered from the rain, and pulled up the zipper on my fluorescent green raincoat. _God, I love this jacket! _I continued to squee at my jacket and pulled the hood up. I froze, and my eyes widened.

"Guys! I think I found the Magic Mountain!"

"SUGEI!! ITS HUGE!!!"

"Wait, what? That huge shadow back there?!"

"That's the Red Line, huh?! The clouds over the top!"

I couldn't help but blink like an idiot. Reverse Mountain was nothing but a large chunk of rock that stretched out as far as I could see and went so high that it was actually skimming the clouds.

Well…

"SOMEONE GRAB THE RUDDER!" Luffy yelled.

"ON IT!" Usopp and Sanji screamed in response.

"Well, I'll be dammed" Zoro muttered, looking through the binoculars. "The sea is really shooting straight up the damn mountain" I grabbed the binoculars from his hands and looked through them myself. In the center of the mountain was a crack, a crack big enough to let us through, and the sea...

Well, the sea was shooting straight up it like a log flume!

Why is everything here a fucking roller coaster?

"Shit, guys!" I yelled, jumping off Merry's head, and shoving the binoculars in Zoro's direction. "We're off course! Full to port!"

My eyes bulged out of my head, as I heard an ominous crack, and Sanji and Usopp came flying out of the kitchen, the rudder clasped in their hands.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

"Just do something, Bambi! Do something!" In retaliation, he threw his straw hat into my face and ran, yelling. "GOMU GOMU NO...." He leapt of the ship, and expanded like a balloon. "FUUSEN!" He jammed in between one of the arches leading up to the top, and the ship. The force of Fat-Luffione caused the ship to jolt to the side, and ride back up to the top of the mountain.

"We're saved!" Nami cried, appearing next to me in a hot pink raincoat.

Must stop eye twitching...MUST STOP!

"Grab my hand, Luffy!" I looked just in time to see Luffy grab Zoro's extended hand and vault himself back onto the ship, reattached to his normal size. And slam head first into the deck.

I looked back to the front, determined not to care. Finally, with my crewmates cheers behind me, we vaulted straight to the top of the mountain, faster than we did down the mountain with Ryuuji. We jolted from one of the streams to another on the other side, and began to descend even faster than when we started to go over.

"I SEE IT!" Luffy screamed back on Merry's head. "I SEE THE GRAND LINE!!"

I began to jump up and down screaming. "Yes! We're there!" I turned to my crew. "SOMEBODY HUG ME!"

"I'll hug you, Soul-chwan!"

"Someone who's not a pervert hug me!"

"Whoohoo!" Luffy cried, grabbing me by the shoulders and hugging me.

"Aw, thank you, Bambi"

**WAAHH!**

"Hey, did you just hear something?" Zoro asked.

"WHO THE HELL CARES?! GOOO!!" Luffy yelled, jumping back onto Merry, while I started to hyperactively dance.

"Maybe it's the wind" Nami suggested, taking off her coat. "The atmosphere is going to be very different here"

**WAAHH!**

"Ok, now I'm a bit worried" I muttered, stopping. _Please let that horrible noise be Luffy's stomachs 'cause Sanji wouldn't let him have fifths!_

"Nami-san! There's a mountain blocking our way!" Sanji yelled, from the sail.

"What?!"

"That's impossible! If we get through this passage, its only sea ahead!"

I ran to the railing. "Maybe you read the- Funurgh!" I spluttered, my eyes bulging comically. You know, like they normally do here in this world.

Ok, not technically a mountain. Unless mountains have eyes, scars, mouths and make a **WAAHH!** sound.

Oh yeah, and if they are actually WHALES!

"It's a Giant Whale!"

"Yeah I got that!"

**WAAHH!!**

"What are we going to do?! Fight?!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Are you nuts?!" Me and Nami screamed together.

"How can we fight a giant whale?!"

"But it's blocking our way!"

"Oi" Sanji called, almost hanging off the sail now. "As we get closer it sure looks like a wall. Where have its eyes gone?"

"Maybe it doesn't know that we're here!" Nami practically cried in joy.

"But we're going to hit it!" Zoro yelled, vaulting past me. "We can get through safe if we go through that passage on the left!" he pointed to the edge of the whale. Squinting, I actually saw a gap possibly big enough for us to squeeze through.

"Obviously, we can't go over it, we can't go under-"

"This is not the time for your games!"

"Someone control the rudder!" Zoro continued to yell, while I pouted at Nami. "I was trying to sing the 'We're going on a bear hunt' song. If you don't want to hear it then fine!"

"The rudders broken!"

"We have to do something! I'll help!" Zoro jumped over onto the top deck, where Usopp was practically screaming at the broken rudder.

"that's it I got a great idea!"

That didn't sound so good.

"Get a move on!" I cried, running towards the sharpshooter and swordsman. I vaulted onto the top deck, grabbing the broken rudder as well. Me, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji tugged on it effortlessly.

"HARD TO PORT! HARD TO PORT!!"

"IT'S NO USE. WE CAN'T TURN IT!"

Ok, me and Usopp aren't the strongest of people, but Zoro and Sanji are insane. You think they at least would be able to steer a ship?!

**BOOM!**

That's not good.

"THE CANNON!"

We stood dumbfounded, mouths dropped open as Luffy sighed, rubbing his head, by the smoking cannon. "All done. Think that's did it?"

**CRACK!**

Merry's head broke as it smashed against the whale-wall and fell on the dock blocking Nami from view.

"Nami?!" I called, running out from the kitchen. "Are you ok?"

Muttering seeped out from behind the head. "Oh my god…I could've died"

I let out the breath I had been holding, but flinched as Luffy screamed, "MY SPECIAL SEAT!!"

"It's your own fault" I called back.

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

"What the hell?!" Sanji asked. "Did it not notice the cannonball?" if it didn't then it's the stupidest creature ever. "Or is it just that slow?"

"Slow"

"WHO CARES?!" Usopp screamed. "Let's high tail out of here"

WAAH! Oh God. Not again!

"Aah my ears!" Sanji shouted, grabbing the oar, me grabbing another with Zoro, Usopp joining the blond cook.

"JUST BLOODY ROW!" I yelled.

"We have to get away from-!"

"WHY THE HELL-!!" oh dear god. "DID YOU DO THAT-!!" Oh sweet lord in heaven. "TO MY SPECIAL SEAT?!!"

I glanced to Luffy just in time to see him draw back his arm as far back as it would go, releasing it to hit the whale with all his strength DIRECTLY IN THE EYE.

"YOU MORON!"

"Now it's looking right at us!"

I squealed ducking behind Zoro, trying to hide as it looked directly at us. Ok, I don't like whales anymore. Period.

"Bring it, you stupid jerk!"

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" Usopp said, kicking the captain directly in the back on the head.

**WAAH!**

I tugged the back of Zoro's shirt. "Zoro...why is it opening its mouth?!"

"LUFFY!"

"I'm falling!!"

* * *

**[~#~]**

"It's one of these situations that have occurred while travelling with you guys that just makes me go…what?"

"Is it a dream?"

"We can't all be having the same dream Usopp. But apparently we are inside a whale, looking directly at a little holiday home inside said whale…I don't actually know what is more believable"

"A GIANT SQUID!"

I screamed diving onto the deck, Nami and Usopp joining me. "It looks like there's someone here"

"Huh?" I asked looking back up, to see the now dead squid, stuffed full of harpoons being dragged back over to the tiny island, the person doing the pulling inside the now open house.

"Please, let it be a person. Please" I begged, pulling myself up on shaking legs. "I can handle mermen and all that jazz but not GIANT things. Oh no!"

"Where's Luffy?" Usopp cried, tears pouring down his cheek.

"I don't' care, I want to go home!" Not mentioning that the ship is our home…and is with us.

"Let's shoot it!" Usopp yelled, jumping to his feet, fear now forgotten. "Blast that island with the cannon!"

"Wait!" Sanji yelled, holding out his hand to keep us back. "Someone's coming out" he said in a much calmer voice.

"IT'S A FLOWER!" I screamed, pointing as something finally did exit the house.

"A flower?!" Zoro asked, skeptically.

"No a person, my mistake"

Easy mistake. He was an old bloke, about sixty odd and was as tall as Sanji and Zoro. On his head was placed a flower shaped hat which made him look much less terrifying than he would close up with the scars and the stern face.

"That old dude killed the giant squid in one shot!"

"Is he fishing or saving us?"

"Hope it's the latter, really"

……………………

……………………

"SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" Sanji screamed, as the guy sat on a sun lounger and pulled out a newspaper. He merely glanced to us and kept staring.

"I-if you want to fight, you'll GET a fight! We've got cannons you know!" Usopp stuttered, pointing at him accusingly.

"Don't even think about it, or someone's going to die" the Flower-Man said, ominously. I shivered, despite myself.

"…and who would that be"

"Me"

"YOU!"

I sweatdropped. Ok…

"Hey take it easy" Zoro said, surprisingly calm as Sanji shook in anger. 'Thinks he's a funny man doesn't he?' "Old man, I got questions. Who are you, and where are we?" Zoro asked.

"Isn't it proper to introduce yourself before you start asking questions?"

"He has a point"

"Oh, yeah, I guess. Sorry-"

"My name is Crocus. I maintain the Twin Capes Lighthouse. I'm 71 years old, Gemini, blood type AB"

"Can I kill him?!" Zoro yelled at me, grabbing the sword handles.

"Now now" I said, patting his shoulder.

"You want to know where this is?" Crocus inquired, still relaxing on the lounger. "First you barge into my one man resort, and then you start ordering me around. What does this look like, the stomach of a MOUSE?!"

"Oh, so we definitely are in the whale, then?" I asked, trying to be polite as possible.

"The exit is over there" he said, pointing towards a large metal door in the painted landscape.

"You can leave through a door?!"

"There is a door…in a whale"

"I like to have a good time"

"It's cruel old man, that's what it is!"

"Forget about him, soul" Zoro said, grabbing my arm, as I got ready to pull out my scythe and kept muttering about animal cruelty. "The exit is there, let's just go"

The boat lurched suddenly as the sea, obviously stomach acid now, gurgled and twisted.

"There he goes again…"

"Look!" Nami cried, pointing to the holiday resort. "It's not an island it's a ship. An iron ship!"

"So it isn't digested…oh, shit! We need to move otherwise we are going to become whale poo" I ran to the oar.

"What's happening?" Usopp asked Crocus.

"This whale…has started banging his head against the Red Line!"

I stopped in attempting to pull the oar that I was sure was stuck. "That's why he had so many scars, and yelling at the sky. He's in pain" I added, in a whisper.

"That old geezer is trying to kill the whale from the inside!" Usopp yelled. "What a horrible way to kill something!"

"Mystery solved? Then let's go. Waste any more time and we'll get dissolved"

"I don't have anything against whaling and I don't feel any particular need to save this one. Let's split people"

"Sanji that's horrible!" I cried. "It's cruel what that bastard is doing"

"Who cares?" the others cried grabbing the oars that I had abandoned.

"Dammit! We can't get to the exit, the stomach is too violent!" Zoro scowled at me where I had sat on the deck, pouting. "You could help"

"We save whale. Then leave"

"If we don't do something now, our lives AND Luffy's will be in danger. He's not here in the stomach. He got thrown out when we got swallowed"

"HOLY SHIT! The old guy jumped in"

"Huh?!" I asked, spinning on the floor to see a splash in the water.

"He's going to dissolve"

"That must burn" I grimaced. "I wouldn't dive in if you paid me"

"He's heading to the exit. Let's get out too" Usopp muttered, retaking the oar. "Before the whale gets any more out of control"

"Hurry!"

_Soul?_

"Gah! You!" I cried, looking around the ship. "Where the hell are you?!"

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!"

_Look up and duck._

I glanced to a smaller door within the bigger door, where three people came flying out screaming their lungs out.

"LUFFY!" I cried.

"Whats up everyone? You ok? By the way, save me!" he cried, as he dropped into the water, the two strangers following.

"Pull him up. Pull him up! He can't swim" I yelled, running to edge and leaning over.

"Who were the other two weirdoes?"

"Get all of them up!"

* * *

**[~#~]**

Luffy gasped, choking up water while I stared skeptically at the other two. It was a girl about my age with long blue hair past her back down to her hips with a tank top and tiny shorts. The other was a very very weird man with orange hair, a kings crown perched upon it with the number 9 tattooed on each cheek.

For some reason, I have the very bad feeling about saving them. What can I say?

My spidery sense is tingling.

* * *

**Review.**

**Yes, I changed my mind. I rewatched the Alabasta arc and figured out how I could worm Soul into it and still remotely keep to cannon. So there is Chopper, Vivi and Robin. And of course, the magnificent Crocodile. Enjoy.**


	29. Of Log Poses and So Called Kings

**I really haven't progressed far with this story. I mean, I've been doing it for a year and I haven't even reached chapter 30. But this is a Christmas present for you. An update!**

**I love Laboon, he's cute with a quite sad back story but I sort of have to race through him a bit to get to the good stuff, so sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I want to get them to Chopper in at least chapter 33 at the latest.**

**Not that much ZororXSoul interaction, so sorry. There will be some more coming I promise.**

**Words- 2,803**

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Of Log Poses and So Called Kings**

* * *

"Does he really believe his friends will come back, after fifty years of waiting at this cape? Those pirates have been making him wait a long time" Luffy muttered, sighing and leaning against the rock, his head resting on his hands.

We had finally got out of Laboon, in a surprisingly easy way, and were by the lighthouse with the Flower-Ossan, who had just explained to us about the whale (Laboon). The two weirdos have gone...somewhere...ohm who cares? Apparently, fifty years ago Laboon had been left here after following a group of pirates from West Blue. But they had made friends with him but 'cause he was a baby...can't you just imagine a baby Laboon? How cute and ickle he would be. So adoribubbles!

Oh, sorry, back to the topic.

Yeah, they had to leave him behind with Crocus, but had promised to come back for him. But fifty years is a long time.

"This is the Grand Line, you numbskull" Sanji replied, exhaling cigarette smoke directly at me, while he turned to stare at Luffy. "They said they'd be back in two or three years and it's been fifty...do the math. They're dead. No amount of waiting will ever bring them back"

"However much it pains me to say, I agree with Smokey Smokerson" I said, digging my fingernail into the wood of the table me, Usopp and Zoro were around sitting on logs of wood that were used as chairs and Sanji was sitting on the table. "Even if they weren't killed by pirates, there is also old age to think of...disease, even imprisonment by Marines. I doubt they'd even survive the journey back to Lab-"

"How can you two be so heartless?!" Usopp yelled at me and the cook, slamming his hand on the table and shooting to his feet.

"We're not being heartless, Usopp. We're being realistic! Its nigh on impossible-!"

"You don't know that! They might come back, after all! It's such a touching story about a whale who continues to believe in his friends promise..."

"But the truth is more cruel than you can imagine" crocus said from his log not too far from us. "They ran away. They left the Grand Line. I know this for a fact. It came from a reliable source"

"Oh god" I put my hand against my forehead, as Usopp and Nami gasped. "I don't know what to think is worse. The fact they ran away and abandoned him or...wait" I turned to Crocus. "Don't you have to cross the Calm Belt for a quick getaway out of the Grand Line?!"

"Yes. And therefore, it is unknown whether they are dead or alive. But even if they were alive, there's no way they could come back here again. Everything, the seasons, weather, ocean currents and wind direction, all make it impossible" Crocus sighed. "Common sense on this sea is that there is no common sense. The terror of the Grand Line instantly enslaves those of weak heart"

"And these weak-hearted men, more concerned for their own lives than the promise, left and never came back"

"Why don't you tell Laboon they aren't coming back?!" I yelled at Crocus. "I mean, he understands human speech, right? You could've saved him decades of misery!"

"I did tell him. The entire story" Crocus explained. God, why don't you look at people when you are talking to them! "But he won't listen. He started facing Reverse Mountain and howling. And he began to ram his head against the mountain. It's as if he's saying that they'll come across from the other side of the wall! And no matter how many times I've tried to tell Laboon the truth, he simply will not face the truth"

"He feels safer being in denial" I ventured. "Thinking that they are just behind the mountain is probably easier for him to comprehend than they fact they've left him"

"Exactly" Crocus agreed. "He's more afraid of losing his reason to wait than anything else. His homeland is on the other side of the Red Line, in West Blue. It's too late for him to go back. The only hope that remains for him are the people he came with; his only friends"

"Oi, oi, oi. He might have a sad story, but YOU were betrayed too, ain't that right?" Sanji raised his only curly brow in thought. "Couldn't you just leave him be?"

"Look at the scars on his head" I don't really wanna. I sighed, while Crocus explained how he couldn't allow Laboon to kill himself thought they had a weird sort of relationship. So, building a submarine type thing inside the whale classifies as saving it.

Well, I better alert the Save The Whale Foundation and tell them they are doing it wrong.

"!!"

I turned just in time to see Luffy pelting toward Laboon, holding...

Yep, that is our mast he is holding.

"Take your eyes of him for one second and..." Zoro grumbled, speaking for the first time in about ten minutes, as Luffy ran up Laboon's head, while the whale continued to just stare at Reverse Mountain.

"Ok, I've reached the top. That's your new wound, right?!"

"Luffy!" I cried, my spidey senses tingling again and I ran to the shore, while the others watched impassively "Your friends are quite eccentric" Crocus mumbled as I screamed as many different curses I knew in many different languages, shaking my fists,. "Don't you dare do what I think you're about to do-" 'GOMU GOMU-!' "Luffy, no! Or so help me Lucifer – 'NO-!' "A rabid dog will start feasting on your danglers!"

"IKEBANA!!" he yelled, slamming the mast down onto Laboon's newest wound. Laboon froze before leaning back and suddenly roared with pain.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"DON'T DESTROY OUR SHIP!"

"YEAH, NOW YOU LOT ALL NOTICE!! NOT BEFORE BUT NOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Luffy shrieked, as Laboon shook his head frantically, trying to dislodge the mast that was stuck in his head.

Realising it just wasn't going to come out, he slammed his head into the mountain.

"Gah! Luffy!"

So began the battle of Whale versus Man.

I scoffed, pushing Zoro in the shoulder. "You think I'm crazy? I don't start fights with whales"

Zoro frowned. "Its not just crazy, it's stupid"

"Oh, you did not just call me stupid"

"IT'S A DRAW! What do you think?" Luffy grinned, smugly. "I'm pretty tough huh? Our battle isn't over yet. We'll finish this someday. Your friends are dead-" nice and to the point. Note: don't let Luffy tell loved ones if I die. "But now YOU'VE got a rival. ME. Once we finished sailing that Grand Line, we'll come back to see you. And then we'll start the fight again"

I think Laboon is happy. I can't decipher whale emotions. I think him roaring to the heavans is whalespeak for 'HELL YEAH!'

"Zoro, could you pass me a tissue? It's just so adoribubbles!"

"Stop saying that!"

* * *

**[~##~]**

"Dude" I said to Luffy who continued to grin smugly, sometime later. "You suck" I pointed at what appeared to be our Jolly Rodger painted on Laboon's head. Why he couldn't ask Usopp, the artist, to do I don't know.

"This is the sign of our promise. Don't smash your head and erase that sign, ok?"

I wonder where the others are since the captain is obviously ignoring me. I took a deep breath. Ah, Sanji is cooking! Yummy. Hopefully that elephant tuna, I've never tried that before. But I don't want to help. Not that he'd let me even if i wanted to.

"Oi, Nami" I called, strolling over to where she sat at the bench, maps rolled out in front of her. "You good?"

"I'm starting on our voyage plan" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Plan?" I asked, moving over a book so I could sit on one of the sheets. "I thought we would just wing it as normal"

"This is the Grand Line, Soul! We can't afford to wing it!" she snapped. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok. Back to your corner. Jeeez!" I bit my fingernails for a few minutes while Nami tinkered –lol tinkered- about with her compass for a few minutes, frowning.

She suddenly screamed, making me fall of the chair, and grabbed my scythe as a reflex.

"What?! Who?! When?! Where?! Why?!" I cried, looking back and forth for the attacker Nami must have screamed about.

"Geez, what are you screaming for?" Luffy asked, finally putting the paintbrush away.

"What is it, Nami-san?! Soul-chwan?! I brought the food, if that's what you want!"

Yes, she screamed like the worlds was ending because she wanted to eat. Very intelligent, Sanji.

"It's the compass..." Nami whimpered. "It's BROKEN!!! It won't point in any direction!!!"

Aw, shizz.

"So you've come here without knowing ANYTHING of what you face?" Crocus asked, sceptically. "I'm disappointed. You're practically dead, already"

"Thanks, Ossan. You've made us feel so great about ourselves"

"Meal time?"

"Shush, Luffy"

"More like FEEDING time, for you"

"Didn't I tell you that common sense has no foothold here?" How patronising is that?! "Your compass is not broken"

"What is it, a magnetic field?!" Nami asked, still shocked that the most necessary item a pirate needs doesn't work. Or the fact that she didn't know something.

Probably the latter.

"Yes... The various islands on the Grand Line are ripe with minerals" oh great. Cue yet another boring explanation. "Causing an abnormal magnetic field over the entire region. On top of that, the sea and wind currents follow no consistent patterns. If you're a navigator, you should understand the severity of that fact. If you set sail here without knowing these things, you will end up dead"

"That's a good point... You're helpless at sea if you can't tell your directions"

"So why can't we wing it? With compasses not working, it's our best guess" Instead of responding, Nami just hit me on the back of the head. True, Nami's, weaker than me but it still hurts.

"I, uh... had no idea" Nami muttered, rubbing the back of her own head as well, blushing in embarrassment.

"What the hell, Nami?!"

"Nami-san's cute even when she doesn't know!!"

We're also dead, if she doesn't know. I didn't say this out loud obviously. Didn't want to pressure Nami that much. Although...

"Would you PLEASE be QUIET?!!" Nami yelled at the Love Cook and sharpshooter, who flinched.

"Mmmmm, this elephant tuna trunk is yummy!!" Luffy grumbled, shoving at least half of the food in his mouth at once. Fine then! We'll just starve.

"Sanji is going to kill you, Bambi" I muttered, grabbing a plate and food Luffy hadn't half eaten. Oh! This is quite good!

"A weird compass?" Luffy muttered to Crocus.

"They have a very distinct shape" What does?

"Like this?" Luffy held up what seemed to be a watchstrap with a small snow globe on top of it. Looking a bit closer a funny dial was in its centre and it tipped straight ahead.

"Without that Log Pose there" Oh, it's called a Log Pose, I thought taking it from Luffy without much struggle as he dived back into the food. "Sailing on the Grand Line would be impossible" So, I'm guessing I'm not allowed to play with it. "Of course, finding one outside of the Grand Line is a feat in and of itself"

"How did you GET one of those?!!" Nami shrieked, punching Luffy square in the jaw. Phew. Not me who is getting the beating then.

"Huh? It was those two weirdoes. They dropped it on our ship" So you stole it from them. _You've gotta pick a pocket or two, boy..._

"They did?"

"Why'd you hit me?"

"I felt like it"

"You felt like it?"

"Its Nami, Luffy" I explained, giving the red head the Log Pose. "Don't make her release her wrath of hell upon you!". Luffy blinked at my ominous tone, before he shrugged and shovelled the last piece of tuna into his mouth.

I sweat dropped.

"So this is a Log Pose" Well, duh!

Cue another long explanation. "We know that the various islands dotted about the Grand Line all create their magnetic fields according to the same rules. In other words, you must let this Log Pose memorize the particular field between each island before you can travel onward. With no other means to accurately determine one's position, the Log Pose's magnetic pointer is the only means of direction. There are seven lines extending from this mountain to choose from at the start. But no matter what island one chooses to begin from, all the lines will converge and dwindle... into one. And the last stop on the very last line is...RAFTEL"

I dunno why but that place sounds awesome.

Though that may be just the way he said it. RAFTEL, ISLAND OF THE GODS!!! BWAHAHA! Cue crash of thunder and lightning!

"The final point of the Grand Line" Crocus continued, all of us (excluding Zoro who I think is still having a kip on the ship) hooked. "In all of history, only the crew of the Pirate King has ever confirmed its existence. It is an isle of legend"

"And... is that where you'd find it?! One Piece, I mean!!!"

"I knew it was an island of the gods!" I cried, punching my fist in the air and I could practically hear the fireworks and feel the flashing Armstrong stars. Great, they are giving me weird looks again.

"Perhaps" Crocus shrugged. "That theory holds the most weight of any, but as no one else has ever reached the place..." he trailed off.

"Well, if we go there, then we'll find out!!!"

"Onward to Raftel!"

"All right, let's go!!" belch. "I'm full"

"Did you eat all of this by YOURSELF?!"

"Whoa!! Even the BONES are gone!!!"

"Dude's and dudettes you are ruining the awesomeness of this moment!"

* * *

**[~##~]**

"Whiskey Peak? What's that?"

Ah, yes. Well, Luffy and Sanji got into a fight about food (as usual) and then broke the Log Pose (VERY VERY BAD). So as usual once more Nami hit them, sending them both careening into the ocean. But when they got out they were accompanied by those two weirdoes from before. You know, the ones who fell out of the door in Laboon#s stomach? The whale hunters? No? Well, they are whale hunters who are begging for our help and to take them home, the first island in the Grand Line, Whiskey Peak.

From some reason, I don't want to. I wonder why...

"T-that's the name of the town we live in... sir" the weird dude named Mr 9 stuttered.

"And you want us to take you there because you lost your ship?"

"Don't you think this might be a bit presumptuous, Mr. 9? You tried to kill that whale, after all" Nami explained.

"Yeah. I'm thinking of harpooning you and selling you as blubber, so you know what it's like" Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday flinched at my threat. I'm not going to...

I use a scythe not a harpoon.

"Just who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm a king"

"Liar"

"We cannot tell you!!!" Miss Wednesday cried. I rolled my eyes. Drama queen...

"HowEVER!!!" Mr. 9 chipped in. "We wish to return home!!!" Yeah, well so do I! "We will repay you in full, for your kindness!!"

"We didn't want to do this sneaky, dirty work either" Oh greatm turning on the waterworks, as Miss Wednesday shook with unshed tears. Now Sanji will want to help her. "But "mystery" is the calling card of our organization. We simply cannot tell you anything. We can only humbly beseech your kindness and gentility"

"Don't bother. You'll find nothing but trouble from them"

"Exactly. Listen to Flower-Ossan. He is older and wiser than us!" I whined, pulling on Zoro's sleeve. He tried to pull out of my grasp, while I continued to cling. "They are throwing my spidey senses out of whack"

"You're...what?"

"Heebie jeebies"

"Stop gibbering and get off me!"

"It's bad karma to have whale hunters on the ship"

"...since when?"

"Since...I said so! There's enough weirdoes on the ship. We don't need one who believes he's a king"

"You WHAT?! You BROKE it?!! That was MINE, you know!!!" Mr. 9 yelled at Nami, obviously talking about the broken Log Pose she was holding out to him.

"Why did we bother to come bowing and scraping and blowing smoke up your rears, if you're just as helpless as WE are?!!" the girl screamed.

"Oh!" Nami smiled, feigning surprise. "I nearly forgot, Crocus-san gave us another one"

The weirdoes fell into a weird bow. "We tearfully beg your forgiveness and humbly await your kindness and gentility..."

"It's okay. You can come" great, Luffy!

Juuust....great.

* * *

**Who else thinks baby Laboon is adoribubbles?! –raises hand and looks around- anyone?**

**I know nothing really happened but it has gotten the Laboon arc over and done with. Onto whiskey Peak in chapter 30 – Of CurlyHaired Mayjors and PARTAYS!**

**Merry Christmas Everyone :)**

**Posted: 24/12/09**


	30. Of Curly Haired Mayors and PARTAYS

**Firstly this is a double celebration. 1: Chapter 30 and into the Grand Line. Hooray!! 2: OVER 100 REVIEWS.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this on alerts and favourited. Knowing what you all think of this story makes me so happy XD**

**Chapter 30 – Of Curly Haired Mayors and PARTAYS**

"_Snow is falling, all around me, children playing, having fun. Tis the season, love and understanding_. MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I yelled.

"Its summer"

"...shut up, Usopp"

See, the thing about the Grand Line, is it defies laws of nature. So right now, when an hour ago it was near desert heat temperature, now we are padding about in winter coats with four inches of snow all over the deck.

Its sooo much fun!

Today itself has been quite good so far. I was wearing clothes that hadn't been approved by Nami (e.g. appropriate ones), me and Luffy had pranked Zoro, leading to an hour or so of mayhem and madness and I was able to write down everything that's happened so far in a little green book which is now currently under my mattress.

...No, it's not a diary. It's my document...I just wrote it in a diary 'cause I haven't had the chance to buy a book.

It's not my diary, ok?!!

Well, I did all that, and now, I came back out after abandoning Nami with the two weirdoes in the kitchen to see SNOW!!

"Soul! What do you think?" Luffy cried, gesturing to his snowman.

"Wow, Lu...it's something" I replied to the three very large balls of snow with I think was Nami's scarf around its neck and an empty grog barrel.

"All done!! It's the man who fell from the sky, Mr. Snowman!!!"

"Yes, Luffy, it's very good"

You know when you have to humour and reassure a child a lot? Talking to Luffy is sometimes similar to that.

"Hahahaha..." a dark cackle was heard behind me. "The lowliest form of snow-play there is!!" I turned to the newly evil sharpshooter and my eyes practically bulged out of my head. "View my masterpiece of pure snow ART!! The "Snow Queen"!!!

"Jesus Christ" I cried. "How did you do that? It wasn't there ten minutes ago" Usopp puffed out his chest, smirking smugly.

"Whoaaa, CRAZY!!! Okay, Snowman Punch!!!"

A stick which previously was attached to Luffy's' snowman suddenly shot towards the Snow Queen blowing off its head.

"Why the hell did you do that?!!"

"Luffy, you just ruined his masterpiece!"

"Noooooo!!! Mr. Snowmaaan!!!"

Luffy leapt at Usopp, who leapt back and they began to tumble about on the ice covered deck. Which naturally led to more hilarious numbers.

Naturally, I got bored after a while, and skipped over to Zoro where he lay asleep against the railing, not wearing a coat and covered in snow.

I honestly don't even think he knows it's snowing! I don't even know how long he's been asleep.

I sat down cross legged in front of him and settled for staring for a while.

Ok, I'm going to admit it now...I have been thinking about when Zoro hugged me. A lot. There! Happy? I fancy Zoro! From his marimo hair down to his awesome leather boots. Nami obviously knows this, she probably knew about it before I even did! Thankfully, no one else did. A plus of having a less than genius crew, they are oblivious to almost everything.

But this is such a bad idea! BAD THOUGHTS I AM THINKING. Don't get me wrong. Zoro is hot. Period. Smoking hot. Ok? And he is a bit of a social and emotional leper, don't get me wrong, but he's a good guy. We've had a few nice chats. We've beat up fishman pirates together. Plenty of good times.

But why is this very very bad? He is a crew member. He fights pirates with me. I live with him and will live with him until I leave the crew to go home. I'm going to go home. That's why this is so bad. I'm going to lose them eventually.

What's the point in making our friendships any deeper and more than they already are when it's going to lead to tears and separation?

I sighed, kicking the snow beside Zoro's foot.

"You bug the hell out of me...you know?"

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!!" I jumped ever so slightly, flushing hoping no one had seen me staring at the swordsman. Or sitting so close to him.

"Wh-what?! What is it?!!" Usopp asked, not too far from where i had left them, now just in a snow ball fight.

"What has happened, Nami-san?!!"

I stood intrigued as Nami ran out of the kitchen, crying "This can't be!!! Turn the ship 180 degrees around!! Right now!!"

"Why? Are we going back?" I asked, trotting over, dimly noticing Zoro was still sleeping. "You forget your purse or something?"

"No!!" Nami yelled, annoyed that I wasn't taking this seriously. I don't know what's going on. "Somehow the ship turned around, and now we're going BACKWARDS, away from the island!!" **WHAT?!!!** "All I did was take my eyes off the Log Pose for a second!!! And the waves were so calm..." she muttered, forlornly gazing at the Log Pose tied to her wrist like a watch.

"Well, smack my ass and call me Judy. You made a mistake!"

"We'll take the wind from the braceyard starboard!!! Turn the ship 180 degrees to port!! Usopp, you take the back sail"

"Right"

"Sanji, Soul, you take the rudder"

"It's in my hands, Nami-san!"

"Hey, I saw a dolphin jumping around over there! Let's check it out!"

"Not the time, Luffy!"

"What is WRONG with this ocean?!!" Nami screamed to the heavens.

"Goddammit, Zoro. Wake up you lazy bastard!"

"We just grazed an iceberg!!!"

"Seriously?!"

"We got a leak on the bilge deck!!!"

"You have to stop it up!!"

"Gotcha!"

"The clouds are moving too fast!!! Hoist the sail!! The wind's too strong!!!"

"Look out, the sail's ripping!!!"

"There's another hole on the bilge deck now!!"

"Plug it!"

"Dammit!!! Nami, what does the compass say?!!"

"It's changed again!!"

"Whaaaat?!" "Seriously?!!" me and Usopp yelled respectively.

"This is the worse day ever!" I whined.

**(~~)**

"Uhh" Zoro began, standing up and staring at us as we sprawled over the deck, exhausted some minutes later, the sun once again clear. "I know this is nice weather and all, but aren't you guys taking it a little TOO easy? You know where we're going, right?" the crew cursed and mumbled under their breaths as we lay almost passed out on the deck.

Why I fancy him I really don't know. Don't ask me. Blame it on my teenage girl hormones and the lack of TV full of very hot guys.

"...Why are YOU on this ship?"

"It's about TIME you noticed!!!" Mr 9 cried, as I scrunched my eyes shut, feeling a headache forming.

"We're heading for their town"

"We're just giving them a ride, Luffy? It's not like we owe them anything"

"Nope, we don't"

"You're up to something. I can see it on your faces..."

"Zoro, don't be melodramatic"

"Now... What were your names, again?"

"Don't ignore me, Zoro" I muttered, kneading my temples with my fingers.

"I... I am Mr. 9" he stuttered.

"And I am Miss Wednesday..."

" THAT'S right..." Zoro stated, sounding very pleased with himself. "I THOUGHT my brain was telling me something the first time I heard them" Brain working for the first time ever. "Like I'd already heard them BEFORE, maybe...!!"

That does it.

"ALRIGHT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" I yelled, springing to my feet, making the others jump. (apart from Sanji, I think he's gone somewhere. Hopefully to cook more food). "YOU!" I pointed to Zoro, who flinched in shock. "You have been asleep while we have been through Hell! So now, YOU will stay and do night watch tonight, tomorrow and will continue to do so until we see fit and I believe you've been punished enough. AND-!" I added, threateningly as he opened his mouth to retaliate. "If you fall asleep, so help me god you will regret it EVERY DAY FOR THE REST OF THE VOYAGE!! AND BEYOND!!"

"YOU!" I turned to Luffy, who pointed to himself as well, looking baffled. "You and Usopp will clean up the mess our little emergency caused. WITHOUT getting into a little tiff! YOU!" Miss Wednesday. "Will help and keep Nami company and Sanji sane so he doesn't go fight with Zoro, so they can both do their work! Flash him if you have to get him to calm down! Got it?!" She nodded, frantically. "YOU!" I shrieked, finally pointing to Mr 9, where I faltered. "Get-Get a haircut!"**...**"So what are you waiting for?! MOVE IT!!" They scarpered off in different directions simultaneously, leaving me breathing fire, throat hoarse, headache worse than ever, and Nami blinking next to me.

"I have taught you well" she said smugly, nodding, head held high. She smiled. "Want me to get you an aspirin for your headache?"

"That would be most appreciated!"

"Will you stop yelling?"

"...I don't think I can!"

**{~~}**

"It's an island!!!"

"Look at those huge cacti!!!"

"Wow!" I gaped from my spot on the deck railing. "This is some freaky...wow"

"This must be Whiskey Peak!!"

"There is so many better names this island could have than 'Whiskey Peak'" I murmured staring at the gargantuan cacti that towered over the island. God, I think they even have spines too.

"We finally made it back in one piece...!" I glanced to the other side to see Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday (those are so obviously not their real names. I'm sorry, I just don't believe it) jump onto the railing. "And now, I'm afraid we must leave you!!"

"Thank you for taking us honeys! We shall meet again, if the fates decide it!!"

"Bye-bye, baby. Yah!!" they cried, diving backwards into the water.

"Huh?!" Nami cried. "Who WERE those guys?"

"Who cares?!"I asked, jumping of the railing and walking over to the navigator. "We have enough crazy people on this ship. We don't need anymore"

"We're HERE!!!" Luffy cried, doing a little dance on deck.

"See what I mean"

"There's a river up ahead. It looks like we can get off inland"

"W... what if there's, like, monsters or something...?" Usopp stuttered, pulling my sleeve.

"Can't deny the possibility. This IS the Grand Line" Sanji said, shrugging.

"We have Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, Usopp. I think we are ok on the protection front"

"Aw, Soul-chwan! You have faith in me!" he gasped, hearts bursting out of his eyes as he jiggled on deck.

"Yes, Sanji. I have a lot of faith in you" I muttered, making the situation actually worst"

"Don't forget that we have to stay here for a certain amount of time until the Log Pose adjusts"

"Why?"

"Weren't you listening Luffy? Even I was listening" I said. I stood straight, and pointed to the Log Pose and spoke in the snobbish voice I could. "We have to let this Log Pose record the island's magnetic field. Otherwise there's no way to get to the next island! The amount of time it takes to "log" on each island varies. There are some islands that might only take hours, while some might take days. If so, the case that it may even take months is a high possibility-"

"Enough! Enough!" Nami snapped. "I don't like you like this"

"You always have a go at me when I'm not serious"

"I don't mean be THAT serious!"

"So if this turns out to be some freaky MONSTER island, and we wanna get away, we still have to wait here for days...?!" Usopp yelled, beginning to shake maniacally, worsening when Nami and I nodded.

"Well, we can think about that when it comes" Luffy said nonchalantly. "Let's go!! Wouldn't it be weird not to go in, when there's a river waiting for us?!"

"He's right. Let's just go. Thinking is pointless" Zoro explained.

"Well, for him anyway"

"I'll protect you, Nami-san!! You too, Soul-chwan!" Sanji cried, pointing to himself and nodding frantically.

"H... hey, listen everyone... My...My "Can't-enter-this-island-itis" is flarin' up real bad"

"You're going" I said, grabbing his ear and pulling, making him squawk.

"We're going in, then. Everyone ready? We have to be prepared to either run or fight"

"what was that?!" Usopp screamed, jumping. He pointed shakily to the edge of the river. "I think I just saw something!"

"Ooh, like a big giant cannibal reading to devour your _**flesh**_?!"

"Oi, you're making it worse!" Zoro yelled, as Usopp screamed and ran around the ship.

Well it definitely wasn't a big giant cannibal. Well, to be frank I would've preferred it because, well this really threw my off.

"Tell everyone!!"

"It's pirates!!"

"Pirates are here!!!"

"Greetings!!!"

"This is the Town of Welcome, Whiskey Peak!!!"

"Pirates!!!"

"Welcome to our town!!"

"Welcome to the Grand Line!!"

People so happy that pirates have turned up they are showering us with confetti...wait, is that a marching band?!

"Not only are they not monsters, they're welcoming us"

"Call me crazy, but-"

"You're crazy"

"At least let me finish!" i yelled at the swordsman who just snorted.

"Long live the heroes of the sea!!" long live who now?

"L...Look at all the cute girls!!" Sanji cried, already in mellorine mode and running to the edge of the railing.

"They love us!!! So pirates really ARE everyone's heroes, right?!!"

"Yoohooooo!!!"

"Umm, Jo? Do you have a slightly weird feeling about this?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, then it's not just me" I muttered, my hand reaching to my back pocket for my scythe. I discreetly saw Zoro do the same to his own swords. "I got your back". He nodded as we followed the others down the ladder.

"Bwer...Ahem. Ma-ma-ma-ma-maaaaa!". What. The. Hell?

You know those big Edwardian type wigs that are incredibly curly and look like they weigh a freaking ton. Yeah, this dude was wearing one. Too curly. The fact that he was wearing a very old suit, holding a saxophone, made it very hard to control my giggling.

I slammed my hand over my mouth, and hide behind Zoro, who looked so incredibly peeved at that fact.

"I'm...I'm sorry!" I cried, through my giggles. "It's just too much"

"Welcome. My name is Igarappoi." No don't you dare try to talk all normal while looking like that. "I see we might have surprised you. Our town, Whiskey Peak, is a prosperous town of liquor-brewing and music."

"Liquor?" "Music?" I and Zoro muttered at the same time, me popping out from behind him. "We take pride in our hospitality. We have an ocean's worth of our fine spirits. Would you mind joining us in a party, and providing us with tales of your adventures thuz ba...Ahem. Ma-ma-maaaa! Thus far...?!"

"Mister. Your hair. Too curly" Luffy said bluntly.

"We'd LOVE to!!!" Usopp and Sanji cried.

Nami scoffed, shaking her head at their stupidity. "Excuse me, but how long does it take to reset a Log on this island?" she asked the incredibly freaky looking mayor.

"Log? Please, set your concerns aside, and take rest from your travel!! Now, prepare for the party!!"

"Ack!!" Nami cried as he through an arm around her.

"A song for our adventurer friends!!"

"A PARTY!!!"

Something began to tug hard on the belt loops of my shorts "Oi, Soul" I glanced round to see Zoro looking around, frowning. "Do you get an odd vibe from this place?"

"Who cares? PARTRAY WHOOHOO!"

"You just had a problem with it"

"That was until music and liquor became a factor"

**(~~)**

Due to my mothers tendency to overreact the only parties I ever went to were my friends sweet sixteen's. Which was basically a group of us in a room with spin the bottle and pop, parents in the rooms upstairs and attempting not to gag when I have to kiss a boy who smells of BO and attempts to grope your boobs whenever you lean over.

Of course there was his part that Keigo's brother through that which actually had alcohol...but then some random girl ended up driving into the pool in her underwear and thrashed around saying 'hahahahaha, I'm a Kraken from the sea!'. Barkers that girl was...

Fine, fine, fine. Can't hid anything from you guys, can I?! It was me, ok?! What's with the third degree?!

Now the party at Cocoyashi was cool. Nice boys, food, tiny bit of alcohol.

Party at whiskey peak?

EPIC!!

"And so then, I said, real cool-like, "Hey, you damn Sea Kings, keep your filthy paws off my friends!!" Usopp cried.

"Captain Usopp, you're so dreamy!!"

Oh yes. Usopp has fangirls. The end is nigh.

"Okay, I admit it, when we orchestrated the "Great Calm Belt Escape," I was shaking a little...Shaking with EXCITEMENT, that is!"

"Hell yeah, Usopp!" I cried, high fiving him.

Come on, he is a real good sport sometimes. Even if he is a coward. And an incorrigible liar.

Oooh, big words.

_Ooooh! Grog!_

I downed another shot and sauntered, quite wobbly over to Zoro, who was out drinking basically everyone in sight without showing the slightest signs of giving up

He belched and slammed down another cup.

"I give!" his opponent cried before he fell forward, unconscious.

"WhooHoo, marimo conquers all who oppose him! Who dares to fight with him now?!" I cackled to the cowering crowd.

"That's ten men he's out drunk!!!"

I giggled, plopping down next to Zoro. "Best swordsman, best drunk. You really are making great achievements, Zo-Zo"

He snorted, as his next opponent sat in front on him, face set in a scowl of determination.

"Aw, don't ignore me, Zo-Zo!" I said, throwing an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him. He ignored me again.

I had no idea how much I loved grog. And ale. And tequila and gin...God, I'm thinking I'm becoming an alcoholic.

Oh well.

"Amazing!! This girl's beaten 12!!! Talk about heavy drinkers!!!"

"That's my girl" I yelled over to Nami, who was epically beating Zoro, showing even less effects than Zoro and she's had way more! "Yo show them buggers who's the boss!"

"Oi, get off me!" Zoro cried, as I practically fell into his lap, giggling uncontrollably as Nami started drinking against a nun.

Usopp was still gathered around by his giggling fan-girls, Sanji was being practically gang-raped by another group of girls, though he does seem very happy about it. _**"Look at THIS guy!! He's trying to seduce 20 girls at once!! Who ARE these people?!!" **_Luffy was devouring practically everything in sight. _**"The captain over here's eaten enough food for 20!! The cook's out cold!!!"**_

"Ahahahahaha, well, this is certainly an enjog" Curley coughed. "gra...Ahem!! Ma-ma-maaaaaa!" Oh god please shut up! "An enjoyable evening!! We love to see people who can enjoy a good time"

Yeah...I think I am the only one listening to you. Why, I'm not sure...

I'm gonna glomp Zoro.

I squeaked, as Zoro shoved me onto the floor, downing yet another three or four mugs of grog, adamant to win against the other dude who thinks he can actually win. I glared at him, then my own empty mug, stood, huffed and stormed away like the drama queen I am.

"Soul! Soul! Soul!"

"Yeah, LuLu?" I asked, jumping to sit beside him, leaning far enough away so the spits of meat wouldn't hit me at all.

"Sing!"

_**I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
**_

_**You know that I could use somebody, yeah  
You know that I could use somebody, yeah**_

_**Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers undercover of the street  
I know that I could use somebody yeah  
You know that I could use somebody, yeah**_

And that was how I got to dancing on the table, singing at the top of my voice, going off key the most of the time. The crowd began to cheer along with me. I grinned.

_**Someone like you whoaa ow whoaa ow**_

_**Someone like you whoaa ow whoaa ow**_

_**Off in the night while you live it up  
I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat**_

_**I hope it's gonna make you notice yeah  
I hope it's gonna make you notice yeah**_

_**Someone like me ohh whooaa oh  
Someone like me oooh whoaaa whoow**_

_**I'm ready now**_

How could I ever doubt these people were weird or strange or anything? These people are awesome!

"SOUL! SOUL! SOUL!"

_**Someone like you  
You know that I could use somebody, yeah  
You know that I could use somebody, yeah  
whooa **_–

"Gaah!" I shrieked, as I slipped on a dirty plate Luffy had left. "Oooh" went the crowd as I banged my head hard on the edge of the table and everything went black for a second.

I didn't even get to finish my song...

**(~~)**

"Owwwowwoww owieeeeeeeeeeee" I whined, as the feeling began to grow back into my body parts. I hissed, feeling the top of my head. "Crap" I muttered at the smear of red on my fingers. I was strewn across the table I had been dancing on, my legs dangling off and my head on the other edge, my neck aching horribly.

Gingerly, I began to try and sit up, wincing as my head began to throb. So much for thinking I made myself stronger. I got freaking knocked out by hitting my head on the table.

I glanced around the bar which was mysteriously empty though it still looks night outside. Sanji and Usopp were unconscious in the corner, both blowing bubbles. Zoro and Nami's tables were both empty, the occupants both mysteriously missing, and Luffy was by my feet also unconscious and the size of a balloon.

I hopped off the table with a sigh, cracking my back as I wandered over to the window. I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. My eyes widened.

"Holy shit, we're under attack!"

**So there we go, what do you guys think?**

**Drop me a line and let me know. Let's try and hit that marker of 200 reviews, kay? XD**

**This version of 'Use Somebody' is by Pixie Lott. Link here – www DOT youtube DOT com/ watch? v=y5o8L-Or0O4 Just fill in gaps and take out dots and put in dots.**

**VERY IMPORTANT!!**

**I have GCSE's coming up soon so I will be very busy the next few months. Hopefully I will be able to squeeze out a chapter or two. Please bear with me. Thank you for all the reviews and favourites. **


	31. Arabastan Princess' and Ultimate Boogers

**Hello, ****mes fidèles lecteurs (my French sucks, sorry :p) (I mean, Loyal readers) le gasp! An update wthin the space of less than a week**

**So do my fight scenes T_______T gomenasai!**

'**Tis very annoying. I thought I had all the manga up til Arabasta. But for some reason the half a volume that has Whiskey Peak and I think little Garden, seems to have gone missing as have a few other half volumes ¬_¬ However, I still have the episodes accessible to me online and a few on my laptop but it's easier using the manga's 'cause it includes more. Oh, well, and please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 31 - Arabastan Princess' and The Ultimate Boogers of Doom! 'Cause Igaram's Worth It**

* * *

"'bout time you woke up" I turned away from the window as Nami wandered over towards me.

"Why are we fighting?" I asked, pointing out of the window as some random dude ended up flying across, screaming. "Why was I left on the table? That's incredibly embarrassing even for me"

"You had about five grogs, and I was too buys focused on out drinking the nun. I won!" she gave me a thumbs up, grinning evilly.

"Wow. You beat a bride of Christ at a drinking game. So wrong that sentence"

"Oh, well. Come help me break into the safe"

"I will, if I'm told why we're fighting...wait" I added, doing a quick headcount. One down. "Is Zoro fighting?"

"Yeah" Nami replied, wandering closer to the window and poking her head out and glancing left and right down the alley. "It's a bounty hunter nest apparently. The drinks were all drugged, which is why everyone is passed out"

"Umm..."

"What?"

"I have a very low tolerance for alcohol. With or without drugs. I was about two more drinks away from ripping off my clothes and almost drowning myself"

Nami rolled her eyes at me. "I'm going to go break into the safe"

That girl's hopeless with her one track mind.

"I'm going to help out Zoro" I said, nodded, pulling out my pole from my back pocket. I paused as Nami giggled. "What?"

"I want you to tell me what's going on between you and Zoro to warrant such attention" she said, with a humorous glint in her eye.

I felt my cheeks burn and knew I was probably as red as my hair right now. "W-w-what?! Nothing-nothing whatsoever! Good friends. Good friends"

"Uh-huh. And that's why you were all over each other when you guys were asleep at Gunkan" she explained. Shit! "And why you were sitting his lap and hugging him last night" she tapped the bridge of her nose. "I see right through you-"

"Bye Nami!"

"Oi, I'm not finished!" she called, as I pulled the door open and vaulted outside.

"Happy stealing!"

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!!

Damn that orange haired witch and her incredible perception! Whether or not I fancy Zoro is irrelevant to anything. Hell, I think Sanji is pretty hot and Nami doesn't seem that bothered or interested about that.

Well...I suppose I do spend more time with zoro than Sanji 'cause he doesn't wish to bend to my every request. Or pester me. Or jiggle whenever I compliment him. Or scream 'mellorine'.

Anyway, back to bounty hunters.

"Zoro? Zoro?" I called, glancing left and right down the different alleyways. There are way too many alleys on this mutant cactus island. "Where are you? Come on, don't hog all the glory!"

I knew I had a bad feeling about this place the second we turned up. No one is that happy to see pirates unless the place is run by pirates. I've been a pirate for over a month and I already know that!

But, oh no! These evil people knew my weakness. Knew I was so obsessed with music...and that I have a slight problem with alcohol.

ANYWAY, -

"ZORO?!" I yelled, as I looked up and saw Zoro flying over my head from grey square building to another. I spotted a nearby ladder leading up to the roof, and started to climb it as fast as I could.

And there I found my favourite green-haired, nap-loving, direction-sense-lacking swordsman.

"Hey, Jo" I said, pulling myself onto the roof.

He blinked furiously. "Oh, you're awake? It's about time. I tried to wake you up. You were dead to the world"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT IN SAYING THAT!!"

He snorted.

"I should kick your ass for not waking me up sooner, you asshole"

"Oi, don't call me that! You...Maraschino"

...Maraschino?

"Zoro, come here"

"Why?"

"Because I want to hug you for finally growing a pair and I can hear people coming over and I want to get it done quickly"

He drew his swords quicker than I could actually step forwards. I held up my hands in the classic 'I surrender' sign, "I give. I give. I won't hug you".

"Duck!" he yelled. I squeaked, and ducked throwing my arms over my head, as five (I'm guessing definitely bounty hunters) dived towards Zoro.

"Takanami!"

"So, how many are left?" I asked, as less than a minute later, we trotted away from the pile that began to whimper and twitch.

"Who knows? They drugged us to capture us and get Luffy's bounty. Lucky enough, I kept my guard up unlike some people-"

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled, releasing my scythe and shoving Zoro in the chest. Hard.

"Oi, oi, oi-"

Using his chest as a step ladder, I swung the scythe into an arc, cutting the wooden ladder in half.

Why am I saving Zoro from a ladder, you ask? 'Cause a lady version of the Hulk is waving it at him for some reason.

The ladder snapped, one part skidding across the roof, the other Miss Hulk threw to the other side of the roof. I jumped off Zoro's, crouching with my scythe held tightly with both hands as Zoro himself brought himself to his feet.

"Thanks"

"Who is she?" I tensed, though, as she pulled metal knuckles onto her fingers. Well, shit.

"You're kidding-"

"FLOUR GRINDER!" she yelled, in a surprisingly high voice as she was way bigger and even muscled than Zoro. She pulled back her arm, and pushed Zoro straight in the face.

"Zoro!" I yelled as he went flying into the wall, coughing up blood. "You bitch!" I said, spinning round to the Hulk.

"No man can beat me. This is the end for you"

"You don't get to beat the crap out of him! I still have to do that because he didn't wake me up. You bitch!" I growled. "Why don't you pick on someone of you own gender?!"

"You shouldn't challenge me, you weak little twig" she said, raising her fist. I ducked as she punched, feeling the metal graze the top of my head. Her incredibly large abdominal muscles (never thought I would say that about a girl O.o) were right in my face, too close to swing the scythe. I jabbed her as hard as I possibly could with the pointed end. The point jabbed right through her printed floral dress (yes, Hulk lady is indeed wearing a knee length floral dress. If you could even imagine that).

She stumbled back ever so slightly, and I swung back the scythe as far as it could go. "TAKE THAT!" I screeched, swinging it back and it split right across her stomach. She reeled back, before launched herself forward with an inhuman roar.

Swiftly, I was yanked backwards from the collar of my shirt, and thrown onto the floor. With a single grab, Zoro had the Hulk's head clasped tightly and brought her down to her knees.

She screamed in pain, and blood spurted ever so slightly from the wound in her chest, which from down on the floor looks just like a scratch.

Poopie.

Why did the scythe have to be so goddamn long and hard to control for close range attacks?! But so awesome I don't want to get rid of it?!

"What happened, Miss Pride-In-Strength?"

"Ah...aaaah!!" she cried, as Zoro's grip tightened.

"I thought you wanted a battle of muscle"

"Muscle wise, she beats you" I muttered, climbing to my feet and brushing down my shorts of the dust. "She was my opponent" I whined and pouted.

"She wasn't your fighting style" he said simply, with a shrug, acting like we were having a normal conversation and he wasn't crushing the skull of a giant woman.

"Aaaah!! He beat Miss Monday in sheer power!!! Impossible!!! I don't believe it!!!" some of the red shirts (1) who suddenly seemed to be surrounding us yelled.

"Miss Monday?" I asked as Zoro dropped her now, unconscious on the roof. He looked up at me, confused. "Miss Monday and Miss Wednesday? They connected?" He nodded.

"And Mr 9 and Mr 8" he said (what's with the Mr and Miss? And really? That Hulk was a Miss?), walking to the edge, and giving his classic shark like grin that, between you and me, actually gives me a few goosebumps. "You wanna keep going, Baroque Works?"

"Baroque Works?" I trotted over to the edge and glanced down. Curly-Dude stood at the bottom, staring up at us along with Miss Wednesdy and Mr 9. "This fight isn't a joke, you realize"

"That's it... I understand now!!" Curly exclaimed, scowling at the swordsman. "The Marines got that wanted poster wrong!!"

"I see..." the fake king mused. "I'd understand if THIS guy was worth 30 million belli!! This is the REAL captain...!!"

Real captain?

"Clever... Then we must TREAT him like one..." Please, Missy Wednesday. A good slap and I think you would be finished. Or crying or either. Maybe both. "...Yes, it all makes sense. I THOUGHT it was strange that such a goofy, lame-brained fool could be worth 30 million!!"

"Oh, you mean, Bambi?" I giggled. "Yeah, he is pretty goofy, isn't he?" I blinked. "Zoro, why are they still staring at us like that?"

"Because you're waving a scythe in their direction"

"I'm not as threatening looking as you though" I grinned. "I'm a good girl. Plus, I'm not covered in blood like you are" I added, pointing to my own forehead, where Zoro's was dripping blood. And no, that doesn't worry me. He bleeds a lot.

"It's sad. That we are just losing to one swordsman"

"Oh, don't feel bad, Curly-Dude-san" I trilled down to him. "That boy is a monster...oh, now I have the urge to sing GaGa"

"You are gaga"

"Aww! Thank you"

"You may already know!" Mr 9 yelled up to us. "In Baroque Works, the lower the number, the stronger the member"

Nine is still pretty high, though. Higher than 3 and 4 et cetera.

"We three, Mr 9, Mr 8 and Miss Wednesday are all single digits"

"I'd rather fight Mr 3 and Mr 4 if they are available" I muttered out of the corner of my mouth to Zoro, who nodded.

"There's no point in bragging in the middle of the battle. The strongest will win. Simple as that"

"IGARAPPA!" Curly suddenly yelled, blowing into his saxophone.

"OI, MOVE!" Zoro yelled, grabbing me out of the way as bullets began to fire towards us. Bloody hell, his saxophone doubles as a weapon.

Wow, violence and music rolled into one. It's like my dream come true.

"We strike, Miss Wednesday!" Mr 9 cried, jumping onto the lower roof towards us.

"Yes, Mr 9!" she replied and whistled. "Come, Carue"

...

Oh, kami-sama. That is the most...

ADORABLE THING I'VE SEEN IN MY LIFE!!

"Awwww, its so cuuuuute. It wasn't so sure that it is possibly evil and might go rabid and attack me, I would go and glomp it" I cried, becoming mush at the sight of the large duck, standing down the road from the Baroque Works agents. It even had its own little hat! "I want one for myself! Oi, where did you get that?!"

"Now isn't the time for your weird fascinations, Soul!"

Miss Wednesday ignored me and Zoro and jumped onto the saddle on its back. "Now, let's show him your faster-than-leopard-speed!"

"You get the boys, I get the duck!" I cried to Zoro, before jumping down to the lower roofs.

"Oi, you are just going to go crazy over it, aren't you?"

"Bye, Zoro!" I said and began to run after Miss Wednesday who began to run in the other direction.

I can't believe how cute that bird is!

I am never going to get over this you know. Unless I find something cuter.

Which I doubt I'll do.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" I stopped and glanced round to see Mr 9 fall off the roof and smash into some crates. I looked to see miss Wednesday double back to jump onto the roof with her beautiful birdee.

"Well, that was quick" I said to myself, as I ran after both of them. I grabbed onto the nearby ladder and pulled myself after them.

"Prepare yourself, Mr Bushido" Miss Wednesday cried, standing on the birds back.

Mr swordsman?...that isn't really an insult...I mean, he _is_ a swordsman.

Plus what is it with you people and Mr and Miss?

"Come...and enjoy the sensuous fragrance of my perfume" ooo-kay, little weird and inappropriate. "Miwaku no Kousui Dance!" she cried, and she began to move her hips side to side in an 'alluring dance apparently.

To me it just looks like she has ants in her pants or an itch in her bum she's trying to rub off against the wall.

So there she was doing her 'sexy dance' and spraying her perfume, and Zoro...is just...standing there and staring with his mouth wide open.

Ok. Now I am _very_ pissed off. And...to be honest a little hurt.

I clenched the pole with shaking fingers, before turning to the wall.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it" I yelled, kicking at the wall. Stupid Wednesday and what a bitch for having bigger hips and chest than me! Damn swordsman and his hidden perverted ways! Damn, damn, damn. I blinked and turned back round as I heard Zoro give a choked cry.

I swear if he just jizze-

He had fallen to his knees, and that's when it hit me.

The _perfume._

"Good boy" Miss Wednesday said, and she began to unravel something onto her pinkie and spin it. "Now to finish you!" aw, shit.

"Kujakki Slasher"

"Zoro!" I cried, running towards him, scythe at the ready. Remember, hurt only Miss Wednesday. Not the bird. Never the bird.

"Go, Carue!....YOU WENT STRAIGHT PAST HiM!" I sweatdropped where I had paused, because, well, Miss Wednesday and Carue, I think the adorable little bird is called?, just walked right off the edge of the roof.

Oookay.

"Fighting these guys is getting embarrassing" Zoro groaned as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying yourself" I snapped, and he jumped slightly in shock at my harsh tone. "I mean, come on! You're meant to be the crew member who always sticks to fights and keeps a rational mind! Technically, I should be sticking to character and sleeping right now!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm annoyed 'cause you were having a peep show and leaving me to save your ass. I expected this of Sanji not you!"

And no, I am not jealous! At all.

Zoro froze as a trumpet began to play. Shit!

He jumped at me, pushing me out of the way but not before a bullet got lodged into my thigh.

"Dammit!" I whined, squeezing the affected area. Whoa. I've never been shot before. Cool!

It hurts!

I would've whined more or asked Zoro to carry me, but at just that moment he pulled me through a hole in the roof.

Huh. That hole hadn't been there a minute ago.

...oh yeah. Argh! It burns!

"Oi, move!" Zoro said, dragging me off the remains of the table we had fallen on after we fell through the roof. I hobbled out of the house after him, blood dripping down my leg. I pray to God the bullet didn't get lodged in there. We don't have a doctor. I can't deal with an infection right now!

"That shotguns a pain in the ass" Zoro muttered, unsheathing a katana and crouching behind a building, and I plopped myself down beside him and tried to tend to my leg with a tissue I found at the bottom of my shorts pocket. "How am I going to get close enough to him?"

"You be the distraction and I get him from behind" I suggested. "I want to have the less likelihood of being shot. Going from behind succeeds in that. You can deflect the bullets better them me" I added, as he raised his eyebrows.

"True"

"GAH!" I jumped as Mr 9 burst out of the rubble, his clothes in tatters, yet still holding on to his acro bats. "How dare you do something so low to me! You will so pay"

"They never learn, do they?"

"You fell off by yourself anyway" Zoro explained in exasperation. Nothing worse than having an enemy who never admits they did wrong...

Which is basically all your enemies really.

"KATTOBASE SHIKOMI BAT!" His bat split into a chain and wrapped itself around one of Zoro's arms.

"Iron chains..."

"So you've caught one. Now the other one..." aw Damn.

"Kill him, Mr 8! I've got the girl!" Mr 9 yelled, launching the other bat at me. I ducked away just in time for it to fly over my head. I barely made it three feet before I winced as my leg throbbed.

Why can't I be durable like Usopp and Zoro? They can take so much shit and still be able to walk after! And they don't even have Devil Fruits!

"STOP! Make one false move" Miss Wednesday, you have really pissed me off. I released my scythe from when it changed back to its pole like state in the moment I lost concentration and turned to face her and Mr 9.

GODDAMMIT.

"And your precious nakama here loses his life" in one hand she held a small sword, the other was pressed against Luffy's still enlarged stomach.

"That's dirty! He's still sleeping" _HE'S STILL SLEEPING?!_

"Excellent plan, Miss Wednesday!" Mr 9 laughed, tightening Zoro's chains. "Now you can run away and your girl can't fight back! Hahahaha!"

"The bastard could at least wake up when he's taken hostage..."

"Prepare cannons" Mr 8 pulled off his tie, leading to cannons coming out of each of the curls in his hair.

L'Oreal: with extracts of gunpowder.

Because he's worth it.

"This isn't playing fair" I whined, as he fired the cannons. Zoro ducked down, "is he an action figure or something?!", and he yanked Mr 9 backwards with him. I backpedalled as the orange head came flying towards me

Right in the way of the cannons.

Suck it, bitch.

Zoro grunted and ran, dragging him through the air, me running beside him, and he swung him round to fly into Miss Wednesday.

"Zoro, I swear if you hit that bird-!"

And he did.

"ZORO! YOU'RE DEAD!!

**(~~)**

"Captain of the Arabasta Royal Guard, Igaram. And Princess Nefertari Vivi. By order of the Boss of Baroque Works you are to be eliminated"

Princess?!

"Well, damn. Luffy's still down there" Zoro muttered, wiping his chin of wine, while I continued to sit there, jaw hanging down into the alley below.

"Wait, wait, and wait, just a flipping minute! Miss Wednesday is a freaking princess?!"

"Looks like it"

Well, I'll be damned. Could've fooled me. I thought princesses had to wear ball gowns and talk in a soft voice and all that jazz.

Oh yeah. Different world, different rules. Should remember that.

So, basically we (by we I mean, Zoro) had taken care of the three of them (Miss Wednesday (who's apparently called P_rincess_ Vivi now) Mr 8 (Captain Igaram) and Mr 9 (who isn't really a King, it's just his style)) and taken to the roof, where Zoro began drinking again. Now, two other bozos (Mr 5 (a black dude with a maroon jacket and awesome sunglasses) and Miss Valentine's Day (an atrocity in yellow who has the most nauseating laugh. I never thought a laugh could actually make me feel nauseous but hers does. Well, back on topic she laughs way too much. Though I do like her umbrella a lot)) have turned up and Igaram attacked them 'cause they threatened the Princess. They didn't even more away from the cannons and the cannons didn't even leave a scratch.

I guess these guys do get stronger with the lower digit they have.

And here's me having trouble and getting shot with just Mr 8.

Darn.

"Grab Luffy at the right moment" Zoro said to me and I nodded. I'm going to get shot again aren't I? I scowled at the bullet wound that had thankfully stopped bleeding but still stung like a bitch

"Hurry, Vivi-sama! Escape while you can!" Igaram yelled, still firing as many cannons as possible. How many can his hair hold?!

"Igaram!"

I gasped as Igaram was stuck dead-on with a cannon I think, causing him to fall to the floor. Through the smoke, Miss Valentine's Day was...flying using her umbrella.

Huh.

She attacked Vivi but only succeeded in busting her hair band, causing her hair to fall loose.

"Now" Zoro jumped down, and I followed. I grabbed the balloon that was Luffy and ran as fast I could while dragging him across the floor. "Laters, my lovelies!" I yelled to them. Zoro led us into another area, still too close to the enemies for my comfort but thankfully we were out of the direct conflict.

I glanced back to see Mr 9 come up to the bat. Literally.

"Bye bye baby!" he yelled as he began to somersault towards Mr 5 and Miss Valentine's Day. And the former was picking his nose.

Lovely.

"All this nakama bullshit does is invite death" he droned, rolling his boogers between his thumb and forefinger.

I mean, honestly. I have had enough. I mean _boogers_?!

He's picking his nose and playing with it as if it is acceptable. For the love of God, its disgusting!

"NOSE FANCY CANNON!" he cried flicking the booger into the oncoming Mr 9 and it exploded in his face.

Oh shit.

Ultimate boogers of doom!

* * *

**Date- 06/04/10**

**Words -** **3616**

**Maraschino (**_**cherry**_**) is courtesy of BritishLeprecaun who believed if Zoro could be named after a fruit or vegetable, then so could Soul. Arigatou –bows-**

**Red shirts – ever watched Star Trek and all the people who were red shirts and don't have names all seem to die? Cannon fodder? Well, my cannon fodder are now Red Shirts.**

**I don't really like this chapter. Fighting scenes are always hard for me to do, and these few chapters are basically fighting. But yay! Should be leaving for Little Garden next chapter.**

**Review please**


	32. All Sundays With You

**AN: Sorry this took so long. My cat died and it was heartbreaking for everyone really. even my brother wept.**

**AN2: I skipped most of Whiskey Peak, I just wanted to continue on to Arabasta. So sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 32 - All Sundays With You**

* * *

I blinked.

The woman smiled.

I blinked again.

She was still smiling.

I blinked once more and pointed.

She waited patiently

"I like your hat" I said.

Oh dear, I'm getting ahead of myself, arent I? So sorry. Well, the dude with the Ultimate Boogers of Doom tried to kill us all and with his bleach blond friend, attempted to take on both Zoro and Luffy (who had woken up and attempted to kill me and Zoro...why? because he's an idiot that's why) while I was chasing after the princess and her adorable little bird, trying to help them. So Luffy beat the crap out of both the dudes and then we all sat down together playing Duck Duck Goose...fine, Nami attempted to bribe the princess so we got money out of protecting her and stopping this dude from stealing her dads throne and destroying her country. Instead Luffy offered to do it for free and we ended up being on one of the Shichibukai's hit list when an otter and a bird of prey drew our pictures for him.

Yes, it is as ridiculous as it sounds, I know, Then Igaram turned up dressed like Vivi...yes, it was just as scarring as it sounds, to distract any Baroque Works people so we could escape and then that cross dressers boat blew up and Vivi believed him to be dead. For some reason, I think we'll be seeing a lot of him later on.

And now everyone is on the Going Merry and now there is a woman with a pimping cowboy hat sitting on the railing and well...I have to comment on it, don't I?

"It's a good thing you got away from your pursuers" she said, with a smile, resting her chin on her palm.

"It sure is" Nami said from behind me, staring out of the front fo the ship along with everyone else (well, Sanji and Usopp are unconscious for a reason I don't remember).

"Watch out for the shallows so that you don't strike the hull" the woman continued, flicking her shoulder length black hair over her shoulder. I stared incredulously at my crew at their lack of noticing an utter stranger sitting on the ship.

EXCUSE ME! Random lady on ship! I'M meant to be the oblivious one!

"You can count on me!" Nami froze before turning to Luffy. "Uh, was that you, Luffy?"

"Nice ship" the sharply dressed stranger said. FINALLY! You guys realised. I scowled at them all, as they turned to stare at her in shock, while Vivi looked like she was having a panic attack.

"Who's that?" Zoro yelled.

"You! You're...!"

The woman chuckled tiliting her head. "I saw Mr 8 not too long ago...Miss Wednesday"

I have a terrible feeling in my stomach now.

"You killed Igaram!"

OH HELLS NO!

"Even if you did, why the hell are you on my ship? Who are you?"

"I don't know who she is, but I think she's here to gloat, Lu"

"What are you doing here, Miss All SUnday?" Vivi cut in.

Ah, she has a name. Fabulous.

"Whose partner is she?" I asked Vivi

"Mr Zero's. The Boss' Partner"

Oh, snap!

"CROCODILE'S?"

"So she's a bad guy" Luffy stated, nodding in assurance, happy that he realised something.

"She is the only one allowed to know the boss' true identity" Vivi explained. "We shadowed her in order to find out who he really was"

"Or to be more precise I _let_ you shadow me" Miss All Sunday said.

"So she's a good guy" Luffy corrected himself.

"I knew that!" Vivi snapped. "Ans then the one who informed the boss of his exposed identity was you, wasn't it?"

"So she is a bad guy" Luffy muttered, looking confused about the situation. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Luffy, it'll just hurt your head"

"Just exactly what are your intentions?" Vivi screamed.

"Who knows?" Miss Pimping Hat said with a shrug, still smiling down at us, her chin in her palm. "But you were so serious about it, I just _had _to cooperate. A princess who actually thinks she can make enemies of Baroque Works and save her country. It's just so ridiculous"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

At that, Nami and Zoro withdrew their weapons, and Sanji and Usopp appeared out of nowhere, pointing both a gun and slingshot respectively at the woman. My hand hovered over my scythe, but I found myself not wanting to withdraw it.

"Oi, Sanji. Any idea what's going on?"

"Nope. Not exactly. But it seems the lovely Miss Wednesday is in danger"

"Would you mind not pointing such dangerous things at me?" I gasped as Sanji and Usopp were levitated and thrown onto the deck, as well as the others weapons flying out of their hands.

"The Devil..."

"The Devils fruit!"

"What? What kind of ability is it?" Vivi asked, shrinking back next to Carue and staring up at the woman in fear.

"Whoa! Looking from here, she's one beautiful lady!"

Note to self; don't ever let Sanji look at any girls trying to kill us. Ever.

"Really don't be in such a rush. I'm not under any orders at the moment. So I have no reason to fight with you.

"Well, you're apparently our enemy" I said, and she turned to look at me directly for the first time since I complimented her on her cool fashion sense. "Forgive us, if we have a problem trusting you? And even then why are you here, if you aren't on any orders from Croccy?"

"Why? Indeed. So you're the famous Straw Hat captain, hm? Monkey D. Luffy!"

I gawked as Luffy's hat floated over to her and she put it on top of her own hat.

"Oi, give back Hat! You wanna fight?"

"What bad luck. You pirates picking up a princess that Baroque Works wants dead and that princess being protected by such a small number of pirates. But your worst luck of all is the routes that log pose is leading you on. The name of the next island is Little Garden. My dears, even if we do nothing to stop you, you won't make it to Arabasta. You will be annihilated"

"I don't care. Give back Hat!" Well, he's right to overreact about it. Without Hat Luffy isnt Straw Hat Luffy. He's just..Luffy

And yes, the Hat does deserves capitals.

"Yeah, you moron!" Usopp called from behind me, and I glanced and then turned entirely and stared as he cowered behind the mast.

"Are you a little kid?"

"Get your ass out here" I growled, grabbing his collar and dragging him out, him squealing.

"Rushing towards a place where you'll die. Doesn't that sound awfully foolish?" she said, sighing, as if sad. Yeah, right! She clicked her fingers and Luffy's hat floated back to his head and she threw something at Vivi.

"An Eternal Pose..." Vivi whispered, staring at the hourglass shaped object the evil agent had given her.

You're not supposed to take gifts from evil people!

"With this, you can avoid Little Garden. This needle points to Nanimonai Island just short of Arabasta. Since none of our members know this route, you will not be followed" Miss All Sunday said, simply.

"What? She's helping us out?" Nami asked in disblief, while I settled for blinking in my confusion.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's obviously a trap" zoro said, assured.

"I'm not so sure" I muttered, to myself, but Zoro still heard and frowned at me confused while I began to scrutinize the woman in front of me.

"Who the hell gives a crap?" Luffy cried, marching over to Vivi and grabbed the Eternal Log Pose. And signed his death warrant by crushing it in his hands.

"Baka!" Nami cried, punching Luffy on the top of the head. "Are you a complete dimwit? She just told us the best way to go. What if she was trying to help us? What then?

"You don't decide the route for this ship" Luffy snapped at Miss All Sunday, who sighed.

"Oh. How unfortunate"

"She blew up chikuwa ossan. I hate her" Luffy said, crossing his arms, petulantly.

"I don't hate those with high spirits. If you survive, let's meet again"

"No"

Well, looks like she's off the Christmas Card List.

She hopped off the railing and walked towards the side of the ship and we hurried over to see her jump on a sea creature.

A familiar sea creature.

"Let's go, banchi" she called.

"Is that thing a sea king?" Usopp asked, as my eyes widened drastically in realisation as they began to travel away.

"It's a turtle!"

"That is one huge turtle!"

"Why can't I have a giant turtle?" I pouted and crossed my arms and Vivi collapsed on the deck beside me.

"I can't understand what that woman's thinking" she said, solemnly.

"Then trying to understand is a waste of time"

"Yeah, we got people like that on the ship already" Zoro said with a shrug.

Hint Hint Luffy Hint Hint ¬_¬

"Oi, someone please explain all this? i have no idea what's going on!" Usopp asked, looking at us all. Everyone seemed to ignore him.

"Oh, Miss Wednesday, are you one of our nakama now?"

Oh, Sanji's already making a move.

"We've got an OSTRICH now? Oi, what's going on?"

"Actually, it's a buzzard, Usopp"

"Would you like something to eat?"

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN ALL THIS!" Usopp yelled in desperation.

"Don't worry, Usopp. I'll explain everything"I said, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Without any stupid jokes" he added quickly, as I opened my mouth to speak. I frowned at him

"Well, what's the fun in that?...Fine if you insist" I caved at the look on his face.

**(vivi)**

The Straw Hat's dynamics were a surprise to say the least. While Vivi had always been told that pirates were ruthless and cunning, she wasn't even sure any of these pirates understood what those words even meant, let alone were them.

First of all, the crew was much younger than she had initially realised; Soul-san was the youngest at just sixteen while Sanji-kun and Mr Bushido were the eldest at nineteen and the others were all close in between, Luffy-san, Nami-san and then Usopp-san. Vivi knew that she herself was maybe too young to go against a Shichibukai, but she was doing so to protect her country. The Straw Hats were going against World Government, Marines and almost every other pirate alive, for what?

Secondly, was the way they all treated each other.

At first glance, one would've believed that Soul-san and Nami-san were sisters. Soul-san had much darker hair, the shades making it much more red than Nami-san's tangerine orange and when her eyes were gold, Nami-san's were more of a brown, but otherwise if they hadnt introduced themselves with completely different names, she would've believed so. Soul-san was the younger sister, getting into scrapes and Nami-san was the disciplinarian, forever making Soul-san walk away from something with her head bowed, looking like a child that had been caught doing something bad, which most of the time she had. Luffy-san and Usopp-san were like the little brothers, so childish that even Soul had to try and reign them in sometimes. And they even managed to corrupt Carue into joining them within minutes of the ship departing from Whiskey Peak. Not even the fact that Luffy-san was the captain got him much respect from the crew; Nami-san seemed to be the one running the ship. Mr Bushido and Sanji-kun seemed to have a strong rivalry, the source of which she couldn't really place, though she believed its name was Kisaki Soul.

And Mr Bushido and Soul-san together...well, that was a whole other story that she didn't know entirely yet.

"how about a round of my special drink?" Sanji-kun said, wandering onto the deck holding a tray full of glasses. The others immediately dived towards him for the blue beverages.

"Hey Usopp, make some fishing gear for us!" Luffy asked.

"Fishing gear? Great idea!" Zoro said.

"Alright. I'll make some really artistic fishing lures"

"Ne, ne? Make some for me too" Soul asked, from where she was perched on Carue's saddle; she had been inseperable from the bird ever since it stepped foot on the ship and carue had realized escape was futile; soul-san was anything but determined.

"And let you do something stupid? No way" Zoro said with a snort.

"What? That is so not fair, you're letting Luffy do it" she cried.

"He's the captain" Zoro said as a way of replying.

"Usopp, lets mutiny" she hissed to the sharpshooter who just laughed.

"How can they act like this?" Vivi asked herself, shaking her head in disbelief at the carefree crew below her.

"Here's yours" Vivi blinked at the drink presented to her. "Just let them be" Nami said, sipping her drink and shrugging. "If a storm comes, they know what to do. They don't want to die, you know"

"Well, I suppose. But it seems like they're not even trying to be alert" she explained, glancing back to the crew who had succeeded in knocking Carue unconscious with Sanji's drinks.

"You shouldn't worry like that. Not on this ship"

**(soul)**

"So this is Little Garden"

"What the hell do they mean 'Little'?"

I shrug in response to Zoro's question. It's like the situation where you get this massive ten foot ten dude who's called Tiny. It has a name...

Oh, well.

"This is like, unexplored territory. An untamed jungle" Usopp cried, backing up considerably, shaking.

"We have to be careful. I'm still concerned about what Miss All Sunday said" Vivi said to be from next to the railing.

"D-d-does that mean there's gonna be monsters?"

"Who knows?"

"What island doesn't have something bad on it? We are on the Grand Line now, Usopp"

"Let's just go to the next island without stopping here" Usopp said.

"But we need time to set the log" Nami said, shrugging.

"That and it's about time we picked up some provisions. We didn't get to stock up at the last town" Sanji said, looking annoyed. I decided not to remind that the entire time we were at Whiskey Peak he was trying to have a one man twenty odd woman orgy.

"What could we have gotten anyway? All the booze was drugged and I think Luffy already ate all the food"

"I see a river mouth up ahead" Zoro called from up the prow.

"I hope there's a yakiniku restaurant here!" Luffy cried, beginning to dance on deck.

"What the hell would one be doing here?" Sanji cried.

"I thought you said we needed to get provisions"

I sweatdropped as Sanji rolled his eyes at his captains idiocy.

"I meant we need to get ingredients. I don't know what goes through that tiny brain of yours" he added, muttering under his breath.

I squeaked and jumped about thirty feet in the air when a large bird call ripped through the air. Usopp and Nami did something less embarrassing and just put their hands over their ears and cowered.

"Cute! Sanji said, swooning.

"You mean me?" Usopp asked, stopping his pathetic cowering.

"Oh my god, finally some yaoi action on this ship" I muttered, before edging to hide behind Zoro before they realized what I just said.

"I MEAN NAMI-SAN OBVIOUSLY!"

"What is that?" Nami cried, looking.

"Don't worry, my lovely ladies-"

"Er...Sanji-kun?"

"-it's just a little old bird-"

"Ummm...behind you"

"-and this is just your normal jungle nothing to worry about" He paused and blinked, as I stood shaking behind Zoro who looked entirely unpeturbed about the situation. "What's wrong?" He cried out and dived onto deck as a massive prehistoric bird dived down at him. "What the hell, you shitty bird?" he yelled as it flew away again.

"A lizard. I wonder how it tastes"

Before I could explain to Luffy that NO that wasn't a lizard, there was a large rumbling sound...like a volcano.

Not that I've ever heard a volcano erupt, but it's usually a rumble and there's a mountain over there, and I hear volcanoes usually are in mountains.

"Ummm, guys?...can I stay on the ship?"

"Like hell, you're staying on the ship instead of me!"

* * *

**Coming soon:**_ the gang meet their own BFG's and reunite with those wonderous Baroque Works critters in __**Sweet Cherry Pie Pt 1**__._

**Words: 2718**

**Date:10/08/10**


	33. Sweet Cherry Pie Part 1

**Sorry, but school is back in session and those GCSE'S are creeping up at the end of the year, so I've been doing nothing but homework none stop****,**** leaving little room for fun in my life. But well...real life sucks, doesn't it?**

**Who else is excited about the Straw Hats after the time skip? My brother at first told me he thought Zoro was missing an arm because of the way the spoiler scan was formed. I screamed 'NOOOOOOO!' and ran around the room for a few times, until he found another picture that proved he still had it. I hit him, calmed down, and continued writing this chapter. It's mostly dialogue, and not the best. Sorry. Nothing really important happens in Little Garden.**

**Devonlizz- **Yeah, I wasn't sure whether or not to add Vivi's perspective. I wasn't sure how it was going to be received, but I may do a few more in the future, maybe with other Straw Hats or just other characters they meet along the way. It made their current situations look slightly more serious than what it appears to Soul (because she only see's the humour in things unless something is particularly bad). And thanks about the icon (though I've changed it again now), but I'm glad you liked it. I don't have enough knowledge of Photoshop to colour it the way I wanted to.

And also thank you **Noeznif, celestial writer, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, Tiryn, SpringBorn, vampiredoll88, Jen567, Nova Rhea9d3, Narcolpetic-Since-89 and Caime-chan****,** for taking the time to review as well. I'll try to respond to any reviewers that have questions or anything here, though I may not be able to respond to all. But I'll remember to thank you all, 'cause I love that you love my story and Soul. =)

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTES AT BOTTOM. CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION CONCERNING ARABASTA ARC.**

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Sweet Cherry Pie Pt 1**

* * *

_It was the same routine over and over again. Blow. Pop. Spit down the chin. Blow. Pop. Spit down the chin. I'd been watching the three hour old twins for at least ten minutes and apart from whimper every now and then, that's all they seemed able to do._

_"They're small! You said they would be big!" I pouted, crossing my arms and glaring at Mama who laughed from the door of the hut._

_"soul-chan, they'll grow" I glanced back to Ran who tickled the blond baby's foot. "Just like Fate will after he is born" she added, with a smile._

_"Wait, what? He's going to be this small too? That is so unfair! I won't be able to play with him properly!"_

_Mama chuckled, before leaving to see Ran's mother, who was still in the tent she gave birth in (which as it turned out was Dru's parents tent, so Dru decided to stick with us instead of going in there) and Sequoia had warned us not to move her yet. Ran's dad had put the twins in here with us for a little while. It was a good thing that Sequoia had made quite a large crib for the babies; no one had been expecting TWO to pop out of Suisen-san's**(1)** stomach, not even Sequoia and he was a genius!_

_"Oi, Ran**(1),** what are their names?" Dru asked, picking at his fingernails, trying to be nonchalant, though I could see that he was dying to know just like the rest of us._

_"Mommy said that one is called Bara **(1)** and that one is Yanagi **(1)" **Ran explained, pointing first to the light haired baby and then the darker haired one second. "To keep the names in the family tradition"_

**_"_**_Aw, pretty" Dru said, peering over to look into the cradle himself._

_"Hey, Ran! I've got this idea! When Fate is older, he should marry one of your sisters?"_

_"Eh? Why?" Ran asked with a confused frown._

_"Then it means we will be related. You'll be my proper sister" I explained, grinning as Ran's face light up._

_"Hey, that sounds cool! We should totally make him do that"_

_"What about me being your proper brother? I have a sister too" Dru scowled, crossing his arms across his bare chest. We both ignored him and he stomped out of the hut, muttering darkly under his breath, and saying that he would go play with the boys instead._

_"So, it's agreed. We're family?" I said, holding out my right hand and extending my pinkie finger._

_Ran nodded**.** "Uh huh. Family" she held out her left pinkie finger and linked it through mine. "Forever"_

**(~~)**

_To the people who live here, this island is just like a little garden. Little Garden...that is what we shall call this place – **Expedition Leader, Louis Arnote**_

**(~~)**

"First, he'll make us eat the dinosaur meat..."

"That will fatten us up..."

"And then he'll eat us, too"

**"**Yes, that's just what giants do

I rolled my eyes at the cowardice of Nami and Usopp and went back to salivating over the cooked dinosaur meat that was just feet away from me. Brogy, the giant who lived on Little Garden and was exactly the reason it was called that, had managed to sneak up to our ship when Nami was researching the island in one of her books. After unsuccessfully playing dead and being shoved into a pile of human skulls, which I still didn't want to know the origin of, we escaped only to be rescued once again by Brogy. He had managed to kill a t-rex and just spent the last ten minutes cooking it for the four of us to share. Not like we will anyway.

Oh, screw it. "Why would he bother feeding us?" I asked, incredulously. "Even if we get fat, we're WAY so much smaller than the stuff he can catch" I explained, rolling my eyes at their cowardice knowledge once more. "Excuse me, giant-san!" I called up to him.

"Soul!" Usopp cried out in shock and Nami gasped.

"Huh?" Brogy asked, looking down at me. "Yes?"

"Can you cut a part of this smaller for me please?" I asked, pointing to the giant hunk of meat which was probably the size of the upper deck of the Going Merry. Brogy nodded and picked up his giant battered axe. That's the only adjective to describe anything about him. The GIANT man, with his GIANT axe, GIANT Viking helmet and GIANT leather boots. Either that or I need to find more words that mean the same thing.

**"**You're going to eat that?" Nami cried out.

**"**Well duh..." I smiled sweetly up at Brogy who dropped a piece about the size of a large dinner plate and about ten centimetres thick into my hands. I winced a little at the heat of it rushing through my hands, but it was nothing too extreme. I frowned, wondering how the hell I was going to eat it without utensils. I gave up after ten seconds of contemplating it. Well I've never eaten like a lady and sure as hell won't do now. "I'm hungry. You're weird, you."

"How long will it take for the log to set?" Usopp asked Nami. "The meat smells so good, soon I won't be able to control myself" I laughed, before taking a bite of the thinnest end. Oh, god it's like an orgy going on in my mouth! God, Sanji is cooking me this! I moaned in delight at the thought of what it would taste like it Sanji covered it in the usual spices and herbs he does for the dinner, and only me and Nami really appreciate; the boys just inhaled their food.

**"**Brogy-san, may I ask you one little question?"

"What's up, little girl?" the blond giant answered.

"D-do you know how long it takes for a Log to set on this island?" Nami stuttered, trying to get over her crippling fear to get, what was really, very VITAL information for us.

"One year" Brogy said

I clutched the meat tighter in my hands, for fear of dropping it. One. Year.

ONE YEAR? We needed to get to Arabasta in the next week or two otherwise the entire country will break out into war. Plus, I don't think my nerves could handle so many volcanic eruptions. I glanced up to the smoking volcano with a sense of foreboding. I freaking hate volcanoes!

Three things I cannot stand; thunder and lightning, volcanoes and clowns. I shuddered.

"No..." Nami whined, dropping to her knees and crying to Usopp. "There's no way we can starve ourselves for a whole year"

"Starve yourself..."I repeated shaking my head. I scoffed at her, dropping to sit next to her. "Come on, Nami. Smell it" I waved the meat under her noise, but she turned her nose up at it and looking away. "Smell the lovely t-rex meat, which in a logical point of view is most likely poisonous but so good, I don't actually care" I sighed, lovingly at the meat, and took another bite. I hoped Sanji or Zoro had gotten one of these on their hunting game.

"Oh, just enjoy yourselves" Brogy cried out, cutting the rest of the meat smaller for them.

**(~~)**

"Aaahhhh!" I screamed as a plume of smoke shot from the largest mountain on the island. As the ground rumbled ever so slightly, I jumped at Nami and buried my head against her stomach, and wrapping my arms around her.

"What's that?" Nami said, nearly falling off the log from the force I leapt at her.

"A volcanic eruption" Usopp explained. "What is wrong with you?" he added, looking to me cowering against someone who is actually the weakest person on the crew.

"I hate volcanoes. I hate them!" I cried, gripping Nami tighter. "There are no volcanoes in Alabama and I just- I hate them!"

Brogy sighed, glancing to the volcano before pulling himself to his feet. "Sorry about this. I must be going" he reached for his axe, which was only tied together with a piece of rope. I'm not the smartest person when it came to weapons (Zoro was forever having to remind me to do all this sort of waxing and all this other crap to keep my scythe intact) but even I knew that it taken a lot of power, a lot of fights to make it in that condition. "That's the signal for our 100 year long battle"

"Battle?" Nami asked, pushing me off her and rising to her feet. I followed, glancing warily every now and then at the smoking mountain. "Against who?"

"Is there more giants here?" I asked. I squealed and jumped up and down when he nodded. "You're the only one I've EVER seen...wait..." I stopped my jumping. I titled me head to the side in confusion. "Why have you been fighting for 100 years? What for?"

"Why? HONOUR. The reason? I FORGOT YEARS AGO!" Brogy roared to the heavens, waving the axe.

**"**...awesome"

**(~~)**

"What a pointless fight it is" Nami muttered, shaking her head after Brogy and the other giant, named Dorry, swung their weapons, a large booming sound echoing across the island as their swords and axe clashed against each other.

"It's so freaking awesome. Wow! Hey, how strong do you think they really are?" I asked Usopp, who was staring dumbfounded at them.

"Incredible" he whispered. "This is a true mans fight"

Than how would you know so much about it?

Wow...I have to admit, that was kind of harsh

"It's like they've each raised a warrior's flag to their chest. And that flag is even more important to them than their lives. They will never allow it to be taken down. That is why they've fought for the past hundred years. Don't you get it? This isn't a battle of anger. This is a duel for their Warrior honour!" Usopp said in awe, staring after the giants.

**"**Whatever" Nami scoffed. "Why would I care about something stupid like that?"

"I thought she wouldn't understand" I muttered to Usopp, conspiratorially.

"Come on, you two, let's get a move on" Nami called, jumping off the rock she had been sitting on since the fight started.

"I want to watch a little longer" I said, waving her away with my hand.

"Me too. This is definitely it. The 'Brave Warrior of the sea' that I want to become! This is the kind of proud, honourable warrior I want to be!" Usopp cried, with excitement

"I'm backing you on that, Usopp!" I high fived him.

"So you want to become a giant?"

"And they all call me an idiot" I muttered, sweat-dropping while Usopp ran over to red head and screamed 'NO!'

"Aren't you supposed to be watching them?" Nami said over Usopp's tirade about manly pride to her, sitting back down on the rock.

"Hey!" I called over to him. "You reckon they are from a village? Like a big giant one? With loads of giants?"

"If they do have a village, I really want to see it someday"

"It'll be so cool!"

Only about five minutes later, Brogy lumbered over to us, laughing with his 'Gebababababa!' laugh, which is so cool! He dropped the GIANT axe and sat down crossed legged in front of us.

"You're so cool, Brogy-san!" I called, jumping up and down and waving at him.

"Oi, Brogy!" Usopp called. "I want to become a brave warrior of the sea!"

"A brave warrior of the sea? What's that?" Brogy asked.

"Its you guys! Someday I wanna become like you"

"Hmm? You wanna become a giant?" he asked, confused.

"See?" Nami said, and I elbowed her, with a frown.

**"**No I don't!" Usopp cried, in exasperation. "Like an Elbaf warrior, I want to live my life full of honour and pride!" he explained.

"I see!" Brogy grinned. "Well, since we live so much longer than you scrawny runts-"

"Hey, I take offense to that" I added, pointing accusingly at him.

"We think carefully about how we want to die. After all, riches, material wealth, as well as one's life will all disappear someday" Brogy explained. "But to a warriors of Elbaf, to die with your honour untarnished, that is a glorious way to die. In the land of Elbaf, that honour is a treasure that lasts forever" he finished, profoundly.

"Honour is treasure? That's wonderful!"

"Wow..." I muttered, while Nami 'hmmphed' in annoyance at mine and Usopp's excitement.

"I've decided. From now on I shall call you my master"

"There's the signal" Brogy said, as the volcano began to erupt once more. Nami took a quick step away from me so I leapt at Usopp instead. "It seems to be quite excited today"

"You're going?"Usopp cried, in shock. "Your wounds from the last battle haven't- "

"The other guys got the same problem. Gebababababa! Making excuses in a merciless battle to the death would tarnish my name! Gebabababababa!" Brogy cried out.

"Alright, master Brogy! Knock 'em dead!"

"Good luck!" I yelled, waving up at him, still keeping a tight grip around Usopp's waist with my other arm.

"You got that right! He's going down for sure this time" Brogy stood up, grabbing the GIANT axe from beside him. Limping slightly from the wounds his friend Dorry had given him, he walked back over to their battlefield.

"Yeah go for it! Warrior of Elbaf! Go forth and duel! You're superior!" Usopp yelled after him. I heard Brogy laughing as he walked off.

"He gets it, Usopp" I said, finally letting go of him. The volcano should be quiet for a while now so I was safe from it.

"You're awesome!"

**"**Usopp, stop it"

"You're strong"

"USOPP!" I screamed, slapping him around the face. He spun around once at the force, before glaring at me, holding the giant lump on his cheek.

"What?" he snapped.

"I think he gets it"

"Why are you guys all taking this pointless fight seriously?" Nami said, annoyed at something. I don't know what.

"Stop calling it pointless!" I yelled at her. "How dare you call a hundred year battle of pride entirely pointless? This is someone's life!"

"Jerk!" Usopp snapped, turning his anger onto Nami. "Brogy is the brave warrior of the sea I want to become! How can you say something like that?"

"Let's go back to the ship" Nami said, ignoring him. She stood up of the boulder she had been sitting on and brushed the dirt of her shorts. "It's a whole year before the Log sets. What a pain. Let's wait for the others on the ship and think of a plan" she said, before walking towards the trees. She stopped and glared with her hands upon her hips when she realised we weren't following her.

"Oh..." I whined, pouting with my arms crossed across my chest. "I want to watch the fight again"

**"**And, I am completely useless against dinosaurs" Usopp explained, sounding surprisingly smug as it was the truth he was telling. He chuckled. "Therefore it is impossible for us to make it through the jungle!"

"And? Soul can just attack them"

"Oh, no" I said, waving my arms to emphasise my point. "I can never hurt a dinosaur. I grew up watching Land Before Time"

"What's that?" Nami asked, for once sounding intrigued.

**"**You wouldn't get it even if it told you. You're a teenager. You wouldn't understand my love for it now. You're too old" Ah, I loved those films. I wonder if there are any talking baby dinosaurs on this island...

"Fine" Nami sighed in annoyance, curiosity all gone. "Usopp, you should hurry up and become a more reliable warrior" she turned and began the trek back the ship. Me and Usopp glanced at each other, both pouting before sighing and following after her, with little choice in the matter.

"Uh, yeah"

"Yeah, he'll get right on that...in about a year or so" I ignored Usopp's squawk of outrage. Maybe I could find Little Foot if I looked hard enough...

**(~~)**

"Hn" Zoro smirked at the giant rhino he was dragging. This was sure to beat whatever the Ero-Cook managed to get. He would waste his time going back to the ship for Nami and Soul or running off to make sure Luffy hadn't manage to lose Vivi; in the more likely sense it would be the other way round. Zoro wondered if he could find something else to take to the ship. The animal he caught was huge but considering the amount of people on the ship and the amount Luffy ate in just one day, it would only last them about three days, a week at most if they rationed the portions somehow. Even with Nami's books and navigational skills they still didn't know how far the distance was to each island. Vivi said Arabasta was about two to three weeks away from Whiskey Peak, depending on the course they chose and the weather. They only left Whiskey peak the day before yesterday, so he should stock up as much as possible.

He scowled at the tree beside him. He was sure he had seen that tree before. Was he lost? No, he wasn't lost. The trees were just all the same. Yeah. That's what it was.

He glanced around as he heard a rustle of what seemed either a person or a large animal. He dropped the animals horn and his hand went to Wado clasped to his hip. He looked around the large tree he stood beside at what the source of the noise was.

"Huh?" He blinked in surprise, before grinning. He walked over to the tree that Soul was leaning against. Her head was titled forward and was covered by her hair. Her arms were folded across her chest and she didn't seem to be moving much. "Soul?" he asked, worried at her lack of actions from his words. He reached out a hand and pushed against her shoulder. "Oi, Soul. I thought you stayed on the ship. Ha...Soul? Soul? SHIT!"

**(~~)**

"DINOSAUR!"

"Dinosaur! Dinosaur! Dinosaur! Dinosaur! Dinosaur! Dinosaur!" Usopp repeated over and over again in a garbled voice as we ran away from whatever the hell was chasing us now.

"AAAHHHHHH!" I shrieked, grabbing Nami's hand and making her run faster. I stumbled a little over my feet before speeding up again and scowling at Usopp, who was nothing but a blur in front of us now.

**"**YOURE RUNNING TOO FAST!" Nami dropped my hand and pressed her hands to her knees. She attempted to take deep breaths, while I dropped onto the leafy ground, breathing heavily. I glanced behind us, thanking my stars that nothing was following us anymore. "That jerk...he left us" Nami muttered, darkly.

"Why am I not surprised?" I said, dropping backwards onto the floor. I rubbed at the bottom of my ribs where a stitch was doing its best to try and cripple me. I turned my head to look around the little enclosure of trees we had stopped in and blinked. "Huh?..." I shot to my feet, smiling. "Luffy!" I called, raising an arm and waving which he was already doing himself. I could see that incredibly wide grin of his and flashed him one of my own.

Nami's shoulders slumped in relief, as she began to walk over to him. "Thank goodness! Why are you here?"

"Luffy!" I jumped over a large tree and ran right up to him. "Brogy said you and Vivi and Carue were hanging with Dorry. We met the other giant. You know, Brogy. And Usopp is now his apprentice. Isn't that so cool?" I rambled in excitement. I took a step back frowning as Luffy didn't do his characteristic SUGEIIII! and tongue waggle and starry eyes at the news. I glanced to Nami who stood a couple of feet behind me, looking confused and giving Luffy a worried glance. "...Luffy?" I reached forward and pressed a hard against his chest which was rock hard.

Since when did Luffy have strong muscles?

**(~~)**

Running. Running. Running! Usopp ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him, jumping over roots, knocked over trees, bushes and even a couple of animals. He froze, slamming into a tree as two ear-splitting screams pierced the air. He waved his arm to the left and then to the right. There should be two things beside him...

His legs began to shake as all he could hear was the caw of the bird above him. "Nami? Soul? Nami? Soul? Nami? Soul? Nami? Soul? Nami?...Soul? Nami? AAAHHHH!" he screamed, grabbing his bandana and pulling tightly. His eyes popped out of his skull with the revelation. "THEY'VE BEEN EATEN BY DINOSAURS!"

* * *

_**(1)Suisen, Ran, Bara and Yanagi are all names of flowers. Suisen – daffodil, Ran – orchid, Bara – Rose and Yanagi is Willow. Their last name is also Minako which means beautiful. So they are all beautiful flowers. Silly I know, but I thought it was sweet.**_

**Ok, with adding an extra character into the main line of the plot, it creates a lot of changes with other characters. Namely Gilly (or Nemo) in the Arlong Arc, who I created for Soul to fight. In the Arabasta Arc, she currently has no one's ass to kick. So I need some help from you lovable readers, to have your say in who her opponent would be (if you wanted her to fight a certain character, maybe on her own or with another Straw Hat, let me know who you want that to be) or what you would want the character to be like/look like/sound like, gender, powers and of course, their name. Let me know in reviews!**

**Little Garden will be over quickly. I condensed nearly the six main episodes of the arc into just two chapters. So they will be very long. The third chapter will tie things up and move onto Drum Island. Chopper is about five chapters away!**

**Poll concerning One Piece on my profile**

* * *

**Words: 3464**

**Date: 13/11/10**


End file.
